Eisengel
by Gepocha
Summary: Diese FF habe ich zwei Tage nach der Veröffentlichung des siebten Bandes geschrieben. Ich habe den Epilog gehasst. Also wollte ich etwas an dessen Stelle setzen. Eine Post-war-7.Schuljahr-Story - Shounen-Ai!
1. Chapter 1

Eisengel

Prolog: Neubeginn

Dein blondes Haar ist gestriegelt und gezähmt

Und auch der Wind kann's nicht bewegen

Dein Gesicht ist streng, schon fast verhämt

Und doch will ich meine Lippen auf deine legen

Deine Augen sind Silber, zart und fest

Die Wimpern Schnee, der Blick so kalt

Doch wenn du mich nur in dein Herz lässt

Erwärme ich's dir mehr als bald

Harry Potter, seines Zeichens Retter der Zaubererwelt, ließ seinen Blick über die Massen von Schülern, die aus dem Hogwartsexpress strömten, wandern. Da stand er, der Junge-der-lebte und längst kein Junge mehr war, eine lebende Legende, der Meister des Zauberstabs der Ältesten, der Sieger über Voldemort, Orden des Merlin erster Klasse und zweimaliger Gewinner des Preises für das charmanteste Lächeln in der Hexenwoche – auf dem Weg zur Schule. Was war der Dank dafür, dass er ein Jahr lang Horkruxe aufgespürt hatte, um Voldemort zu töten? Er musste das Schuljahr wiederholen. Berufe konnte man nur mit vollendeter Schulausbildung ergreifen – egal, wie viele dunkle Lords man nun besiegt hatte. Wenigstens konnte er sich damit trösten, dass alle Schüler ab der fünften Stufe wiederholen mussten. Das war für Professor McGonagall sicherlich ein guter Organisationsaufwand, aber die neue Schulleiterin wirkte von den ihr bevorstehenden Aufgaben unbeeindruckt. Sie hatte, was sie brauchte – Dumbledore und Snape als Portrait, gute Lehrer für das neue Schuljahr und eine durch das Ministerium reparierte Schule. Nachdem Harry sie im Endkampf erlebt hatte, glaubte er auch längst nicht mehr, dass etwas diese Frau wirklich aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.

Das neue Schuljahr versprach also viel, auch wenn es Harry ärgerte, dass er noch ein Jahr die Schulbank drücken musste. Was seine Stimmung in den letzten Monaten, die er in Hogwarts zum Wiederaufbau verbrachte, sehr gehoben hatte, war seine Ernennung zum Schulsprecher – die perfekte Position, um Malfoy das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Nicht, dass er sich Askaban für den Blonden gewünscht hätte, aber schuldlos freigesprochen? Nun gut, Malfoy hatte wirklich nichts Schlimmes getan, dafür war er bei weitem zu feige gewesen, aber das Installieren der Vorrichtung, mit der die Todesser letztes Jahr in die Schule eingedrungen waren, wenigstens die sollte irgendwie zählen, nicht? Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Der Gedanke an den Blonden trug Erinnerungen mit sich. Wie er heulend in der Toilette der maulenden Myrthe gesessen hatte, wie er von Voldemort gezwungen wurde Verräter zu foltern – oder ansonsten selber gefoltert zu werden – und sein verängstigtes Gesicht, als er Harry auf Malfoy Manor erkannt hatte. Die Verzweiflung, die in seinen Augen gestanden hatte, seine Angst, als er sich in den tödlichen Flammen an Harry geklammert hatte, sein unterdrücktes Schluchzen… der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass seine Wut auf Malfoy nur gespielt war.

Es war einfach die Gewohnheit, die er versucht hatte in den letzten Monaten wieder zu finden. Wut und Ärger über Malfoy gehörten zu dieser Gewohnheit. Aber Harry konnte sie nicht lange aufrechterhalten. Seine jungen Augen hatten zu viel gesehen. Und Malfoy hatte sicher nicht weniger erlebt, das wusste er genau. Folter und Tod hatten über ein Jahr zu ihrer beiden Leben gehört. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Bilder aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Mad-Eye Moodys Auge, Dobbys Grab, Freds Leiche und… die grünen Augen richteten sich auf das Bündel in seinen Armen.

Remus. Tonks.

Beide tot. Andromeda Tonks war zusammengebrochen. Und hatte sich nicht erholt. Die Heiler von St. Mungos waren ratlos. Und in all diesem Wirrwarr war das Ministerium gezwungen Harry das Sorgerecht für Ted Tonks zuzusprechen, da er als Patenonkel die einzige noch lebende, zurechnungsfähige Bezugsperson des Babys war. Mit seinem Daumen strich der Achtzehnjährige abwesend über die Wange des schlafenden Kindes.

Professor McGonagall hatte sich auch dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Nach Hausordnung Hogwarts wurde Schülern mit Kindern eine eigene Wohnung zugesprochen, die sie ihm natürlich sofort gegeben hatte. Sein privates Bad schloss an das Vertrauensschülerbad an und somit nannte er ein Wohnzimmer und zwei Schlafzimmer nun sein eigen. Nun ja, so gesehen nannte er nur ein Schlafzimmer sein eigen, das andere gehörte natürlich Ted. An den Gedanken Vater zu sein musste sich Harry wahrlich gewöhnen. Aber Hermine und Ron hatten ihm ihre Hilfe zugesprochen und auch Ginny und Luna hatten sich schon als Babysitterinnen beworben. Dean, frisch verlobt mit Letztgenannter der beiden Damen, wurde von seiner Herzallerliebsten kurzerhand freundlich zur Hilfe überredet – gezwungen, um es in Rons Worten auszudrücken. Ted war also gut versorgt. Dean und Luna bildeten ein Onkel-Tante-Päckchen, Ron und Hermine ebenso und Ginny und Harry… ja… der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Ginny war eine wunderschöne Frau geworden. Sie hatte Mut, Überzeugung, Liebe und Lebenslust in sich, obwohl das letzte Jahr auch für sie Schmerzen bereitgehalten hatte. Sie war sanft, konnte ernst sein und lachen, ihn aufbauen und ihm mit ihren Küssen noch immer den Verstand rauben. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, wie man die Milch für das Baby vorbereitete – er hatte glatt gedacht, dass Kuhmilch eine gute Idee wäre, aber sie hatte ihm in einem feurigen Vortrag etwas Besserem belehrt – und Windeln wechselte. Sie hatte mit ihm zusammen für das Kind eingekauft, von Babypuder bis Tragetüchern und ihm beim Einrichten der Wohnung geholfen. Sie hatte ihm Zauber für den Haushalt beigebracht und seine Garderobe erneuert – ein ordentlicher Vater habe ordentliche Kleidung zu tragen. Sie hatte ihn sogar zur Stilberatung geschleift – bei der Pediküre hatte er schließlich gestreikt. Alles in allem war sie mit das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte.

Doch der Krieg hatte ihn verändert. Er war kein liebeskranker Junge mehr, der nach Aufmerksamkeit und Abenteuer gierte. Er war müde. Müde von den Kämpfen, der ständigen Anspannung und der Angst. Er war alt geworden. Und im Stillen dankte er Dumbledore dafür. Der Mann hatte ihm niemals mehr als einen Hauch der Wahrheit gesagt, das war wahr. Aber genau dadurch hatte er ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben sich seiner selbst bewusst zu werden. Hätte er ihm alles offenbart, Harry hätte niemals gewonnen. Und selbst wenn er es getan hätte – am Ende wäre er daran zerbrochen. Die Erinnerungen hätten ihn zerstört. Die letzte Mission Dumbledores, sie hatte Harry alt gemacht. Ein weiterer Grund, warum er nicht mehr in Gewohnheiten zurückkehren konnte. Diese Mission hatte Harry gezeigt, was es hieß Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Er war bereit sie zu tragen. Er konnte Teds Vater sein, er konnte eine lebende Legende sein, er konnte Entscheidungen treffen, die über das Überleben vieler entschieden. Der Tod hatte ihn vieles gelehrt. Wertschätzung dessen, was lebte, noch mehr als er sie sowieso schon in sich trug. Sein Leben kam Harry wie ein großer Plan vor. Das Verhalten der Dursleys, die Gefahren, der Krieg, die Morde, die Gräber – alles schien plötzlich Sinn zu haben. Und Harry konnte nichts tun als Dumbledore immer wieder im Stillen zu danken.

Seine Einstellung zu so vielem hatte sich verändert. Und so auch zu Ginny. Sie war eine wundervolle Frau, ohne Frage – aber er konnte sie nicht lieben. Er konnte sich nicht an sie binden. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er jemals zu so einer Verbindung mit irgendwem fähig wäre. Ginny hatte das schweigend verstanden. So wie sie ihn schon damals schweigend verstanden hatte. Sie wusste, was er fühlte. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte. Und so waren sie miteinander übereingekommen Freunde zu sein. Keiner von beiden wollte mehr mehr. Ihrer beiden Geister waren in einer tiefen Seelenverwandtschaft vereint, das reichte ihnen. Ginny würde Teds Ziehmutter sein, ja – aber niemals Harrys Frau. Er hatte sich für ein Leben in Einsamkeit entschieden. Er wollte niemanden mit dem zerstören, was auf seiner Seele lastete. Denn er war sich sicher, dass niemand auf der Welt seinen Schmerz wirklich verstehen konnte. Niemand.

„Na, hast du uns alle Erstklässler sicher hergebracht?", fragte Ginny lächelnd und stellte sich mit ihm neben Professor McGonagall, die traditionell die Schüler begrüßen und zum sprechenden Hut führen würde – das ließ sie sich auch als Schulleiterin nicht nehmen.

„Problemlos. Eigentlich habe ich nichts getan außer ihnen wieder aus dem Boot zu helfen und zum Schloss zu führen, der Rest ist Hagrids Aufgabe gewesen."

„Soll ich vielleicht Ted nehmen? Wer weiß, ob du nicht gleich wieder von Autogrammjägern bestürmt wirst.", scherzte sie und nahm das Kind entgegen, um es in der Wohnung zu füttern – wie immer hatte sie denselben Gedanken wie Harry gehabt.

Sobald irgendjemand seinen Namen sagen würde, brach wahrscheinlich wieder die Hölle los. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm schon verraten, dass sie ihr gemeinsames Abkommen heute Abend publik machen würde – sehr zu Harrys Missfallen. Aber die Ausrede, dass er nichts für seine Berühmtheit wirklich selbst getan hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Die Neider nur wahrscheinlich immer noch…

„Erstklässler, aufgepasst! Ich bin Professor McGonagall, die Schulleiterin. Hier neben mir steht Mister Potter, ihr Schulsprecher. Für-", sie stoppte und versuchte das aufkommende Gemurmel durch dezentes Räuspern zu beenden – nach einjährigem, schlechten Einfluss von Umbridge musste sie das wohl übernommen haben, „Für Anliegen, die die Schule betreffen, können sie sich an ihn wenden. Für hausinterne und persönliche Angelegenheiten können sie sich an ihre jeweiligen Vertrauensschüler oder ihren Hauslehrer wenden. Wir werden jetzt in die große Halle gehen, wo sie in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgerufen und einem Haus zugeteilt werden. Bitte setzen sie sich unverzüglich an den Haustisch, dem sie zugeteilt wurden. Sie erkennen diesen meistens daran, dass die Schüler dieses Tisches laut jubeln. Und jetzt folgen sie mir und zwar geordnet und ruhig.", sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und steuerte mit Harry neben ihr die große Halle an – die aufkommenden Gespräche hinter sich einfach ignorierend.

Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her, seit er dort gestanden hatte, beeindruckt, naiv staunend, ahnungslos, was auf ihn zukommen würde… damals hatte er Malfoys Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und hatte sich selbst nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Slytherin hätte ihn nicht groß gemacht. Slytherin hätte ihn zerstört. Ohne Ron und Hermine hätte er all das niemals überstanden…

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich zwischen Ron und Dean nieder und sah der Erstklässlern hinterher, die sich nun vorne aufstellten, um eingeteilt zu werden. Das Lied des Hutes, die Verteilung, das Festmahl, das die Schulleiterin nicht anders als Dumbledore mit einem knappen „Reden gibt es nachher genug – lasst es euch schmecken." begonnen hatte – alles verlief in seinem gewohnten Rhythmus. Und doch war dem jungen Mann etwas flau im Magen. Ihm kam nicht nur einmal die Frage in den Kopf, ob es nicht manchmal schöner war naiv staunen zu können. Aber die Realität hielt dem leider nicht stand…

„Guten Abend, liebe Schüler. Nachdem ihr nun alle gesättigt seid, möchte ich also ein paar Worte an euch richten. Und wie ich in meinen vielen Jahren als stellvertretende Direktorin unter Albus Dumbledore gelernt habe, ist die schonungslose Wahrheit manchmal der einzige Weg. Deswegen möchte ich meiner Rede einige Erklärungen voranstellen.", sie legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein, „Wie sicherlich alle wissen, wurden wir bis vor einigen Monaten von Lord Voldemort terrorisiert. Er besaß die Kontrolle über das Ministerium wie auch über die Schule. Er hat uns die Karrows als Lehrer und Exekutoren aufgezwungen und aufgrund des Krieges fielen Prüfungen und Unterricht am Ende des Jahres aus. Schüler wurden als Geiseln gefangen gehalten, Angehörige verschleppt oder getötet. Aus diesen Gründen erging die Entscheidung, dass die prüfungsgebundenen Jahrgänge – also die Stufen fünf bis sieben – das Jahr wiederholen müssen. Das bedeutet weiterhin, dass wir eine sehr große Stufe fünf haben. Nur ausgezeichneten Schülern wurde gestattet die Prüfungen abzulegen und die Stufe zu wechseln. Somit sind die oberen Jahrgänge nun leicht verändert. Aus diesem Grund werde ich nun zu einigen Personen ein paar Worte sagen. Ich bitte betroffene Personen bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens aufzustehen. Im Hause der Slytherins bleibt Professor Slughorn Hauslehrer.", sie nickte dem Mann rechts hinter ihr zu, der sich erhob, „Vertrauensschüler bleiben ebenfalls dieselben: Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson.", es ging ein Wispern durch die Reihen als sich der Blonde erhob, „Wie viele von ihnen wissen, wurde über Mister Malfoy erst kürzlich ein Gerichtsurteil gesprochen. Zwar befand er sich in den Rängen der Todesser, wurde aber als schuldlos befunden. Die Schule teilt die Ansicht des Gerichts über seine Unschuld und ich erwünsche keine Gegenstimmen. Jegliche Taten Mister Malfoys, die von uns verurteilt wurden, hatten einen nicht zu verurteilbaren Grund, seien sie sich dessen versichert.", Harry musste ihr im Stillen zustimmen, „Da sich Mister Malfoys Eltern beide in Askaban befinden, ist er weiterhin Oberhaupt der Familie, also erwünsche ich von ihnen den gebührenden Respekt ihm gegenüber."

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte. Malfoy hatte nun einiges an Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern… und doch blieb seine Miene ausdruckslos. Aber Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass hinter dieser Miene einige Emotionen bei den Worten der Schulleiterin wirbelten. Er seufzte leise. Malfoy stand wohl nicht weniger am Pranger als er selbst.

„Hauslehrerin des Hauses Gryffindor ist Professor Granger, welche meine Position als Hauslehrerin, Lehrerin für Verwandlungskunst und stellvertretende Schulleiterin übernimmt. Ihr Alter soll nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie mehr als geeignet für diese Position ist. Und ich erwarte auch von ihren früheren Mitschülern, die nun die siebte Stufe besuchen, angemessenes Verhalten. Sie ist Professorin, also behandeln sie sie auch wie eine."

Harry konnte sein Grinsen kaum verstecken. Wenn Ron seine Freundin mit Professor Granger anreden musste, würde er wahrscheinlich jedes Mal wieder einem Lachkrampf erliegen. Mal schauen, wie lange beide das durchhielten…

„Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Gryffindor sind damit Ron Weasley und Ginny Weasley.", das Gemurmel der Schüler stieg wieder an, welche unverhohlen auf Harry zeigten und ihn immer wieder ansahen.

„Ruhe, bitte!", durchschnitt McGonagalls Stimme das Geschnatter, „Da Professor Sprout durch ihre Verletzungen in den Frühruhestand versetzt wurde, wird ihr Posten als Lehrerin für Pflanzenkunde und Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff übernommen von Professor Longbottom, der wie Professor Granger ein hervorragendes Zeugnis in den von ihm gewählten Fächern abgelegt hat. Vertrauensschüler bleiben Ernie MacMillan und Hannah Abbott. Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw ist weiterhin unser geehrter Professor Flitwick, der mit mir die Verteidigungszauber der Schule erneuert hat. Seien sie sich sicher, Hogwarts ist immer noch der sicherste Ort der Welt. Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Ravenclaw sind Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil.", sie wartete, bis die betreffenden sich wieder gesetzt hatten, „Auch unter den Lehrern gab es natürlich einige weitere Umstellungen. Unsere neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde ist Professor Thomas…", Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Dean sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub, „…und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird von nun an Professor Weasley unterrichten.", Bill zwinkerte der Masse von Lehrertisch aus zu, „Bisher hat er nur einen Vertrag für ein Jahr, aber wir hoffen ihn etwas länger zu behalten. Obwohl er damit wohl der erste seit sieben Jahren wäre…", der Schwarzhaarige sandte ein stummes Gebet gen Decke, dass Bill mit dem Leben davon kam, „Und schließlich freut es mich zutiefst ihnen unseren neuen Schulsprecher zu präsentieren: Harry Potter.", mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob er sich aus seinem Sitz und erntete ein wildes Klatschen und Johlen.

Professor McGonagall hielt einige Sekunden inne, bis sich der Jubel gedämpft hatte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Wie allen Schülern bekannt sein dürfte, ist es sein Verdienst, dass der Krieg endlich vorbei ist. Aus diesem Grund hat die Schulleitung ihn gebeten einige Vorträge über seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort zu halten, welchem er zu unserer großen Freude zugestimmt hat. Sie können demnach in nächster Zeit mit einem Besuch von Mister Potter in ihrem Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Unterricht rechnen. Er wird ihnen dort alle Fragen beantworten, die sie bezüglich des Krieges an ihn haben. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich im Namen Mister Potters alle darum bitten andere nicht wissensdurstig über das Ereignis auszufragen. Besonders einige der Schüler und ihre Familien verzeichneten schwere Verluste und somit bitte ich um ein wenig Zurückhaltung. Speziell Mister Potter soll damit nicht belastet werden, dafür kommt er in ihren Unterricht. Einige Neuigkeiten möchte ich dennoch schon einmal vorwegnehmen. Mister Potter ist seit zweieinhalb Monaten Vater und bewohnt daher nun eine Wohnung im fünften Stock. Seien sie um des Kindes willen in diesem Bereich bitte leise."

Harry konnte die grausilbernen Augen förmlich spüren, die sich auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Anscheinend hatte Malfoy schon länger nicht mehr in den Tagespropheten gesehen. Das durfte er sich als Oberhaupt des Malfoy-Clans nicht leisten.

„Wie jedes Jahr ist zu erwähnen, dass der verbotene Wald für alle Schüler tabu ist. Ausgangssperre liegt von nun an bei zehn Uhr abends und das Zaubern auf den Fluren ist verboten.", die Direktorin rückte ihre Brille zurecht, „Ich darf weiterhin verkünden, dass sowohl der Hauspokal, als auch der Quidditchpokal in diesem Jahr wieder vergeben werden.", der Beifall bei diesem Satz war ohrenbetäubend, was sie zwang eine längere Pause einzulegen, „Denken sie daran, ihr Fehlverhalten straft das ganze Haus, ihr Fleiß belohnt alle. Was Quidditch angeht, so möchte ich ihnen kurz noch die Mannschaftskapitäne nennen, welche in zwei Wochen ihre vorläufigen Mannschaften aufstellen werden. Für Slytherin: Draco Malfoy.", der Beifall an angesprochenem Tisch war bahnbrechend, was nicht nur den Blonden überraschte – sein eigenes Haus stand also noch immer geschlossen hinter ihm, „Für Gryffindor: Harry Potter.", dieser Applaus versuchte den vorangegangenen zu toppen, „Für Hufflepuff: Kevin Whitby und für Ravenclaw: Cho Chang."

Und so nahm also alles seinen gewohnten Lauf. Die Schule ließ einen mit Alltag nie im Stich. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte still.

„Wie einigen von ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich bei meiner Aufzählung der Schrecken, die Voldemort über uns brachte Professor Snape nicht erwähnt.", sprach sie nun leiser mit einem schon fast erschreckenden Ernst in der Stimme und Harry krampfte die Brust zusammen, „Ich möchte an dieser Stelle klar stellen, dass unser hochverehrter, ehemaliger Schuldirektor sechzehn Jahre für unsere Seite als Spion arbeitete und ein enger Vertrauter Albus Dumbledores war. Er hat mit jeder seiner Taten nach den Anweisungen des Ordens des Phönix gehandelt und sein Leben für den Sieg gegeben. Ich möchte nun in einer Schweigeminute nicht nur ihm, sondern auch allen anderen Opfern des Krieges gedenken. Lassen sie uns für sie beten."

Schweigen hüllte die Halle in dessen tödliche Arme. Es hätte keiner Aufforderung zur Stille bedurft, denn die unerwarteten Worte hatten allen Gesprächen ein plötzliches Ende bereitet. Harrys fixierte die Platte des Tisches und versuchte die Bilder des sterbenden Severes Snape zu verbannen. Er hatte nie gedacht einmal so tiefes Mitgefühl für ihn zu empfinden… doch die Erinnerungen, die er ihm geschenkt hatte, hatten ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Er verehrte den Mann, der damals in seinen Armen gestorben war. Und er bereute niemals die Wahrheit hinter seiner Maske erkannt zu haben. Er bereute es zutiefst.

„Potter."

„Malfoy."

Harry musterte den Blonden kühl. Er war seinem Vater ähnlich geworden. Groß, doch leicht hager, empor stehende Wangenknochen, etwas mehr als schulterlange Haare, die mit einem schwarzen Band zum Zopf gebunden waren. Schwarze Zaubererroben mit dem Emblem Slytherins, der Siegelring der Familie Malfoy, der Gehstock aus Ebenholz mit einem silbernen – Harry stutzte kurz – Drachenkopf.

„Eine Neuanfertigung?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige höflich.

„Eine Neuzulage?", fragte der Ältere stattdessen und nickte zu dem schwebenden Kinderkorb, der leicht wiegte. Harry war sich sicher, dass er nicht den Korb an sich meinte.

„Von einem Clan-Führer hätte ich mehr Interesse an der Politik erwartet.", neckte der Grünäugige.

„Ich war anderweitig beschäftigt.", parierte der Blonde, „Wie kommst du zu einem Kind?"

„Ted war ursprünglich mein Patensohn.", gab der Jüngere Auskunft.

„Hm…", der Silberäugige hob eine seiner behandschuhten Händen an die Lippen und strich abwesend mit einem Fingerrücken über diese, „Gehen wir ein Stück?"

Harrys Unterkiefer zuckte kurz und seine Lider verengten sich minimal.

„Dein Patenkind und jetzt Sohn ist vermutlich der frühere Ted Tonks, nicht wahr?", fragte der Blonde nach, der die Vorsicht des Anderen bemerkt zu haben schien – Harry sandte ihn auf beides ein Nicken, „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, dass Nymphadora meine Base ist?"

Die Lider des Grünäugigen verengten sich weiter.

„Drohst du mir mit einem Sorgerechtsverfahren um Ted?", zischte er.

„Mir würden schmerzhaftere Wege einfallen dir zu schaden, wenn ich es wollte.", konterte Malfoy, „Auch wenn mir ein Erbe wohl zugute kommen würde. Aus Sicht des status quo bin ich gezwungen mich noch dieses Schuljahr zu verloben."

Der Schwarzhaarige lockerte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab, den er in der Tasche hatte.

„Meine Intention war es über unser Verhalten dem jeweils anderen gegenüber zu sprechen."

„Wenn uns dieser Spaziergang zum See führt, bin ich ganz Ohr.", entschied Harry und nahm bewusst den Platz links von dem Blonden an – was der Aristokrat unkommentiert ließ, auch wenn der Jüngere glaubte ein kurzes Blitzen in den grausilbernen Seen zu entdecken.

„Du bist mit der Etikette vertraut?", fragte der leicht Größere, während das Baby mittig hinter ihnen schwebte.

„Es ist möglich, dass ich schon mal in den Knigge gesehen habe.", um es genau zu nehmen hatte er das Buch verschlungen, nachdem ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, man könne Malfoy mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen.

„Nun gut…", murmelte der Blonde nicht näher darauf eingehend.

Er schwieg, bis sie den See erreichten und Harry ließ dieses Schweigen unkommentiert. Wenn Malfoy wirklich über ihr Verhältnis zueinander, also über Gefühle sprechen wollte… er konnte sich nur zu gut denken, wie schwer das dem Anderen fiel. Gefühle waren in einer Zeit wie dieser, wo Wunden noch fast blutig waren, gefährlich. Zu gefährlich für jene, die der Krieg ins Herz getroffen hatte – wie sie beide.

„In den letzten sieben Jahren war unsere Einstellung zueinander… wechselhaft, würde ich sagen. Aber allgemein eher negativ geprägt.", begann Malfoy faktisch, „Ich kann allerdings nicht verneinen, dass manche Begebenheiten mich doch… belustigten. Unsere Kinderstreiche waren stets eine gewisse Quelle von Amüsement."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte – ob aus Zustimmung oder einfach nur Unterstützung wusste er selber nicht ganz genau. Einige Dinge waren wahrlich kein Spaß gewesen…

„Ich habe versucht meinen Vater würdig zu vertreten während seines ersten Aufenthaltes in Askaban.", ja, das hatte er wahrlich versucht… der Besuch in der Nockturngasse, seine Position als Todesser, sein Auftrag… „Ich bin gescheitert."

Harrys Blick schnellte zu dem Älteren, sein Starren nur unterbrochen durch ein verwirrtes Blinzeln.

„Ich gebe zu dieser Rolle nicht gerecht geworden zu sein.", wiederholte der Blonde seine Aussage, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte – sein Augen suchten einen Punkt am Horizont, „Ich hatte Angst. Mein Scheitern hätte den Tod meiner Mutter nach sich gezogen. Diese Angst hat mich sehr schwach gemacht.", ob man es wirklich als Schwäche bezeichnen konnte, wenn jemand aus solchen Gründen weinte? „Und mein Temperament ist sehr oft mit mir durchgegangen. Alles in allem bin ich dem Stolz der Familie nicht gerecht geworden."

Er war ein sechzehnjähriger Junge in Todesgefahr gewesen, was erwartete er denn von sich?

„Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt.", setzte der Ältere wieder an, „Ich bin nun offiziell Oberhaupt des Malfoy-Clans. Und auch wenn ich neben meinen in Askaban inhaftierten Eltern das einzige Mitglied dieses Clans bin, habe ich eine lange Reihe von Ahnen, denen ich ein angemessenes Verhalten schuldig bin. Ich habe nicht vor meinem Namen weiterhin Schande zu bereiten."

Der Grünäugige schüttelte unverständig den Kopf. So etwas konnte auch nur aus dem Mund eines Malfoys kommen…

„Und das bedeutet mein Temperament zu zähmen. Ich hoffe also in Zukunft auch mit dir zivilisiert umgehen zu können."

Seine Augenbrauen wanderten langsam in die Höhe. Es war nur wenige Monate her, dass dieser Mann neben ihm verunsichert hinter zwei Schränken von Individuen stand und vorhatte Harry gefangen zu nehmen und Voldemort auszuhändigen… der Blonde war wie ausgetauscht.

„Du bist schon noch Draco Malfoy, oder? Du hörst dich nicht nach ihm an.", informierte der Jüngere der Silberäugigen.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Potter. Die letzten Monate haben mir gezeigt, dass diese Zeit nun vorbei ist. Und ich wünschte, die Erkenntnis wäre früher gekommen. Sie hätte vieles einfacher gemacht."

Harry sah wieder einmal die Tränen und die Verzweiflung aufblitzten, die auf Malfoys Gesicht gestanden hatten. Töte ihn, töte ihn… Malfoy hatte es nicht gekonnt. Er hatte es nicht getan. Er musste dafür bezahlen. Das Bild hatte sich für immer in seine Gedanken eingebrannt.

„Aber hättest du es gewollt?", fragte der Grünäugige leise, bevor ihn ein fragender Blick traf, „Ich sah, was Voldemort sah, wenn er Gefühle zeigte… ich sah dich…", flüsterte er erklärend und wich den sich weitenden Lidern aus, indem er den Punkt am Horizont suchte, den Malfoy betrachtet hatte.

„Was hast du gesehen?", zischte der leicht Größere – Harry fragte sich nur, wie lang ihre Masken halten würden. Es war zu gefährlich. Zu tief.

„Du solltest ihn foltern… und konntest es nicht…", hauchte er als Antwort. Die Worte kamen wie Kleber von seinen Lippen.

Er musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Malfoy die Kiefer hart zusammenpresste.

„Wusstest du auch von meinem Auftrag? Vorletztes Jahr?"

Sein Kinn sank wie automatisch seiner Brust entgegen, bevor er erwiderte: „Von Anfang an. Ich… ich wusste nicht, was es genau war, aber ich wusste, dass du das dunkle Mal erhalten und einen Auftrag hattest. Ich habe dich in der Nockturngasse, im Zug und mit Snape belauscht… aber ich konnte bis zum Ende nicht herausfinden, was es war."

Auch der Blonde wandte sich den Punkt am Horizont zu. „Ich… verstehe."

Und er verschwand wortlos nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1: Unterricht

Kein Hauch erschüttert die Stille,

denn still bläst ruhig der Wind,

lässt flattern die schwarzen Roben,

verloren steht das einsame Kind.

Von Eltern und Freunden verlassen,

von Anerkennung und Liebe verschmäht,

von Angst und Zweifeln regiert,

doch von grünen Augen erspäht.

Und Sorge schwillt in dem Schwarzhaar,

denn das Silber ist tränenlos,

seine Miene ist starr und verschlossen,

doch die Seelenspiegel stellen ihn bloß.

Harry setzte sich mit Ron in die dritte Reihe des Verwandlungskunstraumes und ließ Teds Korb neben sich auf den Sitz sinken. Hermine hatte zum Glück heute Morgen schnell noch einen Ruhezauber gefunden, der das Baby vor Lärm schützte, aber alle Geräusche aus dem Korb nach draußen dringen ließ – die Schüler waren wahrlich laut und Zauberkunst war ein Desaster geworden, weil sie ihren Zauber laut und deutlich aussprechen mussten – sehr zu Teds Ärger. Der Zauber hatte so einiges leichter gemacht. Blieb nur abzuwarten, wie genial sich seine beste Freundin in ihrer neuen Aufgabe machte.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte Professor Granger ihre Siebener, ohne jemanden Bestimmtes anzusehen, „Professor McGonagall war so gut mir ihre Unterrichtsvorlagen zu hinterlassen, sie werden bei mir demnach denselben Unterricht erhalten, den sie bei ihr bekommen hätten. Mit einer Ausnahme!", sie warf dabei erst den Slytherins, dann den Gryffindors einen Blick zu, „Die Unterrichtspläne wurden erweitert, sodass sie die Verwandlung zum Animagus ebenfalls lernen werden."

„Klasse!", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, „Das wollte ich schon immer-"

„Ruhe, bitte.", unterbrach ihn seine Freundin, was ihn erstaunt zum Schweigen brachte, „Wir beginnen mit einer einfach Wiederholungsübung. Bitte verwandeln sie den Teller vor sich erst in einen Kelch, dann in ein Chamäleon und weiter in ein Kaninchen. Sie haben fünf Minuten."

Das war genial, das musste Harry zugeben. So konnte sie sehr genau den Stand ihrer Schüler erfassen. Eine Materie zu verformen war einfach, die Materie zu verändern schon schwerer und einen ganzen Organismus zu erschaffen, der dem Material kaum ähnelte, sehr schwer. Einen Kelch schafften also alle – mit Ausnahme von Gregory Goyle – ohne Probleme. Das Chamäleon war für manche schon eine Klasse an sich, doch mindestens ein Drittel der Schüler erfüllten die Aufgabe. Am Kaninchen scheiterten allerdings alle bis auf Dean, Malfoy, Pansy, Ron und Harry – die letzten beiden auch nur dadurch, dass sie Hermine für ihre Prüfung geholfen und deshalb einige Zauber gelernt hatten. Die Professorin versuchte Goyle wenigstens zu einem Kelch zu bringen, während der Grünäugige sein tiefschwarzes Kaninchen auf seine Brust setzte, während er in den Sitz rutschte und es kraulte. Pansy und Dean hatten feldbraune Tiere, während Rons ein Fell in Farbe des Grünbraun des Chamäleons aufwies – aber es war ein vollwertiges Kaninchen geworden, das musste man ihm anrechnen. Malfoys Kaninchen war entgegen Harrys erster Vermutung nicht blond – aber weiß und somit durchaus auch als blond zu werten. Und hübsch. Nicht, dass das Harrys Gedanke war – anscheinend war es der von Deans Vierbeiner, der versuchte das weiße Tier zu begatten, nachdem er die Tischreihe entlang gesprintet war. Ein Tatbestand, den ein Malfoy anscheinend nicht hinnahm – das war sein Karnickel! Was damit endete, dass der Blonde sein Tier auf der Schulter hängen hatte und Deans nach einer saftigen Pofeige bei Pansy weitermachte, während sein Besitzer hochrot das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

„Malfoy, du hast ein Kaninchen auf der Schulter.", stellte der Schwarzhaarige in der Reihe hinter ihm leise fest und schmunzelte über den höchst ungewohnten Anblick.

„Du hast eins auf der Brust, Potter.", erwiderte der Blonde mit einem kühlen Blick, griff nach dem weißen Tier und setzte es neben das schwarze, „Und jetzt sogar zwei."

Harry sah den beiden vollkommen ungestört zu, wie sie sich beschnupperten und dabei ihre Näschen aneinander stießen. „Süß, oder?"

„Du hast eine seltsame Art von Humor."

„Mag sein. Aber mein Karnickel hat Anstand, das muss ja wohl etwas wert sein.", keine Sekunde später hatte das schwarze das weiße bestiegen und rammelte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, bis Harry reagieren konnte, „Nicht auf meiner Brust, ihr Ferkel!"

Der Blonde vor ihm presste nur die Lippen zusammen, wandte sich ab und versteckte sein unterdrücktes Lachen hinter seiner Hand.

„Lach' nicht so blöd, rette dein Vieh!", zischte der Grünäugige, der beide im Nacken gepackt hatte und auf dem Tisch absetzte.

„Erstens, Potter, sind das keine Ferkel.", meinte der Ältere mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Und meine wunderschöne Kaninchendame ist auch kein Vieh. Und zweitens, ist es dein Tier, was Manieren braucht."

„Das ist nur dein Grauauge da Schuld! Echt, versprüht die Pheromone, oder was?"

„Oh ja, das ist eine Veela-Kreuzung.", fuhr der Blonde fort.

Harry ballte nur eine Hand zur Faust und hob eine Augenbraue, statt einen sehr gehässigen Kommentar zurückzugeben. Sie stritten sich nicht mehr wie Kinder, jetzt stritten sie wie kindische Erwachsene – welch ein Fortschritt. Hatte der Krieg sie wohl nicht völlig verändert.

„Außerdem ist das dein Job, großer Retter.", spöttelte der Ältere und nickte zu den beiden Kaninchen, die schon wieder voll im Geschehen waren.

„Wieso lässt du meins überhaupt ran?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach, während er ihnen ebenfalls zusah.

„Es ist reinrassig.", informierte ihn der Andere süffisant lächelnd.

„Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst, Malfoy.", zischte Ron ihm zu, der immer noch versuchte die Fellfarbe seines Tieres zu ändern, „Die Parole wurde in letzter Zeit genug missbraucht."

Malfoys Gesichtszüge erschlafften, während sein Blick den Boden suchte.

„Ron, ich glaube, so hat er das nicht gemeint…", versuchte der Grünäugige die Situation zu retten, „Oder, Malfoy?"

„Nein.", murmelte er nur und wandte sich wieder nach vorne.

Die Kaninchen beschäftigten sich damit Harrys Pergament anzuknabbern.

„G- guten Mittag.", stotterte Professor Longbottom leise.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Longbottom.", erwiderte ganz Gryffindor laut und deutlich – Neville sollte ja nicht vergessen, dass er nun ihr Lehrer war.

„Äh, ja… ich hatte heute morgen schon die Slytherins und die Ravenclaws, das hat eigentlich funktioniert. Nur ein paar Slytherins wollten nicht zuhören… aber ich glaube, das werden sie nächstes Mal tun.", erklärte der Professor und plötzlich lag ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, „Denn wir werden uns dieses Schuljahr nicht nur mit Heilpflanzen, sondern auch mit todbringenden Pflanzen beschäftigen."

„Und haben unsere grünen Freunde den Schlangen schon etwas angetan?", fragte Ron begierig, was viele zum Lächeln brachte.

„Tja… Zabini ist von einer giftigen Pflanze gebissen worden.", gab der Lehrer zu.

„Wenn Zabini nicht aufgepasst hat, dürfte Malfoy auch gestreikt haben, was?", wollte der Rothaarige weiterhin wissen – wahrscheinlich war er immer noch sauer auf den Blonden.

„Nein, der hat aufgepasst… na ja, lasst uns anfangen. Vor euch seht ihr ein paar Angelica stringulatia, das sind Würgepflanzen…", begann Professor Longbottom seinen Unterricht.

Malfoy hatte also aufgepasst. Es schien ihm ernst mit seiner Veränderung zu sein, denn sein altes Selbst hätte sicherlich lieber Neville geärgert und in vollen Zügen seine Hilflosigkeit genossen. Aber wahrscheinlich musste er nun vorsichtig sein. Snape – Harry versuchte die ihm sich aufdrängenden Bilder wieder aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen – war tot und Malfoy senior im Gefängnis, was den Blonden in Bedrängnis brachte. Er hatte keine Bezugspersonen, keine Freunde, keine Verwandten – der Schwarzhaarige stutzte in seinen Gedanken – Malfoy hatte nichts außer seinem Namen, seinem Ruf, einer Menge Verantwortung und den Blick der ganzen Zaubererwelt auf sich…

Sich zu verändern war vielleicht nicht einmal seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Er musste es tun. Er musste es tun, um zu überleben. Jeder falsche Schritt könnte ihm alles nehmen, was er noch hatte: Seine Freiheit. Und auch wenn diese Freiheit aus strengstem Einhalten der Etikette bestand, es blieb Freiheit. Seine Freiheit.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte Professor Slughorn seine Klasse enthusiastisch, während sich Harry den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb – Ted hatte keine gute Nacht gehabt, was auch dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht unbedingt viel Schlaf eingebracht hatte, „Harry Potter!", Angesprochener zuckte zusammen, „Welch eine Freude sie wieder in meinem Unterricht zu sehen! Das Jahr ohne sie war schon fast eine Verschwendung. Ich freue mich schon auf ihre genialen Tränke."

Oh. Shit. Er hatte Snapes Buch nicht mehr. Ob er sein Portrait fragen sollte, ob er es vielleicht irgendwo hatte? Harrys Hand krallte sich in den Stoff an seiner Brust. Er hatte dieses Portrait noch nie besucht. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Er konnte nicht…

„Harry?", fragte Ron beunruhigt, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja… ja, geht schon."

Verdammt. Tolle Einlage. Die ganze Klasse starrte ihn an. Jetzt nur noch ein Kommentar von Malfoy und sein Unglücksengel war glücklich.

„Möchtest du vielleicht auf die Krankenstation, mein Junge?"

„Nein, danke.", murmelte er und spürte das Brennen unter seiner Gesichtshaut.

Wenigstens hatte Malfoy nichts gesagt. Wenigstens etwas. Und ein bisschen Häme hätte nicht gegen die Etikette verstoßen, er hätte es also tun können – aber er hatte es nicht getan. Ob er vielleicht noch verletzt war wegen vorgestern?

„Da wir die Heiltränke erst nächstes Semester durchnehmen können…", der Schwarzhaarige konzentrierte sich nun wieder auf den Professor, „…beginnen wir mit Gegengiften. Was ist das einfachste Gegenmittel bei einer leichten Vergiftung?"

Harrys Arm hob sich. Das würde er noch für den Rest seines Lebens wissen. Egal, wer das jemals fragen würde, die Antwort wusste er immer. Dank Professor Snape… ja, er hatte doch einiges bei ihm gelernt… die alte Fledermaus…

„Ein Bezoar."

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Noch immer die richtige Antwort, Mister Potter. Aber nicht nur ist der Bezoar ein sehr gutes Gegenmittel, er ist auch Grundlage der meisten Gegengifte. Was meinen sie, womit der Bezoar seine Wirkung am besten entfalten kann?"

Und schon wusste niemand außer dem Klassenbesten die Antwort, welcher – da Hermine nun keine Schülerin mehr war – den Namen Draco Malfoy trug.

„Niemand?", fragte der Professor mit trauriger Miene, „Tja, dann sie.", er nickte dem Blonden kaum merklich zu, „Der Name war Malfy, nicht?"

„Malfoy.", erwiderte der Schüler mit der ihm angeboren Ruhe – Harry war schon fast verwundert, dass er dem Lehrer nicht an die Kehle sprang, „Aber es erfreut mich zutiefst, dass sie ihn sich fast merken konnten. Das Alter hat wohl seinen Preis.", ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Grünäugigen, „Ein Bezoar zeigt zu Pulver zerstampft seine optimale Wirkung. Kombiniert mit Phönixtränen, Dittanieessenz oder dem Sud von anderen Heilkräutern wie Angomorawurzeln wird seine Wirkung allerdings noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt."

„Das kann ich wortwörtlich so im Buch finden.", stellte der Hauslehrer von Slytherin fest, „Zeigen sie nächstes Mal mehr Kreativität."

Und Harry konnte beobachten, wie sich Malfoy Fingernägel tief in seine Handflächen gruben, während seine Faust leicht zitterte.

„Malfoy."

„Potter."

„Du siehst miserabel aus.", kam der Schwarzhaarige nicht umhin zu bemerken, „Für deine Verhältnisse."

„Gleichfalls.", gab der Ältere zurück und erlaubte seinen Augen für einen Moment zuzufallen.

„Ich habe ein Baby, das mich nachts wach hält.", Harry trat einen Schritt näher, „Was ist deine Ausrede?"

Der Blonde zog die Lider schwerfällig hoch, während er einmal tief durchatmete und schwieg den Sprechenden an.

„Schon gut, ich frage nicht.", der Grünäugige warf einen Blick in den Korb, der wie immer neben ihm schwebte, „Wie stehst du zu einem Spaziergang?"

Malfoy nickte müde und schloss die Augen für einen weiteren kurzen Moment, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und an Harrys rechter Seite in Richtung der großen Halle und schließlich dem See ging, welchen sie nach acht Minuten erreichten.

„Der Anblick hat etwas Beruhigendes, findest du nicht?", durchbrach der Schwarzhaarige die Stille, während sie beide auf das Wasser starrten.

Seine Antwort war ein Nicken.

„Möchtest du dich nicht vielleicht hinlegen?", fragte er etwas besorgt.

Dass Malfoy müde war, ja, dass er es sogar zeigte, vielleicht, aber dass er fast im Stehen einschlief? Da konnte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein.

„Nein…", flüsterte der Blonde und betrachtete einige Sekunden den Korb, der an Harrys anderer Seite schwebte, bevor er weiter sprach, „Träumen Babys eigentlich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", der Jüngere streckte den Arm aus und strich über Teds Wange, „Bisher hat er nur geschrieen, wenn er Hunger hatte. Oder anders, er hat noch nie geschrieen und nichts danach getrunken."

„Er ist zu beneiden…", meinte Malfoy, während er an den Korb trat, „Er hat zwar seine Eltern verloren, aber er wächst behütet auf. Und berühmt, ohne je etwas dafür tun zu müssen.", er schnaubte, „Ted Potter schlägt schon sehr nach dir."

Die grünen Augen betrachteten den Blonden von der Seite, während er sich entschied das zu sagen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag: „Du glaubst, ich sei behütet aufgewachsen?"

Der Ältere wandte sich ihm zu und betrachtete ihn stumm.

Es verging eine Minute, bis Harry sich regte. Mit einem leichten Seufzen griff er in die Innentasche seines Umhanges und zog drei Flakons hervor, die er dem Anderen hinhielt.

„Was ist das?", murmelte Malfoy und griff dennoch danach.

„Traumlostränke aus dem Privatvorrat von Professor Snape. Ich hatte sie zur Vorsicht mitgenommen, aber ich habe schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geträumt.", der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte das Zusammenziehen seines Herzens, „Ein Tropfen in hundert Milliliter Wasser direkt vor dem Einschlafen."

Der Blonde betrachtete die Fläschchen in seiner Hand stumm und wandte sich an Harry mit einem Blick, den dieser nicht zu deuten wusste. Vielleicht Dankbarkeit? Vielleicht Überraschung? Unglaube?

„Warum?", hauchte er.

„Überschminkte Augenringe und Malfoy passen nicht zusammen. Du wolltest doch deinem Namen gerecht werden.", der Grünäugige sandte den leicht Größeren ein Lächeln, „Gute Nacht, Malfoy."

Mit dem Korb hinter sich verließ Harry den Blonden ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2: Schmerz

In meinen Träumen,

die ich nicht träumen kann,

begegnen wir uns zwei,

du ziehst mich in deinen Bann.

Zum Schweigen verdammt,

in Einsamkeit verloren,

nur dein schreiender Blick,

aus Verzweiflung geboren.

Stumm stehe ich da

und sehe dich schrei'n.

Sag, wird der Schmerz

je vorüber sein?

Harry wiegte das Kind auf seinem Arm und sang leise dabei. Ob Ted wohl träumte? Möglich wäre es. Er wachte einmal die Nacht auf und schrie, weil er Hunger hatte, ansonsten schlief er durch – zumindest wenn Harry es als Normalität ansah morgens um sechs Uhr herum aufzustehen. Aber für ihn war es das schon. Es sorgte wenigstens dafür, dass er jeden Morgen anderthalb Stunden mit Lesen verbrachte, bevor er in die große Halle ging. Das hatte ihm ein großes Sortiment neuer Sprüche eingebracht. Von optimierten Abwaschzaubern über das Geheimnis, wie man Bilder zum Leben erweckte, bis hin zu Beschwörungsformeln. Von letzteren hatte er nur eine ausprobiert und nach einem einstündigen Gespräch mit seiner frisch beschworenen Python hatte er sie unter Kampfzauber abgelegt. Sein Sortiment an Angriffszaubern war zwar ausreichend, aber an sich klein. Daran wollte er zu gegebener Zeit arbeiten. Derzeit war es eher Zaubertränke, das ihm Sorgen machte. Eher gesagt, um das er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Er hatte mit Erlaubnis der Direktorin noch mal Snapes Wohnraum besucht – er konnte dem Portrait noch immer nicht unter die Augen treten – und ein Buch von Salazar Slytherin entdeckt. Es enthielt so ziemlich alle Raffinessen des Brauens, die er brauchte, plus Snapes Anmerkungen – was bewirkte das Rühren im und gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, welcher Sinn steckte hinter dem Regeln der Temperatur, was hatte Auswirkungen worauf. Im Endeffekt war Zaubertränke wie Kochen, nur ein wenig schwieriger. Und er lernte langsam die Feinheiten. Malfoy schien sie schon zu kennen, wie der Schwarzhaarige bemerkt hatte, denn er veränderte die Temperatur öfter und schien beim Zubereiten und Einstreuen der Zutaten einem Harry noch unbekanntem System nachzugehen. Auf jeden Fall sah es sehr mystisch aus. Er würde schon noch dahinter kommen, er hatte das Buch schließlich erst halb gelesen. Ansonsten wäre es wohl sehr zu empfehlen, wenn er sich noch vier Stunden Schlaf gönnte, entschied Harry und legte den schlafenden Ted zurück in sein Bettchen.

„Schlaf gut, Teddy.", flüsterte der Achtzehnjährige und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn des schlafenden Babys, während er ihn zudeckte.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Ron ruhig und gesellte sich mit den anderen Gryffindors zu Harry, der in deren Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Sehr gut.", bestätigte der Jüngere und warf einen Blick zu Ginny, die sich über Teds Korb gebeugt hatte und dem Kind beim Schlafen zusah, „Ich gewöhne mich langsam an diesen Vier-Stunden-Rhythmus."

„Das ist gut.", sagte die junge Dame, um ihren Bruder nicht zu Wort kommen zu lassen, der schon wieder so aussah, als wollte er Harry sagen, dass er mit einer Frau an seiner Seite sich die Arbeit teilen könnte. Die beiden hatten dem Rotschopf erst am letzten Wochenende erklärt, dass sie nicht wieder zusammenkommen würden und Ron schien es nicht kampflos akzeptieren zu wollen – obwohl er im Endeffekt wusste, dass nichts mehr zu ändern war.

„Kannst du dich vielleicht heute Nachmittag um ihn kümmern? Ich habe meinen ersten Vortrag.", fragte der Schwarzhaarige sie, obwohl das eigentlich schon geklärt war – aber das musste Ron ja nicht wissen.

„Natürlich.", stimmte Ginny mit einem verstehenden Lächeln zu, „Ich denke, ich werde mich mit ihm draußen in die Sonne setzen. Mama sagt, Sonnenlicht ist wichtig für kleine Kinder und wir verbringen schließlich fast den ganzen Tag im Schloss."

„Gute Idee."

„Und bei wem hast du deinen Vortrag?", erkundigte Seamus sich, der in letzter Zeit öfter mit ihrer Gruppe ging.

„Bei den Erstklässlern, glaube ich. Also der totale Sprung ins Wasser.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich frage mich ganz ehrlich, ob ich ihnen schonungslos die Wahrheit sagen soll. Aber eigentlich dürfte man mit elf Jahren bereit dazu sein, oder?"

„Fragst unbedingt du, der mit elf ein Troll besiegt hat und zweifach Du-weißt-schon-wem begegnet ist.", warf Ron ein.

„Der Troll geht auf dein Konto.", verteidigte sich der jetzt vollkommen im Mittelpunkt Stehende.

„Erzählst du uns noch mal die Geschichte mit Fluffy und dem Stein? So als Vorbereitung auf heute Nachmittag?", fragte die Rothaarige nach, die neben Teds Korb herging.

Harry seufzte. In letzter Zeit hatte sie irgendwie öfter solche Ideen. Aber was sollte es schon? Eigentlich machte ihm das Erzählen Spaß. Besonders solch alter Storys seines verrückten Lebens. Es machte wirklich Spaß.

„…der Zauberstab erkannte mich und sogleich richtete Voldemorts Todesfluch sich gegen ihn selbst und traf ihn mitten in die Brust.", Harry ließ eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, während der er seinen Blick über die versammelte, gespannt lauschende erste Stufe wandern ließ, „Und das war sein Ende. Sein eigener Zauber tötete ihn. Und damit war der Krieg endgültig zu Ende. Die Todesser waren entweder tot oder konnten gefasst werden. Und jetzt ist Hogwarts wieder der sicherste Platz der Erde."

Lächelnd lehnte er sich zurück. Das war doch richtig gut gelaufen. Die Masse von Schülern hatte förmlich an seinen Lippen gehangen. Na ja, er hatte ja auch lange geübt. Die Geschichte hatte er jetzt oft genug erzählt. Allerdings hatte es ihm zum ersten Mal gefallen. Dieses Publikum war weit besser als irgendwelche Ministeriumsarbeiter oder eine Gruppe düster dreinblickender Ordensmitglieder. Was ihn jedoch überraschte war, als die Kleinen zu klatschen anfingen. Das war… einfach nur… Harry fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare und warf Professor Weasley einen Blick zu, der allerdings nur lächelnd mitklatschte.

„Äh… danke. Ihr wart ein tolles Publikum.", brachte er hervor, als der Beifall noch immer nicht abebbte und musste nur ein paar Momente warten, bis es ruhiger wurde, „Hat jemand Fragen?"

Eine Hand schoss in die Höhe. Ein blondes Mädchen gehörte dazu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Harry erschreckend genau an Hermine. Mal schauen, ob er mit seiner Charaktereinschätzung richtig lag.

„Hatten sie Angst?", fragte die Kleine mit heller Stimme, „Als sie erfuhren, dass sie sterben müssen, hat ihnen das Angst gemacht?"

Das Lächeln wich aus seinem Gesicht, ersetzt durch einen nachdenklichen, ernsten Ausdruck. Er konnte den fragenden Blick Bills spüren, doch seine Augen waren auf das Mädchen gerichtet, während er einige Sekunden später antwortete: „Ich habe auf der Reise und während des Kampfes sehr oft Angst empfunden oder gezweifelt. Aber nachdem ich verstand, was du tun war, war sie einfach weg. Und mit ihr jedes Gefühl. Auf meinem Weg zu Voldemort habe ich nur einmal etwas gespürt und zwar, als ich meine ehemalige Frau Ginny Weasley sah.", Freundin war irgendwie ein zu geringes Wort für sie, „Es war Sehnsucht. Ich wollte leben. Aber ich wusste, wenn ich lebe, dann würden tausende andere sterben. Und so habe ich auch diese Gefühle verdrängt. Als ich dann mit den Toten sprach, hat es mich allerdings zuerst vor Angst zerrissen. Ich hatte große Angst vor dem Tod. Ich hatte Angst vor den Schmerzen, die er mit sich bringen könnte. Aber die Toten haben mir versichert, dass es nicht wehtut. Und danach war die Angst verloschen. Ich wusste, Voldemort wollte mich tot sehen und ich wusste, dass ich sterben musste. Und ich wusste, dass ich damit alle retten würde. Also habe ich mich ihm ausgeliefert."

Bei seiner Erzählung hatte er diesen Teil sehr kurz gehalten. Nicht nur, weil er die Kinder nicht damit belasten wollte, sondern auch, weil genau diese Ängste, dieser Schmerz jedes Mal sein Herz peitschen, wenn er nur an dieses Geschehen dachte. Es zerriss ihn. Auch jetzt. Und doch hatte er nicht vor die Träne wegzuwischen, die seine Wange entlang lief.

„Aber es hat wehgetan, oder? Sie weinen.", wies sie ihn sehr leise darauf hin.

„Weißt du… auch wenn dein Kopf dir eines sagt, dein Herz sagt oft etwas anderes. Ich wollte leben. Ich wusste, ich konnte es nicht, es war unmöglich. Aber dennoch wollte ich leben. Mehr als alles andere. Und darum habe ich mich auch für das Leben entschieden. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass man mich im meiner Vision ernsthaft vor die Wahl gestellt."

Ein anderes Mädchen zog scharf die Luft an und klammerte sich an ihre Freundin. Ob er zu viel gesagt hatte? Sollte man Kinder mit Themen wie dem Tod belasten? Hoffentlich war er nicht zu weit gegangen.

„Gibt es noch andere Fragen?", meinte er als Ablenkung und strich mit der Hand über seine Wange, um die vereinzelte Träne doch noch zu entfernen.

Die kleine Blonde meldete sich noch einmal und er nickte ihr zu.

„Was genau ist auf Malfoy Manor geschehen?"

Stimmt, das Thema hatte er in drei Sätzen abgehandelt. Sie kamen an, konnten fliehen durch den Hauself Dobby und fanden dabei heraus, dass ein Horkrux wahrscheinlich in Bellatrix Lestranges Verließ in Gringotts war. Ansonsten kein Wort. Und mehr sollte auch niemand von den Schülern erfahren, Malfoy hatte sicherlich schon genug durchzustehen.

„Du bist Professor Granger zu ihrer Jugendzeit sehr ähnlich.", stellte Harry lächelnd fest, „Sie wollte mit elf Jahren auch immer alles ganz genau wissen. Nun ja, sie will es heute noch."

Einige der Kinder lachten darüber.

„In Malfoy Manor ist nichts geschehen, was Draco Malfoy in irgendeiner Form belasten würde. Ansonsten bin ich dafür, dass seine Privatsphäre geschützt wird."

Die Kleine kaute auf ihrer Lippe, doch sie gab sich anscheinend mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Hast du noch eine Frage?", meinte Harry mittlerweile amüsiert – sie war Hermine in klein.

„Wie kommen sie zu einem Sohn, Sir? Sie waren doch die ganze Zeit in der Wildnis."

Ach, du… die Blonde war aufgeklärt, wie es aussah.

„Ted ist der Sohn von Professor Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks, beide Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und gestorben im Kampf um Hogwarts. Mir wurde das Sorgerecht für Ted übergeben, weil ich sein Patenonkel bin. Und ich habe ihn direkt adoptiert, wodurch er nun mein Sohn ist.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige mit wieder abgekühlten Ton. Nicht an die Leichen denken. Er durfte jetzt nicht an die Leichen denken. Nicht an- Harry schloss die Augen. Weg. Weg mit diesem Bild. Ted in seinem Babybett. Ted auf Ginnys Arm. Ted in seinem Körbchen. An Ted denken.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", flüsterte der Professor, der ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Ja.", erwiderte Harry nach einem tiefen Durchatmen, „Alles in Ordnung.", er richtete seine Brille, „Hat noch jemand Fragen?"

Stille. Keine Hand hob sich. Anscheinend niemand.

„Harry? Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ginny beunruhigt, während sich Angesprochener neben ihr ins Gras setzte, sich Ted in den Arm legen ließ und seinen Blick auf den See richtete.

„Genau so, wie man sich eben fühlt, wenn man seine Alpträume gefühlsmäßig komplett noch mal durchlebt.", gab er ihr abweisend als Antwort.

Wie sie es immer tat, verstand sie ihn auch diesmal, schwieg und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Manchmal war sie wahrlich ein Engel. Wie Hermine, nur dass diese keinen so intensiven Körperkontakt zuließ und sicherlich gerade unterrichtete. Ginny war neben ihrer Mutter die einzige, die sich jemals so um ihn gekümmert hatte. Wie eine… Mutter. Oder Schwester. Eines von beidem hatte er wohl in ihr gesucht. Er war wahrlich gestört in manchen Dingen.

„Ein Mädchen hat gefragt, was ich gefühlt habe, als ich kurz vor meinem Tod stand.", die Rothaarige strich eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht, doch sein wirres Haar ließ sich nicht bändigen, „Ich hatte eine Menge Angst, aber ich hatte auch Sehnsucht. Nicht nur Sehnsucht nach dem Leben, sondern auch… nach dem Tod.", er schluckte, „Den letzten Teil habe ich ausgelassen bei meiner Antwort. Ich wollte damals wirklich tot bleiben. Ich hatte meine Aufgabe erfüllt, ich musste nicht mehr zurück. Ich hätte zu meiner Familie gehen können.", er atmete tief durch und störte sich nicht an den Tränen, die schon wieder über seine Wangen liefen, „Aber ich habe es nicht getan… ich musste an dich denken. An dich, Hermine und Ron. Und Neville, Luna, Dean, Bill, Fleur, Charlie und George. An alle, die damals auf mich warteten… aber manchmal frage ich mich dennoch, ob es richtig war. Es war so schön in diesem Licht. Es tat so unglaublich gut.", er schloss die Augen, „Macht mich das zu einem schlechten Menschen?"

Ginny ließ sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um über ihre Antwort nachzudenken und begann ihn in der Zwischenzeit zu schaukeln.

„Nein.", sagte sie schließlich, „Ich glaube, jeder Mensch denkt einmal im Leben darüber nach, ob es nicht besser wäre tot zu sein. Und bei diesem Menschen warten nicht so viele, die sie über alles lieben, im Jenseits. Sie wollen der Welt entkommen. Du bist anders. Du willst nicht nur der Welt entkommen, die für dich so viel Schmerz bereithielt, sondern auch die Menschen sehen, die dir so viel bedeuten. Und beides ist sehr gut nachvollziehbar. Wichtig ist im Endeffekt nur, was du tust. Und du hast das Leben gewählt. Deine Hintergedanken machen diese Tat nicht schlecht. Du hast es mehr für uns als für dich getan, das macht es für mich selbstlos und damit gut. Und mehr zählt für mich nicht.", sie rückte näher zu ihm, „Allerdings wäre ich dir sehr böse, wenn du dich jetzt plötzlich doch gegen das Leben entscheidest. Das wäre Ted und deinen Freunden gegenüber nicht fair."

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und sein Kopf schmiegte sich an Ginnys, der auf seiner Schulter weilte. Das würde er nicht. Komme, was wolle. Er hatte nicht all das überlebt, um nun freiwillig aufzugeben. Aber wofür sollte er leben? Für Ted und seine Freunde? War das ein Grund? Das konnte nicht der Sinn hinter allem sein. Er musste auch für sich selbst leben. Aber das erschien so… schwer. Wie musste es da sein nur für einen Namen zu leben? Wie konnte Malfoy leben? Oder verbot sein Stolz ihm den Freitod?

„Wieso begeht Malfoy keinen Suizid?", richtete er die Frage an Ginny.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte sie ehrlich, „Er hat die Chance sich ein Leben aufzubauen. Er hat Geld, Freiheit, Macht… er hat tiefe Wunden, aber sie haben beste Chancen zu heilen."

„Ohne Freunde? Ohne Familie? Ohne Liebe?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zweifelnd nach.

Von den Rothaarigen kam ein Glucksen.

„Was?", wie konnte sie sich in so einer Situation amüsieren?

„Man hört, ein gewisser Schönling würde in letzter Zeit öfters mit dir spazieren gehen."

„Na und?", was hatte das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?

„Ist Malfoy ohne Freunde?"

Harry schluckte.

„Na… na ja… ähm… wir gehen nur spazieren.", könnte es sein, dass ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss? „Wir unterhalten uns nicht einmal. Wir gehen nur schweigend nebeneinander her."

„Sonst nichts?", fragte die Jüngere erstaunt.

„Sonst nichts.", bestätigte der Grünäugige und strich geistesabwesend über Ted Wange, „Ich denke viel nach und er… geht halt neben mir. Das ist alles."

„Wirklich?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Alles andere habe ich dir erzählt.", berichtete er wahrheitsgemäß – ihr musternder Blick schien dasselbe festzustellen, denn sie lehnte sich wieder an ihn und blickte auf den See.

„Könntest du dir denn vorstellen mit ihm befreundet zu sein?"

Harry hob erst eine, dann die andere Augenbraue auf diese Frage.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", kam es einige Sekunden später von seiner Seite.

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Ihr geht zivilisiert miteinander um, das ist ein großer Fortschritt. Warum nicht weiter schreiten?"

„Weil er ein Malfoy ist? Er ist ein eingebildeter, arroganter Schnösel, selbst wenn das meiste gespielt ist. Der private Malfoy kann ja ganz freundlich sein, aber nicht der öffentliche. Und ich glaube, da steht außerdem eine sehr lange, schmerzhafte Vergangenheit zwischen uns."

„Schließ' ab mit ihr.", erwiderte die Rothaarige sofort, „Wenn sie für euch beide schmerzhaft war, weg damit, schrei' den Schmerz raus und versuche einen Neuanfang."

Dieses Mal wanderten direkt beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Sie belieben zu scherzen, Madam?"

„Nein, ich meine das ernst. Schau mal, Malfoy hat doch schon den ersten Schritt gemacht und einen Waffenstillstand angeboten und er geht andauernd mit dir spazieren. Wie weit soll er dir denn noch entgegen kommen? Siehst du denn nicht, wie gerne er dich näher kennen lernen würde? Ich glaube, das letzte Jahr hat ihn sehr verändert. Sieh' dir diese Veränderung doch erst einmal an, bevor du dich gegen ihn entscheidest. Gib' ihm wenigstens eine Chance."

„Soll ich denn einfach vergessen, was er getan hat?", konterte Harry lauter, als er eigentlich wollte, während er aufsprang, „Soll ich die Toten und den Schmerz einfach so beiseite schieben?"

Ein leises Schluchzen riss ihn sofort aus seinen Gedanken. Idiot! Ruhe in der Nähe eines Babys! Und auch nicht mit einem Kind auf dem Arm aufspringen!

„Ssssh… ssssh…", er wiegte Ted, damit der Kleine sich wieder beruhigte, „Tut mir Leid, mein Kleiner. Entschuldige.", er hob das wieder ruhige Kind an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er es sanft weiter schaukelte und sich dabei niederließ, „Ginny… deine gute Intention in allen Ehren, aber ich habe zwei Leute durch seinen Einfluss sterben sehen. Und auch Professor Snape wäre vielleicht noch am Leben, wenn…", eine Träne rann einsam über seine Wange, „Ich kann einfach nicht.", es war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen…", erwiderte sie mit gesengtem Blick, „Ihr müsst auch nicht heute auf morgen gute Kumpels sein. Ich meine nur… nimm es als Möglichkeit. Vielleicht kannst du eines Tages die Toten ruhen lassen."

Harry deutete ein Nicken an, doch endete in einem leichten Kopfschütteln mit geschlossenen Augen.

Malfoy wollte seine Freundschaft? So hätte er es gar nicht gedeutet… ob er eines Tages die Dinge, die im Zusammenhang mit ihm geschehen waren, zugunsten einer Freundschaft übersehen konnte? Oder… verzeihen?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm verzeihen kann…", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, „Ich kann es verstehen und ich kann es nachvollziehen, aber… es hätte andere Wege gegeben. Bessere."

„Schwerere.", warf die Jüngere ein, „Und er hatte nie Vertrauen in Dumbledore, bedenke das. Er hat das getan, was er in seiner Situation und seinen Kompetenzen als das Sinnvollste ansah."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht, bevor er weiter sprach: „In seinen Kompetenzen, ja? Spielst du darauf an, dass er ein unglaublicher Feigling ist und kaum in der Lage etwas eigenständig zu regeln?"

„Ich gebe zu, dass er ziemlich verzogen ist.", erwiderte die Rothaarige mit einem Lächeln, „Aber er hat jetzt niemanden mehr, an den er sich wenden kann. Er wird das jetzt lernen müssen. Und zwar ganz allein, nach dem Prinzip Fall-auf-die-Schnauze-und-steh-wieder-auf."

Der Grünäugige unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Er hat nicht einmal jemanden, der ihm aufhilft."

„Wenn du so viel Mitgefühl für ihn hast, wieso freundest du dich nicht mit ihm an?"

„Ich habe einen Namen zu vertreten.", erwiderte sie und hob ihre Nase in einer Art, wie man sie sonst von Malfoy gewohnt war, „Seine und meine Familie liegen seit mehreren Generationen im Streit. Ich würde meiner Familie Schande bereiten, wenn ich mit ihm Umgang pflegen würde."

„Nicht noch so eine…", maulte Harry leise, „Was vertreten denn bitte die Potters?"

„Wie du weißt, stammen die Potters von Godric Gryffindor sowie von den Peverells ab.", sie schien seine Frage vollkommen ernst zu nehmen, „Du vereinigst somit das Blut von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Da diese Feindschaft also aufgehoben ist, ist der Potter-Clan eine neutrale Familie. Es gibt niemanden, mit dem sie von Ahnen an im Streit liegen. Um genau zu sein: Du hast Narrenfreiheit. Das einzige, wofür die Potters bekannt sind, ist liberal, offen und öfters etwas chaotisch zu sein."

„Ja, chaotisch bin ich…", er spielte mit Teds kleiner Hand – der Junge hatte anscheinend entschlossen ein bisschen wach zu bleiben, „Ob du wohl auch mal so wirst wie ich? Weißt du, ich habe zu meinem ersten Geburtstag einen Besen bekommen, willst du auch einen?"

„Harry, ich würde damit wirklich noch warten. Mit einem Jahr hat man kaum Kontrolle über so ein-"

„Du wirst schon so überbesorgt wie Hermine. Ich habe es überlebt, oder? Ich habe sogar ein Bild von mir auf diesem Besen. Ich wette, Ted kann das auch."

Die Rothaarige rollte nur mit den Augen, bevor beide in eine lange Diskussion über Kinder und Erziehung verfielen – verfolgt von Teds derzeit braunen Augen.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja?", der Blonde schien nicht einmal irritiert urplötzlich angesprochen worden zu sein, obwohl sie sicherlich schon eine Viertelstunde spazierten.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du dich an mich wenden kannst… wenn du Probleme hast oder so.", der Grünäugige starrte stur auf Teds Korb, der ein schlafendes Baby enthielt, „Ich meine, falls etwas mit der Schule ist oder deinen Mitschülern in Slytherin oder… so was halt. Als Schulsprecher bin ich Vertrauensschüler der Vertrauensschüler."

Er konnte den stechenden Blick der silbergrauen Augen in seiner Seite spüren, während sie einige Sekunden stumm weitergingen. Mit Ende dieses Starrens seitens Malfoy, wurde auch die Stille durch ihn gebrochen: „Danke…"

„Keine Ursache.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige flüsternd.

Bitte, er war auf ihn zugegangen. Zufrieden, Ginny?


	4. Chapter 4

3. Kapitel: Traumlos

Tadelloses Verhalten, reines Gewissen,

strenge Etikette, beste Manieren,

unnahbare Haltung, kalter Blick,

mit diesen Tugenden musst du dich zieren.

Haare gestriegelt, Ohren geputzt,

Augen geöffnet, den Rücken gestreckt,

Haltung steif, die Finger verschränkt,

Muskeln gespannt, den Kopf gereckt.

Kein Wort auf den Lippen,

kein Gefühl in der Brust,

mechanisches Funktionieren,

ohne Verdruss oder Frust.

„Na, wie ist das Unterrichten so?"

„Wie ist das Erzählen?", fragte Hermine zurück und bot Harry einen Platz auf der Couch an.

„Ich sehe, du meisterst deine Aufgaben souverän."

„Relativ.", bestätigte sie und warf einen Blick in Teds Korb, bevor sie sich in ihrem Sessel niederließ, „Meine Verwandlung zum Animagus will nicht ganz klappen und ich muss das in vier Monaten unterrichten. Wärst du da ruhig?"

„Kaum.", er ließ Ted neben sich auf die Couch schweben, „Lehrt unsere Schulleiterin dich?"

„Ja, zum Glück.", sie seufzte, „Trotzdem liegt mir das auf der Seele."

„Ron und ich könnten mitmachen und dir helfen, oder? Was denkst du?"

„Neben Schule und Kind? Übernimm' dich nicht, Harry.", sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Falls ich es in einem Monat noch nicht geschafft habe, könnte ich vielleicht darauf zurückkommen?", setzte sie dennoch schüchtern nach.

„Klar, Mine.", er schickte ihr ein Lächeln, „Sag mal, du weißt nicht zufällig von irgendwelchen geheimen Kammern in dieser Schule, die es noch zu finden gilt? Wir haben die letzten sieben Jahre irgendwie größtenteils mit dem Finden irgendwelcher Dinge verbracht und ein bisschen vermisse ich es."

„Wirklich?", sie hob beide Augenbrauen, „Ich persönlich bin froh über die Ruhe. Aber wenn du unbedingt etwas finden willst, wieso schnappst du dir nicht Ginny und findest mit ihr zusammen einen gutes Kostüm für den Halloweenball? Sie liegt mir seit Wochen damit in den Ohren und ich kann einfach keine Zeit aufbringen. Und Ted kann sicher auch ein paar neue Strampler gebrauchen. Hast du eigentlich schon ein Kostüm?"

„Ich dachte, ich verkleide mich als Harry Potter. Das ist der Todesserschreck Nummer eins.", er lächelte schief, „Oder ich behänge mich mit meinen vier Quidditchtrophäen, dann kriegt zumindest ganz Slytherin einen Schreck. Könnte uns beim kommenden Match helfen. Unsere Spieler sind gut, aber unsere Reihen sind doch sehr… aufgelockert."

„Meine Güte, du bist ja auch noch Mannschaftskapitän.", sie seufzte, „Bist ja gar kein Arbeitstier geworden, was? Was macht dein Job als Schülersprecher?"

„Spaß.", der Schwarzhaarige grinste sie an, „Von mir aus kann die siebte Stufe ewig gehen. Ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben so glücklich gefühlt! Ich bräuchte nur noch eine Beziehung und alles wäre perfekt.", er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte die Decke an.

„Irgendwen im Blick?"

Er streckte sich, schüttelte währenddessen den Kopf und versteckte sein Gähnen hinter einer Hand, bevor er weiter sprach: „Wie läuft es mit Ron?"

„Gut.", sie nickte lächelnd, „Er hat auf jeden Fall wieder genug zu essen. Das macht unsere Beziehung um einiges leichter."

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen.", bestätigte Harry lachend, „Wenn man bloß andere Leute auch so zufrieden stellen könnte…"

„Sprichst du von jemand Speziellem?", startete sie einen neuen Versuch.

„Tja… Malfoy hat sich letztens für die Tränke bedankt. Aber besser sieht er trotzdem nicht aus.", er atmete tief ein und seufzte, „Er schläft nicht mehr fast ein, aber er lächelt auch nicht. Er trägt nichts als Schwarz, nicht einmal mehr Grün. Selbst seine Quidditchrobe hat er gefärbt. Das ist einfach… niederschlagend."

„Hm…", auch die Braunhaarige lehnte sich zurück und strich über ihr Kinn, „Hast du in letzter Zeit den Tagespropheten gelesen?"

„Wie? Nö.", der Grünäugige blinzelte, „War was?"

„Lucius Malfoy ist vor ungefähr drei Wochen gestorben. Stand in einem kleineren Artikel auf der dritten Seite.", informierte sie ihn, „Vermutlich trägt Malfoy Trauerkleidung. Ist zwar eigentlich eine Sitte bei Frauen, aber Reinblüter sind ja eine Klasse für sich.", sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Warum sagst du mir das nicht?", rief Harry und sank nach vorn, „Mine, das ist wichtig! Du weißt doch, dass ich den Tagespropheten nie lese!"

„Oh… ich dachte nicht, dass dich das so interessiert.", murmelte sie und ließ den Kopf sinken, „Ich dachte, du magst Malfoy eh nicht?"

„Tue ich auch nicht…", er fuhr sich durch die Haare und legte seine Stirn in seine Hände, während seine Ellbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln stützten, „Aber wenn sein Vater plötzlich verstirbt, würde ich das schon gern wissen… scheiße, der Typ hat keinen Ton gesagt.", er seufzte, „Und, woran ist er gestorben?"

„Krebs. Anscheinend hatte er den schon länger, aber man hat es zu spät bemerkt.", sie beäugte den jungen Mann kritisch, „Sonntag vor drei Wochen war die Beerdigung, Malfoy war den ganzen Tag weg. Hast du das gar nicht mitbekommen?"

„Sonntag…", er sah auf und fixierte das Bücherregal hinter Hermine, „Ja, ich erinnere mich… abends ist er nicht erschienen, ich hatte mich schon gewundert."

„Gewundert? Nicht erschienen? Meinst du beim Abendmahl?"

„Nein.", er richtete seine Augen auf die ihren, „Wir gehen jeden Abend spazieren. Schon seit anderthalb Monaten jetzt."

„Hach, ich bekomme gar nichts mehr mit.", meinte die Brünette seufzend, „Ich wusste bisher nur, dass ihr euch zweimal getroffen habt und du ihm die Tränke gabst. Wieso geht ihr plötzlich spazieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ist einfach so gekommen.", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wir stören einander nicht und falls etwas passieren sollte, ist man geschützt. Er ist eine gute Gesellschaft, wenn er die Klappe hält."

Sie lächelte schief.

„Er ist ganz hilfreich. Letztens ist Ted aufgewacht und hatte Hunger, da hat er auf ihn aufgepasst, während ich in ziemlicher Rekordgeschwindigkeit das Fläschchen fertig gemacht habe."

„Du vertraust ihm Teddy an?", sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er hat über fast zwei Monate nichts angestellt, langsam sollten wir uns mal beruhigen. Klar, er war ein ziemliches Arschloch, aber jetzt verhält er sich ganz anständig.", er warf einen Blick in dem Korb neben ihm und blickte in meerblaue Augen, „Mein Baby!", lächelnd griff er sich Ted und zog ihn an seine Brust, „Guck, seine Haare sind platinblond. Seid er Malfoy gesehen hat, hat sich das nicht mehr geändert. Süß, nicht?"

„Die Schlange war sicherlich begeistert.", meinte sie trocken.

„Mine…", er schickte ihr einen halb bösen, halb genervten Blick.

„Entschuldige, aber er hat zu oft versucht uns zu töten, hat uns verletzt, beleidigt, verfolgt und sonst noch was! Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du ihm einfach so vertrauen kannst."

„Dann gewöhne dich daran.", knurrte er zurück, „Du hast nicht gehört, wie er mich um ein Neuanfang gebeten hat. Du weißt nicht, wie hart es für ihn ist sich an alle möglichen Regeln zu halten. Du hast keine Ahnung davon, wie traurig er in die Gegend starrt, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt."

„Wenn du an mein Mitleid appellieren willst, vergiss es.", sie verschränkte sie Arme, „Nach allem, was er verbrochen hat, ist das noch immer eine weit zu geringe Strafe."

„Mine…", er ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Er trägt ein Todessermal auf dem Arm! Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Am Tag des finalen Kampfes stand er nicht auf unserer Seite, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

„Nein, er hat uns aufgelauert, uns angegriffen und wollte uns gefangen nehmen. Aber er wollte uns nie töten und auch nicht ernsthaft verletzen."

„Nein, da war er ja auch zu feige zu.", zischte sie, „Er wollte uns Voldemort ausliefern."

„Nein, wollte er nicht!", fuhr Harry auf, „Auf Malfoy Manor hat er uns genau erkannt und seine Eltern angelogen! Er hat sich nicht für uns eingesetzt, aber auch nicht gegen uns."

„Und wer hat die Todesser in die Schule gelassen?", konterte sie, nun ebenfalls stehend.

„Seine Mutter wurde gefangen gehalten! Mine, wenn du ihn damals gesehen hättest, wie sehr ihn das zerrissen hat-"

„Warum verteidigst du ihn?", schrie sie, was Ted endgültig dazu brachte sich zu beschweren.

„Weil er kein so hartes Urteil verdient hat.", Harry schaukelte das Kind in seinen Armen, „Ich gebe zu, dass er nicht gerade ein Vorbild ist, aber er war verdammt noch mal ein Kind."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung! Beihilfe zum Mord ist nichts, das ein Kind tut! Auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit kannst du bei ihm nicht plädieren!"

„Hermine, bitte etwas leiser.", er hatte seine Rechte über das Ohr Ted gelegt, doch das Kind beruhigte sich natürlich nicht bei dem Geschrei, „Ich bin nicht sein Henker. Ich urteile nicht nach dem, was im Gesetz steht, sondern was ich als richtig empfinde. Und ich sage, dass er damals nicht in der Lage war eine wirkliche Entscheidung zu treffen. Er war von sich selbst eingenommen, für ihn war das ein Spiel. Es hat einiges gebraucht, bis er verstand, welche Konsequenzen sein Handeln hatte und dann war es zu spät."

„Harry, du biegst dir die Wirklichkeit zurecht.", erwiderte sie wirklich ruhig.

„Nein, Hermine. Zum ersten Mal tue ich das nicht.", er wischte eine Zornesträne aus Teds kleinem Gesicht, „Ich mag Malfoy nicht. Aber ich habe seinetwillen versucht sein Schicksal objektiv zu betrachten. Und er hatte einfach keine andere Wahl. Das wusste ich im Sommer schon und jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Er ist jetzt noch nicht einmal voll zurechnungsfähig! Seit Beginn der Schuljahrs ist er entweder ein besserer Roboter oder völlig niedergeschlagen. Er ist vollkommen einsam…", er atmete tief durch.

„Harry… du kannst nicht jeden retten.", Hermine legte den Kopf schief und trat zu ihm, „Er hat sich einst für dieses Leben entschieden und jetzt trägt er die Konsequenzen. Gut, vielleicht war ich voreingenommen, aber bitte… steigere dich nicht zu sehr in die Sache hinein. Ted braucht dich. Und wir brauchen dich. Malfoy muss selbst sehen, wie er zurechtkommt."

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte matt den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich weiß schon, dass ist verrückt… aber es tut mir einfach weh ihn so zu sehen. Ich wünsche mir ganz ehrlich den arroganten Bastard von früher zurück. Die Zeit war so… unbeschwert.", sie gab ein Schnauben von sich, „Na ja, fast unbeschwert. Quirrel, der Basilisk, Werwölfe… das ist doch noch ganz erträglich."

„Sagst unbedingt du.", sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Klar, aus heutiger Sicht war es scheußlich. Aber damals gehörte es einfach dazu. Ein bisschen Aufregung und Spannung, Abenteuer… Malfoy ist einfach ein fester Teil meines Lebens. Er kann nicht einfach vor meinen Augen wegsterben.", er lächelte sie an, „Und das ist mein letztes Wort in der Sache."

„Ach, Harry…", sie drückte sich an seine Seite und legte ihre Arme um ihn, „Pass nur bitte auf dich auf. Und sag etwas, wenn ich helfen kann.", sie sah auf, „Schließlich bekomme ich gar nichts mehr mit."

„Hast du eigentlich schon diese kleine, blonde Erstklässlerin bemerkt, die dir so ähnelt?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Mary? O ja.", sie strahlte, „Ein wahres Naturtalent! Ich wünschte, Goyle hätte nur ein Zehntel ihrer Intelligenz.", ihr Blick richtete sich auf Ted, den sie halb mit umarmte, „Das würde den Unterricht wahrlich erleichtern."

„Ja, das ist echt ein Desaster… ich frage mich, wie er es in die siebte Klasse geschafft hat. Eigentlich müsste er doch in allen Fächern ein T haben."

Sie kicherte und ließ ihn los.

„Irgendetwas in der Kategorie werde ich ihm auch geben müssen.", sie drehte eine von Teds platinblonden Locken um ihren Finger, „Was hältst du von Abendessen? Ich kann ja ab jetzt mal einen unauffälligen Blick auf Malfoy richten."

Er dankte ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Heute werden wir uns an eine wirklich schwere Aufgabe wagen.", kündigte Professor Granger an, „Folgen sie mir bitte. Und nehmen sie ihre Schulsachen mit."

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen stummen Blick zu, zuckten mit den Schultern und packten wieder zusammen, um ihrer Freundin zu folgen, die ihre Klasse zum See brachte und dabei eine Kiste hinter sich schweben lies.

„Teilt euch bitte in Zweiergruppen auf."

Im Augenwinkel sah Harry Goyle einen Schritt Richtung Pansy Parkinson machen.

„Machen wir, Kumpel?", sprach sein bester Freund ihn von der Seite an.

„Nein, mach bitte mit Dean.", bat der Schwarzhaarige und sah, wie der Rotschopf die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, „Wir brauchen mal Abwechslung.", fügte er deswegen hinzu. Doch seinen Partner kannte er schon. Wenn Goyle mit Pansy arbeitete, war klar, wer – mal wieder – außen vor blieb. Slughorn hatte vielleicht seinen Spaß gehabt, aber noch mal ließ Harry das nicht passieren.

„Arbeitest du mit mir?", fragte er dennoch höflicherweise, während er sich neben Malfoy stellte, der ihn als Antwort nur überrascht anblinzelte.

„Gut.", die Professorin klatschte zweimal, um die Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu erlangen, „In dieser Kiste neben mir sind Nüsse. Ich werde gleich einen Zauber sprechen, der diese Nüsse in Mäuse verwandelt und sie freilassen. Eure erste Aufgabe ist es so viele Mäuse wie möglich in etwas zu verwandeln, was sich nicht bewegen kann. Mein zweiter Zauber wird die erfolgreich verwandelten Mäuse pro Gruppe zählen. Also arbeitet zusammen.", sie wandte sich zu dem ungewöhnlichen Paar links von ihr, „Ich werde Ted für die Zeit dieser Stunde nehmen, wenn es dir recht ist, Harry."

„Klar, danke.", er ließ den Korb zu ihr schweben und sie stellte ihn an einen sicheren Platz hinter ihr.

„Hast du irgendeine Strategie?", raunte der Blonde ihm währenddessen von der Seite zu.

„Rücken an Rücken für Dreihundertsechzig-Grad-Überblick?"

„Einverstanden.", er drehte sich ein Stück zur Seite, sodass sein Zauberarm Richtung Kiste zeigte und er trotzdem fast komplett mit dem Rücken zu Harry stand.

„Okay.", die Lehrerin sprach einen Zauber auf die Kiste und einen auf die Schüler, „Auf die Plätze.", sie trat von der Kiste weg und ließ sie mit einem Zauber ein wenig schweben, „Fertig.", die Kiste neigte sich und man konnte eine sich wild bewegende weiße Masse ausmachen, „Los!", die Kiste drehte sich komplett.

„Transfiguo. Transfiguo! Shit!", zischte Harry, während die Masse sich in alle Richtungen ausbreitete, „So geht das nicht!"

„Petrificus totalus mo!", startete Malfoy einen Versuch und gut zehn Mäuse blieben plötzlich stehen.

„Super!", der Jüngere sprach sofort einige Verwandlungszauber auf die Tiere, während der Blonde weitere unbeweglich machte.

„Irgendwo für muss Lateinlernen ja gut sein.", meinte er zwischen zwei Zaubern und erwischte noch zwei Mäuse, die zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch rannten.

„Transfiguo!", beide veränderten ihre Form, während die beiden jungen Männer Ausschau nach sich bewegenden weißen Objekten hielten und dabei noch schnell eine Maus verwandelten, an deren weiß gewordenem Schwanz ein Computeranschluss hing – da war wohl ein Muggelgeborener am Werk gewesen.

„Sag mal, stammt dieser Berg von Schnullern um uns herum von deinen Verwandlungskünsten?", fragte der Blonde einige Sekunden später, während er den Boden beäugte.

„Ähm…", wetten, er war rot? „Mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen auf die Schnelle. Babyschaden, weißt du?"

„Du und dein Baby.", ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte mit Malfoys Lippen. „Ich schaffe es immer noch nicht das Wort Vater mit dir in Beziehung zu setzen."

Harry streckte ihm nur frech die Zunge raus, worauf der Andere leicht die Augen verdrehte.

„Gute Arbeit!", lobte Professor Granger ihre Schüler, „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor und zehn für Slytherin für unser Siegerteam.", sie nickte Harry und Malfoy zu, die überrascht zu der Zahl über ihren Köpfen aufsahen, „Die nächste Übung wird wie angekündigt ein wenig schwerer. Bitte verwandelt die Gegenstände hier auf den Boden in drei Stühle für jede Gruppe.", sie machte den Zauber vor, um sich selbst einen Stuhl zu erschaffen, neben den sie Teds Korb stellte, während ihre Schüler sich alle Stühle erschafften – mit Ausnahme von Goyle, der von Pansy einen bekam.

„Jede Gruppe sollte jetzt einen Stuhl über haben.", sie wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, bis sich auch die, die nicht richtig zugehört hatten, noch einen dritten Stuhl erzauberten, „Setzt euch bitte im Abstand von zwei Metern gegenüber und stellt den Stuhl zwischen euch."

Die Schüler taten wie geheißen.

„Es folgt ein kleiner Wettbewerb innerhalb der Gruppen. Einer von euch wird versuchen den Stuhl in einen Adler zu verwandeln, der andere in einen Dachs. Und das gleichzeitig. Es zeigen jetzt bitte die jeder Gruppe auf, die sich an dem Adler versuchen."

Malfoy hob in einer für einen Aristokraten angemessenen Schnelligkeit seinen Arm – Harry war schon klar gewesen, dass er nicht den Dachs nehmen würde. Nach einem Zauber der Lehrerin erschien über jenen ein blaues Kügelchen, über den anderen ein gelbes.

„Okay, auf mein Zeichen versucht ihr den Stuhl so schnell wie möglich zu verwandeln. Auf die Plätze.", beide Männer standen auf, warfen sich einen Blick zu und hielten ihren Zauberstab auf den Stuhl.

„Nicht pfuschen.", zischte der Schwarzhaarige dem Größeren zu, der mit einem arroganten Lächeln antwortete.

„Fertig.", sie streckten ihren Arm, „Los!"

„Transfiguo!", riefen beide gleichzeitig und der Stuhl begann sich zu formen.

Die Lehne wurde zu zwei Schwingen, die sich mit schwarzweißem Fell überzogen, der restliche Körper und die Hinterpfoten bekamen dunkelbraunes Fell, der Kopf war unglaublich klein und hatte einen Schnabel.

„Transfiguo!", riefen beide wieder und während der Kopf sich vergrößerte und der Schnabel Zähne bekam, wurde das Fell auf den Flügeln zu Federn in Schwarz.

„Transfugio!", Dachskopf und Pfoten, aber alles überzog sich mit Federn, die Augen nahmen eine gelbe Farbe an.

„Und Stopp!", sie hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe und traten einen Schritt zurück.

Das Wesen zu ihren Füßen war ein Dachs mit Schwingen, Federkleid und Adleraugen.

„Ist uns doch ganz nett gelungen.", amüsierte sich der Jüngere über den Anblick.

„Bisschen wenig Adler für meinen Geschmack."

„Sturkopf.", sie lächelten sich an.

„Hm-hm…", die Professorin zauberte ihrem Tier ein Halsband, betäubte es und ließ es in die Kiste schweben, was sie mit allen anderen Tieren ebenso tat, „Sehr gut!", lobte sie schließlich alle ihre Schüler, „Für eure gute Arbeit habt ihr den Rest der Stunde frei.", der Kommentar wurde ihr mit einem Jubeln gedankt und die Schüler schnappten ihre Taschen, um zu verschwinden.

„Und so schnell sind sie glücklich…", amüsierte sich Harry und ging zu Ted hinüber, „Na, alles klar, Kurzer?", sein Sohn verschlief die Frage lieber statt Antwort zu geben.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn in einen kleinen Löwen verwandeln.", warf Malfoy ein, der sich neben Harry stellte.

„Das aus deinem Mund? Und das, obwohl er dein Neffe zweiten Grades ist?", amüsierte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

„Er ist ein Potter.", der Aristokrat hob die Nase und sah auf den anderen hinab, „Malfoys geziemt es nicht mit Blutsverrätern verwandt zu sein."

„Blutsverräter?"

„Ja, Muggelblut.", er senkte den Kopf wieder, „So sind die Regeln. Reinblüter, die sich mit Muggelgeborenen paaren, sind als Blutsverräter anzusehen. Halbmuggel sind noch in Ordnung, aber gegen Muggelgeborene haben Reinblüter etwas zu haben."

„Und wie denkst du darüber? Die Tatsache, dass du das zu vertreten hast, mal außen vor…", Harry konnte Hermines Blick im Rücken spüren und wusste, dass sie belauscht wurden.

„Tja…", der Blonde strich sich ein paar imaginäre Staubkörner von der Robe, „Wenn ich sage, dass ich es nicht vertrete, mache ich meinem Namen Schande. Wenn ich sage, dass ich es vertrete, wird man das gegen mich verwenden, um mich doch noch nach Askaban zu bringen. Also werde ich wohl schweigen müssen."

Der Jüngere warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Hermine glücklich lächelnd gehen – sie schien dasselbe wie er zu denken. Malfoy hatte sich sehr verändert.

„Ich denke, ich werde Ted mal die Windeln wechseln gehen. Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

Der Blonde lächelte als Antwort.

„Harry?"

„Hm?", der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich zu seinem Begleiter.

„Warum bist du heute in Verwandlung zu mir gekommen? Hast du Streit mit Weasley?"

„Nein, mir geht es gut.", er sandte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln, „Es ist nur… Slughorn macht dich andauernd fertig und es hat ihn doch gestern so unglaublich gefreut, dass Goyle mit Pansy eine Gruppe bildete und du dann allein dastandst. Ich wollte da schon zu dir gehen, aber dann wäre Ron allein gewesen… also dachte ich, wenn das noch mal passiert, dann gehe ich."

„Hm…", ein ebenso feines Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Blonden, „Ja, Goyle scheint sich verliebt zu haben und sie muss ja meistens mit Unbekannten arbeiten, weil wir eine ungerade Anzahl Leute sind – oder allein. Und deshalb will er ab jetzt mit ihr in Partnerarbeit werken… ich habe ihm gesagt, dass mir das nichts ausmacht."

„Und die Lüge durchschaut er nicht?", fragte Harry verwundert – so dumm konnte doch nicht einmal Goyle sein.

„Wieso Lüge?", fragte der Ältere ruhig, doch seine Stimme enthielt ein leichtes Zittern.

„Du bist nicht gerne allein und freust dich, wenn sich alle um dich reißen. Deine derzeitige Situation entspricht nicht deinem Wesen. Du beschwerst dich zwar nicht, aber man kann bisweilen den Schmerz in deinen Augen sehen."

„Wirklich?", flüsterte er und versuchte abschätzig zu klingen, „Ich muss an meiner Mimik arbeiten, dass keiner mich missversteht."

„Belügst du nur deine Mitmenschen oder dich selbst auch?", fragte Harry interessiert, ohne den anderen minderwertig zu behandeln.

Malfoy antwortete mit Schweigen.

„Damals in der Wildnis gab es nichts als uns drei. Ron, Hermine und ich. Ein Auftrag, kein Plan und kaum Zeit ihn durchzuführen. Die stetige Angst. Und dann dieser Horkrux, den wir nicht zerstören konnten. Zur Sicherheit mussten wir ihn tragen und Voldemorts Seele, die darin eingeschlossen war, schlich sich in unsere Herzen. Desillusionierte, hoffnungslose Jugendliche auf einer sinnlos erscheinenden Suche.", er spürte grausilberne Augen, die sich auf ihn gerichtet hatten, „Und dann kam jener schicksalhafte Tag…"

„Wo ihr in Godrics Hollow wart?", fragte der Größere in die Sekunden des Schweigens.

„Nein. Als Ron uns verließ."

„Was?", zischte er, „Davon hast du nie erzählt!"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Hermine und ich waren allein in Godrics Hollow."

Malfoy trat näher an ihn heran und ging nur noch Zentimeter neben ihm.

„Ron hatte das alles satt. Die Angst, die Planlosigkeit und mich vor allen Dingen.", er senkte die Lider über seinen smaragdfarbenen Pupillen, „Weil ich nicht wusste, was wir tun sollten. Weil ich sowieso schlecht geplant hatte, wir hatten kaum Essen. Weil ich den Horkrux nicht zerstören konnte, der ihn von innen heraus zerfraß. Ich war sein Held und ich enttäuschte ihn damit, dass ich ein Mensch war."

Der Blonde ließ unter seinem Umhang kurz die Schultern kreisen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Hermine hat nächtelang geweint, über Wochen. Sie sprach kaum noch mit mir. Sie, die mir vorher mit Ideen immer wieder Hoffnung gemacht hatte, wurde stumm…", der Jüngere schloss seine Finger fest um die Seiten seines Zaubergewandes, „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich gefühlt habe?"

„Angst?", vermutete Malfoy nach einigen Sekunden, als er bemerkte, dass Harry auf eine Antwort wartete, „Hm… Verzweiflung? Vielleicht… Einsamkeit?"

Er verstand. Harry atmete tief durch und lächelte. Er verstand…

„Ja. Ich hatte Angst zu sterben, zu versagen, andere wegen meiner Unfähigkeit sterben zu lassen. Aber vor allen Dingen hatte ich Angst allein zu sein. Ron und Hermine waren die einzigen echten Freunde, die ich je hatte. Und einer war gegangen und die andere schien kurz davor zu stehen."

„Kein gutes Gefühl…", murmelte der Blonde.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.", Harry wandte sich zu ihm, „Kommt das dem, was du fühlst, nahe?"

Sie gingen weiter am See entlang, auf den der Ältere nun seinen Blick gerichtet hatte, während er nach kurzer Stille fragte: „Wie ist Weasley dann zurückgekommen?"

„Indem er zurück wollte… ich denke, er war auch einsam. Dumbledores Geschenk hat ihn zu uns geführt und er tauchte in dem Moment auf, wo ich in diesem verdammten Teich beinahe ertrunken bin."

„Die Wege einsamer Menschen führen wohl irgendwann zusammen…", Malfoy seufzte und richtete seine Augen auf den mit nassem Laub bedeckten Boden, „Ihr habt zusammen gefunden und keiner ist mehr einsam. Happy end.", ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen – doch seine Augen sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache.

„Ich habe Freunde, das stimmt. Ich habe sogar einen Sohn.", Harry warf schnell einen Blick in den Korb neben sich, „Aber lindern kann das meine Einsamkeit nicht."

„Nicht?", fragte der Blonde überrascht und sah ihn direkt an.

„Nein.", der Grünäugige schüttelte zur Betonung seinen Kopf, „Selbst das lässt einen nicht komplett fühlen. Aber es ist ein Anfang. Freunde sind Menschen, denen man sein Herz öffnen kann ohne Ablehnung zu befürchten."

Ein Flackern schien durch die grausilbernen Seen zu gehen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass das mit Ron bisweilen schwer ist.", gab Harry mit einem Lächeln zu, „Und auch mit Hermine kann man nicht restlos über alles sprechen. Aber jeder trägt seinen Teil zu meinem Leben bei."

„Das ist schön für dich…", flüsterte der Blonde und wandte sich ab.

„Manchen Menschen gegenüber kann man seine Schranken fallen lassen. Man kann kindisch sein und toben und lauthals nach Aufmerksamkeit schreien.", Harry sah nach vorne, „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich das nie trauen würde, obwohl ich weiß, dass Ron und Hermine es mir nicht krumm nehmen würden. Aber es gibt Dinge, die ich völlig selbstsüchtig von ihnen fordere. Genauso wie es Dinge gibt, die sie von mir fordern. Freundschaft ist ein Geben und Nehmen. Jede Art von Beziehung ist ein Geben und Nehmen, denke ich.", fuhr er fort und sah Malfoys Schultern zucken – sein Kopf war abgewandt, „Ich bin ein Mensch, der viel geben kann und meist wenig fordert. Ich will keinen Ruhm. Ich möchte Ruhe, Verständnis und Hilfe, wenn ich sie wirklich fordere. Solange ich das kriege, kann ich alles, was ich besitze und kann, geben. Aber ich muss wissen, was meine Freunde brauchen.", er löste seine Hand aus seinem Umhang, ballte eine Faust, atmete tief ein, entspannte seine Finger und umschloss mit ihnen Malfoys Schulter, „Also lüg mich nicht an, Draco."


	5. Chapter 5

4. Kapitel: Vornamen

Deine Augen sind strahlendes Silber,

ich bin froh ihren Glanz zu entdecken.

Zu lange musste er sich

vor der Realität verstecken.

Dein Blondhaar glänzt wieder im Lichte

und es schimmert die marmorne Haut.

Ich habe eben dieses Leuchten

zu lange nicht mehr geschaut.

Doch schwarz ist noch deine Kleidung

- auch wenn sie dir vorzüglich steht -

wäre ich weit glückerfüllter,

wenn auch das einmal vergeht.

„Draco?"

Der Blonde war stehen geblieben, das Gesicht abgewandt, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, vorgelehnt. Wenn man sich die Haltungsregeln wegdachte, wäre er wohl kaum etwas anderes als eine Gestalt reinen Elends.

„Bitte sprich mit mir."

Hatte er sich vielleicht getäuscht? Hatte Ginny sich getäuscht? Hatte er alles falsch verstanden? Ob-

Durch Harry ging ein Zucken. Ein schmerzloser Krampf, der ihn erstarren ließ.

Tränen.

Tränen auf Malfoys Wangen. In seinen Augen. An seinem Kinn.

Tränen.

Er konnte nicht anders. Er könnte es als einen Reflex bezeichnen, doch er tat es nicht unwillig. Es war das Einzige, das Sinnvollste, das Beste, was ihm einfiel.

Und der Aristokrat wehrte sich nicht. Es widersprach jeder Etikette, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Harry, der ihn in seine Arme geschlossen hatte.

„Hier, bitte.", Harry reichte dem auf seiner Couch Sitzenden einen dampfenden Becher, „Es geht nichts über Schokolade, wenn es einem schlecht geht."

Der Blick der grausilbernen Augen fiel auf das Getränk.

„Das ist eine Weisheit von Professor Lupin. Der hat mich mit Schokolade immer voll gestopft, nachdem wir Dementoren begegnet sind."

„Kam das oft vor?", fragte Draco leise nach und wärmte sich die Finger an dem Gefäß.

„Relativ.", der Schwarzhaarige schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, „Er hat mir den Patronuszauber beigebracht. Wir haben mit einem Geschöpf gearbeitet, was sich in die größte Angst verwandelt und so Dementoren nachgestellt."

„Deine größte Angst sind Dementoren?", der Blonde hob den Blick.

„Ja.", Trauer zog sich durch die grünen Augen, „Sie lassen mich meine Erinnerungen noch einmal erleben… und meine tiefsten Ängste…"

„Oh…", die helleren Augen richteten sich auf das Gefäß und wieder hoch, „Möchtest du auch einen Schluck Schokolade?"

Harry gluckste, hockte sich neben das Sofa, legte seine Hand auf Dracos und drehte den Becher so zu sich, dass er einen Schluck nehmen konnte, bevor er ihn zurückschob und sich bedankte.

„Kein Problem…", die grauen Augen fixierten die Hand, die die Schokolade hielt.

„Wwwrww…", grummelte es aus Teds Korb.

„Ah, mein Baby.", lächelnd beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige über das Kind, „Na, Windel voll? Oder hast du schon wieder Hunger?", er warf einen Blick auf seine magische Armbanduhr, „Noch eine halbe Stunde vor deinem Rhythmus. Und das Quengeln hört sich nach Windel an.", er hob das Baby heraus und legte es sich an die Schulter, „Oh ja, Windel.", er blinzelte und wandte den Kopf ab, „Du stinkst gegen den Wind, Teddy Remus Potter."

„Wenigstens heißt er nicht James Sirius Harry…", murmelte der Blonde von seinem Platz aus und verfolgte den Jüngeren mit den Augen.

„Gefallen dir die Namen etwa nicht?"

„Erinnern zu sehr an Hogwarts berühmteste Regelbrecher.", Draco leerte den Becher in einem Zug und folgte ihnen in Teds Zimmer, wo der Wickeltisch stand, „Was würde dem armen Kind für ein Ruf voraus gehen.", ein neckendes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Und wie nennst du deinen ersten Sohn?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige im Gegenzug.

„Skorpius Lucius Draconis Malfoy.", der Aristokrat hob die Nase ein wenig.

„Skorpius?"

„Nach meinem Großvater.", er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, „So ist es Sitte bei uns."

„Du mit deinen Sitten…", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während er Ted säuberte, der ohne Beschwerde blieb, „Einen Sohn werde ich auf jeden Fall Albus Severus nennen."

„Weiß Professor Snape das schon?"

Er stoppte in seiner Bewegung, schluckte, atmete tief durch und setzte sein Tun fort, während er sagte: „Nein… ich habe noch nicht mit seinem Gemälde gesprochen…"

„Entschuldige.", Draco stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und stellte sich ein Stück versetzt hinter ihn, „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass unbedingt dich sein Tod so berührt…"

„Ich auch nicht.", gab der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Schnauben zu, „Aber er tut es. Snape war ein hervorragender Mann."

„Nach dem, was du erzählt hast, war er das wohl wirklich… ich kann kaum fassen, dass er ein Spion war. Selbst mir ist das nie aufgefallen, dabei stand ich ihm wohl am nächsten.", er warf einen unsicheren Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass der Blonde den Kopf gesenkt hatte, „Er war ein sehr guter Freund meiner Mutter. Er hätte mein Vater sein können…", Dracos Stirn legte sich vorsichtig auf seine Schulter, während er flüsterte: „Ich will nie wieder Krieg."

„Ich glaube, das wünschen wir alle.", er hielt still, um dem anderen einen kurzen Augenblick zu geben, „Und wir sind es auch, die dafür zu sorgen haben, dass der Frieden bewahrt bleibt."

„Entschuldige, bitte.", der Ältere straffte sich wieder.

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung.", Harry warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, „Im Endeffekt hast du eine Menge Menschen verloren, die dir nahe standen. Ich vermute, dass ist sehr schmerzhaft.", er legte Ted schnell die neue Windel an, „Ginny sagte mir, dass jedem Menschen Wärme und Nähe zusteht. Und irgendwo gibt es auch Menschen, die bereit sind sie zu geben."

„Sie ist eine Weasley, was sollte sie anderes sagen?", wehrte der Blonde ab, „Einem Malfoy ist keine Schwäche erlaubt."

„Aber wenn du nicht nach Nähe suchen würdest, wärst du nicht hier.", Harry sah ihn die Arme verschränken, „Auch Malfoys sind Menschen."

„Nähe kann ich bei meiner Frau suchen, wenn ich sie brauche.", die grausilbernen Augen fixierten die Wand, „Dafür sind Frauen schließlich da."

„Hat dein Vater dir das beigebracht?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit gedämpfter Stimme nach.

Ein Zittern schien durch Malfoy zu gehen.

„Dein Stolz hält dich gerade davon ab nicht vor mir davonzurennen, nicht?", erkundigte sie der Jüngere.

Auf den Wangen des anderen bildeten sich kleine Grübchen.

„Draco, Familientradition ist nicht dazu da Menschen zu leidenden, einsamen Wesen zu machen.", Harry atmete tief durch, „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du ein wenig Zeit hast über diese Worte nachzudenken.", er nahm das Baby und ging zur Tür, die er dem anderen öffnete, der ging, ohne noch einmal aufzusehen oder ein Wort zu sagen.

Tief in Gedanken ging Harry seine Hände waschen.

„Harry?", Ron ließ sich neben ihm an Gryffindortisch nieder, „Hermine hat mich gefragt, was da zwischen dir und Malfoy läuft. Was ist los, Mann?"

„Wie? Nichts.", der Jüngere wandte sich direkt wieder seinem Essen zu, „Wir haben uns heute zum ersten Mal seit fast zwei Monaten wieder unterhalten. Nichts Besonderes."

„Dass ihr euch unterhaltet, ohne dass du danach auf der Krankenstation liegst, ist schon was Besonderes. Denn das würde rauskommen, wenn er mich anspricht."

„Ron, so schlimm ist er nicht…", oder doch, wer wusste das schon. All die Regeln seines Vaters schienen tief in ihm verwurzelt zu sein. Aber noch war nicht aller Tage Abend.

„Klar ist er schlimm. Was hat er gemacht, dir irgendeinen Zauber aufgesetzt? Er ist ein hirnloser, feiger Hund, was sollte er anderes sein?"

„Eine Person, die ich zu meinen Freunden zu zählen gedenke, Ronald.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige bissig.

„Was?", zischte der Ältere und wandte sich ihm zu, „Hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank? Wir sprechen schon von Malfoy, oder?"

„Draconis Skorpius Lucius Malfoy, exakt jener.", zumindest lag die Vermutung nahe, dass das sein voller Name war.

„Hast du Fieber?", der Rothaarige verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er eine Spinne gesehen, „Ich weiß ja, dass du echt komische Ideen hast, aber das war das Schrägste, was ich je gehört habe."

„Ron, das war mein Ernst. Draco ist nicht so böse. Zumindest… nicht mehr."

„Harry, du solltest definitiv zu Madame Pomfrey. Ehrlich, ich will nicht wissen, was Malfoy jetzt wieder für spinnerte Zauber auf dich losgelassen hat. Sprich mit mir, wenn du wieder normal bist."

Harrys Blick glitt über Rons markantes Profil. Aufeinander gepresste Lippen. Gekräuselte Nase. Die Augen stur auf sein Essen gerichtet.

„Heißt das, dass ich mich zwischen dir und Draco entscheiden muss?"

„Das heißt…", der Andere schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter, „Das heißt, dass ich erst dann wieder mit dir rede, wenn du nicht mehr irre bist."

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige ruhig.

„Wenn du dich weiter so abartig benimmst, dann kannst du da einen drauf lassen."

„Vielleicht hat der böse Draco doch nicht so unrecht gehabt.", zischte Harry und erhob sich, „Mit so etwas wie dir muss ich mich nicht abgeben."

Und mit geballten Fäusten stürmte er davon…

„Wartest du schon lange?", flüsterte jemand und ließ Harry aufschrecken. Ruckartig drückte er sich von der Wand und wandte sich zur Seite.

„Ach, du bist es…", er seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Entschuldige, ich war grad irgendwie ganz wo anders…"

„Hat das was mit Weasley zu tun?", fragte der Blonde und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Unter anderem.", murmelte Harry und überprüfte den Wärmezauber auf Teds Korb – nach allem war es immer noch Oktober und dementsprechend kalt.

„Was war denn heute Morgen los?", er hob seinen Blick und sah Dracos Silber in der Dämmerung schimmern.

„Kleiner Streit.", sein Kopf bewegte sich kaum, doch man hätte ein Kopfschütteln daraus deuten können, bevor er ihn senkte, „Ron ist einfach nur verbohrt."

„Ich dachte, du hast eine Schwäche für Verbohrtheit…", ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Blonden, „Muss ich mich jetzt fürchten?"

„Wie gesagt, ich erwarte von Freunden Verständnis.", Grün traf Grau, „Was du bekommen willst, solltest du auch geben können."

Draco senkte scheu die Lider und nickte leicht.

„Und? Haben Malfoys immer noch keine Schwäche?"

„Nun…", sein Blick schwenkte in die Ferne, „Ich glaube, der Satz war: Malfoys zeigen keine Schwäche. Ich erweitere das um: In der Öffentlichkeit."

„Damit komme ich klar.", Harry schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, „Wollen wir?", mit guter Manier bot er dem Aristokraten seinen Arm an.

Das silberne Grau wanderte über den schlanken Körper des Jüngeren, hielt an dessen Augen und mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln legte der Blonde seine Hand in Harrys Armbeuge, trat an ihn heran, als dieser den Arm senkte und ging an seiner Seite los.

„Hi, Harry.", Ginny ließ sich neben ihm auf der Couch nieder und warf einen Blick auf seine Unterlagen, „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Ihr müsst da einen Aufsatz schreiben?"

„Tja, dein Bruder schont uns nicht.", der Ältere schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, „Kann ich dir weiterhelfen?"

„Und wie du das kannst, du Sumpfnuss.", schimpfte sie und stemmte sie Arme in die Hüften, „Wann fragst du mich endlich mal, ob du mich zum Einkaufen des Halloweenkostüms begleiten kannst?"

„Äh… wie?", er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich lasse dir extra über Hermine indirekt ausrichten, dass ich dich dabei haben will und du merkst das nicht?"

„Äh… nein?", er hob eine seiner Brauen, „Wieso fragst du nicht einfach?"

„Ach, Harry…", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Du musst noch viel über Frauen lernen. Wir sind einfach nicht direkt."

„Schon klar…", er legte die Feder ab und lehnte sie zurück, „Und warum soll ich mitkommen?"

„Na ja…", die Haut um ihre Sommersprossen errötete leicht, „Allein ist langweilig und Hermine hat keine Zeit und… na ja, mit Luna würde ich nicht unbedingt einkaufen gehen."

„Und dann fragst du mich? Bin ich die nächstbeste Dame?"

„Ganz ehrlich?", sie blinzelte, lächelte süß und nickte schließlich wie wild.

Harry schüttelte ziemlich zeitgleich den Kopf über diese Vorstellung, hielt jedoch inne und dachte kurz nach. Eigentlich wäre das doch eine gute Gelegenheit…

„Ich komme mit unter einer Bedingung."

„Welche?", fragte die Jüngere lächelnd und rückte gespannt näher.

„Ich darf Draco mitnehmen, wenn er zustimmt und du wirst euren Familienzwist für die Zeit vergessen.", antwortete er ernst und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Hm…", sie verlor ihr Lächeln, „Von mir aus ist das kein Problem. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es für das Oberhaupt der Malfoys nützlich ist in der Öffentlichkeit mit der Tochter der Weasleys gesehen zu werden. Die Leute werden eine Erklärung suchen und die naheliegenste wäre, dass wir uns in nächster Zeit verloben, um den Familienzwist beizulegen."

„Was?", zischte Harry und legte die Stirn tief in Falten.

„Das ist Boulevardpresse, mein unbedarfter Freund. Bring Malfoy nicht in Gefahr."

„Ich habe von so was keine Ahnung…", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, „Aber einer schlauen Hexe wie dir fällt sicher etwas ein, nicht?", schmeichelte er ihr.

„Sicher.", sie hob den Kopf und senkte ihn, indem sie ihn etwas über die Seite nach unten gleiten ließ, wobei sie die Lider niederschlug, „Wir können ihn ja ganz zufällig in der Stadt treffen. Zum Beispiel bei Madame Malkins, die ist verlässlich in solchen… Angelegenheiten.", ihr Blick traf seinen, „Und du müsstest ihn begrüßen wie einen alten Freund. Freudig seinen Vornamen rufen, auf ihn zugehen, ihm die Hand schütteln und dabei die andere Hand auf seine Schulter legen und sagen, wie überrascht du doch bist ihn zu treffen."

„Äh… wie?", sie ergriff seine Hände und legte sie richtig, als wäre sie Malfoy, „Ähm… schön dich zu sehen."

„Bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus, du freust dich schließlich."

„Schön dich zu sehen!", er unterstrich die Aussage durch ein Lächeln.

„Und dich erst. Ich bin überrascht, was tust du hier?"

„Meine Freundin Ginny…", er deutete mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung eine imaginäre Person neben sich an, „…sucht ein Kostüm. Äh…"

„Ich bin sicher, ihr seid miteinander bekannt.", flüsterte die Rothaarige, „Ginny, dies ist mein Freund Draco Malfoy. Er ist in meiner Jahrgangsstufe."

„Das weißt du doch alles.", meinte Harry irritiert.

„Ach, Löwe, das ist Show. So macht man das einfach. Danach kann ich Malfoy in ein Gespräch verwickeln und du hast es hinter dir."

„Will ich auch hoffen…", er seufzte, „Dieses Gesellschaftszeugs liegt mir nicht."

„Du wirst es lernen müssen, wenn du dein Blondchen haben willst."

„Äh… haben wollen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt, „Du wolltest doch, dass ich ihm eine Chance gebe."

„Natürlich. Er hat deine Freundschaft…", sie betonte das Wort auf eine unnatürliche Weise, „…ja auch verdient."

Er nickte, während er die Rothaarige genau studierte. Er war vielleicht begriffsstutzig im Bezug auf Frauen – aber selbst er bemerkte, dass sie Hintergedanken hatte. Nur welche?

„Guten Abend, Draco."

Der Blonde lächelte, senkte den Kopf zum Gruß und erreichte Harry.

„Hast du – zufällig – diesen Samstag frei?", erkundigte sich der Jüngere, während sie ihren Spaziergang begannen.

„Das kommt sehr darauf an, was du vorhast.", erwiderte der Größere lächelnd.

„Ich wollte in die Winkelgasse und einkaufen."

„Benötigst du meine fachkundige Beratung?", neckte er ihn in mit Seitenblick.

„Womit habe ich dich kleine Arroganzspritze eigentlich verdient?", faxte Harry ebenso.

„Nun komm, nur ein kleines Kompliment, ein klitzekleines…", der Blonde spitzte vor Amüsement die Lippen.

„Nun gut.", gab der Jüngere nach, „Ich bin deinem überragenden Stilgefühl hilflos unterlegen. Ich brauche dich, oh großer Draco."

„Sag bitte.", verlangte der Andere lächelnd.

„Sumpfnuss.", gab Harry nur zurück.

„Was ist das für eine Beleidigung?"

„Weiß ich nicht, hab ich von Ginny. Ach ja, sie kommt übrigens mit.", er sah Dracos Gesichtsmuskeln erschlaffen, „Aber keine Sorge, wir haben schon einen Plan, wie wir dich vor der Boulevardpresse retten."

„Den will ich hören…", murmelte der Ältere zweifelnd.

Sein Wunsch wurde umgehend erfüllt, der Plan mit Dracos Anmerkungen verfeinert und der Rest des Spazierganges mit dem Erstellen einer Einkaufsliste verbracht – niemand solle sagen, sie hätten sich nicht perfekt vorbereitet. Nachdem der Gesprächsstoff darüber versiegt war, gingen sie in schweigender Eintracht nebeneinander her, in der der große Blonde sich den kleinen Blonden betrachtete.

„War dein Sohn eigentlich schon immer so blond? Ich dachte eigentlich, seine Haare seien braun… oder schwarz? Ich bin verwirrt… ich war eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass es eine dunkle Farbe war."

„Ted ist ein Morphmagier wie Tonks. Seine Haar- und Augenfarbe verändern sich eigentlich ständig. Aber bei den blonden Haaren ist er seit einiger Zeit geblieben."

„Kann er das denn steuern?", fragte der Ältere überrascht und sah kurz hoch.

„Weiß nicht… Remus hat damals erzählt, dass Andromeda gesagt hat, Tonks hätte ihre Haarfarbe andauernd geändert. Vielleicht kann er das mittlerweile steuern.", Harry atmete tief durch – ja, sie waren sehr friedliche Leichen gewesen, ein engelsgleiches Lächeln… hoffentlich waren sie glücklich, wo immer sie nun waren…

„Oder die Magie ist verbraucht.", versuchte Draco einen Witz und lächelte mit besorgten Augen, „Alle, alle."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, woran sie gestorben sind.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und strich ebenfalls über Teds Wange, „Ob es wehtat oder ob es so schmerzlos war, wie Sirius gesagt hat. Weißt du…", er blieb plötzlich stehen und wandte sich zur Seite, „Irgendwo in diesem Wald liegt ein zerbrochener Ring. Wenn du seine beiden Hälften zusammensetzt, kannst du Tote für kurze Zeit wiederbeleben.", er drehte sich wieder zu Draco, „Kannst du verstehen, welche Macht nur dieser Gedanke über mich hat? Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, meine Eltern, Dobby, Fred, Moody – sogar Voldemort kann man damit wiederbeleben. Dieser Gedanke macht mich halb wahnsinnig."

Der Andere schwieg ohne sich auch nur um einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Als hätte sein Atem ausgesetzt und er wäre erstarrt – hier, direkt am Rande des Waldes.

„Draco?"

Ein Zucken ging durch ihn, von den Füßen bis hinauf zum Kopf, den er leicht zu schütteln begann, während er mit weit geöffneten Augen Harry anstarrte.

„Draco?"

„Ist das wahr?", flüsterte er, „Man kann… Tote treffen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte. Verdammt. Malfoy senior. Dracos Vater. Gestorben in Askaban. An Krebs. Hatte Draco überhaupt etwas davon gewusst oder hatte Lucius bis zuletzt nichts gesagt? Hatte der Alte es überhaupt gewusst?

„Ja.", bestätigte der Jüngere vorsichtig, jedes Wort mit Bedacht wählend, „Ein Schatten ihrer selbst, Geister, die du auf widernatürliche Art aus ihrer ewigen Ruhe reißt. Der Tod ist schmerzlos. Aber das Leben ist Leid. Eine Seele, die den Frieden kennt, sollte das Leid nicht wieder erleben müssen."

„Du meinst, das wäre sehr grausam?", der Blonde biss sich unzeremoniell auf die Unterlippe, sah zur Seite und wieder auf, „Man sollte das nur tun, wenn es einen lebenswichtigen Grund hat?"

„Das versuche ich zu sagen.", bestätigte Harry.

„Ich…", Draco atmete tief durch und wich seinem Blick weiterhin aus, „Wahrscheinlich hast du es eh gehört, aber… mein Vater…", er presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss die Augen.

„Ja, ich habe es gehört.", erlöste der Schwarzhaarige ihn einige Sekunden später aus der Situation, „Brauchst du etwas Komfort?"

„Ich…", die tränennassen Augen schnellten in seine Richtung, senkten sich, „Ich darf nicht. Das ist…"

„Wir sind nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, Draco, es ist okay.", er trat einen Schritt heran, um es ihm leichter zu machen, „Ich verrate dich nicht."

„Wie kann ich dir vertrauen?", flüsterte der Ältere, „Ich will, aber… ich kann nicht…"

„Dann teste mich.", sanft legte der Kleinere seine Hände auf Dracos Hüften, fuhr den Rücken hinauf und hob so dessen automatisch, „Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn die Welt einen für wahnsinnig hält.", er brach den Augenkontakt, um dessen Kinn auf seine Schulter zu legen, „Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn sie einen hasst."

Dracos Nägel drückten in die Muskeln über seinen Schulterblättern und sein Kopf lag schwer in seiner Halskuhle. Das seidig weiche Haar kitzelte seine Wange, doch er spürte kaum mehr als einen Lufthauch. Der Schmerz konzentrierte sich auf seine Hände, in deren Innenflächen er seine Finger krallte. Die Muskeln verzerrten sein Antlitz in eine Fratze aus Wut, Abscheu und Verbitterung.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist schreien zu wollen und stumm zu sein."

„Aber du musst nicht bereuen.", flüsterte der Blonde nahe seines Ohres, „Du hast so viel Gutes getan, so viele Menschen gerettet. Ich bewundere dich."

„Ich habe nichts getan.", zischte Harry, „Wenn ich mich mehr angestrengt hätte, wenn ich nur schneller verstanden hätte, was Dumbledore mir sagen wollte, ich hätte so viele retten können. Du müsstest dir nicht jeden Tag Slughorn antun, sondern könntest weiter über mich lachen, weil ich ein Versager in Zaubertränke bin. George müsste nicht jeden Tag allein in sein Geschäft kommen. Ted müsste nicht ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen. Alle Menschen müssen leiden, weil ich so gottverdammt dumm bin."

Draco riss seinen Oberkörper zurück, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schrie unter Tränen: „Geht es nicht in deinen Kopf, dass du uns alle gerettet hast? Du bist für uns freiwillig in den Tod gegangen! Du hast mehr getan als Jesus, du gottverdammter Narr! Ich habe nichts getan als mich zu verstecken, weil ich ein feiger Hund bin. Ich bin davon gelaufen, obwohl ich so viel hätte tun können. Er stand neben mir, täglich, ich habe ihn morden sehen, ich habe ihn foltern sehen und was habe ich getan? Ich habe nichts getan! Du hast keine Angst vor dem Tod gehabt und ich konnte nicht einmal Crabbe stoppen, weil ich zu feige war. Ich habe Menschen wortlos in den Tod gehen lassen und DU sagst MIR, du hättest nichts getan? Nimm Vernunft an, du hast dein Bestes gegeben!"

Das Smaragdgrün Harrys Augen war getränkt von Tränen. Sein Atem war versiegt, seine Lippen geteilt. Diese Worte… diese Worte… diese Worte …

Ein Tropfen suchte seinen Weg Dracos Wange entlang, über die marmorne, teils rot gepunktete Haut, vorbei an dem glühenden Mund. Engel. Diese Haut. Diese Haare, die leicht zerzaust um sein Gesicht wallten. Die glänzenden Augen. Diese Worte schnitten nicht ein sein Herz. Es war diese Verzweiflung, diese Angst, diese flehende Bitte um Vergebung, die sich in diesen Seelenspiegeln brach.

„Du bist so rein, so strahlend hell…", flüsterte der Ältere, „Ich fühle mich, als würde ich in Exkrementen versinken. Ich will auf die Knie fallen und schreiend und weinend um Vergebung bitten und ich kann nicht. Ich will beten und will alles geben, was ich habe und was ich bin, wenn das nur die Schuld von mir nehmen würde. Ich will nur ein bisschen von diesem sanften Licht, das dich umgibt…", zärtlich strich er die Tränen von Harrys Wangen, „Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach ein Teil von dir sein. Du bist alles, was ich jemals sein wollte. Schon immer und… für immer…"

Doch seine Augen spiegelten nichts als die Traurigkeit, die Harry von oben bis unten durchfuhr und ihn in die Hölle riss.


	6. Chapter 6

5. Kapitel: Die Winkelgasse

Ein Schritt nur, ein Blick nur,

ein Lächeln – schüchtern und zart.

Nur eine einzige Geste

und ich bin in dich vernarrt.

Ein Augenaufschlag nur, ein Zwinkern,

ein Glitzern im seidenen Haar.

Nur ein einziges Zeichen

und nichts wird sein, wie es war.

„Harry? Harry, bist du da?", Ginny schwenkte ihre Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

„Was? Ja, natürlich.", er schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr, „Noch ein Geschäft, dann können wir uns langsam Richtung Madam Malkins bewegen."

„Du bist nervös.", stellte die Rothaarige mit einem Lächeln fest.

„Du nicht?", fragte der Ältere gehetzt, „Sehe ich überhaupt tauglich für die Öffentlichkeit aus?"

„Du siehst toll aus, wie immer.", sie kniff ihn in die Seite, „Sturmfrisur, schiefe Brille und drei Tage nicht gewaschene Klamotten."

„Die sind frisch gewaschen!", protestierte der Achtzehnjährige.

Also wirklich, er achtete auf seine Sachen. Seit er nicht mehr Dudleys alte Kleidung und nur zwei Schuluniformen besaß zumindest. Und seine Brille war nicht schief, die hatte Hermine letztens erst repariert. Mit den Haaren hatte sie allerdings Recht, wie er im Vorbeigehen im Schaufenster bemerkte.

„Also, kommst du mit zum Zauberfrisör?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Ja, klar…", sie hatten ja erst drei Bekleidungsläden, zwei Schuhgeschäfte, den Apotheker, die Eulerei und den Bücherladen hinter sich. Kein Grund nicht direkt das nächste Geschäft zu nehmen. Nicht? Ginny kostete es voll aus, dass er für sie zahlte. Was in kurz hieß, dass er sehr bald zu Gringotts musste. Nachdem sie Draco eingesammelt hatten. Argh, Draco! Seine Frisur sah einfach schrecklich aus. Ob dieser Frisör auch etwas für ihn tun konnte?

Schnipp.

Harry schluckte.

Oh Gott, dieses Geräusch… ließ an Tante Petunias Versuche sein Haar zu schneiden erinnern. Sie hatte es gehasst. Wenn sie zu viel abschnitt, war es am nächsten Morgen wieder da. Aber lang wollte sie es nie. Kurzhaar war am praktischsten zum Arbeiten.

„Guten Morgen.", Ginny trat an den Tresen heran, hinter dem ein – doch recht ansehnlicher – Mann stand. Er hatte definitiv etwas von Malfoy, auch wenn sein Haar bei weitem nicht so hell und sein Gesicht weicher war.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Miss Weasley. Und…", er wandte sich zu Harry, stockte, atmete tief ein, bevor er erstaunt flüsterte, „Harry Potter… welch eine Ehre. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Mein Harry hier braucht einen ganz neuen Schnitt. So ein Held muss schließlich präsentabel sein. Da fällt ihnen sicher etwas ein, nicht?", sie zwinkerte dem Mittzwanziger zu, der entzückt den Zauberstab zog.

„Ginny…", es war nicht wahr, oder? Frauen! „Wo und wann haben wir abgesprochen, dass ich eine neue Frisur brauche?"

„Gerade, kurz vor dem Laden. Weswegen sollten wir sonst herkommen? Auf zum Schneiden!", sie griff sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zu einem der Stühle.

„Ginny, ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht für Experimente zu haben. Erst recht nicht jetzt.", Ruhe bewahren… nur noch zwanzig Minuten und sie würden Draco treffen. Zwanzig Minuten.

„Nun komm schon, mit so einer Matte kannst du bei deinem Date nicht auftauchen."

„Meinem was?", zischte der Ältere und drehte sich zu seiner besten Freundin, „Mein Date? Wir beide treffen einen Freund, was soll das mit Date?"

Aber die Rothaarige nahm lieber Ted aus seinem Korb auf dem Arm statt ihm zuzuhören.

„Ah, ich verstehe schon…", flötete der junge Mann, der aus dem Nichts auftauchen zu scheinend hinter Harry stand, „Da fällt mir schon etwas ein, das wird ihnen ganz vorzüglich gefallen! Fünf Minuten ihrer werten Zeit und sie haben ein ganz neues Lebensgefühl."

„Nein danke, Widerstandskämpfer und Mörder sind Lebensgefühle, die schlecht genug sind."

„Harry!", die Rothaarige schlug ihn auf den Arm, „Der arme Herr kann auch nichts dafür, dass du nervös bist."

„Ich bin nicht nervös!", erwiderte der Ältere mit unterdrückter Wut. Verdammt, er konnte sich jetzt nicht beim Frisör verschönern lassen. Er traf gleich Draco! Halt… was war denn so besonders? Sie sahen sich jeden Abend für über eine Stunde, sie sahen sich beim Essen, im Unterricht… trotzdem. Es war etwas Besonderes. Warum? Darum!

„Geben sie mir eine Chance.", bat der Blonde hinter ihm ihn, „Ich mache auch alles so wie vorher, wenn es ihnen nicht gefällt."

„Sie haben fünfzehn Minuten, dann müssen wir wieder.", erklärte Ginny kurz.

Es war doch nicht wahr… alle hatten sich gegen ihn verschworen… Ginny konnte echt schlimmer als Voldemort sein! Harry atmete tief durch. Nein, natürlich war sie das nicht. Aber jetzt war ihr Verhalten nicht angebracht.

„Schließ die Augen und lehn dich zurück.", riet sie ihm.

Er würde ja eh nicht davon loskommen. Was sollte es schon?

Wieso zur Hölle ging ihm erst ein Pinsel, dann etwas Schwammartiges und wieder ein buschiger Pinsel über das Gesicht? Was machten die beiden da mit ihm? Sein Haar fühlte sich so an, als läge es nicht mehr völlig unmöglich, okay, aber was machten sie noch mit ihm? Und wofür waren die ganzen Sprüche, die auf ihn gesprochen wurden?

Nicht, dass er Ginny nicht vertraute, dann hätte er erst gar nicht mitgemacht. Aber er war langsam doch ein bisschen skeptisch. Was wurde da aus ihm gemacht? Ob er überhaupt noch menschlich war, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnete? Vielleicht war es besser, sie die ganze Zeit einfach nur geschlossen zu halten. Sie würden alles wieder ändern, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Sie hatten noch Zeit. Ganz ruhig. Alles in Ordnung…

„Augen auf!", zwitscherte der junge Mann und Ginny gab im gleichen Moment ein entzücktest Quietschen. Wollte er das wirklich? Hm… Ginny hatte Ted. Sie hatte ein Druckmittel. Mist. Seufzend tat er wie ihm geheißen.

O… ha…

Ach du…

Na ja… also…

Verdammt.

Er sah gut aus.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Das mit dem Pinsel und dem anderen Zeugs in seinem Gesicht war Schminke gewesen. Seine Haut hatte einen unglaublich reinen, glänzenden Ton. Und diese Haare… so sah kein Retter von England aus. Und erst recht kein Held. Nun… kein seriöser Held. Die schwarzen Strähnen waren auf drei bis vier Zentimeter gekürzt und hatten ein unglaubliches Volumen dabei. Als würde wunderschöne, glatte, schwarze Seide seinen Kopf zieren. Aber nicht so eng anliegend, wie Malfoy sein Haar trug, sondern mit Gel nach hinten – und zwar in kleinen Stacheln. Ganz kleinen, sodass es durch wieder sehr gekonnt aussah. Wie eine unzerzauste Sturmfrisur. Eine ganz neue Art von Sturmfrisur. Ein schwarzer Sturm mit dunkelgrünen Ponysträhnen.

„Und wir müssen uns bei Malfoy einen Schal und eine Krawatte leihen.", warf Ginny hilfreich ein, „Dann passt es noch besser. Grün ist definitiv deine Farbe."

„Nebst der Tatsache, dass ich nicht…", er betonte das Wort, „…mit Slytherinattributen rum renne – du hast Recht. Grün ist meine Farbe.", er hob die Augenbrauen, „Definitiv."

„Ich hätte hier noch eine Creme für die Lippen, damit bleiben sie über Stunden glänzend.", der Frisör hielt ihm eine geöffnete Dose hin.

„Sind sie auch Kosmetiker?"

„Gehört alles zum Service, Baby.", war dieses Lächeln als… anzüglich zu bezeichnen?

Bevor er sich wehren konnte, hatte ihm Ginny schon etwas auf die Lippen getan, während sie Ted mit dem anderen Arm an ihrer Brust hielt. Sie hatte das Druckmittel. Sie würde rücksichtslos davon Gebrauch machen, wenn es sein musste. Wie hätte sie ihn sonst dazu gekriegt diese sündhaft teuren Stiefel zu bezahlen? Kleiner, roter Teufel.

„Wir nehmen bitte einen Topf von diesem Gel und einmal Puder für ihn und einmal Puder für mich und noch zwei Dosen von diesem Lippenbalsam.", oder das hier zu bezahlen…

„Aber gern.", der – er würde mal tippen schwule – Frisör warf der Dame ein Lächeln zu und holte das Bestellte aus einem Nebenraum.

Sollte er jemals mit Draco leben, musste er sich daran gewöhnen mit solcher Extravaganz umzugehen. Halt mal. Mit Draco leben? Wie kam er auf den Gedanken?

Ginny war gemein. Unglaublich gemein. Sie hatte ihm nicht erlaubt Ted zu nehmen mit der Begründung, er könnte in seiner Nervosität etwas mit dem Kind anstellen. Er war doch gar nicht nervös! Ein bisschen vielleicht, aber nur ganz, ganz minimal. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur noch mehr Sachen von ihm erpressen. Ganz schlimme Frau.

„Sind wir auch nicht zu früh? Meinst du, er ist schon da?"

„Jahaa…", sie seufzte und stellte auch die letzte Tüte in den Kinderkorb, der jetzt beladen hinter ihnen herschwebte, während sie Ted in seine Decke gepackt im Arm hielt, „Lass uns reingehen, nicht, dass Ted sich erkältet."

Aber er war doch noch nicht fertig! Das, das konnte jetzt nicht, also…

„Stell dich nicht so an, öffne mir die Tür. Wir haben den Plan tausend Mal durchgesprochen.", hatte das Hermine nicht auch gesagt, als sie im Ministerium einbrachen? Oder irgendetwas in die Richtung? Das hatte ja auch gut geendet…

Harry atmete tief ein, seufzte, öffnete die Tür und ließ Ginny galant den Vortritt, ließ den Korb vorbei schweben und trat schließlich ebenfalls ein. So. Ganz ruhig. Er musste sich nur an den Plan halten.

„Draco Malfoy!", rief er überrascht aus, trat an Ginny vorbei zu dem Podest, auf dem der Blonde stand und sich gerade abstecken ließ, „Das nenne ich eine Überraschung!", er streifte die aufblickende Hexe mit einem Blick, „Guten Mittag, Madam Malkin.", er drehte sich halb zu Ginny, winkte sie heran und wandte sich wieder zu dem Älteren, „Gerade solch ein bekanntes Gesicht beim Einkaufen zu treffen, hätte ich ja nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Darf ich meine Freundin Ginny Weasley vorstellen?", er wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf die junge Dame, „Ihr kennt euch, wie ich vermute?"

Die Dame trat heran, hob ihre Hand, was den Blonden dazu brachte sich zu ihr zu richten, einen Knicks zu machen und dabei ihre Hand zu küssen. Mit einem feinen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sprach er: „Sehr erfreut."

Den Kopf zur Seite neigend zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

„Wir sollten unseres gemeinsamen Freundes willen unsere Familienfehde für gegebene Zeit niederlegen, meint ihr nicht, Miss Weasley?"

„Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden.", sie knickste vor ihm, bevor sie sich vollständig aufrichtete und Ted auch wieder mit ihrem zweiten Arm hielt.

„Und ihr stellt die Mutterfigur für den jungen Potter?", Dracos Blick weilte auf dem Kind in ihrem Arm.

„Sehr wohl.", sie blickte auf, „Er ist ein wahrer Wonneproppen, wächst und gedeiht zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit."

„Dabei seid ihr eine recht junge Mutter.", warf der Aristokrat ein und nahm wiederum seine Stellung ein, um sich weiter von der Schneiderin bedienen zu lassen, die ohne Murren ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahm.

„Scharfzüngig wie eh und je, Mister Malfoy.", oh, das klang kühl, „Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Alter Einfluss nimmt auf meine Kompetenz als Mutter. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war eure Mutter nur ein Jahr älter als ich, als sie euch in den Armen hielt."

Das… das war nicht geplant gewesen, oder?

„Wolltet ihr den Streit nicht beilegen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige kleinlaut nach.

„Entschuldige…", die junge Hexe legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm, „Ich habe mich wohl vergessen."

Der Blonde nickte ihnen nur zu.

„Nun… setzen wir uns?", Harry bot Ginny seinen Arm an, um sie zu der Sitzreihe für die Wartenden zu geleiten, die zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit leer war.

„Das war sogar noch besser als geplant…", flüsterte sie, ließ Ted auf ihre Beine nieder und lehnte sich gegen den Älteren, der seinen Arm um sie legte und mit seinem Fingerrücken über die Wange des Schlafenden strich.

„Wirklich? Dass ihr euch so anfeindet?"

„Von uns wird erwartet Feinde zu sein. Dementsprechend haben wir uns auch verhalten.", ihren Kopf legte sie auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Ich glaube übrigens, dass dein Alter dich zu keiner unfähigen Mutter macht. Und… ich denke, Draco meint das auch nicht so."

„Denke ich auch.", sie sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte, „Er verhält sich einfach nur so, wie es erwartet wird…", ihr Blick glitt zu ihm, „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er das überhaupt will… ich meine, ja, er ist stolz auf seinen Namen und seine Stellung, aber… ich habe das Gefühl, er beneidet dich."

„Das tut er.", bestätigte Harry.

„Wirklich?", sie klang ein wenig überrascht.

„Ja, er hat es mir selbst gesagt. Er hatte… nun, eine Art kleinen Zusammenbruch. Er hasst sich für das, was er getan hat und was er gezwungen war zu tun und… nun, in mir scheint er irgendeine halbgöttliche Person zu sehen. Ich…", der Schwarzhaarige schluckte, „Er hat in meinen Armen geweint. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich habe ihn selten weinen sehen. Das eine Mal in der Sechsten, aber sonst… ich war erschüttert. Ich meine, ich halte von mir auch nicht viel, das weiß ich, aber er hasst sich regelrecht. Ich hatte ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen, als wir uns vor Slytherin getrennt haben. Ich habe ihn extra noch hingebracht, aber… am liebsten hätte ich ihn bei mir behalten. Er wirkte so unglaublich hilflos…"

„Hm…", Ginny legte den Zeigefinger an ihr Kinn, „Ich muss sagen… das überrascht mich auch ein wenig. Unglaublich. Wärst nicht du es, ich würde es nicht glauben…", sie musterte den älteren jungen Mann, der soeben mit der Schneiderin verhandelte, „Er wirkt immer so selbstsicher… nun, anscheinend ist das Schein."

„Kannst du mir einen Rat geben, was ich tun soll?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Das lag wohl außerhalb ihres Verständnisses.

„Und wenn wir das mit diesem Tuch kombinieren?", der Blonde legte ihm ein rotes, diagonal gefaltetes Tuch um den Hals und machte hinter ihm einen lockeren Knoten hinein.

„Ich gebe zu, es sieht gut aus, aber es passt nicht zu Harry.", sie musterte ihn von oben bis oben, „Er ist irgendwie kein Mensch für Hüte und Tücher."

Draco kam an ihre Seite, nahm ihre Pose ein, die Hand am Kinn, die Hüfte schief, die eine Schulter hochgezogen.

„Hm… ich muss zugeben, sie haben Recht, Miss Weasley. Aber dieser Umhang hat definitiv etwas."

„Da stimme ich völlig zu. Das ist ein passendes Accessoire zu dem neuen Anzug."

„Darf ich auch etwas dazu sagen?", fragte Harry kleinlaut.

„Nein.", entschieden seine beiden Begleiter einstimmig.

„Das Tuch also wieder weg.", der Ältere trat an ihn heran, hakte einen Finger in das Stoffstück und zog es von Harrys Hals, „Aber wie sieht es aus mit etwas Gürtelähnlichem? Vielleicht eine Schärpe?"

„Exquisit!", die Rothaarige hob die Finger einer Hand an die Wangen – ein Bild der Entzückung, „Es würde ihm etwas Verwegenes geben. Ob wir wohl golddurchwobenes Tuch finden?"

„Gold? Ich plädiere stark für Silber.", die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich, „Zu diesen Augen gehört reinster Mondschein. Ein silberner Dolch zum Beispiel…"

„Machen sie doch keinen Slytherin aus ihm. Der Überzug hat schließlich auch Goldapplikationen."

„Kaufen wir einfach beides.", schlug er vor, während er den Blick von den grünen Augen löste, „Einmal mit Gold, einmal mit Silber. Und noch einen Umhang mit Silberbesatz."

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, während Ginny die Preise überschlug und feststellte, dass sie noch einmal Geld holen mussten. Er wollte doch nicht auffallen. Er wollte doch nur… nur Harry sein. Warum wollten die beiden ihn so in den Mittelpunkt schieben?

„Gefallen dir die Sachen nicht?", fragte Draco ihn von der Seite mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Was?", der Jüngere schreckte auf, „Oh, äh, doch…"

„Aber?", Ginny warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu und entfernte sich in Richtung des Verkäufers, „Was ist denn?"

„Ich…", er wandte seinen Blick Draco zu, „Warum muss das alles so… außergewöhnlich sein? Die ganze Kleidung, das ist… figurbetonend und auffällig und edel und… das sind Sachen, die du trägst, aber ich doch nicht. Ich bin doch nur… ich…"

„Nur du?", zischte der Blonde, „Nur du, das heißt Kriegsheld und mächtigster Zauberer dieser Erde zu sein."

„Ich hatte nur Glück…", Harry wich seinem Blick aus, wurde von ihm aber an den Schultern gepackt.

„Nur du, das heißt siebzehnjähriger, vollzeitbeschäftigter, allein erziehender Vater eines Kriegswaisen zu sein."

„Ich habe all die anderen, die mir helfen…", er wurde mit sanfter Gewalt zurückgezogen, als er versuchte auch körperlich von Draco wegzukommen.

„Nur du, das heißt ein verständnis- und gnadenvoller, liebender Mensch zu sein, der sein ganzes Leben genau dafür getreten wurde."

„Das glauben nur alle, das ist gar nicht-", der Zeigefinger des Älteren legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Das ist, was ich glaube.", flüsterte er und nahm Harrys Blick gefangen, „Das ist, was ich fühle. Egal, was du denkst, in meinen Augen wirst du immer dieser wundervoller Mensch sein."

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ die Lippen geschlossen, obwohl der Andere seinen Finger wegzog. Das war… was Draco dachte? Dass er verständnisvoll war? Er hatte auch nicht mitbekommen, wie er Ron damals verletzt hatte, gerade weil er so stur gewesen war. Wie er Hermine verletzt hatte. Und gnadenvoll? Er hatte Voldemort getötet. Er war ein Mörder. Wie sollte man einen Mörder gnadenvoll nennen können? Und liebend… was wusste er denn schon von der Liebe? Seine Eltern hatten ihn vielleicht geliebt, aber sie waren schon so lange tot…

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Anforderungen erfüllen kann, Draco…"

„Harry…", die Hände lösten sich von seinen Schultern und legten sich auf seine Wangen, „Das sind keine Anforderungen… das ist Wirklichkeit."

„Ich werde dich noch einmal sehr enttäuschen…", der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wirst du nicht…", die Arme des anderen legten sich um seine Schultern, „Das kannst du gar nicht, dafür bist du viel zu liebevoll. Eigentlich gehörst du an die Stelle eines Familienoberhauptes."

„Tja, an sich bin ich eins… das der Potter und das der Black.", langsam hob der Jüngere die Hände und legte die auf Dracos Hüfte.

„Richtig. Und genau für die Position kleiden wir dich ein. Denn als Verwandter der Blacks darf ich offiziell an deiner Seite sein…"

Harry löste sich ein Stück von ihm und erforschte seine Augen, während er sprach: „Muss denn alles politisch sein? Kann es nicht einfach… du und ich sein?"

Der Blonde schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Mister Malfoy!", rief Ginny laut und die beiden fuhren auseinander, „Ah, hier.", sie kam mit dem Verkäufer in ihren Gang, „Nun, für Harry hier wären die Schärpen. Die Applikationen senden sie bitte auch an Madam Malkin. Sagen sie ihr, sie soll bitte noch ein zweites Exemplar des Umhangs anfertigen.", sie kam zu den beiden hinüber und überreichte dem einen einen Beutel, „Hol doch bitte noch ungefähr einhundert Galleonen, ja? Ich werde mit Mister Malfoy hier warten."

„Kommt doch mit.", schlug Harry vor.

„Ich muss aber noch etwas mit Mister Malfoy besprechen.", die Rothaarige spitzte die Lippen und hob die Lider und Augenbrauen – ein klares Zeichen, dass er den Teil seines Hirns für Frauenverständnis anschmeißen sollte.

„Oh, natürlich!", er nickte gezwungen, „Bis später…"

Was zur Hölle würden die beiden jetzt wieder aushecken?

„Halten sie doch einmal bitte Ted.", hörte er Ginny noch sagen, bevor er den Laden verließ.

Der Beutel fiel mit einem kurzen Klirren und Knirschen auf die Tischplatte, während Harrys Kiefer volle Kraft nach unten sackte. Das war… das war doch nicht… Himmel…

Ja, bei genauerer Betrachtung waren das keine zwei jungen Damen in der Hutabteilung. Es war eine junge Dame, die bewundert neben einem jungen Herrn mit langen, offenen, hellblonden Haaren, einem grünen Bogenschützenhut und einer gleichfarbigen, langen, vorne geöffneten Robe und einem Herrenrock darunter stand. Und die Frau hatte ganz eindeutig Ted auf dem Arm.

Entweder hatten zwei wildfremde Personen, die zufällig Ähnlichkeit mit seinen beiden Begleitern hatten, seinen Sohn entführt oder die Person in der Kleidung, die er auf den ersten Blick als Sonntagskleid identifiziert hatte – und die erst auf den zweiten zeigte, dass es sehr feminine Männerkleidung war – war wirklich Draco Malfoy.

„Harry!", das blonde Etwas schwebte förmlich in seine Richtung.

Er sollte seinen Mund schließen.

„Na, was meinst du?", die Person, dessen Stimme und Aussehen frappante Ähnlichkeit mit Draco Malfoy hatte, drehte sich vor seinen Augen einmal um die eigene Achse und lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Du siehst… weiblich aus.", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige.

„Und hieran sehen sie, warum er keine Freundin hat.", Ginny hakte sich bei dem Wesen, was höchstwahrscheinlich Draco darstellte, unter, „Kein Sinn für Komplimente."

Dracos leicht eingeschlafenes Gesicht hellte ob ihrer Worte wieder ein wenig auf.

„Aber sie waren mit ihm zusammen."

„Notlösung.", sie grinste frech, „War ja nicht mit anzusehen, wie schüchtern er war."

„Harry ist schüchtern?", fragte der Blonde überrascht.

„Nie bemerkt?", sie entzog ihm den Arm wieder und stabilisierte Ted wieder in ihrem Griff, „Anbei kannst du deinen Sohn tragen, wenn du schon hier bist, Harry.", sie drückte ihm das Kind an die Brust.

„Wie? Was?", instinktiv legte er schützend beide Arme um das Baby.

„Na, ein durchsetzungsfähiges Oberhaupt bist du mir…", ein süffisantes Lächeln legte sie auf Dracos Lippen, „Jetzt mal ehrlich. Gefall' ich dir?"

„Ist das von meiner Meinung abhängig?", fragte der junge Held verzweifelt, betrachte den anderen aber dennoch noch einmal genauer. Wunderschön. Er war einfach wunderschön. Aber das war… zu weiblich. Er musste etwas verändern.

„Ginny? Meinst du, du findest eine dünne Haarschleife in der Farbe?"

Ihre Augen schienen aufzuleuchten, bevor sie sich wortlos umdrehte, zwei Regale entlang hastete und hinter einem anderen verschwand.

„Oh… scheint eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein?", vermutete der Schwarzhaarige verunsichert.

„Ja.", Draco lächelte ihn stolz an, schlug den Blick nieder und hob ihn erneut mit gesenktem Kopf. Himmel… also irgendwie… er schmeichelte einem ja schon. Draco war so anders. Früher hatte er ihn gehasst, weil er abgelehnt hatte an seiner Seite zu sein. Heute hatte er angenommen und bekam davor die volle Wucht Bewunderung, die der Blonde für ihn hatte. Die er anscheinend schon immer für ihn gehabt hatte. Aber wie konnte er so ein Idol in seinen Augen sein? Er hatte doch nie etwas getan. Schon damals als Elfjähriger. Er hatte…

Er hatte den Ruhm gehabt. Die Anerkennung. Die Ehrfurcht der Welt. Den Hauch des Besonderen. Und er hatte diesen Ruf immer wieder neu erfüllt, fast jedes Schuljahr wieder. Mit seinem Sieg über den dunklen Lord hatte er seinen Ruf sogar übertroffen. Sein Ruf war es gewesen, was Draco schon immer für sich hatte haben wollen. Nur seinen Ruf. Und jetzt? Er wollte an seinem Licht teilhaben, waren das nicht seine Worte gewesen? Wollte er jetzt an seiner Seite sein, um Teil der Legende Harry Potter zu sein, weil er solchen Ruhm sonst nicht erreichen konnte? War es das? Wollte er nichts als die Aufmerksamkeit, die Harry geschenkt wurde?

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete, wie Ginny mit den farbig passenden Band Dracos Haare zu einem relativ straffen Zopf band. Ja, so erkannte man den Mann glatt wieder. Obwohl er immer noch sehr feminin war. Aber gut, wann war er das nicht gewesen? Besonders jetzt, mit den langen Haaren…

Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, nur Sekunden bevor er sich mit einem Lächeln zu den Jüngeren wandte, der abwesend Ted über die Wange strich. Oh ja, Draco war schön. Draco war elegant, gebildet, ruhig, verständnisvoll. Genau das, was Harry an seiner Seite wünschte. Aber er hatte Draco rein gar nichts zu bieten. Alles, was Draco haben konnte, war den Ruhm, den er nie haben wollte. Aber wollte er jemanden an seiner Seite, der deswegen bei ihm blieb?

Von dem er wusste, dass er ihn wieder verlassen würde, würde sein Stern jemals sinken?


	7. Chapter 7

6. Kapitel: Halloween

Ach, könnt ich mein Wort an dich richten.

Ach, könnt ich die Wahrheit gestehen.

Ach, könnt'st du dies Gefühl nur erwidern,

ich würde vor Glück vergehen.

Wo ist mein Mut nur geblieben?

Er scheint mir auf ewig verloren.

Doch weiß ich, ich muss ihn finden;

denn ich habe dich auserkoren.

Zu sein an meiner Seite

und allen Gefahren zu trotzen.

Lass uns auf ewig zusammen

vor Liebe und Glück strotzen.

„Hey, Ron. Hast du mein Hemd gesehen?", der Schwarzhaarige erwartete erst gar keine Antwort, während er durch sein Schlafzimmer wuselte und von Ron die Tür bewachen ließ, während Hermine und Ginny mit Ted im Wohnzimmer saßen. Nicht, dass er irgendeine Bewachung brauchte oder gewollt hätte. Eigentlich hatte sich ihm Ron mehr oder weniger aufgedrängt, nachdem die Mädchen ihn fast furienartig aus seinen Klamotten reißen wollten, um ihn in diese oh-wie-niedlichen oder ach-so-süßen Kleider zu stecken, die sie mitgebracht hatten. Aber im Endeffekt hatte Ron ihm damit wohl auch etwas Gutes getan. Er hatte Ruhe sich umzuziehen, auch wenn er sich ein wenig wie ein Sträfling kurz vor der Verhandlung fühlte.

Tja, Ron… seit ihrem Streit hatten sie nicht viele Worte gewechselt. Von Hermine hatte er eine Absage zum gemeinsamen Tee bekommen. Sie schienen beide ein Problem damit zu haben, dass er sich für Malfoy entscheiden würde, wenn sie ihn vor die Wahl stellten. Aber was sollte er mit Freunden, die ihn nur mochten, wenn er sich so verhielt, wie sie es wollten? So hatte das nicht zu laufen.

Wie erwartet hatte Ron seine Frage geflissentlich ignoriert. Höchstwahrscheinlich wusste er die Antwort auch nicht. Hatte er das Ding zur Vorsicht in seinen Nachtschrank getan? Nein, da waren nur seine ganzen Erinnerungsstücke. Das Fotoalbum seiner Eltern, der zerbrochene Zwei-Wege-Spiegel, der Schnatz, den er in seinem ersten Kampf gefangen hatte und zu Beginn des Jahres extra suchen gegangen war und seit neuestem: Ein Zeitungsartikel. Bisher hatte es Harry ja nie interessiert irgendwelche Artikel über ihn aufzubewahren. Aber dieser hier war besonders. Er war anders. Er war von der Boulevardseite des Tagespropheten und groß prangte auf ihm:

_Harry Potter und der Ruhm des Sieges_

_London. Harry Potter ist wohl jedem ein Begriff. Mit seinen nur achtzehn Jahren _– ja, dieses eine Mal hatte sie sogar sein richtiges Alter angegeben –_ hat er Werke vollbracht, von denen andere nur zu träumen wagen. Mehrfache Siege über Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird und seine Gefolgsleute, Auszeichnungen für seinen Verstand, seinen Mut und sein Talent wie den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, den Kelch des trimagischen Turniers und zahlreiche Quidditchpokale – dies sind nur Beispiele seiner Erfolgsgeschichte. Doch seit neuestem wagt er mit ganz neuen Trophäen aufzuwarten. Wer sind die mysteriösen Damen an seiner Seite? Gesichtet wurde er mit ihnen letzten Sonntag inmitten der belebten und gut besuchten Winkelgasse, eine an jedem Arm. Eine der Damen, welche durch ihr flammend rotes Haar als Ginevra Weasley identifiziert werden konnte, trug dabei Harry Potters Sohn Teddy Remus Potter bei sich. Dieser war ursprünglich Potters Patensohn und Kind des verstorbenen Ehepaars Remus und Nymphadora Lupin, Letztere Nichte zweiten Grades von Potters berüchtigten Patenonkel Sirius Black. Und nicht, als wäre Ginevra Weasley kein __Begriff! Schon in ihrem ersten Schuljahr wurde sie Opfer der Basiliskenanschläge in Hogwarts und wurde von niemand anderem als Harry Potter persönlich in letzter Sekunde befreit. Lange hörte man nichts von ihr, bis sie in ihrem fünften Jahr offiziell Potters Freundin wurde. Und doch erreichte uns vor wenigen Monaten die Nachricht über die Trennung des Traumpaares. Sind sie nun wieder vereint? Doch was bedeutet dann die Anwesenheit der ominösen blonden Schönheit, die Harrys anderen Arm okkupierte? Entwickelt sich unser charismatischer Held zu einem Casanova? Der Tagesprophet und Rita Kimmkorn bleiben für sie am Ball._

Dazu ein wundervolles Bild, als wären sie geradewegs auf die Kamera zugegangen. Nur hatte die Sonne durch den Hut den Schatten so geworfen, dass das Gesicht der blonden Person nicht zu erkennen war. Wäre Rita Kimmkorn hier und jetzt anwesend, er hätte sie in den Arm genommen und geküsst. Er hatte Draco seit Monaten nicht mehr hemmungslos lachen hören, aber sie hatte es mit diesem Artikel geschafft die Blockade zu lösen – natürlich erst, als sie allein waren, aber selbst Dracos Schmunzeln, als er den Artikel in der großen Halle zum ersten Mal las, wäre diese Tat wert gewesen. Einfach grandios. Und der Blonde sah in diesen grünen Klamotten, der er gekauft hatte, umwerfend aus. Um es genau zu nehmen… in der Kleidung, die Harry ihm gekauft hatte. Es machte Spaß seine beiden Täubchen – wie er sie derzeit nannte – zu beschenken. Und es passte gut zu Harrys grünen Strähnen. Und ja, er trug sein Haar nun immer so, wie der Friseur sie ihm gemacht hatte. Es sah wirklich gut aus – was nicht seine Einschätzung war, sondern die der weiblichen Bevölkerung, die ihm Fanpost zugesandt hatte. Jeden Morgen stritten sich die Eulen um einen Platz bei ihm. Seamus hatte schon gefragt, ob er nicht eine Sekretärin einstellen wolle.

„Harry, träum nicht, mach dich fertig!", rief Ginny belustigt aus dem Wohnzimmer, „Du musst als Schulsprecher das Fest beginnen. Lass nicht alle warten!"

Oh ja, davor grauste es ihm jetzt schon. Das Halloweenfest. Und er sollte tanzen – schon wieder. Als hätte er nicht schon einmal bewiesen, dass er es nicht konnte. In seiner Eile sprach er den eingeübten Make-up-Spruch fast falsch – zum Glück sah er trotzdem so aus, wie er es gewollt hatte.

„Mein lieber Dementor…", wandte er sich an Ron, „Lass uns ziehen."

„Für das Kostüm braucht man gewisse Nerven…", murmelte Draco, der sich neben Harry für den Punsch anstellte.

„Wieso?", erfragte dieser, während er den anderen musterte. Er trug die grünen Sachen, die er ihm geschenkt hatte, darüber eine glänzende Schürze, geschuppte Handschuhe und war so geschminkt, als würde Blut über sein Gesicht laufen.

„Nun, schwarze Hose und Umhang, grün in grün gemustertes Oberteil, Silberapplikation – das zeigt mir einen Slytherin. Schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen und weiße Haut sagen entweder Snape oder Riddle.", er schluckte, „Gemessen daran, dass du Respekt vor Snape hast, vermute ich… Riddle."

„Du bist der erste, der es durchschaut hat.", flüsterte der Jüngere und rückte näher an den Größeren, „Alle anderen denken, ich sei Salazar Slytherin."

„Tz.", Draco stieß die Luft aus, „Kunst- und Geschichtsbanausen. Ich bin Salazar Slytherin. Der Mann hat kein Schwarz gemocht."

„Aber Drachenlederhandschuhe? Und was ist mit dem Blut?", Test aufs Exampel: Er war auch Kunst- und Geschichtsbanause.

„Der Legende nach wurden seine Zaubertränke so gut, weil er jedem das Blut von Neugeborenen hinzufügte. Barer Quatsch, aber Furcht erregend für Idioten.", der leicht Größere schnaubte, „Nun ja, wenigstens hat man mich erkannt. Obwohl ich denke, dass das bei dir auch einige getan haben… du bist wirklich der einzige, der so etwas tragen kann, ohne dabei vollkommen anmaßend zu sein."

„Ein neuer Vorteil des Harry-Potter-Seins: Man kann sich als Tom Riddle verkleiden.", der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, „Bald beginnen die Vorteile zu überwiegen, wenn das so weitergeht."

„Ach, Harry…", ein angedeutetes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Älteren und beide sahen sich einige Sekunden in die Augen, „Nun… wo ist eigentlich Ted?"

„Bei Ginny, Hermine oder Luna. Ich habe heute Abend babyfrei.", was auf Dracos Gesicht angedeutet war, war auf Harrys vollkommen, „Bis Mitternacht kann ich tun und lassen, was ich will."

„Oha…", sie ließen sich Punsch geben, „Wie wäre es dann mit einem Spaziergang? Im Innengarten?"

„Sehr gern.", automatisch nahm der Blonde den Platz rechts von Harry ein – nur den Arm hakte er nicht ein. Dafür waren sie bei weitem im falschen Umfeld.

„Der Himmel ist wirklich wunderschön…", schwärmte der Aristokrat, lehnte sich gegen den Jüngeren und ließ sich einen Arm um die Schulter legen.

„Ja.", bestätigte dieser, „Jede Nacht wird einem solch eine Schönheit geschenkt und wir Menschen missachten sie… selbst das ist doch schon grausam, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich hätte das gern mal wirklich aus Voldemorts Mund gehört.", gab Draco trocken zurück.

„Ich auch.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige anstatt zu lachen, „Heute jährt sich der Todestag meiner Eltern zum sechzehnten Mal.", seufzend legte er seinen Kopf auf Dracos, „Siebzehn Jahre sind sie schon tot. Ist das vorstellbar?"

Er konnte spüren, wie der Blonde schluckte und sich von Harry löste, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Dir?", der Arm um Dracos Schulter sank zu seiner Taille, um ihn mitziehen zu können, „Du hattest doch gar nichts damit zu tun. Dir braucht nichts Leid zu tun."

„Traditionell übernimmt der Erbe alle Schulden seiner Vorgänger. Die Taten meines Vaters sind als die meinen anzusehen. Und darum entschuldige ich mich auch.", der Blonde ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr zu einer der Bänke führen, die den Innenhof säumten.

„Aber dein Vater hat doch für sie gebüßt…"

„Aber nie bereut.", warf der junge Mann ein, „Das ist es, was ich zu übernehmen habe. Zu bereuen, zu entschuldigen, die Konsequenzen seines Handelns auf mich zu nehmen. Ich habe den Ruf der Familie wiederherzustellen. Wir sind keine grausamen Monster, wir sind Edelmänner. Wir sind die Elite. Wir repräsentieren die alte Magie, die Sitten und die Moral unserer Ahnen."

„Klingt, als hätten sie dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen.", urteilte der Schwarzhaarige trocken.

„Das ist die Überzeugung, die ich vertrete. Ich habe ein Ziel. Was hast du?"

„Ich…", die Stimme Harrys versagte. Verdammt. Was hatte er? Wofür kämpfte er? „Ich… ich möchte Ted eine Familie bieten. Ich möchte die schützen, die mir wichtig sind."

„Und für dich selbst?", der Blonde wandte sich vom Sternenhimmel ab und sah zu dem Jüngeren, „Was willst du für dich?"

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Na, irgendetwas musst du doch auch für dich selbst wollen. Du kannst doch nicht nur für andere leben. Also, was möchtest du?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Was er für sich selbst wollte… schwer zu sagen. Er wollte Auror werden. Aber das hatte er nur gewollt, weil er im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen wollte. Weil er seine Eltern rächen wollte.

„Ich möchte Ruhe.", antwortete er schließlich, „Ich möchte, dass die Leute nicht über mich reden, nicht weggehen, weil ich auftauche, sich nicht verstellen, weil ich ich bin, nicht für Autogramme oder Handschütteln oder Mitleidsbekundungen bei mir antanzen… ich will einfach normal sein. Ich möchte nicht besonders und anders und was auch immer alles sein. Ich möchte einfach nur ich sein."

Dracos Arm legte sich auf seine Brust, die Hand an eine seiner Schultern, der Kopf auf die andere. Er flüsterte ihm leise zu: „Und wer bist du?"

„Harry. Einfach nur Harry. Harry, typisch englischer Vorname, Potter, typisch englischer Nachname. Der Durchschnittstyp. Unspektakuläre Arbeit, unspektakuläres Haus, unspektakuläre Familie. Einfach ein Irgendwer. Der freundliche Herr von nebenan."

„Hm…", der Blonde seufzte laut, „Das ist so verdammt unterschiedlich von meiner Vorstellung vom Leben…"

„Möchtest du noch immer hochgejubelt im Rampenlicht stehen?", der Jüngere hob seine Hand, um sie auf Dracos zu legen.

„Nun ja… nicht so radikal… aber…", sein Blick wandte sich zu dem Mann, an den er sich lehnte, „Eigentlich ja. Ich möchte, dass das, was ich sage, für Menschen wichtig ist. Oder eher das, was andere für mich sagen. Ich möchte im Hintergrund die Fäden ziehen. Ich meine… ich bin als Mensch ziemlich durchschnittlich, wenn nicht sogar schlecht. Alles, was ich habe, ist Geld und ein Name, der beschmutzt ist. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Mutter wieder auf Feiern eingeladen wird, wenn sie Askaban wieder verlässt."

Sie schwiegen für einen kurzen Moment und betrachten die Sterne.

„Mutter liebt Feiern, weißt du? Für sie ist es wichtig angesehen zu sein. Sie hat doch sonst nichts im Leben, jetzt, wo Vater… tot ist.", der Ältere schluckte, „Es… es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht damit belasten. Ich wollte nicht…"

„Draco?", unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige ihn, „Hör auf."

„Es… entschuldige, es-"

„Nein.", der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippen, „Höre auf dich zu entschuldigen. Wenn das dein Traum ist, dann wirst du dem Namen Malfoy wirklich wieder entsprechen müssen. Und ein Malfoy ist überzeugt von sich, egal, was er tut. Was ein Malfoy sagt, ist richtig, selbst wenn es barer Quatsch ist. Was ein Malfoy will, hat zu geschehen. Wenn du über etwas sprechen willst, dann tust du das, egal, was andere wollen. Malfoys sind egozentrische Wesen, die andere die Konsequenzen spüren lassen, sollten sie nicht das tun, was ein Malfoy von ihnen erwartet."

Die Augenbrauen Dracos hatten sie zusammengezogen, in seinem Blick lag etwas Flehendes. Oh doch, das war die Wahrheit. So und nicht anders.

„Aber… ich wäre eine Witzfigur."

„Du warst eine Witzfigur, so lange du nicht wusstest, was du dir leisten durftest. Früher hast du mit deiner Macht experimentiert, hast deine Grenzen ausgetestet und selbst Fehltritte waren nicht allzu schlimm, weil über dir immer dein Vater schwebte. Heute musst du deine Grenzen neu testen, aber du darfst keinen Fehltritt mehr machen, weil du keinen Schutz mehr hast. Also sei vorsichtig.", ihre Blicke trafen sich, „Aber eins darfst du nicht sein: Unsicher. Unsicherheit macht verletzlich. Du darfst dich nicht hassen. Du musst dich lieben. Jede deiner Eigenarten und vielleicht sogar Schwächen, du musst sie lieben. Und das wirst du ab jetzt tun."

„Aber-"

„Draconis.", Harry drückte die Hand unter seiner, „Du bist ein Drache, deswegen trägst du diesen Namen. Ich weiß, dass du das sein kannst. Du hast es mir oft genug bewiesen. Du kannst bei mir gerne das sein, was du als schwach bezeichnest, aber wenn du dich selbst hasst, kann nicht einmal ich dir helfen."

Die Stirn des Älteren lag in tiefen Falten, die Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammen gezogen. Der leicht geöffnete Mund schloss sich, sein Adamsapfel begann zu wandern, während sich seine Lippen hart zusammenpressten.

„Ich weiß, dass ist keine einfühlsame Art dir das zu sagen. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Aber ich weiß keine andere Art es auszusprechen. Bitte…", Harry löste die Hand von seiner Schulter, schloss seine eigene vollständig um sie, „Ich möchte dich glücklich sehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie man mit dem glücklich sein kann, was du erstrebst, aber wenn das dein Traum ist, dann möchte ich dir helfen. Darum lass dich bitte nicht fertig machen, erst recht nicht von dir selbst. Das ist so dämlich… entschuldige, das war wieder beleidigend. Ich weiß, wie schön der Tod ist, ich habe ihn erlebt. Aber ich weiß auch, wie schön das Leben sein kann. Nur, wenn man sich selbst hasst, dann verwehrt man sich beides… es liegt kein Sinn darin sich zu hassen. Du hilfst damit niemandem, dir selbst erst recht nicht."

Das waren sicher die falschen Worte. Irgendeinen Sinn musste der Selbsthass haben. Aber er war ihm so unbegreiflich… sich selbst bis zur Wertlosigkeit zu degradieren, ja, das kannte er von sich selbst. Aber hassen?

„Harry?"

Die beiden jungen Männer drehten den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Luna? War etwas mit Ted?

„Was ist passiert?", rief der Grünäugige alarmiert und stand auf.

„Oh, seid vorsichtig, in diesen Büschen hausen Nargel.", warnte die Blonde, während sie näher herantrat – anscheinend schien die Nachricht nicht so sehr von Belang zu sein. Oder doch? Wer wusste das schon bei ihr?

„Ist etwas mit Ted?"

„Oh ja.", sie nickte langsam, bevor sie fortfuhr, „Er ist kräftig geworden."

Der Stehende blinzelte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: „Was meinst du damit?"

„Sieh selbst…", sie streckte den Arm aus in Richtung Balkon, „Er ist bei Professor Granger."

Harry hastete sofort los. Wer wusste, was jetzt wieder passiert war. Aus Lunas kryptischen Worten würde er ja eh nicht schlau werden.

Ein Blick zur Seite bestätigte, dass Draco nur Zentimeter hinter ihm war.

Fast atemlos klopfte Harry an die Tür seiner Professorin, während Draco gerade die letzten Treppenstufen nahm und auf ihn zustolperte. Was war mit Ted? War sie wirklich mit ihm zu sich verschwunden? Ginny hatte gesagt, sie wüsste es nicht genau. Sie war doch-

„Ja, bitte?"

Harry seufzte erleichtert. Das klang beruhigend genug.

„Ich bin's, Harry. Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Natürlich.", mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er Draco an mit ihm zu kommen.

„Hi.", meinte er nur, während sie beide eintraten, „Ist etwas mit Ted?"

„Oh, hat Luna di- ah… euch geholt?", ihr Lächeln erschlaffte merklich beim Anblick Dracos, „Nun…", sie wandte sich ab und ging hinüber zu dem Babybett, was sie bei ihr aufgestellt hatten, „Er versucht seinen Kopf zu heben. Das ist eigentlich die ganze Neuigkeit."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, während er sich neben sie stellte. Tatsächlich! Dieser kleine Racker. War ja auch wirklich mal Zeit. Oh wie… die Muskeln des Babys spannten sich sichtbar an, während er seinen Kopf für einige Momente vom Kissen hob und ihn fast direkt darauf wieder fallen ließ.

„Mein Baby…", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige voller Stolz und sah kurz nach links und rechts, „Draco?", warum stand der den noch in der Türschwelle, „Komm, sieh dir das an!"

Der Blonde warf einen Blick zu Hermine, wartete einen Atemzug, hob schließlich den Kopf und schlenderte selbstsicher wirkend zum Babybett. Genau das – so sollte ein Malfoy sein. Ja nicht unsicher. Die grauen Augen richteten sich auf die ebenfalls blonde Gestalt im Bett.

Ein noch breiteres Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Lippen. Okay, auch Malfoys durften Schwächen haben. Eine Schwäche für kleine, platinblonde Babys auf jeden Fall. Die musste schließlich auch sein.

Dracos Ausdruck hatte sich beim Anblick Teds völlig entspannt. Die Lider sanken um einiges herab, seinen Mund umspielte ein Ausdruck von Glückseligkeit und Stolz.

„Du hast einen wundervollen Sohn.", versteckt zwischen ihren Umhängen spürte Harry, wie Draco seine Hand griff und kurz drückte.

„Danke, Hermine.", die Hexe erwiderte sein dankbares Lächeln und winkte ihnen hinterher, „Bis morgen, Professor Granger."

Der Blonde an seiner Seite nickte ihr nur zu, doch auch ihm winkte sie hinterher, während sie sich mit Ted in Harrys Räumlichkeiten zurückzogen.

„Das lief doch gut.", wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige nach der ersten Ecke an den Größeren neben sich.

„Dafür, dass meine Tante sie vor meinen Augen gefoltert hat, ist sie extrem nett...", seine Hand schnellte zu Harrys und legte sich in seine, während er hörbar schluckte.

„Bellatrix trägt nicht den Namen Malfoy. Sie trägt den Namen Black. Ich bin der offizielle Erbe der Blackfamilie, demnach müssten ihre Taten auf meinen Schultern lasten – auch wenn du enger mit ihr verwandt bist. Also wage es nicht dich auch dafür schuldig zu machen."

„Okay.", Dracos Mund verzerrte sich zu einem unechten Lächeln, „Ich habe ihr trotzdem nicht geholfen. Ich hätte es tun sollen, das weiß ich heute."

„Dann geh und entschuldige dich.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nur.

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach-"

„Natürlich kannst du. Warum solltest du nicht?", Harry sagte seinem Eingangsportrait das Passwort.

„Weil... also...", der Ältere wurde an der Hand in die Wohnung gezogen, „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die richtigen Worte finde."

„Granger, tut mir Leid, dass ich dir damals auf Malfoy Manor nicht geholfen und mich in der Schule so abartig dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Ich hoffe das nun nach und nach ablegen zu können.", er grinste den verdattert Blinzelnden verwegen an, „Reicht völlig."

„Irgendwie...", der Blonde legte den Kopf schief, „...hast du etwas von deinem Paten."

„Echt?", Harry schien zu strahlen, „Was denn?"

„Das Raubtiergrinsen.", irgendein Funkeln war da in seinen Augen... „Und die Direktheit."

Der Grünäugige spielte ihm ein Schmollen vor, bevor er wieder raubtierartig grinsend erwiderte: „Ist das etwas Schlechtes?"

Wie eine echte Großkatze schlich er auf den Blonden zu und sah von kurz vor seiner Brust zu dem Größeren auf.

Draco wich nicht zurück, wie Harry zuerst erwartet hatte. War es also okay, dass er in solcher Nähe zu ihm stand? Interessan-

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte.

Das. Konnte. Nicht. Sein.

Warm. Alles, was er wahrnahm, war Wärme. Die heiße, brennende Wärme auf seinen Lippen. Nein...

Die Lider der grausilbernen Augen wirkten wie auseinander gerissen, als Draco zurückwich. Einen Moment begegneten sich ihre Blicke, hakten ineinander, lösten sich, indem der Blonde seinen Körper herum riss und beinahe stolpernd auf den Flur stürzte und den Flur herab rannte.

Ein... Kuss...

Der Schwarzhaarige strich mit den Fingerkuppen über seine Lippen. Draco hatte... das konnte doch nicht... er presste die Hand gegen seinen Mund. Sein Kopf wandte sich von rechts nach links und zurück.

Erst danach wurde er dem Schreien des Babys auf seinem Arm gewahr.


	8. Chapter 8

7. Kapitel: Nähe

Mein Blondchen, mein Engel,

mein Schönster, mein Leben,

Glück, Freude und Liebe

will ich dir geben.

Massagen und Küsse,

Umarmungen und mehr,

das alles gebe ich

freiwillig her.

Mein Herz und mein Leben

liegt in deiner Hand,

treibe mich sorglos

an des Wahnsinns Rand.

Harry strich mit dem Rücken seines Zeigefingers über die Wange Teds, der friedlich schlafend auf seinem rechten Arm an seiner Brust schlummerte. Doch sein Blick verlor sich in die Ferne.

Er hatte einen Sessel an ein großes Fenster seines Wohnzimmers gestellt und sich zuerst mit einem Buch dorthin zurückgezogen. Doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass Ted irgendwie keine Lust gehabt hatte allein zu schlafen und er nicht wirklich die Konzentration die Formeln des Buches zu lernen, hatte er es sich mit seinem Baby gemütlich gemacht. Zuerst hatte er noch den fallenden Schnee beobachtet, doch schon bald erinnerte er ihn nur noch an Teds Haare. Beziehungsweise die Haare der Person, von der er die Farbe geklaut hatte. Jene Person, die ihn am gestrigen Abend geküsst hatte.

„Draco...", der Schwarzhaarige seufzte tief.

„Ach da sind deine Gedanken."

Sein Blick schnellte zur Seite.

„Ginny?", seine angespannten Muskeln lockerten sich wieder.

„Nein, Pansy Parkinson mit Vielsafttrank.", sie zog den Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, näher zu ihm, „Ich bin vor ein paar Minuten gekommen, aber du wirktest so nachdenklich, da wollte ich nicht stören."

„Sehr umsichtig...", die Pupillen zwischen den grünen Iriden richteten sich auf das junge Kind.

„Was ist los?", sie wartete einen kurzen Moment, „Gestern habt ihr euch doch wunderbar verstanden, oder? Ihr wart im Garten, bei Hermine, hier... also warum seufzt du so?"

„..."

Die Rothaarige seufzte tief – tiefer, als er es sicherlich getan hatte, während sie anwesend gewesen war.

„Harry, bitte sag etwas. Ich möchte dir gern helfen... wenn ich es kann.", sie erhielt ein weiteres Mal keinerlei Antwort, „Lass es mich wenigstens versuchen.", er atmete tief durch, doch schwieg, „Bitte."

„Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen, Ginny. Es ist... kompliziert.", er widerstand dem Drang den Blick zu heben.

„Bitte versuche es. Friss nicht alles in dich hinein."

„Ich habe immer noch Angst Snapes Portrait zu betrachten. Ich kann es echt nicht. Für die letzte Besprechung musste ich die Direktorin bitten sich in einem anderen Raum als ihrem Büro mit mir zu treffen."

„Hm-hm...", die Jüngere nickte verständnisvoll.

„Und unsere Mannschaft dieses Jahr ist einfach grottenhaft. Gibt es denn keine guten Spieler mehr? Ron ist gut, du, ich, wenn ich das sagen darf, aber ansonsten... okay, Ragburr hat einiges drauf und auch Mac Duff ist nicht zu verachten, aber die anderen beiden...", er schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Wir werden das Turnier dennoch gewinnen. Gegen Hufflepuff ist es doch gut gelaufen!", sie warf ihm ein Lächeln entgegen, „Du setzt zu hohe Ansprüche."

„Ein Spiel gegen Hufflepuff ist nicht aussagekräftig, oder?", die grünen Augen wagten einen Seitenblick zu ihr, den er mit hoch und zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen unterstrich.

„Deine Meinung. Meiner Meinung nach sind wir gut. Nicht perfekt, aber gut genug für eine Schulmannschaft.", sie kreuzte ihre Arme über der hohen Armlehne und bettete ihren Kopf darauf, „Nur bei den Hauspunkten führen wir nicht. Du musst wohl auch dieses Jahr eine Heldentat begehen, um uns zu retten."

„Damit reicht es mir.", ein müdes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, „Da lasse ich lieber Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnen."

„Womit wir beim Thema wären.", ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, „Slytherins Prinz – Draco Malfoy. Was lässt dich so seufzen?"

„Ginny!", er verdrehte die Augen, „Er hat mich geküsst, okay?", Röte legte sich augenblicklich auf seine Wangen.

„Echt?", ein breites Grinsen strahlte zu ihm herüber, „Wow. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er den ersten Schritt macht.", sie zog wohlig die Schultern hoch und spannte ihre Rückenmuskulatur, „Kann er gut küssen?"

„Äh... ja...", also darüber hatte er ganz sicher nicht nachgedacht, „Schockt dich das denn gar nicht?"

„Ach was, das war längst überfällig. Ihr umschleicht euch doch seit Monaten wie läufige Katzen. Also, was hast du gemacht?", war das nur sein Eindruck oder glitzerten ihre Augen gerade?

„Was soll ich gemacht haben?"

„Als er dich küsste!", sie zog eine Schnute, „Und danach natürlich.", die sich sofort wieder in ein Lächeln verwandelte.

„Ähm... gar nichts? Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?", er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und den Kopf ein wenig ein.

„Erwidern?", fragte sie leicht säuerlich.

„Nein!", er erhob sich, „Ich... ich kann doch nicht... Ginny, was denkst du dir?", seine Schritte trugen ihn zu Teds Korb, der auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand, um das Kind hineinzulegen, „Er ist ein Mann. Männer gehören nicht zusammen. Es reicht schon, dass ich Zauberer bin, ich muss mich nicht auch noch als schwul outen.", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Du bist meine ehemalige feste Freundin, verdammt! Gerade du solltest wissen, dass ich an Männern nichts finde."

„Oder gerade ich sollte erkennen, dass es doch so ist.", sie setzte sich wieder auf, „Und was du für ihn fühlst oder fühlen wirst, habe ich schon beim ersten Gespräch über ihn erkannt. Jetzt kämpfe doch nicht dagegen an."

„Ginny!", er drehte sich – ohne Baby – zu ihr, „Es reicht. Ich will davon nichts hören. Ich empfinde nichts dergleichen für Malfoy. Gar nichts! Und ich werde es auch nicht."

„Harry...", sie blieb ruhig, doch in den Ausdruck ihrer Augen mischte sich Mitleid, „Gib dem Ganzen eine Chance, bitte. Du kannst glücklich mit ihm werden, das habe ich längst erkannt. Weit glücklicher als mit mir. Er hat das, was dir an mir fehlt, damit du mich wirklich lieben kannst."

„Nein, Ginny, nein!", er fuhr mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare und schritt durch das Zimmer, „Natürlich hat er auch seine Qualitäten, aber doch nicht, um ein Leben mit mir zu führen. Das würde ihn zerstören. Und mich ebenfalls. Ich kann nicht mit einem Mann leben. Es geht nicht. Die Presse würde mein Leben zerstören!"

Sie schluckte und schwieg, wartete, bis er wieder Platz nahm, sich dabei nach vorne gebeugt den Kopf mit den Händen stützend, die sich noch immer in seine Haare gruben.

„Das Problem ist nicht, dass du Draco nicht willst, oder? Das Problem ist, wie es euer Leben verändern würde.", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

„Ich...", sein Blick legte sich auf sie, verharrte in dem ihren und wurde erst durch ihr Blinzeln wieder gebrochen, „Ja, ich denke schon. Sein Körper ist mir nicht zuwider. Eher ist er... attraktiv, ja. Aber...", die Pupillen richteten sich wieder auf den Teppich, „Ich möchte einfach nur Ruhe. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo meinen ganz normalen Alltag mit Arbeit, Frau und Kind. Er möchte ein völlig extravagantes Leben in der High Society mit Lügen und Intrigen. Allein das wird schon niemals zusammenpassen. Und dann erst die Presse... es würde die reine Hölle werden. Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, der sich ohne Bedenken um sich und andere in waghalsige Abenteuer stürzt. Davon hatte ich genug. Ich bin jetzt Vater und ich habe vor Ted ein schönes Leben zu bieten. Und das wird mit Draco an meiner Seite unmöglich sein."

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte nach außen hin ruhig an der Schlosswand, doch sein Inneres war pures Chaos. Die Worte, die er Ginny gesagt hatte, schwirrten fast zusammenhanglos durch seinen Kopf, rasten in ihm von links nach rechts und oben nach unten.

Das mit Draco und ihm konnte nie etwas werden, das musste doch auch er wissen. Außerdem hatten sie doch gar keine Basis. Was wusste er denn von Draco? Sie hatten einander nie außerhalb ihrer Rollen erlebt – außer das eine Mal auf Malfoy Manor. Im Krieg allgemein. Sie kannten sich nur aus der Schule und dem Krieg. Und dem Einkaufen vielleicht noch. Aber sie hatten doch noch nie freizeitmäßig etwas unternommen – okay, hatten sie schon, aber nur einmal – wie sollte er sich da ein Urteil bilden?

Sie hatten definitiv Gesprächsstoff.

„Draco.", der Jüngere hielt seinen Ton neutral.

„Harry?", der eben um die Ecke Gebogene dagegen schien eher unvorbereitet auf die Begegnung. Seine Lider waren in die Höhe geschossen, sein Kopf ebenfalls nach oben geschnellt und sein Körper daraufhin erstarrt.

„Wollen wir?", Harry hob ausladend die Hand in Richtung des Sees.

Der Größere schluckte, nickte stockend und trat neben den Grünäugigen, der ihre normale Gehposition bezogen hatte.

Harry reichte ihm seinen Arm nicht.

„Harry... es...", der Ältere wandte den Blick ab, was er für einige Minuten so beließ, während sie gingen – ebenso wie auch sein Schweigen anhielt, „Entschuldige, dass ich weg gerannt bin."

„Ich kann verstehen, warum du es getan hast.", der Schwarzhaarige löste seinen Blick von Ted, dessen Korb er für einen Moment neben sich hatte schweben lassen.

„Ich... darf ich Angst vor deiner Reaktion haben?"

„Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.", erinnerte ihn Harry, „Aber zur Zeit sicherlich."

„Gut.", Silberauge schluckte, „Derzeit habe ich Angst."

„Vor mir...", die Worte des Dunkelhaarigen verloren sich in der Stille.

„Harry... ich... ich... ach, verdammt! Sag was!", der Ältere fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Und was?", sein Ton verriet eine vollkommene Ernsthaftigkeit, die Draco schweigen ließ, „Was soll ich schon sagen? Du hast deinen Traum vom Leben, ich habe meinen. Beide Träume passen nicht zueinander. Und erst recht passen sie nicht miteinander."

Er wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was seine Worte anrichteten. Er wollte keinen Schmerz, keine Enttäuschung, keine Wut sehen. Nicht in diesem Gesicht. Und sie würde da sein, oder?

„Das... ist wahr...", Draco sprach merklich leiser, „Füreinander müssten wir eine Menge aufgeben...", er seufzte, blieb stehen, wartete, bis auch Harry anhielt – und sich nicht umdrehte, „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Habe mit diesen Gefühlen in mir gekämpft und versucht sie einzuschließen. Und ich kann es nicht mehr...", er verzögerte seine weiteren Worte durch ein Schluchzen, „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich so schwach bin. Ich kann es nicht unterdrücken. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich zerstöre unsere Freundschaft auf solch eine schändliche Weise-"

„Sei still.", unterbrach Harry ihn, fuhr herum und starrte ihn aus seinen dunklen, grünen Augen an, „Sei einfach still."

„Entschuldige... natürlich...", der Blonde senkte den Blick zu Boden, wie ein Büßer, der seine Strafe erwartete.

„Du weißt, ich bin nicht dein Vater.", murmelte der Jüngere, „Ich bin auch nicht Voldemort.", er sah den Blonden leicht zusammenzucken, „Ich bin nicht Gott und auch kein Richter. Ich habe nicht die Position dich zu strafen...", die Gestalt schien in sich zusammen zu sinken, „Aber hätte ich sie, würde ich es dennoch niemals tun.", die Hände Dracos ballten sich zu Fäusten, „Du liebst, so wie mir scheint, das ist sehr gut. Aber du liebst unglücklich. Wir können nicht zusammen sein, das wissen wir beide. Und das Ende vom Lied ist, dass ich dich bemitleide ob deiner Gefühle... so wie ich mich ob meiner ebenfalls bemitleide."

Die Kopf des Größeren schnellte in die Höhe, während der Schwarzhaarige tief seufzte und hinzufügte: „Wir sind nicht füreinander geschaffen. Wir werden niemals zusammen sein."

„Weil ich... so bin?", fragte Draco und warf einen angewiderten Blick auf den Gehstock, den er trug.

„Und ich ich.", der Jüngere fuhr sich durch die Haare, unter denen die Narbe noch immer zu erkennen war.

„Es gibt keinen Ausweg?", Harry schwieg, während der andere nah an ihn heran trat, „Würdest du mit mir fliehen?"

Doch der Held der Nation schüttelte nur den Kopf und strich gedankenverloren über Teds Wange.

„Mann, Harry.", Dean lehnte sich über den Tisch etwas zu ihm, „Du sahst auch schon mal glücklicher aus."

„Vielleicht hat er einen Korb bekommen.", stichelte Ron und warf dem Jüngeren einen vernichtenden Blick von der Seite zu.

„Wozu braucht er einen Korb?", fragte das weibliche Individuum an Deans Seite mit ihrer Singsangstimme.

„Das ist eine Redewendung, Luna...", meinte ihr Verlobter nur und seufzte.

„Sie hat ganz Recht.", meinte der Schulsprecher nur, „Ich brauche keinen Korb. Ich verteile sie schon.", es sollte spaßig klingen, doch er konnte den Schwermut nicht aus seiner Stimme verdammen.

„Du bist niedergeschlagen, weil du jemanden einen Korb gegeben hast?", fragte Dean mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „Warum das denn? Und um wen geht es?"

Selbst Rons Blick lag auf Harry, doch er schwieg, schließlich war er ja beleidigt – sturer Esel.

„Eine Person, mit der ich keinesfalls...", sein Blick fiel auf den Ring an Lunas Finger und er zeigte darauf, „...das sein kann. Mit der ich nicht einmal zusammenleben kann."

„Du meinst doch nicht, dass er das...", Ron verzog angeekelt das Gesicht – anscheinend war er gewillt wieder mit ihm zu reden, „Also... heilige Scheiße. Ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass das Mist ist. Himmel, das ist ja abartig..."

„Ron!", der Jüngere wandte sich zu ihm und spießte ihn mit seinem Blick auf, „Würde ich so denken, wäre ich nicht niedergeschlagen, meinst du nicht?"

„Hä?", es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich die Miene des Rothaarigen in blankem Entsetzen verzog, „Du... du meinst doch nicht etwa... äh..."

„Doch, verdammt. Ron, spiel meinetwegen weiter die beleidigte Leberwurst, aber versteh verflucht nochmal, dass ich ein bisschen anders bin, als du mich haben willst. Mir egal, ob du damit zurechtkommst oder nicht.", der Schwarzhaarige befahl sich selbst seine Wut zurückzufahren.

„Leute, ich weiß zwar nicht, was los ist, aber beruhigt euch bitte...", Dean hatte beide gehoben und ließ sie langsam nach unten sinken, sein Blick zwischen beiden hin und her schnellend, „Kein Streit beim Frühstück, ja?"

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich ruhig sein soll, wenn Harry mir klar macht, dass er schwul ist!"

Die große Halle schien verstummt.

So laut war Ron nicht gewesen, oder? Der Schwarzhaarige wollte nicht aufsehen. Es reichte ihm kein Gemunkel mehr zu hören. Das reichte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass sein angeblicher bester Freund es laut genug gesagt hatte.

„Das ist echt widerwärtig...", meinte er etwas leiser, doch er sank förmlich in sich zusammen. Wenigstens merkte er noch, dass er am laufenden Band Scheiße baute.

Harry schluckte.

Sie murmelten noch immer nicht. Noch konnte er aufspringen und es abstreiten. Konnte vor der ganzen Halle Ron zusammen schreien. Er könnte.

Doch er verließ den Saal wortlos.

„_Widerwärtig"_

_London. Ganz recht, widerwärtig. So betitelte sicheren Quellen zufolge Ron Weasley gestern seinen langjährigen besten Freund Harry Potter, den Jungen-der-lebt. Spekulierten wir letztens noch über mehrere Affären des jungen Mannes, so wurden jetzt alle Theorien radikal über den Haufen geworfen._

_Schwul. Ja, liebe Leser, sie haben richtig gelesen: Harry Potter, unser aller Stolz, ist schwul. In seinem Entsetzen über solch eine Abartigkeit teilte der entrüstete jüngste Weasley seine Abscheu der großen Halle Hogwarts mit, wie unsere Quellen bestätigten._

_Andere Quellen sprechen jetzt schon von einem möglichen Mann an der Seite unseres ehemaligen Helden. Bisher dachte man sich nichts bei dem freundlichen Umgang, den der junge Potter zur Zeit mit dem Oberhaupt des Malfoyclans pflegt. Die neuesten Erkenntnisse rücken die Sache aber in ein ganz anderes Licht. Sprach Madame Malkin nicht von einem herzlichen, innigen Verhältnis der früheren Rivalen?_

_Und das bringt weitere Fragen auf. Was macht ein langjähriger Todesser wie Draco Malfoy in der Freiheit? Was bewog das Gericht ihn von aller Schuld freizusprechen, obwohl er es war, der den Anhängern von Sie-wissen-schon-wem das Tor nach Hogwarts öffnete und beim Angriff auf die Schule in vorderster Front stand? Und warum soll seine Mutter, die über zwanzig Jahre zu den Todessern zählte, schon bald entlassen werden?_

_Besteht ein Zusammenhang zwischen der unglaublichen Bevorzugung der Malfoys und dem schwulen Bezwinger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem?_

_In weiterer Recherche vertieft, ihre Rita Kimmkorn (weitere Artikel Seite 3-6)_

Harry ließ fassungslos die Zeitung in seinen Händen sinken.

Das konnte... es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Unmöglich. Das hier war ein Produkt seiner Alpträume. Das hier war keine Realität. Es war eine Vorstellung, ein Gedanke gar, nicht mehr als eine leise Angst.

Das Papier fiel mit einem Rascheln auf den Tisch, glitt ab, verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Irgendwo hinter dem jungen Mann musste die Titelseite des Tagespropheten mit dem großen Bild Harry Potters zu seinem Antritt als Schulsprecher sein – kurz darunter ein Kinderbild Draco Malfoys. Elf Jahre vielleicht, höchstens zwölf.

Kimmkorn hatte es auf sie abgesehen. Das Kinderbild sollte die Abartigkeit verstärken. Er musste sich nun souverän verhalten. Eine öffentliche Erklärung war vonnöten – alles Gedanken, die sein Bewusstsein vielleicht streiften, aber nicht eroberten.

Er verharrte in seiner gekrümmten Position am Tisch. Ruhe wollte er. Nur Ruhe. Sowie Draco nur sein Ansehen wieder haben wollte.

Seine Worte hatten alles zerstört.

Er sah langsam auf.

Rons Worte. Nicht seine – Rons.

Der Blick der grünen Augen fiel auf den Rotschopf.

„Ruhe! Ruhe!", McGonagall klatschte in die Hände, doch das Gemurmel konnte sie nicht übertonen, sodass sie den Zauberstab hob, „Sonorus!"

Instinktiv hoben die älteren Schüler die Hände an die Ohren.

„Vielen Dank. Seien sie nun ruhig und nehmen sie ihre Plätze wieder ein.", sie löste das Holz von ihrem Hals, „Danke. Nun, viele von ihnen halten einen Tagespropheten in der Hand. Was sie vor sich sehen, ist öffentlicher Rufmord und Verleumdung. Darauf stehen bis zu zwei Jahre Askaban.", mehrere Schüler zogen scharf die Luft ein, „Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy – bitte folgen sie mir unverzüglich in mein Büro zwecks einer Anzeige."

Harry schluckte, die Augen an den Lehrertisch gebannt. Sie wollte sie beide aus der Situation rausholen. Wollte unbedachtes Handeln vermeiden. Er atmete tief durch. Danke an die Schulleiterin – sie rettete ihn.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf einen raschen Blick zu Draco, der sich ebenfalls erhob und zum Portal der großen Halle strebte – anmutig, stolz, arrogant, desinteressiert, leicht genervt. Genau so, wie sein Vater es von ihm erwartet hätte. Harry konnte die Wut nicht so einfach schlucken.

„Diese verdammte Moorhexe...", knurrte der Jüngste, nachdem er hinter sich das Portal geschlossen hatte, sich an Dracos Seite gesellte und sich Richtung Wasserspeier aufmachte, „Scheißkuh. Die kann einem echt den Tag ruinieren."

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte der Blonde mit leiser, zittriger Stimme.

„Anzeige, öffentliche Erklärung, Interviews – du dürftest dich besser auskennen, oder? Was hat dein Vater gemacht, als man ihn verleumdet hat?"

„Gehandelt...", der Größere griff nach Harrys Hand und drückte sie fest, „Was ist, wenn sie Mama jetzt nicht freilassen?"

„Dann hole ich sie persönlich raus, keine Sorge.", der Jüngere entzog ihm diese wieder, gab ihm dafür die andere und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, „Und Kimmkorn wird bluten..."

Im Gehen drückte er mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Umarmung Draco so gut es ging an sich. Für Harry ging es nur darum, ob er weiter verehrt oder wieder gehasst wurde. Für Draco ging es im Zweifelsfall sogar um sein Leben.

Diese verdammte Kimmkorn!

„Kommen sie herein.", bat die Schulleiterin, die – wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatte – bereits in ihrem Büro saß.

Harry blieb jedoch stehen. Die Arme fest um den Blonden geschlungen, den Blick durch die offene Tür geradewegs auf den Schreibtisch zu. Das massive Holzmöbelstück, dahinter die Direktorin, dahinter... der Schwarzhaarige schluckte. Er konnte Dracos fragenden Blick förmlich spüren. Doch einen Blick spürte er noch mehr.

„Was denn, Potter, immer noch Angst vor mir?", schnarrte es links hinter McGonagall, „Ich bin ein Bild, was soll ich ihnen schon tun?"

Ein Arm legte sich um seine Taille, seine Linke wurde an der Hand, die sie hielt, über die Schulter des jungen Mannes neben ihm gelegt. Diese ihm vertraute Hand fuhr in sein Haar, drückte seinen Kopf sanft gegen in die Halskuhle des Größeren. Tief atmete er dessen Duft ein, während es vor seinen Augen dunkel wurde.

„Was für ein Geschmuse...", neben Snaps Stimme war nichts mehr zu hören, nicht einmal mehr das Kratzen von McGonagalls Feder, „Willst du mir etwa andeuten, dass über euer Verhältnis die Wahrheit gesprochen wurde, Draco?"

Harry krallte sich an den Älteren. Scheißegal, was Snape dachte. Scheißegal, was alle dachten. Scheiße... das Anspannen der Muskeln half nicht sein Zittern zu verbergen. Er bebte.

Draco war das einzige, was ihn gerade auf den Füßen hielt.

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete dieser mit klarer, fester, doch emotionsloser Stimme, „Wir sind ganz sicher kein Liebespaar. Ich war selbst überrascht über die Behauptung, Harry sei homosexuell. Ich habe keinerlei solcher Tendenzen bei ihm bemerkt."

„Das ist sehr überzeugend, wo er sich gerade in ihre Umarmung kuschelt... Mister Malfoy.", Snape betonte die letzten beiden Worte.

„Entschuldigen sie meinen schwachen Moment, der Artikel hat mich ungewöhnlich aus der Fassung gebracht.", erklärte der Malfoyerbe kalt, „Und dass Harry durch ihren Anblick erschüttert ist, daran habe ich keinen Anteil. Ich habe nur nicht vor ihn die Treppe hinabfallen zu lassen."

Sehr überzeugend, wo er ihn gerade bereitwillig in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte. Harry seufzte. Er musste Draco beistehen. Er musste für ihn stark sein. Wer wusste schon, wie lange die Maske halten würde.

„So schlimm sieht er nun auch nicht aus.", mischte sich eine alte, amüsierte Stimme ein.

Der dunkelhaarige Kopf schnellte nach hinten und drehte sich, sodass die grünen Augen sich auf die beiden Bilder an der Wand richten konnten.

„Ihnen würde ich die Homosexualität ohne zu Zögern unterstellen.", zischte der zur Seite sehende Snape seinem Bildnachbarn zu.

„Meine Herren, wir haben ein dringenderes Problem.", erinnerte Professor McGonagall sie alle.


	9. Chapter 9

8. Kapitel: Kimmkorn

Mein Herz, mein Herz, mein gold'ne Brust,

den Körper füllst du mir mit Leben,

schweigst in Trauer, schreist in Lust,

lässt die Glieder in Ekstas' erbeben.

Und heiß umschließt mein brennend' Blut,

das brodelnd durch die Adern schießt,

erweckt in mir die kalte Glut,

die wärmt uns unser inner'n Biest.

Harry löste sich von dem Blonden, warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Hände, die sich instinktiv ineinander verhakt hatten und trennte auch diese Verbindung. Sie mussten nun beide die Männer sein, die ihre Rollen ihnen vorgaben.

Harry Potter, Retter der Nation, Träger des Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, Schülersprecher, Quidditchkapitän, Idol der Jugend. Draco Malfoy, Oberhaupt des edlen Geschlecht der Malfoy, Vertrauensschüler, Quidditchkapitän, das Mysterium mit dem Hauch des Bösen.

„Setzen sie sich.", wies die Direktorin die beiden an, was diese wortlos befolgten, „Ihr Privatleben geht mich nichts an, aber diese unerhörten Vorwürfe schon, besonders die gegen Mister Malfoy. Ich werde noch heute eine öffentliche Stellungnahme abgeben. Sie beide möchte ich bitten keinerlei Wort an die Presse verlauten zu lassen, egal, worum es geht. Und sollte irgendwer, egal wer, nach ihrer Beziehung zueinander fragen, werden sie einfach schweigen, egal, ob es ein Journalist, ihre Verlobte oder ihr Haustier ist. Je mehr sie sich selbst gegen die Vorwürfe wehren, desto mehr werden sie sich erhärten. Beginnen sie daher auch nicht demonstrativ irgendwelche Beziehungen. Seien sie einfach sie selbst, als hätte es diesen Artikel nie gegeben. Ignorieren sie alle, die sie zu diesem Artikel befragen. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor.", erwiderte der Jüngste, „Aber ich habe dennoch Einwände."

„Bitte."

„Ich denke, dass eine einzelne Stellungnahme von unserer Seite nicht schaden kann. Wir können zu solchen Vorwürfen nicht einfach schweigen. Natürlich wird man uns aus allem, was wir tun, einen Strick drehen, aber ich denke ein Brief, der original abgedruckt wird, kann unserer Sache behilflich sein. Ebenso wie die Anzeige wegen Verleumdung.", Harry atmete tief durch, „Außerdem... nun...", er wandte den Blick ab.

„Was ist?", flüsterte der Blonde an seiner Seite ihm zu.

„Es gibt einen Vertrag.", eröffnete der Schwarzhaarige, „Dieser besagt, dass es Rita Kimmkorn nicht erlaubt ist Lügen oder falsche Verdächtigungen über mich zu veröffentlichen."

Die Direktorin hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sollte sie es doch tun...", sie hob das letzte Wort.

„So wird sofortig eine Anzeige beim Zaubereiministerium gegen sie erstattet, da sie ein unregistrierter Animagus ist.", beendete der Jüngste ihren Satz.

Schweigen kehrte in die Runde ein.

„Du bist ein Genie.", meinte der Blonde tonlos.

„Mister Malfoy...", die Schulleiterin seufzte tief, „Solcherlei Heimtücke ist mir eher von Slytherins vertraut, Mister Potter."

„Der Junge hat siebzehn Jahre lang einen Teil der Seele des dunklen Lords mit sich herum geschleppt. Irgendeinen Einfluss muss das ja haben.", schnarrte der ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Danke, ich weiß, dass ich kein Stück intelligent bin.", erwiderte Harry mit schwer unterdrückter Wut, „In diesem Fall war es aber Hermines Werk. Die Slytherineigenschaften hat also sie."

„Ich wusste, ich habe die richtige Vertretung für mich gewählt.", ein kurzes Lächeln fuhr über McGonagalls Züge, bevor sich die Furchen in ihrem Gesicht wieder glätteten, „Nun gut, es werden also zwei Anzeigen erstattet. Die Animagusanzeige wird von der Schule erhoben, die Verleumdungsanzeige von ihnen beiden – jeweils eine, um es genau zu nehmen. Die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter werde ich für heute Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht bestellen. Nutzen sie ihre Mittagspause, um diesen Brief zu formulieren und geben sie ihn dann an mich, bitte."

„Sehr wohl, Professor.", antwortete Draco für sie beide.

„Wer weiß alles von der Animagusangelegenheit und kann Beweise vorbringen?"

„Hermine. Sie hat ermittelt, Kimmkorn gefangen genommen und den Vertrag unterzeichnen lassen. Sie hat die Beweise."

„Wäre sie nicht muggelstämmig, wäre sie wohl wirklich in mein Haus gekommen...", murmelte Snape vor sich hin.

McGonagall schien auf dieselben Worte zu reagieren: „Gefangen genommen?"

„Äh...", das war jetzt ungünstig gewesen, oder? „Sie verwandelt sich in ein Insekt... Hermine hat sie in ein Glas gesperrt... nur kurz.", Harry konnte die Blicke der anderen auf sich spüren.

„Sie ist wirklich eine begabte Hexe.", brummte der alte Dumbledore vergnügt.

„Und hat gleich Unterricht.", warf der Grauäugige ein, „Mit uns."

„Sie haben Recht, Mister Malfoy, sie beide müssen zum Unterricht. Denken sie an meine Worte und nutzen sie ihre Zeit. Sie dürfen die Hausaufgaben des heutigen Tages ausfallen lassen, wenn ich bis heute Abend den geplanten Brief in den Händen halte."

„Eigentlich hatte ich ihr andeuten wollen, dass sie uns den Tag frei geben könnte...", murmelte der Blonde, während sie mit der Treppe zum Wasserspeier hinab fuhren.

„Draco, seinen Ruf zu retten ist eine Freizeitbeschäftigung.", Harry seufzte tief, „Und keinerlei Belastung, wie du siehst.", er lehnte sich gegen den Größeren und kuschelte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter.

„Du bist ein Kriegsheld... man erwartet. dass du mit so etwas spielend fertig wirst.", dieser festigte seinen Stand, um Harry halten zu können.

„Und du Oberhaupt einer der mächtigsten Adelsfamilien. Von dir erwartet man es ebenso.", sie erreichten das Treppenende, wo sie sich zwangsläufig voneinander lösen mussten, um Richtung Klassenraum gehen zu können.

„Also kein frei.", schlussfolgerte Draco, bevor er im Gang stehen blieb, nach dem Arm des Jüngeren griff und ihm tief in die Augen sah, als er sich umdrehte, „Harry... was in diesem Artikel ist wahr?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte. Warum musste er diese Frage beantworten? Warum unbedingt ihm? Seit Rons Worten gestern hatte er nachdenken müssen... ob es wahr war... was Draco für ihn war. Was er für ihn sein sollte. Und was er wollte, dass er es war.

„Ich... ähm...", er wandte den hochroten Kopf ab, „Rons Worte... das hat er gesagt... ich habe nicht behauptet, ich sei schwul, er hat es einfach so verstanden... mich widerwärtig und so genannt.", gut die wirklich wichtige Antwort umschifft, „Aber ansonsten ist das alles echt Mist."

„Was bin ich für dich, Harry?", formulierte Draco seine Frage neu.

Der Gryffindor schwieg. Er wäre ja selbst froh, wenn er antworten könnte. Aber er konnte nicht. Was sollte er schon sagen? Draco sah verdammt gut aus und er hatte selbst schon bemerkt, dass er ihn viel zu viel anstarrte. Aber sagte das irgendetwas aus? Er fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe, er sprach gern mit ihm, so gern, wie er mit ihm schwieg. Seinetwegen könnten sie noch viel öfter zusammen sein. Er vertraute ihm, er war schon ein Teil seiner kleinen Familie. Aber sagte das irgendetwas aus?

„Wir müssen zum Unterricht. Lass uns das später klären.", meinte Harry mit noch immer angewandten Gesicht.

„Harry..."

„Draco.", die giftgrünen Augen fixierten den Älteren, „Bitte. Bitte lass es gut sein. Wenigstens, bis diese Sache geklärt ist.", er drehte sich wieder in die Richtung, in die sie gehen mussten, doch wurde gestoppt von Armen, die sich um seine Taille legten und ihn an den Älteren zogen, „Draco!"

„Nein, Harry. Nein. Lauf mir nicht wieder davon. Ich versuche gerade kalt zu bleiben, ganz wie es mir gelehrt wurde. Ich will das jetzt aufrecht erhalten.", die Arme legten sich sanft um Brust und Bauch, während der blonde Schopf auf seinem Schulterblatt Platz fand, „Ich versuche nur logisch zu denken. Ich weiß, ich bin ziemlich verwirrt, besonders was dich angeht. Du wahrscheinlich genauso.", das konnte man laut sagen! „Aber wenn wir jetzt Kimmkorn wegen Verleumdung verklagen und morgen ein Paar sind, weil wir uns entscheiden unsere Träume füreinander über den Haufen zu werfen... bitte, versteh doch... wir brauchen eine feste Position. Sind wir Freunde? Sind wir gute Bekannte? Sind wir heimliche Geliebte? Sind wir ein Paar? Was sind wir, Harry? Was ist das zwischen uns?"

„Ich weiß es nicht...", flüsterte Harry nur, „Ich weiß es doch nicht...", er atmete tief durch und straffte den Rücken, was Draco ein wenig von ihm löste, „Aber ich weiß, dass ich Ted ein normales Leben bieten will. Und das kann ich nicht mit dir an meiner Seite. Sollten wir plötzlich ein Paar werden, werden die Konservativen ihn mir wegnehmen, dich wird man nach Askaban zurückstecken wollen. Wir dürfen nicht zusammen sein. Wir dürfen einfach nicht.", er drehte sich ein wenig, um in Dracos gerötete Augen zu blicken, „Das macht die Frage müßig. Wir sind kein Paar, wir werden nie eins sein. Es ist egal, was uns verbindet, wir sind Freunde. Niemals mehr als das.", wie abwesend hob er die Hand und strich mit der Rückseite seines Zeigefingers Dracos Hals von unten bis zum Kinn hoch und betrachtete die vollen Lippen, „Auch, wenn auch ich denke... dass wir... sehr nahe stehende Freunde sind...", er spürte das Blut schon wieder in seine Wangen schießen.

Doch Dracos glückliches Lächeln war diese Überwindung wert.

Harry und Draco betraten den Klassenraum demonstrativ gemeinsam.

Genau so, als hätte es den Artikel nie gegeben. Genau so, wie geplant. Wie erwartet. Wie erwartet wurde es auch urplötzlich still und alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihnen, während sie in ihre jeweiligen Reihen gingen und Platz nahmen – Draco neben Zabini, Harry neben Ron.

Der dunkelhäutige, extrem gut aussehende Freund des Blonden warf ihm nur einen kurzen musternden Blick zu, nickte und sah wieder auf seine Unterlagen. Ron hingegen war ein ganz anderer „bester Freund". Natürlich würde er sich nicht für seine Worte entschuldigen, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Das hatten sie im vierten Schuljahr schon einmal durchgekaut. Nur war diesmal keine Eule namens Hermine anwesend, die zu vermitteln versuchte.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte die Professorin Granger reserviert ihre Klasse, nachdem sie noch einen kurzen Blick in Teds Korb geworfen hatte, der auf ihrem Pult stand, „Da nun alle anwesend sind, wollen wir beginnen. Für heute ist die Verwandlung zum Animagus angesetzt.", sie ließ ihren Blick zu Harry schweifen, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte. Egal, was sie jetzt von ihm hielt, für sie war das hier schwer, sie hatte die Verwandlung erst vor zwei Wochen gemeistert. Und er war es gewesen, der noch einmal haarklein alles mit ihr durchgegangen war, wodurch er die Theorie praktisch auswendig konnte. Das machte die erste Stunde reichlich langweilig und gab ihm genug Zeit einige Stichpunkte für den Brief schon einmal zusammen zu stellen. Wenn ihnen kaum Zeit gegeben war, musste er sie sich halt nehmen.

„Gut, nach der Pause beginnen wir mit den Verwandlungsübungen.", die Professorin klatschte einmal in die Hände und riss Harry somit aus der Konzentration. Sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. drehte sich kurz nach links und rechts, wo alle anfingen zu quatschen und senkte sich wieder. Alles klar, fünf Minuten Pause.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Draco, der sich zu ihm gedreht hatte.

„Denken.", er schrieb den Satz zu Ende und reichte dem Blonden das Blatt, „Brainstorming."

„Hm...", der Ältere nahm die Feder aus Harrys Fingern, schnellte mit dem Blick über die Zeilen und begann in seiner eleganten Schrift einige anzufügen, nachdem er ein paar Worte gestrichen und durch neue ersetzt hatte.

„Hat euch McGonagall zu einer gemeinsamen Strafarbeit verdonnert?", fragte Zabini in seiner normalen desinteressierten Tonlage nach.

„Nein, das ist eine öffentliche Stellungnahme.", der Blonde sah auf, „Harry, deine Punkte drängen uns viel zu sehr in die Defensive. Du rechtfertigst und erklärst. Ich würde einen weit aggressiveren Weg vorschlagen, um Kimmkorn zum Gesprächsthema zu machen und von uns abzulenken."

„Inwiefern?"

„Nun, nimm die älteren Artikel über dich und zeige daran, wie sehr sie an der Realität vorbei gleitet. Eine rein faktische Argumentation, warum Kimmkorn nicht seriös ist, wäre mein allererstes Anliegen. Wir dürfen die faktische Ebene nur nicht verlassen. Erst danach sollte ein solch diplomatischer Weg wie deiner gewählt werden."

„Du willst Kimmkorn ruinieren?", stieß der Schwarzhaarige entsetzt aus.

„Darf ich dich an deine Worte von heute morgen erinnern? Der Vertrag...", Dracos Blick schien ihm entgegen zu schreien, was für ein Vollidiot er war. Natürlich war es seine eigene Idee gewesen Kimmkorn zu ruinieren – Draco tat nur seinen Teil dazu.

„Aber ich habe doch die Artikel nicht. Bräuchten wir die nicht für so etwas?"

„Dass du sie nicht hast, heißt nicht, dass sie für uns unerreichbar sind."

„O ja, dein Fan hat die Wand damit tapeziert.", Zabini warf ein Grinsen über die Schulter.

„Welcher Fan?", Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

Der Dunkelhäutige räusperte sich und ließ mit vor dem Mund gehaltener Hand die Schultern beben, bis Draco ihm in den Arm kniff.

„Denkt an die Handbewegung. Nur die Handbewegung. Noch ohne Kraft und Wille zur Verwandlung. Macht diese Bewegung nun bitte zwanzig Mal.", die Schüler zeichneten vor sich ein Zeichen in die Luft, was die Verwandlung zusammen mit den richtigen Worten auslösen würde. Je genauer es gezeichnet war, desto einfacher die Verwandlung – Harry erinnerte sich daran Sirius niemals dieses Zeichen machend gesehen zu haben. Er hatte wohl genug Übung im Leben gehabt.

Die Professorin ging währenddessen herum und korrigierte die Schüler. Ron hätte sie wohl am liebsten ein Buch über den Kopf gezogen, so wenig enthusiastisch zeigte er sich. Harry hingegen gab für sie das Beste, auch wenn er eigentlich mit den Gedanken woanders war.

„Nun übt bitte die genaue Aussprache der Wörter und macht das Zeichen dazu. Meum animago transformo.", sie zog dazu das Zeichen.

Harry sprach es einige Male und übte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach auch mal den Rest machen? Er würde es wohl kaum schaffen, also würde es auch keinem auffallen, oder?

„Aaargh!", schrie ein Mädchen links von ihm auf und starrte auf den Schmetterling, der um ihren Kopf herum flog.

„Lavender!", die Professorin schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, „Ich habe doch noch gar nicht erklärt, wie man sich zurückverwandelt!", sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und wandte sich ab, um nach dem Lehrbuch zu greifen.

Hermine war wohl echt überreizt. Eigentlich dürfte sie wie auch er den Zauber auswendig kennen, mit dem man jemanden in seine Gestalt zurück zwingen konnte. Doch Ron kam ihm zuvor den Zauber zu sprechen – anscheinend hatte auch er ihn nicht vergessen. In Sekundenschnelle lag eine Lavender in menschlicher Form halb auf einem Tisch, halb auf Seamus, der in der Reihe vor ihr gesessen hatte und über den sie gerade geflogen war.

„Danke, Ron.", die Hexe fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Zwanzig Punkte für die Verwandlung, zwanzig für die Rückverwandlung. Sehr gut, Gryffindors. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Widersetzen einer Arbeitsanweisung.", sie sah das Mädchen scharf an, „Geht es ihnen gut, Lavender?"

„Ja, ja...", sie sprang hektisch – hochrot – von Seamus Schoß, „Danke..."

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte die Lehrerin mit der Erklärung, wie man sich zurückverwandelt.

„Harry?", der Schwarzhaarige warf einen Blick über die Schulter, blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der Professorin, die ihnen nachkam.

„Was ist, Mione?", er spürte, wie Draco instinktiv näher zu ihm rückte, sich irgendwo schräg hinter ihn stellte.

„McGonagall hat eine Leiterkonferenz einberufen, ich kann mich also nicht weiter um Ted kümmern. Und Luna und Ginny konnte ich leider nicht finden. Soll ich um eine Sondererlaubnis bitten oder kannst du ihn übernehmen?"

„Uh... werde ich wohl tun. Aber ich habe in den Gewächshäusern Unterricht...", er kratzte sich überlegend am Kinn, „Kannst du dich vielleicht für den nächsten Unterrichtsblock um Ted kümmern, Draco?"

„Ich?", der Blonde wich einen Schritt zurück, „Aber... ich... ich kann das doch nicht. Was soll ich denn tun?"

„Regelmäßig Atmung und Temperatur überprüfen und mich rufen, sollte etwas sein. Das ist alles.", Harry lächelte ihm zu, „Ich kann dir auch kurz alle Griffe zeigen, die du dafür brauchst. Es ist wirklich nichts Schweres."

„Harry...", die Professorin trat näher an den schwebenden Korb, „Denkst du wirklich, dass-"

„Ich vertraue ihm.", er bedachte sie mit einem längeren, tiefen Blick, den sie stumm zu erforschen schien, als würde sie in seinen Augen nach dem geringsten Funken Zweifel suchen.

„Harry...", sie sah zu dem anderen jungen Mann, „Ich möchte dich nicht beleidigen, Malfoy, bitte verstehe, dass ich mir nur Sorgen mache. Sowohl Harry als auch dieses Kind sind so wichtig für mich, ich würde ohne zu zögern noch einmal für sie in den Krieg ziehen.", Harry konnte den Adamapfel des Blonden ab und auf fahren sehen – im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst war er bei Hermines Folterung dabei gewesen, „Es ist erst zwei Jahre her, da hatten Harry und ich einen schrecklichen Streit, wo es um dich ging. Es war der Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres und er tat geradezu alles, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass du das Todessermal bereits erhalten hattest.", der Blonde griff nach seinem Arm und umfasste ihn hart, „Ich wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Ich verachtete dich, aber ich dachte, dass du nicht so weit gesunken wärst. Ich habe vertraut, dass es noch nicht zu spät für dich ist.", worauf wollte sie hinaus? „Harry wiederum hatte keinerlei Zweifel... und er hatte Recht."

Die Nägel des Blonden bohrten sich in die Robe, unter der das Mal auf seiner Haut prankte. Harry hatte es gesehen. Es war blasser, aber noch immer frisch. Wahrscheinlich würde es ewig bleiben...

„Vor einigen Monaten kam er auf mich zu und erklärte mir, du seist jetzt ein anderer Mensch, du hättest dein altes Selbst abgelegt. Ich habe ihm wiederum nicht geglaubt. Dabei hatte er dich auch erneut besser als jeder andere durchschaut.", kurz blinzelnd hob der Größte den Blick zu ihr, „Jetzt sagt er, er vertraut dir. Ich weiß nicht, was euch verbindet und vorerst will ich mich auch daraus halten, weil ich nicht in den Streit zwischen Harry und Ron verwickelt werden möchte. Aber dennoch... die Erfahrung zeigt, dass sein Wort im Bezug auf dich stimmt, bitte verstehe dennoch meine Angst. Harry ist mein bester Freund. Wir haben Dinge erlebt, die uns näher zusammengebracht haben als viele andere. Solltest du Harry verletzen, kann ich dir Schmerzen jenseits von Gut und Böse versprechen und dasselbe gilt für Ted. Er ist ein Neffe für mich und er ist Harrys Sohn. Also wehe einem von beiden wird auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt.", ihr Ton war scharf zum Ende hin. Sollte Harry gefragt werden, er würde sagen, sie meinte diese Warnung vollkommen ernst. Es war wirklich nicht genau fassbar, ob sie die Beziehung nun gut hieß, aber sie würde wohl ein Auge auf sie haben.

Zu demselben Schluss schien Draco zu kommen, denn er nickte mit ernster Miene. Anscheinend verstand er Hermine... Dank sei allen, wenigstens ein Problempunkt weniger. Ob er sie als reinblütiger Malfoy wirklich hassen musste? Vielleicht konnten sich beide doch irgendwann verstehen.

Zumindest ließ die Brünette den Korb zu dem Slytherin gleiten, der ihn mit einem geflüsterten Wingardium Leviosa übernahm.

„Verstanden?", Harry lächelte auf Dracos Nicken hin. War wohl auch er zu der Meinung gekommen, dass es nicht übermäßig viel abverlangte auf ein sechs Monate altes Baby aufzupassen, wenn man für fast alle Fälle aufgeklärt war und sonst jederzeit jemanden rufen konnte.

„Wird schon schief gehen. Nicht wahr, Teddy?", er strahlte das Kind in seinen Armen an, das mit einem Lachen erwiderte und nach einer der blonden Strähnen grabschte, die Draco nicht in seinen Zopf gebunden hatte.

„Ich sehe, ihr kommt gut miteinander aus.", Harry beugte sich über das Kind und setzte einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn, „Bis später, Ted.", er hob den Kopf wieder, blickte kurz die die nebelgrauen Edelsteine des Älteren und zögerte einen kurzen Moment, doch streckte sich auch zu diesem und tupfte mit seinen Lippen auf dessen Wange, „Bis gleich, Draco."

Mit einem Winken wandte er sich um und schritt erhobenen Hauptes mit festem Gang aus dem Klassenzimmer zu seinem nächsten Unterricht.

„H- Harry?"

„Ja, Professor Longbottom?", der Jüngere wusch noch das letzte Gerät ab, das sie eben benutzt hatten.

„Nein, Harry... mal was Persönliches.", Neville senkte etwas beschämt den Blick.

„Was denn?"

„Hast du- also... ist da wirklich etwas... na ja...", er schluckte, „Ich meine... wegen dem Artikel... also- das mit Malfoy-"

„Ich wurde angewiesen zu schweigen.", Harry lächelte ihm zu, „Benutze Augen und Verstand und bilde dir eine eigene Meinung, Neville."

„Aber...", der Professor schloss den Mund, sah ihn an und seufzte, „Liebst du ihn?"

„Wie gesagt: Benutze deine Augen.", der Grünäugige strahlte sein Gegenüber an.

„Colin Creevey hat einen Nachfolger bekommen.", stellte Draco trocken fest.

Creevey? Der kleine Fotograph, der im Krieg gefallen war? Ein Nachfolger?

„Wetten, dass er die Fotos noch heute an den Meistbietenden verkauft?", er seufzte tief, „Und wetten, das wird der Tagesprophet sein?"

„Soll er doch. Je mehr sie schreiben, desto mehr werden sie verklagt.", der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich über den Babykorb, in dem Ted wieder einmal schlafend lag, „Und, war er brav?"

„Sehr.", ein Lächeln erhellte die Züge des missgelaunten Malfoy, „Er hat einige Übungen gemacht sich umher zu rollen, aber ist schnell wieder eingeschlafen. Atmung und Temperatur sowie Puls waren so, wie du es mir erklärt hast. Ich glaube, es geht ihm gut."

„Wunderbar.", er überprüfte die Werte ihm Schnellverfahren noch einmal selbst, doch Draco hatte alles richtig festgestellt, „Ich bin leider mit der Stellungnahme nicht weitergekommen. Du?"

„Oh ja.", er zog eine Rolle Pergament hervor, „Ich habe eine Erstfassung geschrieben. Da muss aber auf jeden Fall dran gefeilt werden.", er reichte sie dem Jüngeren, der sich mit ihr an einen Tisch nahe der Fenster setzte.

„Das klingt reichlich steif.", stellte Harry schon nach den ersten Zeilen fest, „Aber der Inhalt ist gut. Darf ich es als Vorlage verwenden?"

„Sicher.", Draco hob vorsichtig den schlafenden Ted aus dem Korb und setzte sich mit ihm im Arm zu dessen Vater. Er rührte sich kaum, saß stoisch schweigend auf dem harten Holz, bis Harry eine halbe Stunde später eine neue Version zu ihm herüber schob.

„Hm...", er ließ sich Zeit mit den Lesen, „Das klingt auf jeden Fall gut. So können wir das McGonagall geben.", sein Gesicht blieb ernst, während er sich zurück lehnte und Ted beobachtete, der seinen Finger einspeichelte, „Harry?"

„Ja?", der Schwarzhaarige rückte mit dem Stuhl näher.

„Glaubst du, das hier bringt eigentlich irgendetwas?"

„Was?", die Lider und Lippen klafften auseinander, „Draco, das ist nicht dein Ernst... natürlich bringt es etwas!"

„Und was?", der Blonde seufzte, „Der Stein ist losgetreten, oder? Am Rollen können wir ihn auch nicht hindern. Für die Welt sind wir Abschaum.", seine Miene verzog sich, „Für mich ist es eh egal, ich war es schon vorher. Sie können mir noch das geben, was ich sowieso verdient habe.", Askaban? Verdient? Draco... „Meine Mutter werden sie trotz allem freilassen und sie wird sich irgendwie durchschlagen. Sie wird aussagen von ihrem Mann gezwungen worden zu sein und als Black weiterleben. Nur du...", auf Harry richtete sich ein von Tränen erfüllter, verzweifelter Blick, „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass meine Existenz dich so belastet. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn es mich nur nicht gäbe, dann wäre so viel Schlimmes-"

Ein Faustschlag schleuderte Dracos Kopf zur Seite. Ein Knacken, weit aufgerissene Lider, eine sich langsam rot färbende Wange. Ted nuckelte weiter an dem Finger, uninteressiert an der Erschütterung des Körpers, der ihn hielt.

„Hör sofort damit auf.", befahl Harry.

„Es tut mir-"

„Schluss!", seine Stimme hatte sich gehoben, doch Draco gehorchte diesmal, „Draco, ein für alle Mal: Dass es dich gibt, sorgt dafür, dass die Welt ist, wie sie ist. Und ich liebe diese Welt. Und auch wenn unsere Situation derzeit reichlich bescheiden aussieht, so ist es doch ein Fehler vieler Menschen. Ja, dich trifft Schuld daran, ebenso wie sie mich trifft. Aber das ist lange kein Grund so einen Selbsthass zu schieben. Du büßt genug für das, was du getan hast."

„Solche Sünden sind nicht zu vergeben...", murmelte der Ältere.

„Draco... bitte hör auf, bitte.", Harry sackte in sich zusammen, „Ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Ich halte dich nicht aus, wenn du solche Sachen sagst... bitte liebe dich wieder selbst. Bitte. Du tust mir weh..."

„Es tut mir so Leid..."


	10. Chapter 10

9. Kapitel: Kalte Novembertage

Weich nicht aus.

Wende nicht immer deinen Blick.

Es ist Ignoranz,

an der ich stumm nun erstick'.

Wende dich nicht ab.

Wende mir nicht den Rücken zu.

Ich werde bei dir sein,

bis im Grab ich ruh'.

Sieh mich an.

Schenke mir nur ein kleines Wort.

Nur ein einziges „Ja" –

und ich gehe nie mehr fort.

„Sehr gut.", lobte die Direktorin, „Ich werde alles Weitere veranlassen. Die Ministeriumsarbeiter werden auch innerhalb der nächsten Stunde eintreffen. Sie beide werden mit mir gemeinsam mit ihnen sprechen, ebenso wie Professor Granger. Bitte halten sie sich also in Rufweite des Speiers auf."

„Ja, Professor. Vielen Dank.", die beiden jungen Männer erhoben sich.

„Denken sie daran: Höflich und sachlich.", die Schulleiterin seufzte tief, während beide den Raum verließen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man uns wirklich daran erinnern muss.", grummelte Draco leise und ließ sich auf eine der Steinbänke im Flur fallen.

„Mich schon. Ich tendiere dazu bei unhöflichen Fragen auszurasten.", erklärte Harry ihm, während er sich neben ihm niederließ, den Korb neben sich sinken ließ und den leise blubbernden Ted auf seine Arme zog, „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass Ted seinen Kopf jetzt einige Sekunden in der Luft halten kann? Hermine fand das sehr erstaunlich und hat gleich noch einmal nachgelesen. Anscheinend hat er jetzt einen richtigen Entwicklungsschub. Eigentlich sollte er längst ein wenig robben können, aber der Verlust seiner Eltern hat wahrscheinlich seine Entwicklung ein wenig verzögert.", er warf dem jungen Mann neben sich ein schwaches Lächeln zu, „Mir kam vorhin die irrsinnige Idee, ich könnte meine Tante mal nach meiner Entwicklung fragen. Aber ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass sie mir eine zufrieden stellende Antwort geben wird."

„Warum das?", Draco drehte sich zu ihm und legte einen Arm hinter ihm auf der Lehne ab.

„Sie...", die grünen Augen fixierten Ted, „Nun, sie mag mich nicht sonderlich."

„Und dein Onkel?"

„Der noch weniger.", er strich dem Kind ein paar Locken aus dem Gesicht, bevor sein Finger geschnappt und gnadenlos als Nuckel benutzt wurde, „Er dürfte sowieso nicht viel von meinem Aufwachsen mitbekommen haben, er arbeitet viel."

„Du bist nicht sehr glücklich aufgewachsen, oder?", der Arm rutschte von der Lehne um seine Schultern, während Draco näher rückte.

„Schon okay. Ich bin einfach nur wie ein Hauself behandelt worden. Aber das war okay.", er sandte dem Größeren ein Lächeln, „Was ist mit dir? Wie bist du erzogen worden?"

„Normal, denke ich.", gab Draco leise zurück, „Feste Regeln, Strafe für Ungehorsam, Belohnung für außerordentliche Leistungen und ein liebes Kindermädchen, was einen ein bisschen verhätschelt. Mama war sogar außerordentlich liebevoll, sie hat mich oft in den Arm genommen und mich mit Geschenken überschüttet.", er zog den Kopf ein wenig ein, „Das ist doch normal, oder?"

„Für euch Aristokraten schon, glaube ich.", die grünen Augen blickten scheu auf, „Meine Eltern waren anders, so weit ich weiß. Auf fast jedem Kinderbild hat mich jemand im Arm oder an der Hand. Und mein Vater hat öfters mal gefährliche Dinge mit mir gemacht, die Mom beinahe verzweifeln ließen. Zu meinem ersten Geburtstag durfte ich alleine Besenfliegen. Meine Mutter war wohl ziemlich besorgt."

„Das wäre ich auch!", Draco war noch eine Spur blasser als sonst, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, „So etwas ist schrecklich gefährlich! Was hat sich dein Vater bloß dabei gedacht?"

„Dass es mir Spaß macht? Ich habe ein Bild davon. Ich lache wie irre.", Harry unterdrückte sein Prusten über die besorgte Miene, „Und ohne das frühe Training wäre ich sicher nicht so ein guter Sucher."

„Du Verrückter... dein Hang dich in Gefahr zu bringen kommt sicher auch daher.", der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, „Wag es nicht Ted solche Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen."

„Ja, Schatz.", erwiderte der Jüngere voller Ironie.

„Ich meine es ernst, Harry, du kannst ein Kind doch nicht in solch eine Gefahr-"

„Mister Malfoy? Mister Potter?", das Portrait ihnen gegenüber räusperte sich, „Ich soll ihnen Bescheid sagen, dass sie bitte unverzüglich hinaufgehen sollen."

Sie blinzelten leicht verwirrt dem Bild entgegen. Mist... die Portraits hörten und sahen ja auch mit. Sie mussten weit mehr aufpassen!

„Ja, danke sehr.", Harry fand als erster die Sprache wieder, „Lass uns gehen, Draco.", er legte Ted zurück in den Korb, was diesen murren, aber nicht quengeln ließ, „Sei brav, Kleiner.", er küsste den Kleinen auf die Stirn, bevor er den Korb schweben ließ und dem Blonden seinen Arm anbot, den dieser zum Aufstehen in Anspruch nahm.

„Da sind sie ja. Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, dies ist Mister Morcoast mit seiner Assistenten Miss Luthshire. Sie werden ihre Klage aufnehmen.", McGonagall hatte das Zimmer so verzaubert, dass sie in einem Kreis aus bequemen Sesseln Platz nehmen würden.

„Guten Nachmittag.", die beiden schüttelten ihnen die Hände, wobei sie bei Draco bei weitem nicht so fest zupackten – er strahlte eine natürliche Überirdischkeit aus, „Lassen sie uns doch Platz nehmen.", was sie natürlich allesamt taten, „Wir haben die Klage an sich schon aufgenommen. Wir würden nur gerne noch ein paar Fragen beantwortet haben. Am besten unter Veritaserum. Sie dürfen natürlich jederzeit eine Antwort verweigern."

Harry und Draco warfen sich einen Blick zu. Veritaserum? Es könnte einige ihrer eigenen Fragen klären. An sich war es keine schlechte Idee. Die grünen Augen wandten sich zu Hermine, die zwei Plätze weiter saß und vorsichtig nickte.

„Von meiner Seite geht das in Ordnung.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige, bevor sich Draco ihm anschloss. Sie beide wie auch Hermine nahmen nur wenige Sekunden später ein Glas mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit entgegen.

„Nun, dann lassen sie uns anfangen.", der Herr sah zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, „Ihr Name lautet Harry Potter und sie sind achtzehn Jahre alt?"

„Ja."

„Stimmt es, dass ein Vertrag mit der Angeklagten besteht, der besagt, dass sie verklagt wird, sollte sie sie verleumden?"

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick zu seiner besten Freundin. Halt mal. Das hier würde nicht in eine Befragung übergehen, um Hermine zu verklagen, oder? Diese nickte ihm allerdings zu.

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Haben sie den gestrigen Artikel als Verleumdung empfunden?", sehr gut, es ging doch in die richtige Richtung.

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Sind sie homosexuell?"

Verdammt. Sollte er antworten? Wenn er sich entschied etwas zu sagen, würde er automatisch die Wahrheit sagen. Es wäre nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Wollte er das hier wirklich?

„Nein."

Harry atmete tief durch. Danke. Danke allen Geistern, die ihm beistanden. Er war es also nicht. Sein Blick glitt zu Draco, doch fast im selben Moment durchschlug etwas Hartes, Spitzes, Kaltes seine Brust – namentlich Schmerz. Dieser Blick... verdammt... Draco liebte ihn. Er liebte ihn wirklich.

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Schlag.

Er hatte sich soeben alle Chancen mit Draco zunichte gemacht.

Aber er war doch nicht schwul! Wieso wollte er etwas mit ihm anfangen, wenn er es doch eh nicht war? Und er wollte doch nicht einmal etwas mit ihm anfangen. Was war denn los?

„Was brachte ihren Freund Ron Weasley dann zu solchen Aussagen, die uns schon bestätigt wurden?"

„Er hat mich missverstanden.", verdammt, er musste sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren.

„Wie kam es zu diesem Missverständnis?", schlecht... weil er es als falsch empfand Draco abzuweisen – das würde Dracos Leben zerstören und ihre Aussage schmälern.

„Ich möchte die Aussage verweigern."

Die grauen Augen legten sich mit verständnislosen Blick auf ihn. Bitte, bitte gebe man ihm Zeit es Draco zu erklären. Bitte. Er wollte ihn nicht auf diese Weise verlieren.

„Ist es wahr, dass sie eine Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy führen?"

„Das ist falsch.", bitte! Sie sollten es beenden! Das konnte er Draco nicht weiter antun!

„Haben sie die Entscheidung des Wizengarmots im Falle von Draco Malfoy beeinflusst?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht.", war dieses Durchatmen Erleichterung oder Enttäuschung? Was fühlte Draco?

„Im Falle von Narzissa Malfoy?"

„Ebenfalls nicht.", die Finger des Blonden vergruben sich in die Lehnen des Sessels, während er stolz den Blick hob und seine Maske trug.

„Vielen Dank.", der Mann wandte sich Draco zu, „Ihr Name ist Draco Malfoy?"

„Ja.", seine Stimme war kalt und herrisch, wie die seines Vaters.

„Sie erheben ebenfalls Anklage wegen Verleumdung?"

„Ja.", wie gerne würde er seine Hand greifen und sie halten. Ihm ein wenig Nähe geben. Ein wenig Unterstützung.

„Sind sie homosexuell?"

„Ja."

Morcoast sah von seinem Bogen auf, ebenso wie seine Assistentin, der sogar dazu noch der Stift aus der Hand fiel und der Unterkiefer herab sackte.

Oh verdammt... warum war er nicht still geblieben? Warum setzte er seine Position aufs Spiel?

„Ich gebe ihnen diese Information nur zum Zweck der Vollständigkeit. Es liegt nicht in meinem Sinn, dass sie die Öffentlichkeit erreicht. Ich stelle sie demnach unter Schweigepflicht.", Dracos Stimme blieb tonlos, „Jeglicher Verstoß wird Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."

Eine Aussage unter Veritaserum... Draco meinte es ernst. Das war eine offene Drohung gegen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren?

„Wie sie wünschen.", Morcoast schluckte, „Es bleibt außerhalb des Falles verschwiegen.", sie gingen darauf ein? Was war denn hier los? „Führen sie eine Beziehung zu Harry Potter?"

„Nein."

„Würden sie gern?", piepste die Assistentin.

„Das gehört nicht zum Fall.", schritt die Direktorin sofort ein.

„Miss, bitte.", der Mann warf einen ärgerlichen Blick zu seiner Mitarbeiterin, „Haben sie von Mister Potter während ihrer Verhandlung Hilfe erhalten?"

„Nein."

„Vielen Dank.", Morcoast wandte sich Hermine zu, fragte auch diese aus, besonders über den Vertrag, worauf sie alle Informationen preis gab, die sie selbst nicht in Bedrängnis brachten – also alles bis auf die Festnahme Kimmkorns. Schlau wie immer, die Hexe. Ein paar Minuten später konnten sie die beiden schon wieder verabschieden.

„Draco.", meldete sich Snape noch in der Sekunde, als das grüne Feuer erlosch, „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Dein Vater würde ausrasten!"

„Mein Vater ist tot.", meinte er schlicht, strebte zur Tür und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro.

„Hermine, würdest-"

„Lauf schon.", unterbrach sie Harry noch im selben Moment, „Ich passe auf Ted auf."

Endlich mal eine Person, die ihn verstand!

„Danke, Professores!", er stürmte zur Tür, flog fast die Treppe herunter, immer nur ein Bild vor Augen.

Draco.

Er musste Draco finden. 

„Draco, warte!", der junge Mann blieb nicht stehen, entfloh Harry mit einem sehr schnellen Gang – ein Malfoy durfte nunmal nicht laufen, „Draco!", er griff nach dessen Arm, doch der Blonde riss sich mit ungewohnter Stärke los und stürmte weiter, „Draco.", er stellte sich mitten in seinen Weg und griff fast gewaltsam nach dessen Schultern, „Bleib sofort stehen."

Graue Augen durchspießten ihn mit einem Blick, der tödlicher nicht sein konnte, während Tränen die Alabasterhaut hinab rannen.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fuhr der Blonde ihn an, „Damit du noch mehr auf meinen Gefühlen trampeln kannst? Macht dir das Spaß? Amüsiert es dich?", er versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Harry gab nicht nach, „Lass mich los, verdammt! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Klatsch.

Eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Dracos Kopf wurde zur Seite geworfen.

Verdammt... er hatte es schon wieder getan. Er hatte ihn schon wieder geschlagen. Er wollte es doch nicht! Verdammt.

„Tut mir Leid...", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, „Es tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich nicht.", er seufzte, „Provozier mich nicht immer dazu."

„Es tut mir Leid...", flüsterte Draco automatisch, die Hand auf der brennenden Wange.

„Nein! Nein. Das ist meine Schuld. Du hast mich nicht provoziert!", Harry atmete tief durch, „Lass uns zu mir gehen, ja? Lass uns in Ruhe reden... bitte."

Draco reagierte nicht auf seine Worte.

Er hatte Draco mit sich in seine Wohnung gezogen. Ihm war nichts anderes eingefallen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sonst machen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit Draco los war, aber ihm gefiel nicht, dass er so abwesend wirkte. Als wäre er nicht da.

Und die Tränen versiegten nicht. Immer wieder kamen neue. Doch Draco hob nicht einmal einen Finger, um sie aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Er reagierte nicht, wenn man ihn schüttelte. Er reagierte nicht, wenn man mit ihm sprach. Er reagierte gar nicht mehr.

Ob ihn ein Zauber getroffen hatte? Harry war drauf und dran Pomfrey zu rufen, aber irgendwie war ihm auch das nicht geheuer. Er glaubte seiner eigenen Theorie nicht. Das war kein Zauber. Das war seine Schuld.

Er musste Draco helfen. Aber wie?

Seufzend betrachtete er den auf seiner Couch Sitzenden. Nicht in Panik verfallen, das war das Wichtigste. Keine Panik und keine Wut. Er sollte nicht noch einmal zuschlagen. Das war keine Lösung.

Über seinen eigenen Gedanken lachend, aber ratlos über andere Lösungen beugte er sich vor und küsste den Blonden – nichts. Nicht, dass er etwas erwartet hatte, aber das hier war schließlich eine magische Welt. Wäre ja möglich gewesen.

„Draco... ich beschwöre dich, sprich mit mir, bitte. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich halte es nicht aus dich so zu sehen.", eine Träne löste sich aus Harrys Augenwinkel, „Draco! Draco...", er schlang die Arme um den Sitzenden, kniete sich auf die Couch und ließ sich vorsichtig auf seinen Oberschenkeln nieder, um ihn stärker an sich drücken zu können.

Doch egal, wie oft er ihn rief, egal, wie oft er ihn schüttelte, wie er über seine Wange strich, wie er ihn küsste – der Blonde zeigte keine Reaktion. Was sollte er bloß noch tun? Sich selbst durch die Haare fahrend und abwechselnd seufzend und schluchzend jagte Harry durch seine Wohnung.

Bettwäsche, Kleidung, Teds Spielzeug, Waschzeug, Kissen, Windeln, ein Babybett, Süßigkeiten – der Schwarzhaarige griff sich eine Packung Schokolade – Bücher, Handtücher, das Fotoalbum, der Tarnumhang, seine Schulsachen, Babypuder, Zahnbürsten, Kompott, Kuscheltiere – Harry hielt inne. Kuscheltiere? Teds kleiner Teddy, der riesige Löwe, der große Teddy, die Stoffeule... unsicher griff er das Letzte.

Sie war weich, sie war rund und sie war groß. Vielleicht war damit etwas zu machen? Nachdem er sein Gesicht wieder trocken gewischt und seine Nase gesäubert hatte, kehrte er mit seiner neuen Idee ins Wohnzimmer zurück, drückte Draco das Tier gegen die Brust, legte dessen Arme darum und ließ vorsichtig los.

Es hielt! Draco hielt das Stofftier von alleine! Lächelnd zog Harry seine Schuhe aus, krabbelte auf die Couch und ließ sich hinter dem Blonden nieder, um ihn von hinten zu umarmen. Draco reagierte doch noch. Vielleicht nur ganz wenig und nur auf Bestimmtes, aber er reagierte. Das war das einzig Wichtige.

„Hey... Dray...", er fuhr mit seiner Nasenspitze seinen Hals entlang, „Erde an Dray... bitte melden."

Die Antwort bestand darin, dass sich die Muskeln des Blonden lockerten und er nach hinten gegen Harry kippte, dort von dessen Armen aufgefangen wurde. Er bugsierte ihn auf seine Brust, drehte seinen Kopf und legte diesen in seine Brustbeuge.

„Kuscheldrache...", wie viele Kosenamen konnte er wohl finden? „Mein kleiner Kuscheldrache...", er löste das schwarze Samtband, worauf die langen, blonden Haare sich auf seiner Schulter ausbreiteten. Liebevoll strich er sie nach oben, über Dracos Oberkörper, nahm sich eine Strähne und drehte sie um seinen Zeigefinger.

„Engel.", ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, „Mein wunderschöner Engel."

Der Liegende schloss langsam die Augen, räkelte sich bald darauf ein wenig auf dem Jüngeren und genoss die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schon sehr bald sichtlich – kundig gemacht durch Schnurren und leises Stöhnen. Er legte sogar die Stoffeule zur Seite, als Harry begann über seine Brust zu kraulen.

„Gefällt dir das, Kätzchen?", fragte er leise, während seine Hände vom Bauch zur Brust hinauf kratzten und mit den Fingern als Beine wieder nach unten liefen.

„Hm...", Draco rieb seinen Rücken an Harrys Oberkörper.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht schwul, aber ich bin definitiv an dir interessiert, okay? Du bist einfach... besonders. Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein, aber ich will dir nahe sein. Ich... ich möchte einfach nur bei dir sein, okay?"

Der Blonde rollte sich zur Seite, schaffte es sich auf der Couch zu halten, legte die Arme um den anderen und drückte sich seitlich an ihn.

„Ich will eine Frau sein...", murmelte der Malfoyerbe leise.

„Wieso das denn?", Entsetzen schwang in Harrys Stimme. Malfoy und weiblich? Das passte irgendwie gar nicht. Okay, er sah sehr feminin aus und verhielt sich auch irgendwie etwas weibisch, aber trotzdem... Draco war Draco. Genau so war er richtig.

„Ich könnte dich heiraten und ich könnte deine Kinder kriegen und keinen würde es stören..."

Dem Jüngeren stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Kinder kriegen? Seine Kinder? War das nicht ein wenig weit vorgegriffen? Okay, er war schon Vater, aber eigene... also...

„Und vielleicht würde es dich wenigstens ein ganz kleines bisschen erregen mich anzusehen..."

Die grünen Augen wandten sich zur der klein wirkenden Gestalt, die sich verzweifelt an ihn klammerte. Schöne, lanke Beine, ein schlanker Oberkörper, milchig weiße Haut, helles, langes Haar...

„Dafür musst du keine Frau sein...", flüsterte Harry zurück.

Der blondbehaarte Kopf ruckte in die Höhe, gab den Blick frei auf graue, schimmernde Augen und blutrote, leicht geöffnete Lippen, wunderschöne Lippen, Lippen, die er vorhin erst mit seinen liebgekost hatte – Harry ließ seinen Kopf einfach nur ein Stück nach vorne fallen und nutzte die gebotene Chance, um dem anderen einen Kuss zu rauben.

„Kannst du mir das glauben?", hauchte er gegen die bebenden, brennenden Mundpartien.

„Ja...", keuchte Draco zurück, saugte sich kurz an Harrys Unterlippe, „Aber du bist nicht schwul..."

„Ist doch egal.", sie drehten die Köpfe in verschiedene Richtungen, um einander besser zu erreichen, „Dich begehre ich auf jeden Fall."

„Doch kannst du nicht mit mir zusammen sein...", Dracos heiße Zunge strich über Harrys Mund, wurde abgelöst von seinen Lippen.

„Es geht einfach nicht.", ein letzter, intensiver, verzweifelter Kuss, bevor der Blonde Abstand zwischen sie brachte, indem er den anderen von sich drückte.

„Was bin ich dann?", seine Augen glänzten vor Tränen, „Dein kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis?"

Harry seufzte tief, hob die Hand und streichelte über die samtweiche Wange des anderen, während er sagte: „Wir haben keine andere Wahl."


	11. Chapter 11

10. Kapitel: Geheimnis

Mein Herz steht dir offen.

Stich ruhig hinein.

Ich würd's so erwarten.

Anders kann's nicht sein.

Stich feste und sicher,

nachhaltig und tief.

Blut wird fließen,

wie meine Träne lief.

Doch wo ist dein Messer?

Wieso der Verband?

Warum reichst du mir lächelnd

deine zarte Hand?

„Harry?", Draco ließ seine Hand über die nackte Brust fahren, auf die er auch seinen Kopf gebettet hatte.

„Ja?"

„Was hältst du von einer Dusche?"

„Jetzt schon?", der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich in Richtung des neben ihm Liegenden und schloss ihn enger in seine Arme, „Meinetwegen."

„Ich werde einen Reinigungszauberspruch suchen gehen.", versprach der Ältere, „Oder zumindest einen gegen Gerüche."

„Verwöhnter Schnösel...", murrte Harry leise.

„Mit einem anderen Mann ist der Geruch gleich doppelt so intensiv.", beschwerte sich der Andere, „Außerdem ist es Zeit für unseren Spaziergang, wenn wir das Abendessen nicht verpassen wollen. Und Ted sollten wir auch langsam mal wieder abholen."

„Draco...", die Stimme maulte, aber man hörte das Spielerische, „Musst du mich unbedingt in dieser Situation an unseren Sohn erinnern?", oho? Spürte er das falsch oder hatte sich Dracos Herzschlag gerade fast verdoppelt?

„Sprich nicht von unser, es ist deiner. Ich bin nur deine Affäre. Du hast selbst entschieden, dass es dabei bleibt."

„Sei doch nicht immer so realistisch...", er setzte dem Blonden einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Gehen wir zusammen duschen?"

„Hm...", der warme Körper drängte sich enger an seine Seite, „Gern..."

„Draco...", Harry strich mit seiner Hand über die Wange des anderen und küsste auf dessen Stirn, „Lass uns vergessen, was wir da draußen auszustehen haben. Hier drin dürfen wir einfach wir sein. Okay?"

„Kay...", murmelte der andere gegen seine Brust.

Oh Himmel... das würde noch ein Kampf werden. Wenigstens war Draco jetzt nicht mehr überzeugt, dass er nichts an ihm fand – eher schien er sogar annehmen zu können, dass Harry ihn für verdammt begehrenswert hielt. Ein Anfang. Aber wo sollte das noch hinführen? Affäre hin oder her, sie würden das nie für lange geheim halten können. Realität blieb Realität, da hatte Draco vollkommen Recht. Wenn er ihn richtig deutete, schien er ja sogar bereit zu sein auch öffentlich zu ihm zu stehen... aber er implizierte selbst, dass seine Mutter und er das nicht aushalten würden. Sie konnten einfach keinen solchen Skandal initiieren. Andererseits lief er schon. Was würde es interessieren, würde es jetzt wirklich noch eine Bestätigung geben?

Vermutlich würde es Kimmkorns Worte bestärken und Draco hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen. Ihre Artikel hatten schon einmal die Zaubererwelt gegen ihn gewandt und es hatte ihn beinahe nach Askaban oder St. Mungos gebracht – ein zweites Mal war es wirklich nicht nötig. Er wollte doch nur Ruhe.

Warum also hatte er sich hierauf eingelassen? Warum tat er es? Es war so verdammt unsinnig, so verdammt gefährlich, so verdammt... verdammt. Und doch... dieser Körper, groß, schlang, kurvenreich, die Alabasterhaut, das glänzende, platinblonde Haar, die Wasserperlen, die über sein Gesicht liefen... er konnte nicht von ihm lassen. Es war wie ein Fluch. Was war es, was ihn trieb? Er war doch nicht einmal schwul. Warum Draco? Warum – von allen Menschen dieser Welt – gerade er? Warum bewegte dieses Wesen ihn so?

Harry strich mit dem Handtuch zärtlich über das gerade trocken gerubbelte, helle Haar und zauberte so ein Lächeln auf die Lippen seines Liebsten. Warum ließ es sein Herz so springen? Warum trug es die Röte auf seine Wangen? Warum machte ihn dieses eine kleine Lächeln nur so verdammt glücklich?

Voldemorts Tod hatte ihn leer gelassen. Keine Wut mehr, keine Trauer, keine Erleichterung. Nur das wissen: Es war vorbei. Aber selbst das löste nicht die Angst, die ständige Anspannung, die Schreckhaftigkeit. Aber nur dieses kleine Zucken roter, voller Lippen – Dracos Lippen – strahlte eine solche Ruhe und Entspannung aus, dass er mit Körper und Geist in ihm versinken konnte. Gefühle, die ihn durchstürmten, die ihn durchdrangen, die erbarmungslos durch seinen Körper peitschten – und doch war alles nur wie eine seichte Welle, die sanft seine Füße umspülte. Nur durch ein Lächeln...

„Na?", Harry trat lächelnd ein und sah Hermine – wie könnte es anders sein – über ein Buch gebeugt, „War er lieb?"

„Äußerst.", ihr Kopf hob sich, die Lippen zogen sich in die Höhe, bevor sie abrupt stoppten und absackten, während sie sich langsam erhob, „Wo hast du deinen Anhang gelassen?"

„Draco? Er wartet unten am Hauptportal."

„Gut.", sie atmete tief durch, „Schließ die Tür, bitte."

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige unsicher, während er tat, um was er gebeten worden war.

„Das kannst du mir besser beantworten als ich. Wollt ihr eure Beziehung offiziell machen oder geheim halten?"

Harry stoppte in der Bewegung. Ihre... Beziehung? Woher zur Hölle wusste sie... ? Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ach, Harry, nun komm schon, ich kenne dich gut genug. Man sieht dir an, dass in den letzten zwei Stunden etwas gelaufen ist. Und ich wette, ich werde nicht die einzige sein, die das bemerkt."

„Aber...", sollte er es verneinen? Es wäre doch nur ein unsinniges Verhalten. Es gab andere, wichtigere Dinge. „Wie?"

„Du strahlst urplötzlich Glück und Lebenskraft aus. Das hast du seit Jahren nicht mehr. Fremde mögen den Unterschied ja übersehen, aber die, die dich kennen, werden es dir auf den ersten Blick ansehen.", sie seufzte, „Also?"

„Ich... wir...", er wandte den Blick ab, „Geheim."

„Dir ist klar, dass das nicht lange gut geht?"

„So lange, wie die Öffentlichkeit das Interesse noch nicht verloren hat, muss es klappen. Danach... sehen wir weiter."

„Harry...", sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich sehe das in einer Katastrophe enden. Die Öffentlichkeit wird euch zerreißen. Und Ron ist nicht davon abzukriegen, dass Malfoy und Homosexualität absolute Grauen sind. Ich fürchte, er wird dir den Rücken kehren, wenn er davon erfährt. Und...", sie wandte den Blick ab, doch es verbarg nicht die Tränen, die plötzlich aus ihren Augen schossen, „Ich... ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dann tun sollte..."

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, knallte gegen das Holz der Tür, gegen das er sich halt suchend lehnte.

Ron.

Hermine.

Sollte er mit Draco offiziell werden, würden sie ihn verlassen. Beide. Ron wegen seiner Vorurteile, Hermine, weil sie Liebe und Karriere vor ihre Freundschaft setzen würde. Und wer wusste schon, was Neville, Luna, Dean und Seamus machen würden. Was die anderen machen würden.

Draco kostete ihn nicht nur seine Zukunft sondern auch seine Freunde. Und ihm schlimmsten Fall seinen Sohn und Draco selbst. Sie konnten niemals offiziell werden.

Niemals.

Genau das war es auch, was er Draco auf diesem Spaziergang erklärte. Mehr oder minder einfühlsam, zumindest gab er sein Bestes. Es brachte den Blonden – wie er nicht anders erwartet hatte – zum Weinen. Aber wenigstens tat er das an seine Schulter gelehnt und wendete sich nicht mehr ab, damit er es nicht bemerkte.

Und er hatte kein Problem damit trotz noch immer tränenden Augen Ted in seinem Arm zu wiegen, der sich lautstark über die schlechte Stimmung geärgert hatte. Selbst sechs Monate alte Babys merkten wohl, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Wir werden also auf keinen Fall jemals offiziell zusammen sein?", fragte Draco noch einmal mit sichererer Stimme als noch Minuten zuvor nach.

„Ja.", antwortete Harry schlicht, „Es tut mir Leid."

„Willst du... bereust du es?", flüsterte der Slytherin leise, doch behielt seinen Blick auf dem Kind in seinem Arm.

„Was?"

„Das heute.", die zwei Stunden, in denen sie sich geküsst, ausgezogen und gekuschelt hatten? In denen sie es einfach nur genossen hatten die Anwesenheit des anderen Haut an Haut zu spüren?

„Keinesfalls. Eher bereue ich nicht schon früher etwas Effektives gegen Menschen wie Rita Kimmkorn getan zu haben, dass sie glauben jetzt so mit mir umspringen zu können.", Harry stieß einen verärgerten Seufzer aus. Die Frau ging ihm auf den Senkel.

„Und... was wird dann... aus uns?", es war fast nur ein Hauchen, das kaum verständlich an das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen drang.

Harry schluckte. Gute Frage. Was sollte aus ihnen werden? Diese „Beziehung" hatte keine Zukunft.

„Was schlägst du vor?", versuchte er auszuweichen.

Retour traf ihn allerdings nur ein Blick aus großen, hilfesuchenden, verzweifelten Augen. Er war so... schutzsuchend. So hilflos wie das Kind auf seinem Arm.

„Ich... ich sehe nur zwei Möglichkeiten.", flüsterte Harry unsicher, „Entweder wir einigen uns, dass wir unsere Gefühle einfach beiseite schieben und Freunde sind und bleiben..."

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu tiefster Traurigkeit, während sein Blick sich auf Ted legte.

„Oder?"

„Oder wir behalten es bei, wie es ist. Vielleicht lieben wir uns, ja, aber wir sind nicht und werden niemals ein Paar sein. Du musst dich bis zum Ende des Jahres verloben und ich suche ebenfalls eine Frau. Wir gründen Familien, gehen arbeiten und leben unser Leben.", in die Traurigkeit in Dracos Ausdruck mischte sich Entsetzen, „Und was bisweilen nachts oder auf Reisen passiert, hat niemanden zu interessieren..."

„Wie bitte?", die grauen Iriden zwischen aufgerissenen Lidern wandten sich in Harrys Richtung, „Du siehst keine andere Möglichkeit als dass ich von zwei Küssen im Jahr zehre? Das soll alles sein? Dass ich dich vielleicht einmal in ein paar Monaten sehe, um bei dir sein zu können? Für eine Nacht?", der Blonde hob Ted ein wenig ruppig in seinen Korb und schlang die Decke um ihn, was den wieder Schlafenden allerdings kaum störte, „Und das, während unsere Frauen und unsere Kinder zu Hause zurückgelassen werden? Das stellst du dir als Zukunft vor?"

„Draco.", die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen festigte sich und nahm einen dunklen Unterton an, „Mach einen besseren Vorschlag."

Die Lippen des anderen verzogen sich zu einer dünnen Linie, während wiederum Tränen in seine Augen traten.

„Ich soll dich wirklich mit einer Frau teilen? Die bei Feiern an deiner Seite sein kann, mit dir zusammenlebt und deine Kinder gebärt?", Draco schüttelte den Kopf, „Lieber trinke ich jede Stunde Vielsafttrank, um diese Frau an deiner Seite zu sein."

„Draco...", Harry machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Lass mich!", der Blonde schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe...", Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, „Wäre ich nur eine Frau, dann könntest du mich lieben..."

„Draco!", der Jüngere schmiss sich förmlich vorwärts, umgriff den anderen und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen sich.

„Lass mich los!", schrie dieser spitz, was auch sofort Ted wieder alamierte und plärren ließ.

„Beruhige dich!", bewusst der Gefahr, dass er vermutlich gerade Dracos Luftversorgung unterband, drückte er ihn noch mehr, was diesen nur aufheulen und Kopf und Fäuste gegen Harrys Brust prallen ließ.

Schon nach dem dritten Schlag verloren sie an Kraft, was Harry dazu übergehen ließ den anderen zu umarmen – kurzum, seinen Griff zu lockern. Draco blieb stumm weinend bei ihm, legte den Kopf auf eine Schulter und einen Arm auf die andere.

Harry ließ den Korb heran schweben und strich Ted beruhigend über die Wange, während er dasselbe mit Dracos Rücken tat.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine bessere Lösung...", hauchte er dem lautlos weinenden ins Ohr, „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich glücklich machen..."

„Dann mach das...", graue, verweinte Augen hoben sich in sein Sichtfeld, „Lass uns abhauen. Hier und jetzt. Du bist der mächtigste Zauberer dieser Welt, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie uns kriegen, dann kannst du es möglich machen."

„Und was wird aus Ted? Was für ein Leben soll er führen?", erwiderte Harry ruhig, „Was wird aus deiner Mutter? Wer steht ihr bei und hilft ihr wieder einen Platz im Leben zu finden?", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir haben Pflichten und Verantwortung, Draco. Davor können wir nicht davon laufen."

„Das ist nicht fair...", er drückte sein Gesicht wieder gegen Harrys Umhang, „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich bereue...", ein Stich fuhr durch das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen, „...dass du gerade der Retter der Welt sein musst. Wärst du ein niemand und ich auch, dann würde es niemanden stören..."

„Leider ist dem nicht so...", was nicht die Erleichterung aus seiner Stimme verbannte, dass Draco nicht bereute sich auf ihn eingelassen zu haben.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir so schwer mache.", die Schultern des Blonden zuckten, „Tut mir Leid..."

„Hör einfach nur auf dich selbst zu hassen, bitte...", Harry küsste sein Haupt, „Bitte verachte dich selbst nicht so..."

„Aber es ist meine Schuld. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

„Nichts ist deine Schuld.", er wiegte den Weinenden in seinen Armen, „Du bist das Oberhaupt des Malfoy-Clans, ich bin der Retter der Welt und der Rest der Menschheit möchte uns nicht zusammen sehen. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Wer weiß, was wir beide morgen alles an Post kriegen. Vielleicht will man uns ja auch zusammen sehen? Kimmkorns Artikel könnte uns möglicherweise sogar etwas Gutes tun... wenn die Glückwunschkarten die Heuler überwiegen, melde ich mich bei unserem Minister, bespreche den Fall mit ihm und wenn er keine Notwendigkeit sieht uns Ted wegzunehmen und deine Mutter und dich nach Askaban zu sperren, können wir gerne zusammen sein. Auch, wenn mich das meine besten Freunde kostet...", warum machte er ihm Hoffnung? Er wusste selbst, dass kaum mehr als eine Hand voll Glückwunschkarten kommen würden – gegen säckeweise Heuler und Hassbriefe.

„Wirklich?", flüsterte Draco leise.

„Ja.", er drückte ihn noch einmal fester an sich, bevor er ihre Körper auf Abstand brachte, „Auch, wenn es vermutlich nie eintreffen wird..."

Doch das schmälerte das strahlende Lächeln auf den Lippen des anderen nicht.

„Hey, Harry.", Dean klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und grinste breit, „Hermine hat mir da was Interessantes erzählt – ist das wahr?"

Sie hatte nicht wirklich... Harrys Mimik entgleiste. Sie hatte es Dean erzählt? Und Seamus? Und Ron? Luna? Ginny? Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Reihe schweifen – Ron fehlte, Luna saß noch bei ihrem Haus.

„Was hat sie erzählt?", die Stimme aus seinem Mund war leise und grabestief.

„Das mit dir und Malfoy. Hat mich echt von den Socken geholt.", weiteres Grinsen, „Keine Sorge, meinen Segen hast du."

„Und meinen Ärger.", warf Ginny ein, „Warum erfährt sie das vor mir?", doch auch sie lächelte.

„Ihr... ihr wisst es?", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Und... ihr hasst mich nicht? Ihr seid nicht angeekelt?"

„Ein bisschen.", gab Seamus zu, „Lass mich das nie sehen, ja? Und erzähl besser auch nicht davon... sonst reißt Ron dir endgültig den Kopf ab.", er zuckte zusammen, „Oh, sorry, Harry, ich wollte nicht... also... tut mir Leid..."

Der Schwarzhaarige wischte sich über die Wange, die unter seiner Hand feucht war.

„Mein Bruder wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Lass ihm einen Monat.", der Rotschopf lächelte mütterlich.

„Aber ich kann echt nicht fassen, dass Kimmkorns Artikel wirklich wahr ist..."

„Ist er nicht.", widersprach Harry.

„Nicht?", Seamus und Dean lehnten sich näher, „Was soll das heißen?"

„Wir sind erst heute... also... vorher war da nichts. Nur Freundschaft."

„Erzähl. Mit allen schmutzigen Details."

„Dean!", Seamus verzog den Mund, „Lass den Scheiß."

„Mund zu, Ohren zu und Augen zu.", befahl Ginny ihm nur und beugte sich über den Tisch, „Ich will das auch hören."

„Leute...", Harry seufzte, „Euch ist klar, dass das Ganze ein Geheimnis ist? Könntet ihr euch ein wenig unauffälliger verhalten, bitte?"

„Komm, wann steckst du nicht mit irgendwem die Köpfe zusammen?", sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte.

Der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit rollte mit den Schultern, wandte kurz den Blick ab und seufzte. Na wunderbar. In was für eine Situation hatte Hermine ihn jetzt wieder gebracht? Aber diese Unterstützung war unerwartet.

„Na ja, heute Mittag war ja die Befragung und wir waren unter Veritaserum... dabei kam raus, dass ich nicht schwul bin...", Verwirrung spielte mit den Zügen seiner Zuhörer – auch Seamus war heran gerückt, „Das hat Draco... ziemlich aufgeregt. Und nach der Befragung kamen wir halt darüber ins Gespräch..."

„Habt ihr euch geküsst?", fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

„Auch, ja..."

„Miteinander geschlafen?", warf Dean sofort ein, was Harry extrem erröten ließ, „Echt?", Begeisterung auf seinem Gesicht – Ekel auf dem von Seamus.

„Haben wir nicht..."

„Warum bist du dann so rot?"

„Das hat dich wirklich nichts anzugehen.", grummelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Mich vielleicht?", fragte Ginny mit der flehensten Stimme, die sie beherrschte, „Du kannst es mir ins Ohr flüstern."

Dieses fiese Schlangenpack...

„Frag Draco aus.", bestimmte Harry, „Von mir hört ihr nicht mehr."

Das war keine gute Idee gewesen. Nicht, wenn man seinem Freund nur eine Stunde vorher gesagt hatte, er solle sich eine Freundin suchen. Im Endeffekt war Ginny reinblütig, nett und liebevoll... Harry wusste gar nicht, auf wen er eifersüchtiger sein sollte.

Also lieber glauben, dass da nichts draus werden würde. Selbst, wenn Ginny gerade ihren ganzen Charme auf Draco sprühte, um ihm das Geheimnis zu entlocken, was Harry und er heute angestellt hatten. Wie weit galt eigentlich die uralte Feindschaft der Weasleys und Malfoys? Würde man es als Beilegung der Streitigkeiten sehen, wenn die beiden... ? Nicht dran denken.

Einfach nicht dran denken.

Grummelnd stand Harry am Herd und mischte Milch mit Öl, Karottensaft und Zucker, während Ted ausprobierte, wie lange er seinen Kopf in der Luft behalten konnte und wie weit er sich nach rechts und links zu drehen vermochte. Und das alles, während hinter ihm Ginny halb auf Dracos Schoß krabbelte und...

Die Zuckerdose krachte scheppernd zu Boden.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Harry, knurrte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Hey... du heißt doch gar nicht Neville Longbottom.", neckte Dracos Stimme ihn vom Sofa aus.

„Schlimmer.", die Hexe schob den Schwarzhaarigen zu seinem Sohn, der ob des Geräuschpegels zu quengeln begonnen hatte, reparierte und füllte die Dose mit wenigen Sprüchen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Wenn Harry verliebt ist, wird er wirklich extrem schusselig. Und er blamiert sich praktisch durchgehend."

„Ginny!", zischte das Gesprächsthema warnend.

„Was denn? Ist doch wahr. Erst bei mir hat sich das ein bisschen verbessert – aber so weg, wie du derzeit bist, dürfte der Fortschritt kaum Bedeutung haben.", und schon wieder trieb sie ihm die Röte auf die Wangen... hatte er ja heute wahrlich noch nicht oft genug gehabt, „Lass mich das machen und genieß dein Leben mal ein Stück.", sie klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter, bevor sie ihn Richtung Couch schob.

Draco verfolgte jede seiner Bewegung mit tiefgrauen Schlangenaugen und einem unbestimmten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Wollte Ginny, dass sie hier... ? Und Draco? Also... hatten die sich beide verschworen oder was sollte das werden? Wieso sah der Blonde ihn so absolut unwiderstehlich an?

Unsicher ließ Harry sich neben ihm auf die Couch sinken und wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts hinüber zu der wunderschönen Versuchung an seiner Seite, die ihm einen lasziven Augenaufschlag sandte.

Was zur Hölle sollte das hier werden?

Dracos freche Nasenspitze glitt seinen Oberarm hinauf zu seiner Schulter, seinen Hals entlang zu seiner Schläfe, während sich sein Oberkörper gegen Harrys Seite drückte und er sein rechtes Bein über ihn warf, um sich breitbeinig auf seine Oberschenkel zu setzen. Shit... er wurde noch röter. Was sollte das nur?

„Du wirst ja wirklich knallrot.", stellte der Blonde amüsiert fest.

„Lach ruhig...", grummelte Harry nur zurück.

„Ich sagte doch, das er zuckersüß ist.", trällerte Ginny vom Herd aus.

„Ich muss dir zustimmen.", das Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen verbreiterte sich, „Du bist unglaublich hübsch, wenn du rot wirst..."

„Ich hätte nie erwartet so etwas Schnulziges aus deinem Mund zu hören.", versuchte der Untere der Situation zu entkommen.

„Aber ich habe dich in meiner Gewalt.", stellte Draco fest und zog Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, um ihn auf den Tisch zu legen, „Und du bist völlig wehrlos."

„Glaubst du?", fragte dieser zurück – die Reise bis vor einigen Monaten hatte doch noch einige Muskeln bei ihm übrig gelassen. Er könnte sie demnächst ja mal wieder trainieren, das würde Draco sicherlich... oh, das hätte Effekt, das konnte er sich vorstellen.

„Was bedeutet dieses Lächeln?", der Blonde zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und den Kopf ein wenig zurück.

„Gar nichts...", flötete Harry scheinheilig, beugte sich vor und setzte einen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen.

Hm... ein Hauch Bratensauce war dazu gekommen. Ebenso ein Hauch Kürbis. Eine interessante Mischung. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich aus seinem Mund und leckte über das rote, aromatische Fleisch, was den anderen dazu brachte mit seiner eigenen Zunge ein Abwehrmanöver einzuleiten.

„Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr meine Worte gleich in die Tat umsetzt.", drang Ginnys Stimme von relativ nah an sein Ohr, was ihn den Kuss lösen ließ. Die Hexe hatte sich mit Ted im Sessel niedergelassen, hielt ihn mit einem Arm und mit dem anderen die Flasche, aus der das Baby kräftige Schlücke nahm.

„Sollen wir etwa das Nebenzimmer nehmen?", warf Draco ihr lächelnd entgegen – dieses neckische Wesen hatte kaum noch etwas von dem Draco, der erst vor einer Stunde weinend in seinem Arm gelegen hatte.

„Nein, nein... wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, habt ihr nur ein paar Monate miteinander. Und da nicht einmal viel Zeit. Also nutzt die Zeit ruhig. Seid nur so gut und behaltet eure Kleidung in meiner Gegenwart am Leib."

„Dir entgeht der absolute Traum einer jeden Witch's-Week-Leserin. Die zwei absoluten Womanizer zusammen, nackt, einander haltend wie zwei Ertrinkende...", der Hockende machte eine ausladende Geste mit der Hand. Hatte er den ersten Teil nicht gehört oder was? Wieso hatte er plötzlich so gute Laune? Nur wegen diesem einen verdammten Hoffnungsschimmer bezüglich morgen... ? Harry hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können.

„Ich lese keine Witch's Week."

„Na gut, da verpasst du auch nichts.", gab Draco zu.

„Was habt ihr jetzt für die Zukunft geplant?", die Hexe setzte die Flasche kurz ab, hob Ted und ließ ihn kurz darauf weiter trinken.

„Wir suchen uns beide eine Frau, gründen eine Familie und sind ganz normale Männer.", antwortete Harry mit einem weiteren besorgten Blick Richtung Draco.

„Außer die Zaubererwelt nimmt das mit uns positiv auf.", die grauen Augen schienen von innen heraus zu strahlen, „Man sollte die Hoffnung nie aufgeben."

Es war grausam, dass sie ihn zerschlagen würden. Diesen kleinen Funken in seinem Blick. Dieses schwache Lodern. Die Außenwelt würde Draco wehtun, morgen früh schon. Und Harry war der einzig Schuldige.

Der Einzige.


	12. Chapter 12

11. Kapitel: Post

Gleichgewicht ist unser Schlüssel,

doch hat uns das niemand gelehrt.

Wir taumeln durch die Wirklichkeit,

sind verhasst und doch verehrt.

Ein rechtes Maß ist hier zu finden,

doch sind wir link und intrigant,

verstecken die Gesichter hinter Masken

und die Körper unter falsch Gewand.

Wir sind Könige und Narren,

betrügen jene, die zu nah,

uns selbst und uns're Kinder

und die ganze Menschenschar.

Eine grausige Klaue legte sich um Harrys Herz, während er mit unregelmäßigen Atem die Eulen beobachtete, die auf ihn zustürzten. Noch drei, zwei, eins...

Die erste Eule kippte seinen Becher um, die zweite schlug ihre Kralle in das Brot, die nächste hüpfte an seinem Teller vorbei, um zum Stehen zu kommen. Weitere begannen den Tisch und die Plätze seiner Freunde zu belagern, andere attackierten direkt eines seiner Körperteile wie Arm oder Schultern - eine setzte sich sogar direkt auf seinen Schoß.

Harry warf nur eine gequälten Blick hinüber zu Draco, bei dem insgesamt fünf Eulen gelandet waren - allerdings befand sich in den Krallen einer ein roter Brief.

Harry schluckte.

Scheiße.

Ein Heuler.

„Ginny?", flüsterte er leise.

„Ja?", sie hatte begonnen die Briefe von den Beinen der Vögel zu lösen.

„Würdest du bitte zu Draco rüber gehen und ihm beistehen? Bitte. So ein Heuler kann einen mächtig aus der Fassung bringen und ich darf nicht... bitte.", er schickte ihr den herzerweichendsten Blick, den er beherrschte.

Sie seufzte nur, erhob sich und schlenderte gelassen zum Slytherintisch herüber, legte Draco von hinten die Hände auf die Schultern und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, worauf er zittrig die Lasche des Heulers öffnete. Hoffentlich warf es ihn nicht zu sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht. So ein Heuler war wirklich das Gemeinste, was man jemandem antun konnte ohne wirklich ausfallend zu werden – eine Tatsache, die anscheinend selbst jeder Erstklässler verstanden hatte, denn es wurde ungewöhnlich still in der Halle, während der rote Brief seine Stimme erhob.

„Bitte tue mir das nicht an.", schnitt eine leise, traurige, lebensmüde Stimme durch die komplette große Halle, während der Brief noch im selben Moment von Flammen verschlungen wurde.

Harry schluckte.

Dieselbe Stimme hatte er schon einmal gehört. In derselben Tonlage. Aber mit weit mehr Angst und weit mehr Hoffnung – als Misses Malfoy ihn fragte, ob es Draco gut ginge.

Er durfte nicht. Er durfte nicht. Er durfte nicht.

Verdammt! Was sollte er tun? Wenn er jetzt Draco hinterher lief, dann war jeden – noch dem letzten Deppen – klar, was zwischen ihnen lief. Das konnte er nicht bringen. Aber er konnte doch Draco nicht allein lassen... ja, natürlich, Ginny war ihm hinterher gerannt, aber...

Harry schluckte.

Das tat so unglaublich weh. Öffentlich zu Draco zu stehen würde ihn seine beiden Freunde kosten. Es würde ihn seine Karriere kosten. Es würde ihn Ted kosten. Im Zweifelsfall würde es Draco kosten.

Die Zähne hart zusammen gepresst, um die Tränen nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen, wandte sich Harry dem hinter ihm schwebenden Korb zu, umfasste vorsichtig das schlafende Kind mit beiden Händen und schloss es in den Arm, während Seamus und Dean ihr Bestes gaben die Eulen von ihm fern zu halten und sie um die Briefe zu erleichtern. Harrys Zeigefinger malte Kreise auf die Wange des mittlerweile weit über einen halben Meter großen Babys. Etwas über ein halbes Jahr war Ted jetzt alt. Schon bald würde er seine erste Weihnacht erleben. Das Fest der Liebe, das Fest der Familie... seine Eltern waren tot, sein Großvater war tot, die Großmutter nicht in der Lage sich um ein Kind zu kümmern. Teds nächste Verwandte wären Narzissa und Draconis Malfoy. Im Falle eines Verfahrens würden auch die beiden als mögliche Eltern eines Heldenkinds wegfallen. Zu wem würden sie Ted bringen? Welches Leben würde Ted Remus Lupin zu führen haben?

Harry schluckte erneut, doch er konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Wollte er Ted denn dasselbe Leben antun, was er selbst führen musste? Nein, verdammt. Ted sollte nicht ausgeschlossen werden, weil seine Eltern sozialer Müll waren. Er sollte nicht von denen getrennt werden, die er liebte. Er sollte in keiner Pflegefamilie aufwachsen, die sich einen Dreck um ihn kümmerte. Harry hatte nicht das Recht ihm aus Eigensinn das Leben zu nehmen, was er ihm eigentlich bieten konnte. Er durfte nicht. Er durfte es einfach nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Draco.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige unhörbar für alle anderen, „Es tut mir so Leid..."

„Mister Potter!", Rita Kimmkorns Pferdegebiss strahlte ihm breit entgegen, Block und Feder schon neben ihr her schwebend und eifrig Notizen machend.

Der Achtzehnjährige blieb kurz stehen und zögerte einen Moment. Vielleicht konnte er nicht zu Draco stehen, aber machte jetzt ein Artikel den Kohl noch fetter? Er zwang ein falsches Lächeln auf seine Lippen und schritt auf die Dame zu.

„Guten Morgen.", sie blinzelte überrascht und spreizte ihre Silikonlippen noch weiter, als er sie ansprach, „Welch eine Überraschung sie hier zu treffen. Unsere Bürokratie scheint einen wahrlich langen Weg zu nehmen."

„Wie habe ich das zu verstehen?", fragte sie nach, das Lächeln ein wenig erblassend – sie hatte es also wirklich noch nicht gehört.

„Ich will ihnen doch nicht die Vorfreude verderben.", Harry lehnte sich vor und zwinkerte ihr zu, „Das wird ein Heidenspaß! Lassen sie mich ihnen einen Tipp geben, verehrte Rita – sie haben einen Vertrag unterschrieben. Verträge sind bindend."

Sie blinzelte mehrfach, warf dem Fotografen neben sich ein Lächeln zu und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Skandalopfer mit den Worten: „Du sprichst in Rätseln, Harryspatz."

„Lassen sie es sich vom Ministerium erklären.", der „Spatz" legte den Kopf zur Seite und wandte sich zum Gehen, „Wenn sie mich denn entschuldigen würden, ich habe dringlichere Angelegenheiten zu regeln.", Draco färbte irgendwie auch auf ihn ab, nicht wahr? Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte, so gut es eben ging, auch dessen schwebenden, erhabenen Gang zu imitieren. Wahrscheinlich sah er einfach nur schräg aus, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. So lange Kimmkorn Ruhe gab, war das sogar völlig egal.

„Harry?", sprach Dean ihn von der Seite an.

„Ja?"

„Was sollen wir mit den Briefen machen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blieb abrupt stehen, warf einen Blick auf den Packen Papier in Deans und Seamus Händen, wandte sich zu der einige Meter entfernten Rita Kimmkorn, die keine Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen, lächelte seine beiden Freunde freundlich an und antwortete lauter als nötig: „Gebt sie doch der netten Dame dort drüben. Sie wird für diese sicher mehr Verwendung finden als ich."

Die Aussage, überhört von allen aus der Halle strömenden Schülern und ausgeführt von seinen beiden Freunden, zauberte fast völlig mühelos auf Rita Kimmkorns Gesicht einen Ausdruck von erstauntem Entsetzen und verzweifelter Angst.

Interessant, welch eine Wirkung er auf Menschen haben konnte...

„Harry?", Ginny holte ihn mühelos ein und verfiel in seinen Schritt, „Du hast jetzt Wahrsagen, richtig?"

„Richtig.", bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige nur. Sie sollte zum Punkt kommen. Wo war Draco?

„Du kommst dabei sicher am Portrait der grummelnden Moorhexe vorbei, richtig?"

„Wie ist das Passwort?", fragt er nur.

„Sandelholz."

„Danke.", sein Schritt beschleunigte sich, „Ich überlasse dir Ted für's erste, ja?"

Er hatte vieles erwartet.

Einen weinenden Draco. Einen verkrümmt liegenden Draco. Ein Draco, der nur noch stumm in die Gegend starrte. Vieles – nur keinen aufrecht stehenden Aristokraten, beide Hände ruhig auf dem drachenköpfigen Knauf seines Ziergehstocks liegend, dessen graue Augen sich in der spärlichen Beleuchtung in seine brannten.

„Draco...", Harry trat ein und schloss das Bild hinter sich, was kammergroßen Raum bis auf eine matt glühende grüne Kugel an der Decke in Dunkelheit tauchte.

„Du hast Recht."

Die Stimme war kalt, arm an positiven Gefühlen. Sie war so schrecklich kalt und sachlich. So wie Draco es war, wenn er seine Rolle spielte – nein – seine Maske trug. Wenn er Lord Malfoy war.

„Womit?", flüsterte Harry leise.

„Wir können nicht zusammen sein.", Draco wandte weder den Blick ab noch verzog er das Gesicht, „Es ist unmöglich.", er schloss die Augen, „Der goldene Junge an der Seite eines Mannes – das ist ein Schlag. Aber an der Seite eines Todessers...", er schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder auf, „Du hattest Recht. Sie werden mich jagen, um den Retter der Welt aus den Klauen eines Monsters wie mir zu befreien. Meine Mutter, Ted, mich... sie werden alles als Druckmittel benutzen, was sie finden können. Deine Freunde, deinen Besitz, dein Ansehen...", die Augenwinkel zuckten, was die Lider sich senken ließ, „Wir können das nicht alles riskieren. Nicht dafür."

„Für was, Draco?", Harry schluckte und trat näher, bis er nur noch Zentimeter von dem Gesicht des anderen entfernt war.

„Für eine unmögliche Liebe.", die Hand des anderen legte sich auf seine Brust und drückte ihn von dem jungen, schönen Körper, den er begehrte.

„Sie ist nicht unmöglich...", flüsterte Harry und zog den Kopf des anderen wieder näher, um in diesen tiefen, vollen Augen versinken zu können, „Sie ist nicht möglich, ja, aber sie ist auch nicht unmöglich."

„Ich kann nicht.", Draco schluckte, während eine Träne über seine Wange lief, „Es tut mir so Leid, Harry, aber... ich kann nicht... ich schaffe das nicht... ich liebe dich, aber ich kann diesen Druck nicht ertragen. Und ich kann das meiner Mutter nicht antun. Ich kann nicht...", der letzte Satz ging in ein ersticktes Schluchzen über.

„Schon gut.", Harry zog den zitternden Körper in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir so Leid...", Finger krallten sich in seine dunkle Robe, „So Leid..."

„Ich weiß, Draco. Ssssch... ist gut.", er küsste den Teil des blonden Haarschopfes, den er erreichen konnte, „Ist doch gut..."

„Nichts ist gut...", ein Schluchzen schüttelte den zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper, „Wäre ich nur halb so mutig wie du, dann könnte ich bei dir sein. Aber ich... ich bin zu schwach. Ich bin feige. Ich bin nur..."

„Nur ein ganz normaler Mensch. Das ist in Ordnung.", versicherte ihm Harry noch einmal, „Du bist ein Jugendlicher, den man gefoltert hat und von dem man von klein auf Dinge verlangt hat, zu denen du kaum in der Lage warst. Du hast den Krieg durchgestanden, du hast den Tod gesehen und dennoch schaffst du es weiterzumachen. Und jetzt erwartet man zur Zeit, dass du die Pflichten erfüllst, die dein erst vor kurzem verstorbener Vater trug.", er strich beruhigend über den Kopf des anderen, „Keine Angst, du machst deine Sache gut. Und ich will dir das nicht kaputt machen."

„Harry...", der mittlerweile gleich Große löste sich ein Stück und sah in die grünen Augen, „Du hast das auch durchgestanden. Das und viel mehr. Warum bist du stark, während ich mich kaum halten kann?"

„Ich bin auch nicht stark.", gab dieser zu, „Ich habe auch verdammt Angst. Deshalb habe ich von Anfang an gesagt, dass das zwischen uns nie öffentlich werden darf."

„Vor was hast du Angst?", flüsterte Draco leise.

„Dich zu verlieren. Und Ted zu verlieren. Ich habe um euch beide Angst. Mir kommt man sicher nicht mit mehr als einem Tadel und bösen Blicken. Aber dich stecken sie nach Askaban und Ted in eine Pflegefamilie – und meine war grauenhaft."

Draco behielt seinen Fokus, schluckte und senkte die Augen erst nach mehreren Sekunden, bevor er seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf Harrys Schulter bettete.

„Wenn... wenn wir... wenn...", ein weiteres Schluchzen unterbrach die Worte des Blonden, „Wenn wir hier raus gehen, dann... das hier ist das letzte Mal in deinen Armen, richtig?"

Harrys Atem verließ zittrig seine Lunge. Er presste die Kiefer zusammen und schluckte. Ja. Ja, das war es. Er schloss die Arme fester um Draco, drückte ihn an sich und flüsterte erstickt: „Ja..."

Zwei Wochen.

Zwei Wochen, in denen er Draco nicht gesprochen hatte. In denen er ihn nicht hatte halten können, keinen Blick mit ihm hatte tauschen können, ihm kein Lächeln hatte schenken können. Zwei verdammte Wochen lang. Zwei Wochen ohne eine Berührung, ohne einen Augenaufschlag, ohne ein einziges Wort von diesen wundervollen Lippen.

„Ginny, ich kann nicht mehr.", mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen und halb gesenkten Lidern sah Harry sehnsüchtig zum Slytherintisch hinüber.

Da saß er. Sein Gott in schwarz, grün und silber, sein blonder Augenstern, sein Traum von einem Mann, einem Partner, einem Begleiter durch sein turbulentes Leben. Seine Ruhequelle, sein Heimathafen, sein ganz eigener Stern in der Finsternis. Ein unerreichbarer Stern.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte tief.

„Es tut mir Leid für euch...", murmelte sie leise, damit Ron, der nur zwei Plätze weiter saß, es nicht hörte, „Noch ist mir kein Weg eingefallen... sag mal... was hältst du davon Hermine zu fragen? Ich weiß, was sie gesagt hat, ja, aber ich denke, sie könnte dir dennoch helfen. Und es könnte euch einander wieder näher bringen.", sie schmunzelte, „Und wenn Hermine auf deiner Seite steht, wird Ron recht schnell klein beigeben, glaub' es mir. Ich kenne meinen Bruder."

Harry warf einen Blick zur Seite.

Da saß sein angeblich bester Freund, völlig unwissend über seine Gefühle, seine Wünsche, seine Einstellungen, in gewisser Weise schon ignorant, wenn es um sein wirkliches Wesen ging. Klar war er nicht nur der Held für Ron... aber er war auch nicht nur Harry.

Sein Blick senkte sich zu seinem eigenen Teller, der noch unberührt auf dem Tisch stand.

Aber auch für Draco war er nicht nur Harry. Auch für Draco war er immer irgendwo der Held der Zaubererwelt. Draco sah zu ihm auf, bewunderte ihn – wäre ihre Liebe nicht sowieso zerbrochen, wenn er Dracos Erwartungen enttäuscht hätte? War es nicht besser, wie es jetzt war?

Er hob den Kopf wieder.

Der Zeigefinger lag waagerecht auf der mit der Spitzen nach unten gedrehten Gabel, mit der Draco sein fein geschnittenes Fleisch anhob und zu seinen roseroten Lippen führte, die sich um das Stückchen legten und es ohne Hast von dem Silberbesteck zogen. Seine grauen Augen weilten währenddessen auf dem jungen Mann neben ihm, der ihm wild gestikulierend etwas erzählte, was ein Lächeln auf eben jene Lippen zauberte. Eine der Ponysträhnen seines platinblonden Haares war aus dem Zopf gerutscht und schmeichelte seine blasse Wange, wurde von einer Kopfbewegung nach hinten geworfen und fiel über sein rechtes Ohr, dessen Muschel Harry schon mit seiner Zunge nachgezeichnet hatte, zurück nach vorne.

„Harry?", Ginny drückte ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite, „Du starrst."

„Ich weiß...", er atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und öffnete die Lider nur noch so weit, dass er unweigerlich das Essen auf dem Tisch betrachten musste.

„Draco würde nicht wollen, dass du verhungerst. Also probier' wenigstens das Hühnchen, es schmeckt fabelhaft."

„Ja... fabelhaft...", er stützte einen Arm auf die Tischplatte und griff lustlos nach einer Keule.

„Guten Morgen allerseits!", Professor Granger lächelte in die Runde, „Bitte begrüßt Mister O'Brian hier.", sie wies auf den Mann neben sich, „Er wird heute eure Prüfungen abnehmen."

Prüfungen? Harry schloss die Augen und schlug sich mental gegen die Stirn. Die Animagustestate! Über den Stress mit Kimmkorn hatte er die völlig vergessen. Er seufzte leise. Nun ja – auch kein sonderliches Problem. Er schien das natürliche Talent seines Vaters für die Verwandlung geerbt zu haben, er konnte sie mittlerweile sogar ohne Zauberstab.

„Ich werde alle zur Prüfung Angemeldeten aufrufen, also haltet euch bereit.", sie nahm eine Liste hervor, „Lavender Brown."

Von der wussten sie ja schon, dass sie es gut konnte. Harry beobachtete, wie der Prüfer den fliederfarbenen Schmetterling bat sich auf seinen Finger zu setzen und ihn kurz vermaß. Anscheinend gehörte das Maßnehmen auch dazu, denn er hieß alle neu Verwandelten still zu stehen, um ihre groben Daten – Länge, Breite und Höhe – zu notieren. Es schien auf insgesamt mehr um die Vermessung als um die Prüfung zu gehen, denn es waren eh nur die angemeldet, die die Verwandlung konnten.

Mit Ausnahme von Draco.

Harry ließ seinen Blick wieder wandern. Draco war zur Prüfung angemeldet, so viel wusste er. Aber er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie sich Draco verwandelte. Er hatte allerdings auch nie gesehen, wie der Blonde es ernsthaft versuchte und daran scheiterte. Er hatte ihn still immer wieder die Bewegungen oder Worte üben sehen, doch nie beides zusammen.

Er lächelte.

Damit hatten sie beide ein Geheimnis um ihre Animagusformen gemacht. Harry hatte sich nämlich strikt geweigert sich in der Klasse zu verwandeln und da das wegen der Gefährlichkeit des Zaubers erlaubt war, hatte seine Professorin es ihm auch nicht krumm genommen. Wäre also für sie beide Premiere.

„Draco Malfoy, Lord Malfoy.", rief Hermine ihn mit Titel auf, während sich Harrys Mundwinkel hoben.

Da schritt sein blonder Gott, viel zu erhaben und nobel für diese Welt und erst recht diese schnöde Wiese, auf der sie standen. Er schien das, was er repräsentieren wollte – ein über alles stehender, arroganter, reicher Aristokrat. Der Fleisch gewordene Mittelpunkt der Erde.

Alles schien verstummt bei seinem Anblick. Alle Schüler, die Professorin und der Prüfer betrachteten ihn schweigend, in gewisser Weise erstarrt, denn nicht einmal ein Rascheln von Stoff unterbrach die Stille.

„Meum animago transformo.", sagte Draco klar und deutlich und hätte er nicht den Zauberstab bewegt, so hätte Harry es eher als eine Ankündigung als einen Zauberspruch aufgefasst, so voller Selbstbewusstsein klang die Stimme.

Doch es geschah nichts. Zumindest eines Moment nicht. Volle drei Sekunden herrschte einfach nur Stille und der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich schon, ob sein Liebster den Spruch doch nicht gemeistert hatte – aber fehl gedacht. Dracos Umhang schien in der Mitte zu reißen, flog rechts und links von ihm auf, sein Kiefer und seine Nase wuchsen nach vorne aus, die Stirn währenddessen zog es nach hinten, wohin sich auch sein ganzer Kopf ausbreitete. Seinen Oberkörper warf es nach vorne, während etwas Längliches aus seinem Rückrad zu schießen schien und die Gestalt sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit vergrößerte, bis die Schulter des auf allen Vieren stehenden Geschöpfs Harrys Kopf knapp überragten. Der Hals verlängerte sich immer weiter, während das Schwarz der ehemaligen Kleidung über ein helles Blau zu Weißgrau changierte.

Harrys Unterkiefer zog es gen Boden, als er das Wesen erkannte. Es war nicht wirklich unerwartet, aber... das war... es war... einfach nur wow! Er erinnerte sich selbst daran mal wieder Luft zu holen.

Draco schien seine Verwandlung beendet zu haben, denn er hob den Kopf, der sich durch den langen Hals nur auf Bauchhöhe befand, in die Höhe, bis er nur noch einen leichten Knick machte und ansonsten Pose bezogen hatte, bevor die Augen öffnete mit Blick auf den Prüfer.

O'Brien sog scharf die Luft ein, machte einen ehrfürchtigen Schritt nach hinten und sah zu der nun Kopf bis Fuß – eher Klaue – sicher drei Meter ragenden Gestalt, den Blick immer auf dessen Augen fixiert. Harry konnte es ihm kaum verübeln. Diese Augen waren nicht mehr grau wie Dracos. Sie waren silbern. Sie strahlten wie poliertes Silber. Ebenso wie sein Panzerkleid.

Aus Draco war ein Silberdrache geworden.

Mister O'Brien hatte es nicht gewagt Draco zu vermessen. Er hatte es nicht einmal gewagt ihm nur nahe zu kommen. Er hatte geschluckt, eine kurze Notiz auf seine Liste gemacht, dem glänzenden Drachen zugenickt und mit zitternder Stimme gesagt: „Bitte verwandeln sie sich nun zurück, Lord Malfoy."

„Nun...", Hermine verfolgte mit ihren Augen den wieder in die Masse zurück schreitenden Draco, der die Menschenansammlung vor sich wie ein Meer spaltete, „Äh...", sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Liste, „Theodore Nott."

Harry schluckte und spürte seinen Körper zittern. Seine Smaragde bohrten sich in Dracos elegante, dunkle Gestalt, saugten jede Bewegung, jede Kurve seines Körpers, jede im Wind flatternde Strähne mit einem unsäglichen Genuss auf und ließen neben dem hochnäsigen Aristokraten das Bild desselben auftauchen, wie er nackt auf seinen Bett lag, wie sein Körper unter kalten Fingern erzitterte, wie er stöhnend die Augen schloss, wie er mit zusammen gepressten Kiefern den Kopf zur Seite warf, wie seine Lider flatterten, sich seine Lippen wieder spalteten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, wie seine rote Zunge über diese strich, wie das blonde Engelshaar strähnig auf seiner heißen Haut lag und Zentimeter für Zentimeter von Harrys Nasenspitze hinfort geschoben wurde, um den weißen Marmor mit Küssen bedecken zu können.

„Harry!", fauchte Hermine ungehalten.

„Wie? Was?", er riss seinen Blick von dem Blonden los und richtete ihn auf die Braunhaarige, die mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck die Arme in die Seiten stemmte.

„Ich habe dich jetzt mehrfach aufgerufen. Wolltest du deine Prüfung noch machen?", fragte sie ungehalten.

„Oh, ja... sorry... die Prüfung..."

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd trat er vor, rannte los und sprang ein paar Meter vor dem Prüfer ab. Nur ein Gedanke reichte und sein Körper fing Feuer, die ausgebreiteten Arme fächerten auseinander, sein Körper und sein Kopf zogen sich zusammen und der ausgestoßene Freudenschrei über die gewonnene Freiheit ging schon in ein hohes Singen über. Er flog scharf über O'Briens Kopf hinweg, sodass dieser ihn erschrocken einzog, drehte ab und nahm eine Ehrenrunde um die versammelten Schüler, die vor Begeisterung johlten und klatschten – mit Ausnahme von Draco, der seinen Flug ohne jede Regung im Gesicht beobachtete. Hermine, die als einzige seine Verwandlungsform kannte, hob schon den Arm, damit er sich niederlassen konnte, was er – mit fast etwas zu viel Schwung – auch schaffte.

„Ein Phönix...", O'Brien schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „Erst ein Silberdrache und jetzt so etwas. Zwei solche Hochmagier sieht man selten und dann auch noch auf einem Fleck...", er hörte gar nicht mehr auf den Kopf zu schütteln, obwohl er einige Notizen machte, „Als Erkennungszeichen schreibe ich einfach mal die Blitznarbe auf, ich glaube, bei ihrem Namen versteht das jeder...", er hob kurz die Augen, „Lord Black."

Der Phönix nickte, knickte die Beine ab, sprang vorwärts vom Arm der Professorin und kam als Harry Potter wieder auf der Erde auf, der kurz lächelte, an Hermine vorbei trat, Ted auf den Arm nahm und sich wieder zu den anderen begab.


	13. Chapter 13

12. Kapitel: Sehnsucht

Verdeckt, versteckt vor allem Bösen;

Liebe gönnt man uns im Dunkeln;

im Hellen scharfe Augen blitzen

und schamlos hört man Zungen munkeln.

Schämen sollten wir uns wohl

und ekeln vor dem, was wir tun;

sollten reuen, sollten büßen

und lassen uns're Finger ruh'n.

Doch Sucht besiegt allein die Sucht,

mit der ich mich mit dir verein',

wenn uns die Finsternis verschlingt

und du flüsterst: Ich bin dein.

Draco.

Draco, wie er an seinem Kürbissaft nippte. Draco, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab die Muster nachzeichnete, die ihnen gezeigt wurden. Draco auf seinem Besen. Der lachende Draco. Der Aristokrat. Der sich unbeobachtet fühlende Draco, dessen Blick in die Ferne schweifte.

Immer wieder Draco.

Harry errötete schon nicht mehr. Er schüttelte nicht den Kopf über sich selbst. Er versuchte seine Gedanken nicht einmal mehr zu verdrängen. Seit mittlerweile anderthalb Monaten hatte er die Gestalt seines Begehrens nicht mehr gesprochen und das hatte ihn definitiv verändert. Vieles, was er früher als frivol empfunden hätte – mit Dracos Namen auf den Lippen zu kommen, wenn er unter der Dusche stand oder während des Unterrichts seine Gedanken nicht unbedingt auf gemahlene Bezoare in Molcheikernen zu konzentrieren, sondern die Zeit mit der Betrachtung seines Liebsten zu verbringen – war ihm jetzt praktisch alltäglich. Eher musste er zu oft dem Drang widerstehen einfach aufzustehen und seine Nemesis in die Arme zu nehmen und bewusstlos zu küssen.

Er wollte ihm nahe sein.

Er wollte wieder seine Wärme spüren.

Er wollte diese wunderschöne Stimme erneut hören, wie sie Worte nur für ihn sprach.

Er wollte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Dracos silberne Panzerplatten streichen, er wollte ein ehrliches Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Liebsten und er wollte noch einmal den Anblick genießen, wie Teddy quietschend nach einer der blonden Strähnen griff und versuchte Draco die Haare auszureißen.

Er wollte Draco zurück.

Harry seufzte und fuhr sanft mit dem Daumen über Teds Wange, der auf seinem Arm döste und die Wärme genoss, die sein Vater ausstrahlte, obwohl es schon Mitte Dezember war. Seine Wangen waren gerötet von der stechenden Kälte, doch Harry hatte ihn mit Mütze und von Molly gestrickten Handschuhen gut eingepackt. Ein glückliches Baby und ein halbwegs glücklicher Papa... er seufzte abermals.

Er konnte keine Beziehung zu Draco führen. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich. Sie lebten in völlig unterschiedlichen Welten mit völlig verschiedenen Vorstellungen von Liebe und Partnerschaft. Abgesehen von der Gefahr, die es mit sich brächte...

Nein, keine Chance. Draco war eine Unmöglichkeit.

„Wuäh... wuäh...", Ted verzog die Lippen nach unten und presste die Augenlider zusammen.

„Ssssch... ist gut...", Harry wog das Kind in seinem Arm, gab der fetten Dame das Generalpasswort, dass er als Schülersprecher neben den Lehrern als einziger wusste und trat in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors, „Ginny?"

Eine Gestalt nahe des Kamins bewegte sich, ein Kopf kam hinter einer dicken roten Seitenlehne eines Ohrensessel hervor, bevor ein Körper folgte, der aufstand und zu ihnen herüber trat.

„Morgen...", sie wischte sich mit einer Hand den Schlaf aus den Augen und warf mit der anderen ihr Zaubertränkebuch auf das Kissen, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, „Hast du ein Glück, dass ich kaum schlafen konnte... was ist passiert?"

„Wuäh...", wimmerte das Baby wieder auf.

„Das hier.", er hob das in seine Decke gewickelte Kind in seinen linken Arm, um ihm über die Wange streichen zu können, „Ted murrt seit heute Morgen. Aber seine Windeln sind gewechselt, gegessen hat er, spielen wollte er nicht... ich bin am Ende meines Wissens.", der Schwarzhaarige seufzte tief, „Ich dachte, bevor ich durchdrehe, frage ich erst mal dich..."

„Heute Morgen...", sie griff nach Harrys freiem Handgelenk und drehte die goldene Uhr in ihr Sichtfeld, „Was ist für dich Morgen? Es ist erst halb sieben...", kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich zu Ted, lächelte das Kind an und fühlte seine Stirn, „Hat er geniest oder gehustet?"

„Nein...", der Ältere versuchte das Baby so zu halten, dass Ginny ihn untersuchen konnte. Sie fühlte Puls und tippte auf die Wange Teds, doch dieser drehte den Kopf weg.

„Keine Erkältung, kein Hunger...", sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das seidige, rote Haar, „Ah! Er ist jetzt sechs Monate alt, oder?", ohne auf Harrys Antwort zu warten drang sie mit Zeigefinger und Daumen in den Mund des Kindes und tastete, was lauten Protest von seiten Teds auslöste, „Wusst' ich es doch!", sie lächelte zu dem Vater hinauf, „Er zahnt."

„Äh... wie?", der Achtzehnjährige zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Er kriegt Zähne. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Er wird in den nächsten Tagen immer wieder deswegen nörgeln."

Harry atmete tief aus und drückte Ted einen Moment lang fest an seine Brust.

„Herrje... ich hatte echt schon Angst, es sei etwas Schlimmes. Wer rechnet schon mit Zähnen?", ein unsicheres Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, „Peinlich...", er wickelte eine Locke des platinblonden Haares um seinen Finger, „Dank' dir."

„Kein Problem, wirklich.", sie lächelte und rieb sich noch einmal den Schlaf aus den Augen, „Dafür ist eine Familie da."

Harrys Blick legte sich auf die kleine Gestalt mit verzogenem Gesicht in seinen Armen. Familie... außer seiner Großmutter war er Teds einzige Familie. Zumindest, wenn man nicht an Narzissa dachte. Die letzte der drei berühmten Blackschwestern.

Black...

„Es tut mir Leid, Lord Black, aber sie sind kein direkter Verwandter von der Gefangenen. Ich kann sie daher nicht einfach durchlassen.", die Rezeptionistin des wohl bestgehütesten Gefängnis der Welt lächelte mit einer Entschuldigung im Blick zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich mag kein direkter Verwandter sein, aber ich bin Oberhaupt des Geschlechts der Black und Narzissa Malfoy ist eine gebürtige Black. Nach dem Verlust ihres Mannes steht es ihr frei ihre Zugehörigkeit zu wählen. Denken sie nicht, dass dies die Ausnahmeregelungen erfüllt?", Harry strich mit einer Hand lässig seine Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, zur Seite, sodass seine Narbe einen Moment lang zu sehen war. Sein durchdringender Blick bohrte sich in die faszinierten Augen der jungen Frau, während er sich ein Stück vor lehnte und sich mit einem Arm auf die Theke stützte.

„Ich... ich denke, dass..."

Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, während er die Lider ein wenig senkte.

„...das geht schon in Ordnung.", sie wandte errötend den Blick ab, „Ich werde jemanden rufen, der sie zu Miss Malfoys Zelle führt. Möchten sie alleine mit ihr sprechen?"

„Bitte.", er nickte ihr zu, „Und vielen Dank."

Er seufzte erleichtert auf, nachdem er diese Hürde hinter sich gelassen hatte. Das hier war echt nicht seine Welt. Er war derjenige, der im Krieg durch Wälder kroch, der direkt in der Frontlinie stand und stur mit dem Kopf durch die Wand handelte – er war kein Typ, der sich mit einem Lächeln unter die Reihen der Feinde mischte. Seine Zeit mit Draco hatte ihn fast so sehr verändert wie der Krieg selbst... wenn er so weiter machte, würde er noch zu einem intriganten Bastard mutieren.

Er schluckte, als einer der Wärter und er einen Dementoren passierten, der ihrem Patronus auswich. Es musste grausam hier sein... dieser Ort war unmenschlich. Natürlich war auch Narzissa kein Engel, aber das hier...

Sein Blick traf modernde Wände, vollständig verdunkelte Zellen und wenn er genau hinsah – Kratzspuren an den Innenseiten der Verließe. Die Luft war ein Gemisch aus Verfaultem und Veratmeten, nur gebessert durch den Zug, der ganz schwach um seine Füße fuhr. Sie nahmen bereits die fünfte Abbiegung.

In welchem Zustand würde er Dracos Mutter bloß vorfinden? Er hatte gehofft, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut gehen würde, aber... er hatte andere Umstände erwartet. Hatte man sie etwa auch in eine solche Zelle gesteckt?

„Miss Malfoy?", der Wärter klopfte gegen ein Gitter vor einem – wenigstens befensterten und sauberen – Verließ, „Besuch für sie."

„Besuch...", eine dünne Gestalt mit weiblichen Konturen wandte ihnen den Blick zu. Harry unterdrückte es ob ihres Aussehens tief Luft zu holen... sie war dünn. Erschreckend dünn. Und diese Augen waren so... leer.

„Ich schließe ihnen auf und lasse sie dann allein.", informierte der Wärter, „Senden sie mir eine Nachricht, wenn sie fertig sind, ja?"

Harry nickte nur kurz abwesend und trat ein, den Blick nie von der zerbrechlichen Gestalt nehmend, als könnte sie jeden Moment einfach verschwinden.

Bis der Wärter eine der Abzweigungen nahm, bewegten sich beide keinen Millimeter mehr. Erst als er Harry weit genug entfernt schien, konzentrierte er sich auf das Bild Dracos in seinem Bett vor seinen Augen und rief ein strahlenden, milchig durchsichtigen Hirsch hervor, der friedlich zwei Schritte in Richtung der Sitzenden nahm und sich von ihr den geisterhaften Kopf streicheln ließ.

„Eine starke Erinnerung...", ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen ob der Wärme und Hoffnung, die sie in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich durchströmte. Hätte er gedurft, Harry hätte ihr auch Schokolade mitgebracht – doch wenigstens hiermit konnte er ihre Lage etwas erleichtern. „Was führt dich in diesen verschlagenen Winkel der Zauberwelt?"

„Die Erinnerung an das schönste und reinste Wesen, das ich je in meinen Armen halten durfte.", gestand der Schwarzhaarige ohne jede Vorwarnung, „Euren Sohn."

Sie hielt inne und zog langsam ihre Hand zurück in ihren Schoß.

„Euer Brief hat mir gezeigt, dass euch die brodelnde Gerüchteküche auch hier erreicht hat.", fuhr Harry fort, „Ich bin hier, um euch auszurichten, dass nichts aus diesen Artikeln stimmt. Weder vernachlässigt euer Sohn seine Pflichten als Lord Malfoy noch vergisst er euren Kodex."

Narzissa blinzelte zweimal und wandte ihren Blick von dem Jüngeren zu der geisterhaften Gestalt neben sich.

„Eine Tatsache, die mir das Leben bisweilen eher schwer macht...", Harry seufzte und lockerte seine Pose ein wenig, indem er sich auf ein Bein stützte, „Draco redet seit über einem Monat nicht mehr mit mir. Er weiß, dass er mir unter den derzeitigen Umständen nicht nahe sein darf und...", er wandte den Blick ab, „Es tut weh."

Narzissa hob ihre Hand und fuhr sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über die Nüstern des Hirsches.

Der Jüngere beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wanderte an der vergitterten Zellenseite auf und ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was fühlst du für ihn?", fragte sie mit leiser, tonloser Stimme.

„Ich liebe ihn.", erwiderte Harry ruhig, doch wanderte weiter.

„Und... er?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen, seitlich zu der Sitzenden, den Blick auf die graue Wand gerichtet. Er atmete tief durch, öffnete den Mund, hielt kurz inne, doch antwortete schließlich doch: „Ich... ich denke... er mich auch."

Seine Lider weiteten sich, als er beobachtete, wie ein Ruck durch Narzissas Körper ging und sie mit einem Mal sicher auf beiden Beinen stand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, das Gesicht in Rage verzogen mit den Worten: „Infam! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Mein Sohn ist ein Mann von Ehre!"

„Miss M-"

„Schweig still!", ihre Stimme bebte trotz den Lautstärke, „Du hast ihn gerettet, das heißt, sein Leben gehört dir. Nimm dir, was dir beliebt, seinen Körper, seine Seele, sein Herz – aber wage es nicht seine Ehre anzurühren!"

Seine... Ehre? Er versuchte nachzufragen, doch erneut unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ich will deine Worte nicht hören, spar sie dir. Geh und nimm deinen schäbigen Trost mit dir. Komm nicht hierher, um mich brechen zu sehen, wenn du mir schon mein Kind nimmst."

Er atmete tief durch, schluckte, wandte den Blick ab. Was sollte er tun? Er verstand nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Er nahm ihr ihren Sohn? Er nahm ihm seine Ehre? Wie hatte er das zu deuten? Er hatte Anschuldigungen erwartet, aber solche? Was meinte sie? Die Augen voller Trauer griff er in die Innentasche seiner Robe und zog ein Bild hervor.

„Dies... ist für euch...", er schluckte und hielt es ihr hin, ohne einen Schritt auf sie zu zu machen, „Es ist ein Bild von eurem Enkel. Er... er ist mein Augenstern. Und sein Glück geht mir vor alles andere. Selbst vor euren Sohn. Darum braucht ihr nicht zu fürchten."

Ihre Augen taxierten ihn von oben bis unten, die verzogenen Muskeln lösten sich nur minimal, doch sie trat vor und griff mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach dem Foto. Nur ein Blick darauf wischte die Feindseligkeit von ihren Zügen und ersetzte sie durch ein verräterisches Schimmern in den Augenwinkeln, während sie das Bild an ihr Herz zog.

„Ted Remus Lupin-Potter, der zukünftige Lord Black.", er studierte ihre Züge genau, „Euer Enkel.", doch ihr Blick fokussierte gedankenverloren das Nichts, „Ihr seid die einzige offizielle Verbindung Dracos zu seinem Sohn. Wenn ihr es nicht für mich tun wollt, so tut es bitte für ihn. Ich will sie doch nur lächeln sehen...", er schluckte und konnte doch nichts an dem Flehen in seiner Stimme tun, „Draco von mir getrennt zu sehen, das ist eine Sache, aber einen Vater von dem Kind, das er angenommen und das ihn angenommen hat, das..."

„Ich verstehe.", beendete Narzissa seine jämmerliche Rede, „Ich werde sehen, ob deine Worte Wahrheit bergen. Aber eine Bedingung werdet ihr erfüllen müssen, Lord Black.", ihre Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, „Zwingt meinen Sohn nicht in eine Welt, in die er nicht gehört."

Eine Welt, in die... Harry zog die Luft scharf ein. Dracos Welt, Dracos Ehre – er sollte einen stolzen Aristokraten nicht degradieren. Wenn er Draco wollte, musste er nach den Regeln der Blaublüter und der Etikette handeln. Er musste das werden, was ihm seit eh und je widerstrebte: Ein Lord.

Narzissa nickte, ohne dass er es aussprach.

„Vater... Mutter...", der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch, sah zwischen den beiden Grabsteinen hin und her, stoppte seine Worte durch ein Schlucken, „Ich... ich... ich weiß, ihr könnt mich hören und passt auf mich auf, wo immer ich auch bin. Deshalb macht es gar nicht so viel Sinn hierher zu kommen."

Er lachte über sich selbst.

„Gerade, wo dieser Ort eher schlechte Erinnerungen trägt... vor fast einem Jahr bin ich hier in Voldemorts Falle gelaufen.", er wandte den Blick ab und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich war nur hier, um nach einem Grab und einer alten Frau zu suchen... und da stolpere ich über das hier.", er machte einen Schwenk mit der Hand über die Grabsteine, „Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie sehr ich mir in dieser Misere wünschte einfach bei euch zu sein?"

Er schluchzte und ließ sich auf dem verschneiten, vereisten Boden vor den Grabsteinen nieder.

„Ich erzähle so einen Mist... ich war es doch, der mir wünschte zu leben. Ich muss leben. Hier sind Menschen, die mich brauchen. Ted braucht mich. Ginny braucht mich. Und... ich glaube, Draco braucht mich auch.", er schluckte, „Habt ihr das mitbekommen? Ich habe mich in einen Todesser verliebt. Ziemlich erbärmlich, was?"

Ein trockenes Lachen unterbrach sein Schluchzen.

„Ich bin so am Ende... ich will doch nur bei ihm sein. Ich brauche ihn. Ich... ich liebe ihn.", er zog die Knie an und legte die Arme darum, „Kann mir nicht mal jemand sagen, was ich tun soll? Ich könnte jetzt echt ein paar Eltern vertragen, wisst ihr?", er schluchzte erneut und heiße Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, „Ich wünschte, ihr wärt hier... ich wünschte, ihr wärt am Leben...", es schüttelte ihn, „Wie soll ein Versager wie ich bloß jemals ein Kind aufziehen? Ich gebe mir echt alle Mühe, aber ich habe Ahnung von nichts... es tut mir so Leid, Remus, dass ich deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen kann. Und Mom, Dad, Sirius... ihr habt euch sicher was anderes als einen schwulen Sohn gewünscht, der sein Leben nicht auf die Reihe bekommt.", er schluckte schwer, „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch alle so enttäusche..."

Er sah auf, betrachtete still weinend die Grabsteine vor sich.

„Im Endeffekt bin ich von mir selbst enttäuscht. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass ihr stolz auf mich sein könnt. Aber wenn ich mal irgendwo etwas schaffe, bricht der ganze Rest zusammen. Meine besten Freunde haben sich von mir abgewandt. Draco spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Und ich tue nichts als auf einem Friedhof zu hocken und in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Ich bin so ein Versager...", er schluckte, „Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht, so viele Fehler begangen... wie soll ich das denn je wieder gut machen?"

Es schüttelte seinen Körper wieder und neue Tränen brachen aus seinen Augen.

„Tut mir Leid... tut mir Leid..."

„Harry!"

Ginnys Lider weiteten sich, sie legte Ted in seinen Korb und raste zu ihm, während er gerade das Portrait hinter sich schloss. Anscheinend musste er ähnlich schlimm aussehen, wie er sich fühlte, wenn Ginny so einen Aufstand machte.

„Was bei Merlin hast du gemacht?", sie knöpfte seine Robe auf und riss sie von Harrys Leib, während ihre heiße Hand rastlos über sein Gesicht, sein Haar und seine Hände fuhr, „Du musst durchgefroren sein! Komm, schnell aus den Klamotten und ab unter die Dusche."

„Hm...", er half ihr halbherzig dabei ihn auszuziehen, bis er sich – nur noch in Hose – in Richtung seines Badezimmers begab. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht. Eine Dusche wäre jetzt genau das richtige.

„Oh, Harry...", sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte tief, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Hier, trink das.", auf das Stück Couchtisch, das in seinem Blickwinkel lag, wurde ein dampfender Becher gestellt, bevor er wenige Momente später wieder aufgehoben und an seine Lippen geführt wurde, wo er ihn dann doch selbst ergriff, „Gut so... was ist passiert, Harry?"

Er wandte den Blick nicht von dem Becher, um Ginny nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Hat es mit deinem Besuch bei Misses Malfoy zu tun? Hat sie etwas gesagt?"

Harry atmete tief durch, stellte den Becher ab und fuhr über seine Lider zu seinen Schläfen, die er massierte, während er sprach: „Ja, hat sie. Natürlich hat sie. Sie ist von der ganzen Sache verständlicherweise wenig begeistert. Aber sie ist eine besorgte Mutter, die für ihr Kind das Beste will. Und Ted hat sie auch auf den ersten Blick ins Herz geschlossen."

„Und... das heißt?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Sie fordert, dass ich in Draco den Aristokraten sehe und mich dementsprechend verhalte. Ich soll seine Ehre nicht verletzen.", er seufzte, „Ich weiß nicht einmal, was das alles für mich bedeutet... für uns."

„Ich schon.", sie umfasste seine Hand mit ihren, „Ihr seid nicht das erste schwule Paar in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt."

Er hob seinen Blick, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es gibt strenge Regeln in der Aristokratie. Seine Ehre zu bewahren, das bedeutet nach diesen Regeln und Prinzipien zu handeln. Stets höflich zu sein, die Familie zu ehren, Feste zu geben, immer gepflegt zu sein und herrschaftlich zu wirken, Beleidigungen mit aller Macht zu verfolgen und zu strafen, solche Regeln sind das. Eine weitere Regel ist, dass jede Familie stets einen Erben braucht. Sei dieser nun adoptiert oder blutsverwandt, jemand muss den Titel und die Pflichten eines Familienoberhauptes führen und deren Weiterführung sichern. Du hast bereits einen Erben.", sie nickte kurz in Teds Richtung, „Das gibt dir für diese Regel Narrenfreiheit. Du musst nicht heiraten und weitere Kinder kriegen, auch wenn dies deinem Ruf als Lord nicht abträglich wäre. Draco allerdings hat keinen Erben, was bedeutet, dass er unter der Pflicht steht wenigstens zu heiraten, damit es so wirkt, als hätte er es versucht."

So weit hatte er auch schon gedacht. Deswegen sein Vorschlag, dass sie beide heirateten und sich nur heimlich sahen. Und auch Draco hatte ja von Anfang an gewusst, dass er einer Heirat nicht entkommen konnte.

„Seid ihr beide verheiratet und habt Erben, habt ihr eure Beziehungspflichten auf jeden Fall erfüllt. In dem Fall wird es keinen Mensch interessieren, ob ihr heimlich eine Beziehung habt. Und sobald eure Erben alt genug sind Titel und Pflichten zu übernehmen, wird es die meisten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal stören, wenn ihr offen ein Paar seid, solange ihr dabei noch würdig und herrschaftlich bleibt und die Klatschpresse nicht über euch schreiben lasst."

Harry seufzte tief. Wahrscheinlich war er Kimmkorn mit seiner letzten Aktion los geworden, aber sie war nicht die einzige Journalisten für Klatsch und Tratsch.

„Aber wie schaffe ich es mir die Presse vom Hals zu halten?"

„Nun...", Ginny beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm, „Nennen wir es Spenden an den richtigen Stellen."

„Ich soll die Redakteure bestechen?", der Schwarzhaarige fuhr auf, „Ginny, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich kann doch nicht-"

„Natürlich kannst du.", sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich glaube, die Weasleys dürften die einzige Familie mit Titel in ganz England sein, die das nicht tut – und das liegt mehr daran, dass wir kein Geld haben, als dass wir dagegen eingestellt sind."

„Ginny...", sein Ton drückte reine Fassungslosigkeit aus, ähnlich wie seine geweiteten Lider und der Abstand, den er zwischen sie gebracht hatte.

„Harry.", erwiderte sie nur und erhob sich ebenfalls, „Moral ist etwas für Menschen, die es sich erlauben können moralisch zu sein. Wenn Menschen sich nicht darum scheren, was die Welt von ihnen denkt, bitte – aber solch ein Mensch bist du nicht. Ich erinnere mich sehr gut daran, wie es für dich in deinem vierten Jahr hier in Hogwarts war. Oder in deinem fünften. Oder in deinem sechsten. Jedes Mal bist du auf Ablehnung und Beschimpfungen gestoßen und das alles aus nur einem Grund: Weil die Presse Lügen über dich verbreitet hat."

Er atmete tief durch. Sein Atem zitterte.

„Bisweilen allerdings auch, weil sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Eine Wahrheit, die allerdings keinen zu interessieren hatte.", sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, „Als Lord ist das Wichtigste dein Ansehen. Und du kannst nicht zulassen, dass es von Leuten wie Rita Kimmkorn beschmiert wird. Das würde sogar ich verlangen, wenn ich deine Frau wäre."

Er schluckte und nickte langsam. Natürlich. Sie hatte Recht. Keine Person an seiner Seite hatte es verdient wegen ihm ins Kreuzfeuer der Gesellschaft zu kommen. Und wenn es Korruption bedurfte, um das zu sichern, musste es wohl sein.

„Gut.", sie setzte sich wieder und wartete, bis er es ebenfalls tat, „Du musst also deinen Ruf wahren. Zum anderen musst du ihn stärken."

Er nickte, unsicher ob er einen sinnvollen Ton rausbringen würde, würde er sprechen.

„Ein Lord braucht eine Residenz, besser noch mehrere. Dein Erbe als Black ist einmal das Stadthaus, das der Orden des Phönix in völligem Chaos zurückgelassen hat und zum anderen sind es mehrere Landhäuser. Du wirst alle so weit Instand setzen, dass man darin leben und Gäste empfangen kann. Und jedes braucht genug Hauselfen, damit es in diesem Zustand bleibt."

Das würde hunderte von Galleonen verschlingen...

„Und du musst dich in der aristokratischen Gesellschaft etablieren. Das heißt, dass du weiterhin eine Party zum Instandsetzung der Häuser geben wirst. Du wirst dort eine Rede halten und deine Übernahme des Titels als Lord offiziell machen. Und wenn du sehr viel Glück hast, dann wird Misses Malfoy als gebürtige Black an deiner Seite stehen und im besten aller Fälle sogar ihren Geburtsnamen wieder annehmen, um die Verbundenheit zu dir zu verdeutlichen."

Er saß gebeugt, sodass er zu ihr aufsah, den Stirn in Falten, die Augen sicherlich so hilflos wie Teddys, wenn er sich nicht beachtet fühlte.

„Ach, Harry...", sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Keine Angst, du hast Freunde, um dir zu helfen. Und wenn du bis dahin nicht verlobt bist, komme ich auch gern als deine Gesellschaftsdame mit."


	14. Chapter 14

13. Kapitel: Verlobung

Unser See hält klares Wasser,

eben und still liegt es danieder.

Kein Hauch trübt unser'n Spiegel

und die Fragen stell'n sich wieder:

Sind wir zum Stillstand verdammt?

Werden wir nie mehr, als wir sind?

Trennt sich unser Weg schon bald?

Bleibt die Erinnerung unser einz'ges Kind?

Antwortlos bleiben wir beide stumm

und tragen Antwort doch im Herzen.

Aber sägten wir nur einen Ton,

zerbrächen beide an den Schmerzen.

Es hatte hunderte von Galleonen gekostet.

Nicht unbedingt die Renovierung des Häuser, das war eher einfach gewesen. Er musste Ginny nur einen Schlüssel zum Vermögen der Blacks geben und den Hauselfen sagen, dass sie ihre Befehle zu befolgen hatten. Mehr gekostet hatten die Kleider, die Roben, der Schmuck und alle anderen Accesoires für ihn – und Ginny.

Im Endeffekt lief es darauf hinaus, nicht? Sie war seine beste Freundin. Sie war wunderschön. Sie war reinblütig. Sie war Teds Mutter auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Sie war die, von der erwartet wurde, dass sie einmal an seiner Seite stände. Natürlich hatte er nicht nach anderen Frauen Ausschau gehalten. Wozu auch? Er wollte nicht einmal eine.

Aber auch er sah, dass es wohl unvermeidbar war. Er würde sich genauso an eine Frau binden müssen wie Draco. Er müsste nicht unbedingt noch mehr Kinder haben müssen, das war wahr. Er könnte also prinzipiell auch eine Frau heiraten, deren einziges Interesse sein Name und sein Geld waren.

Nur wollte er das nicht. Eine Heirat war nicht etwas, dass man einfach so tat. Daran waren Pflichten gebunden. Zusammen zu leben, mit seiner Frau zu sprechen, diese Frau mit Ted sprechen zu lassen. Nie würde er jemanden heiraten, den er nicht mochte. Den er nicht liebte, ja, okay, daran konnte man wohl nichts machen. Aber mögen war ein Muss.

Und wie viele Frauen mochte er, die Reinblütigkeit vertraten und praktisch veranlagt waren – und denen er Ted anvertraute? Da blieb nur Ginny. Keine andere Frau stand ihm so nahe.

Harry atmete tief durch und strich Ted durchs Haar, der in einem Arm an seiner Brust schlief, während er sie beide im Schaukelstuhl wippte.

Nur immer wieder die Frage... wollte er es wirklich?

Er könnte sie auch nicht heiraten. Könnte warten, bis er eine Frau fand, in die er sich verliebte. Könnte diese heiraten, aufs Land ziehen und mit ihr alt werden. Nur blieb die Frage – würde er je jemand anderes als Draco lieben?

Wahrscheinlich. Er müsste nur warten. Irgendwann würde er sich wieder verlieben. Er war nicht schwul. Es schloss nicht aus, dass diese Person nicht auch ein Mann war, aber zumindest war die Chance gegeben, dass es eine Frau war.

Harry schluckte, um ein Knurren zu unterdrücken.

Warum tat er dies?

Warum dachte er überhaupt darüber nach?

Warum schnappte er sich Draco nicht einfach und haute ab?

Amerika, das wäre doch nett. Neuseeland. Ab von aller Zivilisation, unabhängig von Wasser und Strom, nur sie... und ein einsamer Ted und eine unglückliche Misses Malfoy.

Harry legte den Kopf zurück, sah durch das Fenster in den Himmel, während eine Träne über seine Wange rann.

„Harry?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig von der Couch, den Blick von dem Buch gelöst, das sie gelesen hatte.

Er wandte den Kopf, die Augen dumpf, keine Kraft in den Gliedern. Sie legte unter seinem Blick den Kopf zur Seite und die Stirn in Falten. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, was ihn Worte hören ließ, ohne dass sie sich wie seine anfühlten: „Würdest du mich heiraten?"

„Misses Malfoy.", Harry erhob sich, wartete, bis sie zu ihm getreten war und beugte sein Haupt respektvoll, „Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mich empfangen."

„Ihr Besuch ist mir eine Ehre, Lord Black.", das hieß, sie erwartete tadelloses Verhalten, „Bitte nehmt Platz. Darf ich euch einen Tee anbieten?", und sie würde ihn belohnen, wenn er ihre Erwartungen erfüllte. Äußerst positiv.

„Earl Grey mit Zitrone, bitte."

Sie klatschte zweimal und befahl der erscheinenden Hauselfe Tee und Gebäck zu bringen. So weit, so gut. Die Begrüßung hatte er überstanden.

„Ich wünsche euch alles Gute ob eurer wohl verdienten Freiheit und hoffe, dass ihr soweit alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit vorgefunden habt.", auf in den Kampf...

„Manches übertraf meine Erwartungen.", ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte, „Anderes unterbot sie schamhaft."

„Welche Umstände verdienten euren Ärger?", ihre Antwort wurde unterbrochen vom Erscheinen der Hauselfen, die ihren Tee anrichteten. Beide nahmen ihre Tassen entgegen. Magisches Porzellan mit bewegten Bemalungen und Goldrändern.

„An meinem Sohn ist nichts auszusetzen.", versicherte sie einen Moment nach ihrem ersten Schluck, „Er erfüllt seine Aufgabe perfekt.", ein Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen, „Zu perfekt."

„Zu perfekt?", sehr einfallsreich, Harry, äußerst klassisch. Er könnte sich schlagen. Das war eine selten intelligente Erwiderung gewesen.

„Er verhält sich wie ein perfekter Aristokrat. Zu jeder Zeit, in jedem Umfeld.", ihr Blick schweifte zum Fenster, „Es ist, als ob jegliches Leben ihn verlassen hätte.", er schnellte zu ihm, Grau bohrte sich in Grün, „Aber wer würde eine Puppe lieben? Vermute ich richtig, dass ihr eine andere Seite kennt?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich zurück, atmete tief durch, bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte: „Das... ist richtig. Er hat mir gegenüber seine Maske fallen gelassen. Zumindest solange wir noch miteinander sprachen."

„Ich sehe.", ihr Blick fiel in ihren Schoß und sie setzte eine Pause, indem sie an ihrem Tee nippte, „Ich vermute, dann ist unser Ziel dasselbe.", sie sah auf, „Ihr habt meine Bedingungen erfüllt. Es ist an euch Bedingungen zu stellen."

Harry schluckte. Jegliche Mimik, so klein er sie auch vorher gehalten hatte, verließ sein Gesicht nun vollständig. Wow. Das war unerwartet. Sie stellte sich auf seine Seite? Für ihren Sohn?

„Danke.", brachte er hervor, wobei seine Stimme brach, „Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass ihr mir solch ein Vertrauen entgegen bringen würdet."

„Lord Black.", uh... scharfe Warnung, „Mein Sohn scheint euch zu vertrauen. Er ist mein Familienoberhaupt. Ich beuge mich seiner Entscheidung."

Harry neigte den Kopf, um eine direkte Antwort zu vermeiden und trank selbst einen Schluck, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er fortfuhr: „Euer Sohn ist sehr unsicher. Er ist äußerst besorgt um euer Wohlergehen. Wenn ihr ihm eine Versicherung eurer Liebe und eures Respekts sendet, so wie ihr sie mir soeben gezeigt habt, wäre eine große Sorge von meinem Herz genommen."

„Das liegt sicherlich in meiner Macht.", gut, wieder auf formalem Grund. Das machte es leichter.

„Des Weiteren gedenke ich die Familie Black wieder in ihrer alten Größe aufleben zu lassen. Ich plane eine Einweihungsfeier des neuen Black Manor im nächsten Monat. Ich würde sie und ihren Sohn gern als Ehrengäste begrüßen.", eröffnete er.

Ihre Lider weiteten sich, sie spitzte die Lippen, ein Hauch Rot legte sich auf ihre Wangen und ein Lächeln folgte diesem.

„Ich bin entzückt, mein Lord." - erstklassig! - „Und äußerst froh, dass ihr euch meine demütige Bitte so zu Herzen nehmt. Wollt ihr die alte Verbindung unserer beiden Familien aufleben lassen?"

„Ich gedenke dies, ja.", er neigte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Äußerst Slytherin...", sie stellte ihre Tasse ab, lehnte sich zurück und verließ somit die starre Position, die sie eingenommen hatte, „Freunde als Lord und Lord in den Regeln der Reinblütigkeit. Wisst ihr, dass diese Pakte auch körperlich besiegelt werden?"

Er blinzelte einen Moment lang und lehnte sich ein Stück vor.

„Die alten Blutregeln besagen, dass ein Pakt mit Papier, Blut, einer ehelichen Verbindung und einer gegenseitigen Wertschätzung besiegelt werden kann.", in ihren Augen funkelte es, „Auch physische Wertschätzung ist eine Form der Wertschätzung. Ihr dürft nicht zusammen leben und keine romantischen Gesten in der Öffentlichkeit austauschen, aber alles andere steht euch offen. Es gilt nicht einmal als Entehrung eures ehelichen Bundes."

Halt, Stop... es gab eine offizielle, gesellschaftlich anerkannte Art eine Beziehung mit Draco zu führen? Eine von Reinblütern anerkannte? Er musste einfach nur die Verbindung ihrer Familien statt Liebe als Grundlage der Beziehung nennen und hatte in Gesellschaft die Finger bei sich zu behalten? Das war alles?

Wieso hatte Draco das nicht vorgeschlagen?

„Das war mir bisher unbekannt.", informierte Harry die Dame ihm gegenüber, „Wisst ihr, ob eurem Sohn diese Möglichkeit bewusst ist?"

Einen kurzen Moment bildeten sich Falten zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, bevor sich ihre Züge glätteten und sie antwortete: „Es ist möglich, dass er eine solche Lektion noch nicht erhalten hatte, bevor er von seinem Vater getrennt wurde."

„Ich verstehe.", er nickte langsam, „Dann werde ich versuchen ihm diese Möglichkeit zu unterbreiten – in der Hoffnung, dass er mich zu Wort kommen lässt.", ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, „Ich danke für eure Unterstützung, Misses Malfoy. Meine Verlobte wird euch eine offizielle Einladung zukommen lassen."

„Richtet ihr doch bitte meine Grüße aus.", die Aristokratin neigte den Kopf, „Meinem Sohn ebenso, auch wenn ich ihm einen Brief zukommen lassen werde."

„Ich danke euch.", Harry erhob sich und deutete eine Verbeugung an, „Und sehe euch nächsten Monat."

Sie nickte nur und ließ ihm damit das letzte Wort.

„Wie kannst du es wagen Hand an meine Schwester zu legen?", schrie Ron, sprang auf und schnellte um den Tisch.

Harry erhob sich noch im selben Moment, stellte sich schützend vor Ginny, auch wenn der Rothaarige auf ihn zuhielt.

„Du Schwein!", seine Hände ballten sich zur Faust, „Du verdammter-"

Im selben Moment, wo seine Hand sich hob, traf ihn Hermines Lähmzauber. Seine Lider weiteten sich, der Ausdruck wich aus seinem Gesicht, bevor er zur Seite kippte. Der Kopf schlug auf die Couchlehne, glitt ab, der Körper schlug mit einem dumpfen Ton auf dem Boden.

Alles erstarrte.

Was war... Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Manchmal übertreibt er.", meinte Hermine nur und ließ sich seufzend wieder auf die Couch sinken, „Obwohl ich das normalerweise nicht tue..."

„Danke.", sagte Ginny leise, die Kehle wie zugeschnürt.

Sein Kopf schlug noch immer von rechts nach links, doch schien er die Fassung langsam wieder zu erlangen: „Wollte Ron mich... gerade schlagen? Weil ich seiner Schwester einen Heiratsantrag gemacht habe? Und das, nachdem er mich vor der Öffentlichkeit fälschlich als schwul geoutet hat?"

„Eher nachdem du wochenlang mit Malfoy angebändelt hast.", die Braunhaarige seufzte noch einmal, „Was ist daraus eigentlich geworden? Ihr ward doch sehr... eng."

„Wir lieben uns.", gab Harry leise zu, was der Professorin die Kinnlade gen Boden segeln ließ, „Aber wir wissen, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können. Also lebt jeder sein eigenes Leben. Und meins ist an Ginnys Seite.", er warf seiner Verlobten ein Lächeln zu, was von ihr erwidert wurde.

„Und das ist in Ordnung für dich?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Es ist.", Ginny wandte sich ihr zu, „Natürlich ist es ziemlich deprimierend nicht erste Wahl zu sein, aber bei Harry kann ich mir sicher sein, dass er mich schätzt und gut für mich sorgt. Ich heirate lieber meinen besten Freund als mich auf ein Abenteuer einzulassen, aus dem ich wahrscheinlich verletzt heraus gehe. Und selbst wenn ich es doch noch will, verzeiht mein Mann mir sicher eine Affäre, oder?"

„Solange du diskret bist.", Harry ließ sich wieder neben ihr nieder, „Wir wollen den Namen Black ja nicht noch mehr beschmutzen, als wir es sowieso tun. So als Unadliger, Weasley und einem Werwolfskind mit Muggelblut."

„Um Ted werden wir kämpfen müssen...", die Rothaarige seufzte, „Aber als Metamorphmagus und Sohn von Kriegshelden wird das schon werden. Nebst der Tatsache, dass sicher niemand schlecht über dich reden wird, wenn du keinen großen Fauxpas machst."

„Warum wollt ihr diese Adelsgeschichte durchziehen?", Hermine verschränkte die Arme und stützte sich damit auf ihre Knie.

„Für Draco. Und mich.", der Schwarzhaarige wandte den Blick ab, „Und ein wenig auch für Ted, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Er sollte zumindest die Chance haben zu wählen."

„Ob er ein Lord sein will?", auf Hermines Lippen war kein Lächeln. Sie wirkte fast ausdruckslos, doch ihre Augen blitzten scharf.

„Ja. Wenn wir ihn nicht jung in die Gesellschaft einführen, wird er wahrscheinlich nicht anerkannt werden."

„Meinst du das ernst oder ist das ein Vorwand, um mit deinem Blondchen zusammen zu sein?", ihre Lippen spitzten sich ein wenig, die Nasenwände blähten sich einen kurzen Moment auf.

„Das ist ehrlich gemeint, aber sicher nicht der Hauptgrund, das erkennst du richtig.", Harry sah auf und hielt ihren Blick gefangen, „Ich gebe zu, dass ich das vor allen Dingen für Draco und mich tue."

„Und du schämst dich überhaupt nicht?", ihr Ton war scharf.

„Nicht sehr, nein. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür ihn zu lieben. Er ist ein wundervoller Mensch."

Sie sah ihm noch einige Momente in die Augen, bevor sie schluckte und den Blick senkte mit den Worten: „Du weißt... dass du es mir damit nicht leicht machst?"

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Weder dich noch ihn.", er nickte Ron zu, „Ihr seid mir wichtig. Aber wenn euch der Gedanke, dass ich Draco liebe, so zuwider ist...", wieder begann er den Kopf zu schütteln, „Ich kann verstehen, dass das für euch beide nicht leicht ist, auch weil ihr Draco nicht so kennt wie ich. Ich wünschte nur, ihr könntet es akzeptieren."

„Finite Incantatem.", flüsterte Hermine, den Zauberstab auf Ron gerichtet, der still blieb, obwohl die Lähmung nun aufgehoben war, „Was sagst du zu der Sache?"

Er sah zu seiner Freundin, richtete sich langsam auf und stand schließlich, bevor er den Blick erst zu Ginny und schließlich zu Harry wandern ließ. Seine Stimme war ruhig und gefasst: „Ich finde es ekelhaft, was du mit Malfoy treibst. Und ich finde es abscheulich, wie du meine Schwester da mit rein ziehst und ihr den Kopf verdreht hast, dass sie diesem Wahnsinn zustimmt. Abgesehen davon hast du vor dich der Gesellschaft dunkler Magier anzuschließen, die mit den Weasleys seit eh und je im Krieg stehen. Als Lord Black bist du mein persönlicher Feind, vollkommen unbhängig, was du sonst treibst."

„Auch wenn ich deine Schwester heirate?", fragte Harry leise.

„Solange mein Vater dem nicht zugestimmt hat, ja.", Ron schluckte, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, „Das ist mein letztes Wort in der Sache. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so enden musste.", er wandte sich ab und ging Richtung Tür, „Und ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass meine Schwester aus der Familie verstoßen wird, wenn ihr heiratet."

Harry war übel. Schlicht und ergreifend speiübel. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und sein Gehirn in seinem Kopf.

Er hätte es ahnen müssen. Hätte vorausschauend handeln sollen. Hätte kalte Wut nicht unterschätzen dürfen. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und drückte seine Lippen dagegen, um nicht zu schreien.

„Ich fasse es nicht...", flüsterte Ginny leise, die mit beiden Händen seinen Oberarm umschlang und wie er auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten blickte, die er in seiner freien Hand hielt:

**Harry Potter – Black mit Name und Herz **_von Miriam Smith_

_Wie gut ist den älteren Lesern noch die Skandalschlacht der Blackfamilie bekannt: Regulus Black, nach Sirius Verstoß aus der Familie Erbe der alten Blutlinie, folgte dem Kurs seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange und schloss sich dem nun besiegten dunklen Lord an. Seine Mutter verfiel dem Wahnsinn, den die Familie jeder neuen Generation zu schenken scheint. Bellatrix kämpfte an der Seite dessen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, bis zu seinem Ende in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Auch ihre Schwester Narzissa, Witwe des in Askaban verstorbenen Todessers Lucius Malfoy, war im Endkampf auf jener Seite der Front zu finden. Die letzte Schwester, Andromeda Tonks, ist nach dem Tod ihres Mannes, ihrer Tochter und ihres Schwiegersohnes vor wenigen Wochen in der Mentalstation von St. Mungos aufgenommen worden. Ihr Enkel, Ted Remus Lupin, ist Mündel des amtierenden Lord Blacks – welcher niemand anderes als Harry Potter selbst ist._

_Was sagen uns diese Fakten über die mentale Stabilität derer, die den Namen Black tragen? Harry, unser aller Held, scheint trotz fehlender Blutsverwandtschaft dennoch ähnlich belastet zu sein. Ron Weasley, der vor einem Monat unserer Zeitung die erschreckende Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco Malfoy enthüllte, deckt einen weiteren Skandal für uns auf:_

_Harry Potter, amtierender Lord Black, hat um die Hand von Ginevra Weasley angehalten._

_Was ist daran ein Skandel? Fragen wir den jungen Weasley: „Dies wäre eine erfreuliche Nachricht, wäre sie nicht von solchen Umständen begleitet. Nicht nur ist Harry durch die Annahme des Titels und sein Engagement als Black ein Dunkelmagier, während Ginevra einer ehrwürdigen, lichttreuen Familie entstammt, sondern auch ist nicht Liebe oder eine politische Verbindung Grund dieser Heirat sondern Vertuschung. Um Malfoy in sein Bett zu kriegen, ist Harry jede Art von Täuschung recht – sei es meine Schwester oder die Gesellschaft."_

_Was sollen wir von dieser Enthüllung halten, geehrte Leser? Was sollen wir von unserem Helden denken? Ist es nicht genug, dass er der Öffentlichkeit seine Homosexualität zumutet? Muss er dies mit einer Beschmutzung jeglicher Tradition und Konvention übertrumpfen?_

_Soll ein solcher Mensch, ein Dunkelmagier, ein Schwuler, ein Betrüger, unser aller Vorbild sein?_

„Lord Black.", die Zeitung war auf dem Schreibtisch akkurat in die Mitte gelegt, die Titelseite nach oben, „Bitte setzen sie sich."

„Schulleiterin.", Harry nickte ihr zu und nahm Platz.

„Was... halten sie hiervon?", sie wies mit einer Handbewegung auf das Schriftstück vor ihr.

„Für mich ist das sehr klar Verleumdung.", erklärte er so ruhig, wie sein Temperament es zuließ, „Und diesmal werde ich nicht nur die Verfasserin sondern auch Ron Weasley anklagen."

McGonagall ließ ihren Blick auf ihm weilen, während sich ihre Lider einen Moment über ihren Augen verengten, bevor sie schließlich nickte und erwiderte: „Das... wird wohl unvermeidlich sein. Auch wenn es mein Herz sehr betrübt. Was ist zwischen ihnen geschehen?"

„Das wüsste ich auch sehr gern...", murmelte er, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich seufzend zurück, „Die ganze Sache mit Draco und mir hat ihn irgendwie auf den Kriegspfad gebracht. Er kann unsere Beziehung zueinander nicht akzeptieren.", nun, es war die Wahrheit, auch wenn die Professorin etwas anderes aus seinen Worten deuten würde.

„Denken sie, er ist eifersüchtig?"

Ähm... nein, war er ganz sicher nicht. Aber möglicherweise hatte es damit mal angefangen. So mit Ted, Ginny, den Klassen, seinen Pflichten als Schulsprecher, Quidditchkapitän, Sucher – für Ron hatte er sich kaum Zeit genommen. Für Draco schon.

„Vielleicht auch das, ja. Auf jeden Fall verachtet er Draco aus tiefsten Herzen."

„Sollte ich einmal mit ihm reden?", sie schürzte ihre Lippen.

„Das...", er wandte den Blick ab, setzte sich auf und sah auf die Zeitung, „Ich glaube, dazu ist es zu spät. Hiermit ist er zu weit gegangen. Das ist öffentliche Verleumdung."

„Hm...", die Schulleiterin nickte bedächtig und ließ die Augen sinken.

„Genau genommen frage ich mich, ob es auch eine Möglichkeit gibt den Tagespropheten zu verklagen für den ganzen Müll, den er bis zum heutigen Tag über mich gedruckt hat. Auch das ist Verleumdung."

„Leider nicht.", sie hob die Zeitung auf und ließ sie unter ihren Tisch wandern, „Das habe ich selbst schon untersucht. Wir sind ein Land der freien Meinung."

„Heißt, ich könnte nichts machen, würden diese Artikel anonym geschrieben werden?", Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich fürchte, nein.", sie sah auf ihre gefalteten Hände hinab, „Klären sie das am besten mit ihrem Anwalt. Sollten sie keinen haben, werde ich ihn gern einen vermitteln."

„Das Angebot nehme ich mit Dank an."

Sie lehnten sich beide in ihren Stühlen zurück und sahen sich einen Moment lang in die Augen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mit ihnen einmal in einer solchen Situation finde. Es ist nur ein halbes Jahr her, dass diese Schule ein Schlachtfeld war, indem sie ihr Leben für uns geopfert haben."

„Das scheint schnell vergessen zu sein.", Harry seufzte und schloss einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sich erhob, „Danke, Schulleiterin McGonagall."

Ihre Augen verfolgten seine Gestalt, während er das Büro verließ.


	15. Chapter 15

14. Kapitel: Feuer

Schwarze Wolken ziehen auf,

Raben, dunkel wie die Nacht,

auf dem kalten Stein der Heimat

haben sie Feuer entfacht.

„Es brennt!" ruft hilflos eine Stimme,

doch keiner kann die Flammen bannen,

kann stoppen, die das Feuer zünden

und böses Schicksal uns ersannen.

Wir sind Marionetten dieses Spiels,

Kinder im Ozean der Zeit,

wir erwarten, was da kommen mag

und halten uns zum Kampf bereit.

Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sog tief die frische Luft durch die Nase ein.

Wie hatte er das vermisst... frisches, wildes Gras, ein leichter Honigduft von den wilden Blumen, altes Holz, brennende Kohle und der Geruch einer deftigen Mahlzeit. Hausmannskost über einem Steinofen. Der Fuchsbau.

„Ginny?", Mrs. Weasley öffnete den oberen Teil der Tür und sah zu ihnen hinüber, „Ja, sagt doch was! Soll ich denn erahnen, dass ihr hier seid?", sie schwang auch den unteren Teil zur Seite und kam zu ihnen hinüber, „Lass dich drücken, Kleines."

„Mama!", die Rothaarige gab Harry Ted in den Arm und ließ zu ihrer Mutter herüber, um dieser auf halbem Weg in die Arme zu fallen, „Wir sind gerade erst gekommen.", sie gaben sich Küsschen auf die Wangen, bevor Ginny ihre Mutter zu sich zog, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Misses Weasley verließ jeder Gesichtsausdruck, sie lehnte sich zurück und drückte ihre Tochter schließlich lachend an sich mit den Worten: „Nein, nein, nein! Dass ich das erlebe! Wunderbar!"

Uff... erste Hürde überwunden. Die zukünftige Schwiegermutter war einverstanden. Anscheinend war an seiner Persönlichkeit nichts auszusetzen. Das, was die Schwierigkeit machte, war das, wofür er neuerdings stand.

„Und gut siehst du aus!", Misses Weasley trat zurück und begutachtete ihre Tochter, während Harry zu ihnen rüberschlenderte, „Was für ein Stoff ist das? Baumwolle? Ist dir nicht kalt? Wir haben doch erst März."

„Es ist Vikunjawolle. Eine sehr seltene südamerikanische Wolle, die fünfmal wärmer als Schafwolle ist.", Ginny lehnte sich zu ihrer Mutter und zwinkerte, „Harry gibt ein Vermögen für meine Kleidung aus."

Genau genommen gab sie selbst ein Vermögen für ihre Kleider aus, nur nahm sie Harrys Geld dafür. Nichts, was er erwähnen sollte, schließlich wollte sie ihn hier in ein gutes Licht rücken.

„Ich verstehe.", die ältere Dame nickte lächelnd und wandte sich dem sie Erreichenden zu, „Harry, mein Sohn! Welch eine Freude dich zu sehen.", sie zog ihn seitlich in ihre Umarmung, bevor sie sich hinab beugte, „Wie geht es denn meinem kleinen Enkel?", sie strich ihm über die Wange und der aus der Mütze heraus hängenden Locken, „Platinblond? Welche Laune hat ihm die eingebracht?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", Harry schmunzelte, „Und Draco Malfoy trifft die volle Schuld dabei."

„Wirklich? Kommt erstmal herein, Kinder.", sie legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und leitete ihn in Richtung des Hauses, „Aber ich gebe zu, das sieht verdächtig nach dem Malfoy-Blond aus."

„Er macht es seinem Vater nach und hat sich die Haare lang wachsen lassen. Ted war ganz begeistert über einen Mann mit langen Haaren und hat natürlich erstmal geguckt, ob die wirklich echt sind..."

„Er hat Malfoy die Haare ausgerissen?", fragte Misses Weasley vergnügt.

„Ganz genau. Und – man mag es kaum glauben – Draco hat keinen Koller bekommen. Er hat sein Haar gerettet und mit Ted damit gespielt."

„Nein!", die ältere Frau blinzelte mit Erstaunen, „Der Junge ist kinderlieb?"

„Ich war selbst ganz überrascht. Auf jeden Fall scheint mein Sohn ihn ins Herz geschlossen zu haben, denn seitdem hat er platinblonde Haare."

„Und du?", sie behielt ihren Griff um seine Schultern, obwohl sie das Haus gerade betreten hatten, „Wir kriegen hier immer nur die Zeitungen und Rons Briefe. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was ich denken soll."

„Ich mag Draco, das ist auf jeden Fall wahr. Aber ich vermute, dass Ginny die derzeitigen Entwicklungen schon berichtet hat.", er warf seiner Verlobten ein Lächeln zu, die zustimmend den Kopf neigte.

„Hach, Kinderchen, was für ein schöner Tag!", die Herrin des Hauses kehrte zurück zum Herd, „Ist das hier etwa ein formeller Antrag?"

„Ganz genau.", Harry zog einen Stuhl für Ginny zurück, bevor er sich selbst setzte, „Ist Arthur denn derzeit im Haus? Wir wollten euch zwar überraschen, doch ohne den Hausherren wird das hier nichts."

„Ach, Gottchen, Kind, du weißt doch, wie wenig wir auf Formalität geben.", sie warf ein Lächeln über die Schulter, „Unseren Segen habt ihr doch schon seit eh und je."

„Das ist gut zu hören.", Harry löste Teds Wintermütze und seine Handschuhe, „Nur war ich damals noch nicht Lord Black."

Miss Weasley rührte etwas langsamer, legte die Kelle schließlich an den Topfrand und drehte sich wieder herum, bevor sie leise zu sprechen begann: „Dann ist es also wahr, dass du den Titel angenommen hast und jetzt zur Gesellschaft gehörst?"

„Noch nicht offiziell...", gab er zu, während er Teds Jäckchen aufknöpfte, „In wenigen Tagen ist die Einweihung des neuen Black Manor. Dort wollte ich Ginny, Ted und mich in die Gesellschaft einführen, meinen Anspruch offiziell machen und unsere Verlobung verkünden."

„Und... darum fragst du offiziell und formell nach unserem Segen?", die Gesichtszüge der Älteren sprachen von Ernst, „Weil du weißt, wie wir zu Familien wie den Malfoys, Parkinsons und Goyles stehen?"

Harry nickte langsam und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Das muss wirklich Arthur entscheiden.", seufzend wandte sie sich dem Herd zu, „Ich beuge mich seinem Urteil, wie immer das ausfallen mag.", noch einmal drehte sie sich um, jedoch um zu ihrer Tochter zu sehen, „Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist. Wenn schöne Kleider, Juwelen und Feste dich glücklich machen, dann ist das deine Entscheidung."

„Nicht das, Mutter, obwohl es das sicher auch ist.", Ginny strich ihr Haar zurück, was Smaragdohrringe auffunkeln ließ, „Ich weiß, dass Harry mich glücklich machen kann. Und Ted ganz sicher auch."

Die Ältere schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du bist so jung, Schatz... bist du dir sicher?"

„Kann man sich je sicher sein?", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aus meiner derzeitigen Sicht: Ja, ich denke, dass das das Richtige für mich ist."

Harry, der Ted gerade aus seiner überflüssigen Kleidung befreit hatte, griff ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hach, ihr seid so ein süßes Paar... warum muss nur die Politik über euch schweben? Und dieser ganze Mist, den Ron da gerade anstellt!", Misses Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu, „Arthur müsste in einer halben Stunde hier sein. Möchtet ihr etwas zu trinken?"

„Hm...", der Familienpatron nickte, doch schwieg.

Ginny ließ den Blick zwischen ihm und Harry wandern, rückte etwas näher an ihren Verlobten und griff mit ihrer mit einem Smaragdring besetzten Hand nach seiner. Er erwiderte die Geste mit einem Lächeln und küsste kurz auf ihre Schläfe.

„Ihr wisst...", begann Arthur ruhig, doch ernst, „Ich habe nichts gegen euch beide als Paar. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr seid füreinander geschaffen. Aber diese ganze Black-Affäre macht mir Sorgen... welch einen Zweck verfolgt das?"

„Vielerlei...", murmelte Harry bedacht – wie sollte er das mit Draco sagen? Sollte er es überhaupt sagen? – und nickte bei sich, „Ich möchte Ted so viele Chancen wie möglich auf dieser Welt geben. Ich möchte das Andenken meines Patenonkels Sirius ehren. Ich möchte Ginny und unserer Familie einen bestmöglichen Lebensstandard geben oder um es vielleicht anders zu formulieren, ich möchte nicht mit einer Bevölkerungsgruppe im Streit liegen. Ich möchte mit den Malfoys alliieren, ohne dass man auf sie oder mich herabsieht dafür. Zum einen, weil Draco mir ein wirklich guter Freund ist, zum anderen, weil ich nicht will, dass eine riesige Gruppe Menschen – oft Unschuldige – für die Taten weniger büßen. Mir ist klar, dass hauptsächlich Reinblüter Voldemort gefolgt sind, doch ihr seid das lebende Beispiel, dass es auch andere Ansichten gibt.", mit einem leichten Seufzer sackte Harry ein wenig zusammen, „Viele meiner Gründe sind selbstsüchtig, das gebe ich zu. Der Großteil von ihnen, genau genommen. Aber dennoch halte ich es für richtig.", er schluckte und sah zu seiner Verlobten, „Ich habe sehr mit mir gerungen und schlussendlich ist es Ginny zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt eine Entscheidung treffen konnte."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Whu... anscheinend das Richtige gesagt. Zumindest, um sie nicht zu beleidigen oder kränken. Harry wandte sich wieder seinem hoffentlich zukünftigen Schwiegervater zu, dessen harte Miene auch ein wenig weicher wirkte.

„Ach, Junge... ein Mann hat viele schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich sehe, du hast gut darüber nachgedacht. Ich gebe zu, ich könnte nicht dahinter stehen, wäre ich du, aber... tja.", er schlug sich auf die Knie, „Ich bin nicht du. Und solltet ihr euch je umentscheiden, begrüße ich das – tut ihr es nicht und seid glücklich, auch in Ordnung.", ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, „Du bist mir längst ein Sohn, Harry, das weißt du. Für mich ist es wichtig meine Kinder glücklich zu sehen. Also – bei Merlin – werdet gefälligst glücklich!", er lehnte sich weit vor und klopfte ihnen beiden auf die Schulter.

„Wunderbar!", Molly schlug entzückt die Hände zusammen, „Es gibt eine Hochzeit zu planen! Hast du schon Ideen, Ginny-Spatz?"

„Oh je!", Arthur eilte an seine Seite, „Schnell, lass uns fliehen, Harry!"

„Das ist... umwerfend.", Harry drehte sich fast einmal um seine ganze Achse und hatte dabei wirklich das Gefühl, als würden seine Beine jeden Moment unter ihm weg brechen.

„Zauberhaft, Harry, das wäre das passende Kompliment.", wies Ginny ihn zurecht, doch kicherte trotzdem mit einem Hauch Rot auf den Wangen, „Und du hast nicht einmal das Büfett gesehen..."

„Ein üppiges Büfett?", Harry warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, „Möchtest du, dass Ron sich schwarz ärgert es sich mit uns verscherzt zu haben?"

„Wie du nur darauf kommst...", die Rothaarige lächelte, griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit, „Komm, ich möchte dir das Haus zeigen. Du musst doch wissen, was du heute Abend alles erzählen kannst. Und wo die Schlafzimmer sind...", sie betraten am Ende der riesigen Halle eine der beiden halbrunden Treppen, die ins erste Geschoss führten, „Eines habe ich für dich und Draco in Grünsilberschwarz eingerichtet. Und da ich nicht wusste, wie du es mit mir halten willst, gibt es eins für dich, eins für mich und eins für uns beide. Aber unsere Zimmer haben Zugang zu unserem gemeinsamen, wir können auch jeden Abend neu entscheiden. Und in einem anderen Trakt habe ich vier Gästezimmer eingerichtet, das reicht meiner Meinung nach.", sie wies ihn auf verschiedene Räume in diesem Flügel des Hauses hin, „Der Speisesaal, der Ballsaal, die Eingangshalle und der Schwimmsaal sind im Erdgeschoss. Küche, Waschkammer, die Vorratsräume und die Gemächer der Hauselfen sind alle im Keller. Das dort ist unser Trakt.", sie zeigte nach rechts, „Und hier links sind die Bäder und Teds Kinderzimmer. Ich habe den zweiten Raum als Spielzimmer eingerichtet, aber man kann aus ihm auch ein weiteres Kinderzimmer machen, sollten wir Kinder kriegen.", sie wandte sich lächelnd nach rechts, „Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Und Dracos."

„Ginny?", der Schwarzhaarige stoppte sie mit einem leichten Zug an ihrem Arm.

„Hm?", sie sah lächelnd über die Schulter.

„Danke."

„Hu? Ach, das ist doch gar nichts.", sie winkte ab.

„Nein.", er trat an sie heran und griff ihre freie Hand, „Ich meine... für alles. Dass du meine Freundin bist, dass du mich heiratest, dass du mir hilfst wegen Draco, dass du das hier alles in die Wege geleitet hast... einfach alles."

„Ach, kein Thema...", sie errötete und wandte den Blick ab, „Bisher hatte ich ziemlich viel Spaß. Und Ted und du... das ist eine Familie, wie ich sie mir wünsche. Auch wenn ich gern noch ein oder zwei eigene Kinder hätte."

„Das lässt sich sicher einrichten.", Harry hob ihre Hand und küsste den Handrücken, „Sobald ich einen Beruf habe, der das hier alles auf Dauer finanzieren kann.", er sah sich lächelnd um, „Und du dein Studium zur Innenarchitektin abgeschlossen hast."

Sie kicherte schüchtern und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ich muss ehrlich sagen, du hast dieses alte Gemäuer zu einer wohnlichen Heimat gemacht.", er setzte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, „Und jetzt wolltest du mir die Schlafzimmer zeigen, richtig?"

„Mal so eine Frage, rein aus Neugierde...", Harry lehnte sich zu Ginny hinunter, die sich gerade von einem weiteren begrüßenden Paar abgewandt hatte, „Wie viele Leute hast du eigentlich eingeladen?"

„Zweihundert.", sie lächelte einer Dame zu, die auf sie zu stöckelte, „Guten Abend, Misses Ellenbrook.", sie knickste, die Ältere neigte den Kopf, Harry küsste ihr die Hand, „Es freut mich, dass sie es doch noch geschafft haben. War die Reise sehr beschwerlich?"

„Oh, es ging.", sie kicherte dunkel, „Um ehrlich zu sein...", sie beugte sich verschwörerisch näher, „Ich habe mich erkundigt, wie Muggel diese Strecken zurücklegen und eine dieser Maschinen genommen, die sie Flugzeuge nennen. Erstaunlich! Eine meiner angenehmsten Reisen."

„Wirklich?", Ginny sah zu ihrem Verlobten auf, „Harry, klär mich auf, was ist ein Flugzeug?"

„Ein großer Vogel aus Stahl. Die größten können viele hundert Leute aufnehmen und um die halbe Welt fliegen ohne eine Pause einzulegen. Und sie müssen nicht mit ihren Flügeln schlagen, sie haben Luftgetriebe, die sie oben halten."

„Sie kennen sie, Lord Black?", ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen der älteren Dame.

„Ja, ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Dort sieht man die interessantesten Dinge.", irgendwie war diese Person erfrischend anders. Sie wirkte strenger als Misses Malfoy, aber sie schien eine kleine Abenteurerin zu sein.

„Oh, ich muss sie mal einladen, damit sie mir mehr über Muggel erzählen. Das ist ja so spannend!", sie griff seine Hand und schüttelte sie, „Ich freue mich sehr ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Lord Black."

„Ganz meinerseits.", er deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Dann will ich sie nicht weiter stören, sie haben ja schließlich so viele Gäste.", sie sah sich um, „Ich mische mich einfach unter's Volk."

„Wir wünschen ihnen einen guten Abend.", Ginny knickste noch einmal höflich und führte Harry zu den nächsten Wartenden, zog ihn dabei jedoch zu sich, um schnell etwas zu flüstern, „Vorsicht mit den beiden, sie sind sehr muggelfeindlich."

„Welch Abwechslung...", seufzend setzte Harry wieder ein Lächeln auf.

Nach den Begrüßungen mit Sektempfang wurde zum Diner gebeten, bei dem Ginny ihre Familie geschickt auf Harrys linke Seite brachte und die Malfoys auf die rechte. Der Lord hatte somit seinen Platz am Kopfende der Haupttafel, Draco den Ehrenplatz und sie den der Lady, ganz wie es geplant war.

Was eher nicht geplant war, war, dass nun Arthur Weasley Narzissa Malfoy gegenüber saß und beide sich ignorierten. Harry seufzte. Zumindest feindeten sie sich nicht an oder bestanden auf andere Plätze – so wie er Ginny verstanden hatte, wäre das eine Möglichkeit gewesen, wie beide hätten reagieren können.

Umso mehr überraschte es, dass Draco nach seiner Begrüßung Harrys und dem Handkuss für Ginny zu ihrem Vater trat und diesen höflich begrüßte. Sie hatte schon besorgt auf ihre Unterlippe gebissen, als ihr Vater doch noch erwidert hatte. Kurzum, es lief schon fast besser als erwartet.

„Dieses Manor ist wirklich ein Meisterwerk.", gab Draco zu und lächelte erst zu Harry und schließlich zu Ginny, „In der Einrichtung erkenne ich deine Handschrift. Gab es viel zu tun?"

„So einiges.", erwiderte die Rothaarige und begann eine Erzählung über ihre Einkäufe und Überlegungen, in die sich schließlich sogar Misses Malfoy mit Nachfragen einmischte.

Harry währenddessen erzitterte und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, als Draco sprach. Wie lange hatte er seine Stimme jetzt nicht mehr gehört? Vier Monate?

„Harry?", er blinzelt verwirrt und wandte sich zu Molly um, die ein Stück hinter seinem Stuhl stand, „Dürfte ich dir wohl deinen Sohn wiedergeben?"

„Ja, natürlich.", der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich, „Danke, dass du heute auf ihn aufgepasst hast.", lächelnd ließ er sich Ted geben, „War er denn brav?"

„Am Anfang hat er dir ein wenig hinterher geweint, aber er ließ sich ganz schnell beruhigen. Ihr habt da wirklich einen Wonneproppen."

„Unser Stolz.", er lächelte seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter an, „Genieß das Büfett, Ginny hat sich sehr große Mühe gegeben. Mir wurde nichts verraten, aber es soll wohl fabelhaft sein."

Er setzte sich wieder, nur um von Ginny in Beschlag genommen zu werden: „Harry, es sitzen jetzt alle und haben Getränke. Du musst das Büfett eröffnen."

„Aber ich sehe kein Büfett.", flüsterte er zurück.

„Kümmere dich nicht darum.", sie lächelte geheimnisvoll, „Sag' einfach nur ein paar Worte. Ach ja, ich habe dein Glas verzaubert, damit du es nicht zerstörst, um Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen."

Draco, der das Gepräch interessiert verfolgt hatte, prustete hinter vorgehaltener Hand, was ihm einen überraschten Blick seiner Mutter einbrachte.

„Na, vielen Dank..."

Wer war so blöd ein Glas zu zerstören, wenn man nur leicht sein Messer dagegen schlagen musste? Nun ja, besser Vor- als Nachsicht. Er erhob sich also, nahm Glas und Messer und verschaffte sich durch ein leises Klingen Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er zu seiner kleinen Rede ansetzte: „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich danke ihnen, dass sie so zahlreich erschienen sind. Ich möchte es wie mein alter Mentor halten und ihnen nicht den Appetit mit viel zu langen Reden verderben, für die wir auch später noch Zeit haben. Ich erkläre das Büfett für eröffnet."

Im selben Moment, wo er das letzte Wort sprach, erschien ganz wie in Hogwarts plattenweise Essen auf den Tischen. Auf der Haupttafel, an der sie saßen, tauchte etwas weiter unten sogar ein ganzes Wildschwein auf, samt einem im Blackwappen gekleideten Hauself zum Schneiden des Fleisches.

„Du hast Kleidung für die Hauselfen schneidern lassen?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja.", Ginny lächelte, „Ich musste ihnen allerdings befehlen sie anzuziehen, freiwillig nahmen sie keine an. Sie wollen nicht befreit werden. Aber Hermine hatte mich gebeten es ihnen anzubieten, also habe ich es getan."

„Steht Granger nicht auf Rons Seite? Seid ihr nicht gerade im Streit mit ihm?", fragte Draco leise nach.

„Kein Grund sich anzufeinden.", erwiderte Ginny und zog ihren Zauberstab, um verschiedene Lebensmittel auf ihren Teller zu levitieren.

„Guten Appetit.", wünschte Harry und lehnte sich mit Ted im Arm zurück.

„Du isst nichts?", Draco blinzelte überrascht.

„Vielleicht später.", vorsichtshalber legte er eine Hand auf Teds Ohr.

„Schläft er?", frage Ginny und beugte sich zu ihm.

„Ja, wie auch immer er das schafft..."

„Du kannst ihn in sein Zimmer bringen lassen. Die Hauselfen können nach ihm schauen.", informierte ihn seine Verlobte.

„Später.", er schloss kurz die Augen, „Alles später."

„Diese Creme ist fabelhaft.", komplimentierte sogar Misses Malfoy das Essen, „Das ist kein Rezept der Blacks. Stammt es aus ihrer Familie, Ginevra?"

„Ich habe es zumindest von meiner Mutter.", sie lehnte sich vor, „Mama, von wem haben wir das Rezept für die Vanillecreme?"

„Von Andromeda Tonks, Schatz."

„Von meiner Schwester?", Misses Malfoy war einen kurzen Moment überrascht, bevor sich ihre Züge wieder glätteten, „Waren sie gute Freunde?"

„Wir sind gute Freunde.", erwiderte Molly, „Ihre Schwester ist nur in St. Mungos.", oh nein, das schien auszuarten...

„Auf jeden Fall ein sehr gutes Rezept und merkenswert.", warf Harry ein und bemerkte im Augenwinkel, wie Draco mit einem Finger die Hand seiner Mutter antippte, „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man dies gut noch mit Himbeeren garnieren könnte."

„Das ist ja mal eine fabelhafte Idee!", Ginny wandte sich ihm lächelnd zu, schnippste und fragte den erscheinenden Hauselfen nach Himbeeren, „Schade, wir haben keine da... aber ich merke es mir für das nächste Mal."

„Berate mich kurz, Schatz.", Harry griff ihre Hand und beugte sich zu ihr, „Wann soll ich die Rede halten? Ich hätte gerne etwas Klarheit in den Verhältnissen."

„Eine Viertelstunde sollten wir auf jeden Fall warten.", entgegnete die Rothaarige, „Können wir meine Mutter irgendwie in ein Gespräch mit Draco verwickeln?"

„Haben sie meine Tante in letzter Zeit einmal gesehen?", wandte der Blonde sich an Molly, als hätte er sie gehört, „Ich habe sie selbst noch gar nicht kennen gelernt."

„Nicht?", die Dame lehnte sich mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen vor, „Ihre Mutter und Tante scheinen ein wirklich gespanntes Verhältnis zu haben. Andromeda geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Den Mann, die Tochter und den Schwiegersohn zu verlieren ist keine leichte Sache.", sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „Sie kommt sehr gut zurecht, aber sie kommt nicht damit klar allein zu sein. Die Ärzte haben ein Wohnstift empfohlen. Wir wollten es uns am Dienstag gemeinsam ansehen."

„Danke, dass sie ihr beistehen.", Draco deutete mit dem Kopf eine Verbeugung an, „Man braucht vertraute Menschen an seiner Seite, wenn die Welt um einen zusammen bricht."

Irgendwie schaffte der Blonde es ohne wirklich einen Ton in seine Stimme zu legen – vielleicht allerdings auch deswegen – einem mit diesem Satz einen Schlag ins Herz zu versetzen. Zumindest Harry. An Dracos Seite war gar keiner gewesen, als sie seine Eltern in Askaban einsperrten und er sich mit allen Pflichten eines Lords, Erwachsenen und eines Unterworfenen, eines gescheiterten Todessers auseinander setzen musste.

„Familie und Freunde sind das Wichtigste im Leben, da stimme ich ihnen zu.", erwiderte Molly nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens nachdenklich, „Ohne sie... hätte ich Freds Tod nicht verwunden."

Draco nickte, schob seine Nachtischschälchen von sich und faltete die Hände, bevor er weiter sprach: „Der Krieg hat auf beiden Seiten vermeidbare Opfer gefordert und uns Liebste genommen. Es wurden Fehler begangen und Entscheidungen getroffen, die besser durchdacht gehörten als sie es waren. Die Konflikte rührten aus Einstellungen her, die überdacht werden sollten...", seine Hände lösten sich, verschränkten sich wieder, während der Blonde tief einatmete, „Auf beiden Seiten."

„Das ist eine interessante Auffassung.", Arthur nickte bedacht, „Welche Auffassungen halten sie für bedenkenswert, Lord Malfoy?"

O... ha... kritischer Moment. Harry ließ den Arm, der lose in seinem Schoß gehangen hatte, etwas wandern, um beruhigend über Dracos Knie zu streichen. Ginny währenddessen faltete die ihren wie zum Gebet.

„Was für eine Gefahr Muggel für uns wirklich darstellen. Existenziell, kulturell, auch materiell. Andererseits, welch eine Bereicherung sie sind. Was für Vorstellungen wir von der Gesellschaft magisch Begabter haben und... welche Methoden seine Meinung zu vertreten verdammenswert sind."

„Mit dem letzten beschäftigt sich das Gesetz.", der Weasleypatron lehnte sich vor, „Halten sie unsere derzeitigen Regulationen für unangemessen?"

„Ich halte sie für zu lasch.", erwiderte Draco ohne Zögern, „Diskriminierung ist ein Kavaliersdelikt. Sei es nun gegen Muggelstämmige oder Slytherins, wir haben sie auf beiden Seiten. Und keinerlei regulierende Maßnahmen.", seine Züge verhärteten sich, „Es wird Rufmord begangen und wir haben rechtlich kaum Möglichkeiten dagegen vorzugehen."

Arthur hob eine Hand und nickte, bevor er sprach: „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Lord Malfoy."


	16. Chapter 16

15. Kapitel: Französisch für Engländer

Klippen, abgrundtief, dein Schrei hallt,

durchfährt die Glieder mein,

zum Himmel steigen uns die Sinne,

geblendet von der Sonne Schein.

Es legt der Sommer seine Fühler

um das, was wir Körper nennen,

erfüllt mit Grauen uns're Seelen,

lässt in die Dunkelheit uns rennen.

Uns're Heimat, feucht und kalt,

ist alles, was gemeinsam ist;

verzweifelt versuchen wir zu halten,

was Zeit und Sehnsucht langsam frisst.

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren.", Harry atmete tief durch und sortierte noch einmal die Worte in seinem Kopf, „Ich danke für ihr zahlreiches Kommen und dass sie mir die Ehre geben mich ihnen allen vorzustellen. Die meisten kennen mich als Harry Potter, die kleine Nervensäge, die andauernd in Lebensgefahr schwebt.", er ließ eine stilistische Pause, die von Schmunzeln und leichtem Kichern erfüllt war, „Harry Potter liegt nun hinter mir. Mir reicht es mit dem Töten von wild gewordenen Trollen und wahnsinnigen dunklen Lords. Zumindest vorerst.", er zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern, „In den letzten Monaten habe ich gelernt, was es heißt ein ruhiges und beschauliches Leben zu führen. Ich habe neue Freundschaften geschlossen, Entscheidungen gefällt und Verantwortung übernommen. Eine dieser Entscheidungen – eher gesagt ein paar dieser Entscheidungen – haben uns heute Abend hier zusammen geführt.", er hob einen Arm und malte damit einen Kreis in die Luft, „Dies ist Black Manor, mein Wohnsitz. Bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag werde ich für meinen Sohn Ted Remus Lupin-Black den Titel eines Lords führen und sein Erbe verwalten, bis er es antreten kann, da ich mich als adoptierten Black nicht als wahren Erben betrachten kann. Ich bin nicht adelig und meine Manieren verraten mich. Mein Sohn allerdings ist dies und wird in dieser Tradition aufgezogen werden."

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen und Harry ließ den Versammelten einen Moment.

„Für Teds Erziehung zu einem Lord sehe ich zwei Leute verantwortlich, da ich diese Aufgabe nicht erfüllen kann.", Stille erfüllte den Raum und selbst die letzte Nase wandte sich in seine Richtung, „Zum einen Teds Mutter, Ginevra Weasley, die zukünftige Lady Black.", er nickte Ginny zu, worauf sie sich erhob und sich verbeugte, bevor sie wieder Platz nahm, „Zum anderen Teds Großcousin Lord Malfoy, dessen Familie gültig ab dem heutigen Tage mit uns alliiert ist.", er deutete nach rechts, wo Draco sich jedoch bereits erhoben hatte.

Stürmisches Grau traf auf tiefes Grün. Ohne sich zu regen tanzte zwischen ihren Augen ein stummes Duell, bis sich zwei kleine Falten zwischen den platinblonden Brauen bildeten. Harry nickte bedächtig und neigte seinen Kopf ein Stück zu ihm.

Ohne ein weiteres Zögern fuhr Lord Malfoy herum, bildete mit der Rechten eine Faust, legte sie an eine Brust und verbeugte sich, worauf Applaus erklang. Er wartete dessen Verklingen ab, bevor er wieder Platz nahm, sich seiner Mutter zuneigte und flüsterte: „Auf ein Wort später, verehrte Mutter."

„Diese Entscheidungen...", setzte Harry wieder an, was den Raum langsam verstummen ließ, „Diese Entscheidungen machen den neuen Menschen aus, der ich zu sein gedenke. Ich danke ihnen allen für ihre Unterstützung in diesem Vorhaben und hoffe, sie bei meiner Hochzeitsfeier wieder zu sehen."

Er wiederholte die Geste, die er soeben bei Draco gesehen hatte, wartete ebenfalls seinen Applaus ab und ließ sich wieder nieder.

„Harry...", Draco sah über den Rand seines Weinglasses hinweg zu ihm hinüber und schlich geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf ihn zu.

„Böse?", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, was den anderen noch etwas näher lockte, „Ich dachte, deine Mutter hätte es mit dir abgesprochen."

„Nein...", der in eine schwarze Männerrobe aus Samt gehüllte Gast trat so nah, dass sie sich fast berührten, „Ich wusste von nichts. Genau genommen war ich sogar zutiefst überrascht, dass...", sein Mund schloss sich, seine Lippen pressten aufeinander und mit einem Ruck stellte er sein Glas auf das breite marmorne Geländer der Veranda, „Warum triffst du dich hinter meinem Rücken mit meiner Mutter? Warum entscheidet sie über mein Leben?"

„Bitte? Draco, was-"

„Das hier ist unsere Sache! Wenn jemand eine Lösung findet, dann wir!", mit einer Hand packte er Harrys Kragen, „Meine Mutter hat in unserer Beziehung nichts zu suchen! Warum lässt du dich von ihr erpressen?"

„Dra-", doch wieder kam er nicht ein Wort weiter, während Dracos Stimme immer eindringlicher wurde.

„Wieso kuscht du vor einer einzelnen Frau? Ich habe mir geschworen keinen Versager zu nehmen sondern einen Mann und was tust du?", bei Merlin, war Draco gerade... zickig?

„Den Weg gehen, der uns ohne große Dramatik aus diesem Schlamassel bringt.", Harry griff die Hand, die seinen Kragen gepackt hatte und richtete sich auf, sodass er ein Stück auf Draco hinab sah – er musste wohl gewachsen sein – was diesen verstummen ließ, „Das hier ist kein Kampf, den ich mit einem Schwert oder Zauberstab bestreite, das hier ist reine Diplomatie. Wenn ich damit einen Fehler gemacht habe, entschuldige – aber du hast mich verdammte vier Monate lang ignoriert!", er löste die Hand, rutschte etwas an ihr herab und griff somit Dracos Handgelenk, „Der Vorschlag deiner Mutter war wohl durchdacht in meinen Augen. Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Ich will nur...", der Blonde wandte den Kopf ab, verzog das Gesicht, doch schwieg. Einen Moment später zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und sein Blick fiel zur Erde.

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick in den Saal, schlang einen Arm um Dracos Taille und trug ihn das kurze Stück zur Wand neben der Tür, drückte ihn gegen diese und verschlang dort dessen Lippen mit seinen.

„Was willst du?", hauchte er gegen die geküssten Lippen, doch der Blonde legte nur die Arme um seinen Hals und sank gegen seine Brust.

„Ächem.", Misses Malfoy räusperte sich – in ungefähr einem Meter Entfernung.

„Mutter!", zischte Draco erbost, errötete jedoch und versuchte halbherzig Harry von sich zu drücken.

Dieser stahl ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss, ließ sein Bein fallen, das er zu seinen Hüften gezogen hatte und legte sich lasziv über die Lippen, bevor er zurück trat.

„Darf ich sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie sich auf einer öffentlichen Terrasse befinden, Lords?", sie betonte das letzte Wort und schloss die Augenlider zu Schlitzen.

„Sie dürfen.", Harry deutete eine Verbeugung an, doch aus seiner Stimme sprach Schalk, „Bitte entschuldigen sie meine Unaufmerksamkeit."

„Ihre Verlobte sucht nach ihnen."

Oh... eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung zu gehen. Harry warf einen Blick zu Draco, der sein Haar wieder ordnete. Ein Hauch Rosé stand noch immer auf seinen Wangen, doch er nickte. Anscheinend wollte auch er noch ein Wort mit seiner Mutter wechseln.

Harry nickte, empfahl sich und ging Ginny suchen.

„Vielen Dank für ihr Erscheinen.", die Rothaarige knickste, Harry nickte und reichte Herrn Evergreen die Hand.

Wie viele Gäste gab es denn noch zu verabschieden? Das nahm ja gar kein Ende! Das war die erste und letzte Party dieser Größe für die nächsten paar Monate. So etwas hielt man ja im Kopf nicht aus. Und noch ein Paar. Und noch eins. Diese mit Tochter. Jener Herr allein. Hier der Familienpatron mit Sohn und Schwiegertochter.

„Beherrscht du einen Spruch, damit man sich die Hände nicht wund schüttelt?", flüsterte er seiner Verlobten zu, die ihm allerdings nur ein Kichern zur Antwort gab.

„Geduld ist eine Tugend, Harry.", wies sie ihn zurecht.

„Geduld gilt nicht der Jugend."

„Ein wunderschöner Abend.", fasste Arthur zusammen und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, „So du nichts mehr mit uns besprechen wolltest, würden wir uns zurückziehen, mein Sohn."

„Spontan fällt mir nichts ein.", Harry reichte ihm die Hand, die er schüttelte, bevor er ihn mit einem Arm umarmte, „Danke, dass ihr dieses Fest mit uns gefeiert habt."

„Immer gern, mein Junge.", der Ältere nickte, „Ich denke, ich verstehe, was meine Tochter an diesen Leben findet. Sie hatte schon immer mehr... Ästhetik und Stilgefühl."

„Mir ist alles Recht, so lange ich glücklich und ohne Sorgen mit meiner Familie leben kann.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige, „Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend. Vermutlich sehen wir uns in Zukunft öfter, wo die Damen nun die Hochzeit planen."

Er verabschiedete sich auch von Molly, die ihn in den Arm nahm, Percy, der mehr der Form halber erschienen war, George und Charlie – Bill und Fleur waren bereits vorher gegangen, da sie ihr Kind nicht zu lange allein lassen wollten.

Arthur währenddessen schüttelte Draco die Hand, während Misses Malfoy missachtet wurde. Selbst Molly warf dem Blonden ein Lächeln zu, bevor sich die Weasleys schließlich auf machten. Hoffentlich blieb der gute Eindruck.

„Darf ich dir mein Manor zeigen?", Harry deutete Draco eine Verbeugung an.

„Sehr gern.", ein schüchternes Lächeln legte sich auf dessen Lippen.

„Welch Energie.", Ginny hob eine Hand an ihre Stirn, „Miss Malfoy, dürfte ich ihnen einen Tee anbieten? Ein schwarzer würde mir die Glieder wecken."

Die ältere Dame nickte lächelnd und wurde von Ginny zum Salon geführt, während Draco zu Harrys rechter trat und seine Hand in dessen angebotene Ellenbeuge legte.

„Ein paar Räume konnte ich mir noch gar nicht ansehen.", gab der Jüngere leise zu, „Hinter der Tür dort müsste ein Schwimmbad sein, den Anweisungen Ginnys zufolge."

„Hm...", der Blonde schloss die Augen, legte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter und ließ sich führen, „Erzähl, was ist der große Plan?"

„Für heute Abend oder insgesamt?", fragte der andere lächelnd.

„Fang doch mit insgesamt an und komm dann auf heute Abend.", in Dracos Ton lag etwas, was Harry als Schnurren deutete.

„Nun... deine Mutter deutete an, dass es verschiedene Besiegelung einer Allianz zwischen zwei Familien gibt. Eine davon ist eine Abart einer Beziehung zwischen den zwei Lords.", von seiner Schulter blitzten grausilberne Augen zu ihm hoch, „Wir dürfen nicht öffentlich liebende Gesten austauschen, aber der Rest steht uns frei... ist wohl ein anerkanntes Allianzsiegel."

„Jedoch ein altes.", murmelte der nun leicht Kleinere, „Es stammt noch aus der Zeit, wo man dem Allianzpartner den Sohn als Pfand gab. Aber ich entsinne mich, ja... ich habe mal davon gehört... die Lösung ist genial."

„Du kannst damit leben?", flüsterte Harry.

„Hm-hm.", der Blonde sah auf und setzte einen Kuss auf seine Wange, „Kann ich.", lächelnd kuschelte er sich beim Gehen an Harrys Seite, „Dann erkunden wir doch mal euer Haus."

„So ein müder Schatz...", flüsterte Draco leise und sah lächelnd auf Ted hinab, „Den Kleinen habe ich wirklich vermisst."

„Er dich auch.", gab Harry leise zurück und ordnete die Decke um das Baby, „Er hat immer wieder nach meinem Haar gegriffen und war enttäuscht, weil es so kurz war."

Der Blonde trat an ihn heran, legte von der Seite die Arme um ihm und küsste sein Ohr, bevor er dort hinein hauchte: „Und du?"

„So sehr, dass keine Worte es ausdrücken können.", hauchte Harry voller Ernst, drehte sich dem anderen zu und küsste ihn langsam und sanft.

„Wunderschön...", staunte Draco und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, „Dieses Grün, dieses Schwarz, die Silberapplikationen...", er blieb stehen, sah schüchtern zu Harry herüber, „Ist das dein Schlafzimmer?"

Dieser schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und verbeugte sich, bevor er sprach: „Dies, Lord Malfoy, ist euer Schlafzimmer. Mein Schloss sei euch ein Heim wie eure Freundschaft und Treue das meine ist. Möge diese Verbindung unser beider Glück sein, so wie es das unserer Familien ist. Kein Feind soll unsere Bande brechen, kein Zweifel unseren Pfad verdunklen und ewig soll mein Schwur stehen."

„Harry...", Draco trat in seine Richtung, eine Hand ausgestreckt, die Harry ergriff und mit einem Kuss bedachte, „Ich... ich kenne die Worte nicht, die ich zu erwidern habe. Ich nehme deinen Schwur an. Mein Herz sei dir auf ewig treu, auch wenn mein Körper es nicht sein darf. Meine Freundschaft sei auf ewig auch die deine, egal, welche Feinde sie zerschlagen wollen. Mein Heim sei auch das deine, so wie ich deines im Herzen trage.", er ergriff beide Hände Harrys, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, „Wollen wir...", er errötete, „Nun... den Schwur besiegeln?"

„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Prinz...", der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich vor und schmiegte seine Lippen an Dracos, bevor seine Zunge beider durchstieß und neckisch über die des anderen strich.

Der Blonde sank gegen seinen Körper, stöhnte leise in den Kuss und ließ sich von Harrys Armen halten. Er wurde von ihm sanft zurück gedrängt, bis er die Bettkante an seinen Oberschenkel spürte und von Harry auf dieses gelegt wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige gab seine Lippen frei, indem er mit seinen an Dracos Hals fuhr.

„Das Fest... das Haus... deine Kleider...", seine Haar versank in dem wirren, dunklen Haar des anderen, „Alles für mich?"

„Alles.", bestätigte Harry nur und hob den Kopf, um Dracos silbergraue Augen zu fixieren, „Alles, was du nun sehen kannst, ist dein."

Dracos zierliche Hand schloss sich fest um seinen Umhang, zog ihn an diesem auf das Bett, während der Blonde selbst weiter darauf krabbelte. Ihre Lippen nippten aneinander, eroberten sich auf der Mitte des Bettes, bevor gehaucht wurde: „Dann lass es mich auch sehen."

Mit einem flinken Griff löste sich der Umhang, flatterte über den Rand des Bettes zu den Schuhen, die sich Harry noch dort von den Füßen gestreift hatte.

Kalte, feingliedrige Finger öffneten die versetzten Knöpfe seiner Robe, die einem französischen Damenmantel nachempfunden war, während Harrys Hand sich unter Dracos Herrenrock schob und dessen darunter unbedecktes Bein hinauf fuhr. Die Innenschenkel strich er wieder hinab und zog der anderen die Anzugschuhe aus. Ihnen folgte nur allzu bald auch besagter Rock zu Boden, worauf Draco von Harrys Brust abließ, sich ein Stück aufrichtete und sein seitlich gestepptes Shirt selbst auszog.

Harrys Lippen flogen praktisch auf die helle, samtene Brust zu und liebkoste die Höhen und Tiefen, begrüßte die kleinen, roten Erhebungen – die er schon als äußerst sensibel kennen gelernt hatte – und saugte den Schulterbogen, während seine Hände Dracos Seiten hinab fuhren und sich in den Bund seiner Unterwäsche harkten. Den anderen mit einem Kuss ablenkend befreite er ihn von diesem Kleidungsstück, während dessen Hände noch mit seiner Hose zugange waren.

Er hatte es noch nicht ganz ab, da hatte sich Draco schon Hose und Unterhose von ihm geschnappt und mit einem Ruck zu seinen Knien hinab befördert, stieß den Herrentanga, der sich mittlerweile in Harrys Hand befand, von sich und spreizte einladend seine Beine.

„Draco...", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Weißt du, wie sehr ich mich hier nach gesehnt habe? Komm endlich. Lass mich dich fühlen. Gib mir, was mir gehört."

Woah... plötzlicher Selbstbewusstseinsschub? Harry streifte seine restliche Kleidung ab und krabbelte das kurze Stück herüber, um zwischen die zarten Beine zu kommen. Er küsste die Innenschenkel, sah vorsichtig zu Draco auf, der stöhnend den Kopf zurück geworfen hatte und legte seine Lippen auf das brennende Fleisch.

Ein Stöhnen, ein Fluchen und ein Keuchen entfuhr dem Blonden gleichzeitig, doch klang das verwaschene Wort nicht einmal nach Englisch. Ob es französisch gewesen war? Harry war sich eigentlich sicher, dass Draco ursprünglich aus Frankreich kam und nur für die Schule hier war. Er könnte ihn beizeiten fragen.

Wenn er nicht gerade anderweitig abgelenkt war. Harrys Zunge glitt die Länge auf und ab, bevor er seine Lippen auf die Wurzel legte und die Stelle saugte als wolle er einen Knutschfleck hinterlassen. Einige Sekunden später richtete er sich auf und besah das zitternde, lustvolle Etwas unter sich.

„Draco...", er schluckte, „Ich... ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas beichten...", flüsterte er vorsichtig und leise.

Der Kopf des Blonden schoss in die Höhe und legte sich leicht schief, bevor der andere ihn mit seinen Augen musternd sagte: „Erzähl mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du impotent bist."

„Äh, was? Nein.", der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte, „Ich... ähm..."

Draco seufzte, packte mit einer Hand nach seiner Schulter und zog ihn hoch, sodass er zwischen dessen Beinen und auf ihm landete, bevor er sanft murmelte: „Keine Scheu... ich beiße nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt."

„Um...", errötend wandte Harry den Blick ab, „Na ja, die Dursleys mochten mich nicht... und dann bin ich nach Hogwarts gegangen und... nun... mir hat noch nie jemand erklärt, wie das hier eigentlich geht."

„Oh.", eine leichte Röte legte sich auf Dracos Wangen, „Ähm... ja...", er wandte den Blick zur Seite, „Ehrlich gesagt... mir auch nicht...", er senkte den Kopf, „Ich hatte... gehofft, dass du das weißt... ähm..."

„Was machen wir jetzt?", Harry stieß vorsichtig mit seiner Nasenspitze gegen Dracos Unterkiefer.

„Öhm... also... ausprobieren?", dieser sah scheu auf, „Das gerade war... echt traumhaft."

„Das war gut so?", der Blonde nickte, „Okay... sagst du mir, was du magst und was eher nicht?", noch ein Nicken, „Gut...", Harry atmete tief durch, betrachtete Dracos Unterleib, sah wieder auf und stahl ihm einen Kuss, bevor er sich nach unten beugte.

Der Andere ließ sich tief einatmend zurück auf die Kissen sinken, doch kam noch einmal ein Stück hoch, um zu fragen: „Harry? Darf ich das gleich... also... bei dir... ähm... weißt du?"

„Ähm...", im Endeffekt nickte er nur, hochrot im Gesicht. Verdammt, das hier war echt peinlich...

Er lenkte sich damit ab schlicht und ergreifend die Tätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen, die er vorhin verfolgt hatte. Es war nicht so, als hätte er sich selbst nie angefasst, daher wusste er, dass Reibung und Wärme zum Orgasmus führten. Doch das Ganze auf diese Situation zu übertragen...

„Uh... ja...", stöhnte Draco, als er mit der Zunge über dessen Spitze fuhr.

„Das besonders?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Uh-hu...", murmelte der Blonde leicht verträumt.

Scheu setzte Harry ein paar Küsse dorthin, ließ sie etwas feuchter werden, bevor er das heiße Fleisch zwischen die Lippen nahm und versuchsweise mal daran saugte, was ihm ein absolut göttliches Stöhnen schenkte und den Befehl ja damit weiter zu machen. Etwas sicherer ließ er seinen Mund weiter sinken, nahm auch seine Zunge wieder zu Hilfe und spielte mit der Spitze, bis er plötzlich etwas Salzig-Bitteres schmeckte und sich erschrocken zurück zog.

„Harry?", Draco richtete sich ein Stück auf, „Was ist?"

„Sperma schmeckt ziemlich komisch...", zumindest glaubte er, dass das Sperma war – er tippte mit der Fingerspitze gegen den kleinen Tropfen und hielt ihn dem anderen hin, der nach einem Moment probierte.

„Irk.", urteilte auch dieser, „Und sowas schlucken Leute freiwillig?"

„Schlucken?", fragte Harry mit leichtem Entsetzen in der Stimme nach.

„Na ja... wenn ich gerade gekommen wäre...", mit roten Wangen wandte der Blonde sein Gesicht ab.

„Verzeih mir bitte, wenn ich das nicht tue.", der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich wieder hinab, leckte kurz die Tropfen weg, bevor er seine Lippen wieder um den Anderen legte und für den Schaft seine Hand hinzu nahm.

„Damit kann ich... uh... oh ja... beweg' deine Hand ein- ja, genau so...", der Blonde räkelte sich ein wenig, hob die Arme über den Kopf und drückte seine Beine weiter auseinander.

„Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?", meinte Harry zwischen zwei Küssen und nahm das Fleisch wieder auf, drückte seine Zunge gegen die pulsierende Ader an der Unterseite des Gliedes und erntete dafür ein entrücktes Stöhnen.

Mit jeder weiteren Bewegung verabschiedete auch sein Verstand sich immer mehr und ging in Instinkt über. Seine Handlungen wurden glatter und geschmeidiger, seine Zunge und Hände benetzt von Flüssigkeiten, bis er sich selbst in Stöhnen verlor durch die Gestalt, die sich unter ihm wand. Dracos Orgasmus, sein eigener, alles flog an ihm vorbei und berührte sein Bewusstsein nur vage. In dessen Fokus stand nur eins: Draco.

In seinen Armen hielt er Draco.

„Mylords?", ihre Lider flatterten und das erste, was sie beide wahrnahmen, war – außer der Wärme des anderen – Ginny am Rande ihres Bettes, „Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass der Tag die elfte Stunde bereits überschritten hat. Wenn sie denn die Muße hätten sich aus den Laken zu quälen..."

„Ihr Auftreten ist nicht standesgemäß, Lady Black.", murmelte Draco müde, doch lächelnd von Harrys Schulter aus, „Das Schlafzimmer des Lords eines alliierten Clans zu betreten... was würde ihr Mann davon halten? Ist euch klar, was diese Geste impliziert?"

„Dass ich vorhabe ihn zu betrügen oder von ihm als Pfand angeboten wurde.", erklärte die Dame lächelnd, die edel gekleidet und frisiert sehr erhaben wirkte, „Oder aus dringendem Anlass geschickt wurde – wie die Lords darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie das Frühstück längst verpasst haben. Ein Frühstück, bei dem Lady Malfoy auf ihrem Sohn gewartet hat."

„Ups...", kam es weit leiser, bevor Draco seine Nase lieber unter Harry vergrub als auf ihm liegen zu bleiben.

„Hast du ihr eines der Gästezimmer angeboten?", erkundigte der Schwarzhaarige sich.

„Sie hielt es für nicht standesgemäß das Haus vor ihrem Oberhaupt zu verlassen ohne diesen um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Zumindest hatte ich so Zeit sie gut kennen zu lernen. Wir haben uns über einige Erweiterungen, anstehende Renovierungen und eine mögliche Nutzung der freien Räume unterhalten. Sie hat einen wirklich guten Geschmack.", Ginny holte tief Luft, „Ich hoffe in ihrem Sinne zu sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass du besser sehr schnell bei ihr bist, um sie nicht noch weiter zu verärgern, Draco."

„Okay...", kam es kleinlaut und muffelig aus den Tiefen des Stoffes.

„Und um euch die Realität noch etwas klarer zu machen: Wir haben morgen Schule und zumindest von Harry weiß ich, dass er noch Hausaufgaben machen muss."

„Ginny...", murrte dieser gequält, „Musst du so... weiblich sein? Herministisch?"

„Tja, sie ist gerade nicht da, um den Job zu übernehmen. Irgendwer muss dich ja bemuttern.", sie beugte sich herab und setzte ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Macht euch auf, ihr beiden."


	17. Chapter 17

16. Kapitel: Allianz

Sanftes, grünes, sattes Gras

am Horizont mit Blau vereint

umrahmt dein blondes, volles Haar,

oh verehrter, liebster, geliebter Feind.

Weiße Wolken ziehen durch das Grau,

das Rahmen ist für die Pupillen,

die über meinen Körper fahren

und ihn bewegen nach deinem Willen.

Ist mein Keuchen dir Musik?

Ist mein Stöhnen dir Gesang?

Du, der du mein Sklave bist

und der Herr, für den ich rang.

„Zurück im guten, alten-"

„Kalten.", unterbrach Ginny ihn.

„...Hogwarts...", beendete Harry den Satz, seufzte und legte einen Arm um sie, während die Gruppe der drei Hochadligen durch den Schnee stapfte.

„Wir hätten McGonagall um eine Kutsche bitten sollen.", murmelte Draco leise, sog zischend die Luft ein und biss die Zähne zusammen, um ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Ihr seid echt Mimosen...", der Schwarzhaarige legte seinen zweiten Arm um den Blonden, „Dabei habt ihr beide Mäntel an. Wie kann euch kalt sein?"

„Wir sind normale Menschen. Du bist der Phönix. Klar, dass dir warm ist.", Draco drückte sich gegen seine Seite, „Außerdem hast du das letzte Jahr in der Wildnis verbracht. Wir haben brav im warmen Schloss gelernt."

„Weicheier.", trotz seines neckenden Tons grinste Harry, lehnte sich zur Seite und hauchte dem Blonden einen Kuss auf.

„Oh... noch mal!", forderte der und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Harrys Schulter, „Deine Lippen sind so warm..."

„Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, dass ihr euch wie Babys aufführt, denn Ted gibt keinen Mucks der Unzufriedenheit von sich.", der Korb schwebte vor sie drei, „Alles okay, Kleiner?"

Ein Ärmchen schlängelte sich unter der riesigen Decke hervor, schob sie etwas runter, womit der Kleine sich freie Sicht auf seine Umwelt verschaffte. Er blubberte fröhlich, bevor er aufquietschte und breit lächelte.

„Ist das nicht herzerwärmend?", fragte Harry voller Stolz, „Unser Baby ist echt ein Sonnenstrahl."

„Stihihimmt...", brachte Ginny mit klappernden Zähnen hervor, „Kahahahalt..."

„Herrje...", der Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen, was seine beiden Begleiter dazu brachte sich fest gegen ihn zu drücken, um etwas von seiner Wärme abzukriegen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und führte eine komplizierte Bewegung aus mit dem Wort: „Incalfacio!"

Ginny seufzte erleichtert, während er dasselbe bei Draco wiederholte, der ihn im Gegensatz zu seiner Verlobten allerdings nicht los ließ, obwohl ihm warm sein müsste.

„Wieso habe ich nicht an einen Aufwärmzauber gedacht?", meckerte Ginny leise sich selbst an und verschränkte die Arme, „Deshalb ist auch Ted so vergnügt, was?"

„Ich würde unser Baby doch nicht der Kälte aussetzen.", ein Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Züge.

„Aber uns?", silbergraue Augen funkelten ihm entgegen, „Was bist du für ein schlechter Ehemann!"

„Dafür machst du eine umso bessere Ehefrau.", gab der Schwarzhaarige maliziös zurück.

„Ich bin keine Frau!", zickte Draco zurück.

„Ist auch besser so, Schatz.", er küsste den Blonden auf die Nase.

Harry Potter und der heiße Skandal – von Miriam Smith

_Wie oft in der letzten Zeit hat der Bezwinger des Unnennbaren uns geschockt? Erst outete er sich als schwul, als nächstes ernannte er sich selbst zum Lord Black, verleibte sich deren Vermögen ein und schließlich verlobte er sich mit Ginevra Weasley, einer lichttreuen, unschuldigen, jungen Dame von Stand. Sein ehemaliger bester Freund Ron Weasley enthüllte dabei die feurige Beziehung zwischen Harry Potter-Black und keinem anderen als Draco Malfoy, dem amtierenden Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy, als Grund für den Vertuschungsversuch durch diese Verlobung._

_Doch dem allen fehlt noch die Krone. Nicht, dass sich Harry – nun am Ziel seiner Ambitionen – zufrieden stellen und ruhig verhalten würde. Er scheint keine Probleme damit zu haben seinen neu erworbenen Reichtum und seine Doppelbeziehung jedem ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Am Samstag Abend gab der selbsternannte Lord eine Einweihungsfeier in seinem neuen Manor, bei dem der komplette Hochadel Englands und auch mancher Nachbarländer zu Gast war. Bei dieser verkündete Harry nicht nur offiziell seine Verlobung mit Ginevra Weasley, sondern erwähnte auch praktisch im selben Satz seine Allianz mit der Familie Malfoy. Draco Malfoy nahm den Ehrenplatz zu seiner Rechten ein, direkt daneben dessen Mutter Narzissa Malfoy, bis vor einem Monat noch in Askaban ob ihrer Taten als Todesserin. Ihr verstorbener Gatte Lucius Malfoy war zeitlebens die rechte Hand des Unnennbaren und starb innerhalb weniger Wochen in Askaban nach Ende des Krieges. Die ganze Familie ist kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und hat aus ihrer Verehrung des Unnennbaren nie einen Hehl gemacht._

_Was denkt sich Harry Potter-Black bei dieser Verbindung? Dass er die kühle Schönheit Draco Malfoy öffentlich in sein Bett nimmt, ist eine Zumutung, doch diesen und seine Mutter durch eine Allianz offiziell wieder in die Kreise des Hochadels aufzunehmen, sprengt jeden Rahmen. Doch nicht genug: Draco Malfoy wurde an jenem Abend auch die Erziehung des jungen Ted Remus Lupin-Potter-Black, mit dessen Vermögen Harry so freizügig umgeht, übertragen. Er soll – so Potter – dem erst ein halbem Jahr alten Kind adliges Benehmen beibringen. Ist dem werten Leser da nicht die Frage erlaubt, wie dieses adlige Verhalten auszusehen hat? Soll der kleine Ted als nächstes lernen, wie er am besten die Beine breit macht, um sich seine soziale Karriere zu erschlafen?_

_Jedem vernünftigen Menschen sollte sich die Frage stellen, warum das Zaubereiministerium hier noch nicht eingegriffen hat. Kann man einen Menschen wie Harry Potter-Black wirklich der Öffentlichkeit zumuten? Kann man einem Kind so einen Menschen als Vater zumuten?_

Harry schloss die Lider und atmete tief durch.

Ein Gutes hatte es. Der Tagesprophet hatte durch die Sache mit Kimmkorn wohl zumindest so weit kalte Füße gekriegt, dass sie diesen Schund nicht gedruckt hatten. Allerdings gab es da noch die anderen Magazine, die anscheinend weit weniger Hemmungen hatten – wie in diesem Fall die Witches Weekly.

Er erhob sich, gefolgt von Ginny und auch Draco, wie er im Augenwinkel bemerkte, bevor sie alle synchron – seine Verlobte an seiner Seite – die große Halle durchschritten und sich als eine menschliche Mauer vor die Schulleiterin stellten.

„Ich habe den Artikel nicht gelesen.", ihr Blick schoss über ihre Brille hinweg und legte sich auf jeden von ihnen einen Moment, „Und ich vermute, ich möchte es auch nicht. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass sie eine Anzeige erheben wollen?"

„Sehr wohl.", antwortete Harry für sie alle.

„Die Kläger?"

„Wir alle.", übernahm Ginny das Wort.

„Der Tatbestand?"

„Rufmord.", erwiderte Draco kühl.

„Und ihr Opfer?"

„Miriam Smith.", der Schwarzhaarige überging ihre Wortwahl, „Witches Weekly."

„Ich werde es veranlassen und ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.", sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

„Danke.", wie einstudiert drehten sie sich alle im selben Moment ab und verließen zusammen die große Halle ohne auch nur irgendeiner anderen Person einen Blick zu schenken.

„War... war das heute Morgen okay?", flüsterte Draco vorsichtig und warf Harry wie auch Ginny einen etwas verlorenen Blick zu.

„Hm?", sie blinzelte, „Natürlich. Ich bin die Verlobte, du bist der Alliierte. Wir wurden alle angegriffen. Also treten wir auch zusammen auf.", sie stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften, „Du wirst erst zur billigen Hure in dieser Geschichte, wenn du dich auch so benimmst und behandeln lässt."

„Und du erst zur unschuldigen, jungen Maid, wenn du dich so benimmst?", Harry hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, „Ehrlich gesagt regt mich das hier schon gar nicht mehr wirklich auf. Wir haben es schon einmal durch. Es bedeutet Nerven, Anwaltskosten und eine Menge gut gezielter, subtiler Beleidigungen. Ich fühle mich langsam, als wäre ich Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich."

„Du nimmst echt meinen Vater als Vorbild?", wiederum klang Dracos Stimme sehr kleinlaut.

„Nun, bei allem Blödsinn, den er angestellt hat, er war gut darin sogar vollkommen richtige Anschuldigungen an sich abperlen zu lassen und sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Vielleicht sollte ich auch noch meine Finger in die Politik einbringen. Scrimgeour ist auf meine Seite zu bringen, da weiß ich einige Geschichten, die die Öffentlichkeit sicher brennend interessieren würde. Vielleicht sollte ich nach dem nächsten Aspiranten Ausschau halten und beizeiten seinen Wahlkampf mit einigen gut gemeinten Spenden unterstützen?"

Der Blonde schluckte und verschränkte die Arme, bevor er antwortete: „Du kennst ihn und seine Methoden überraschend gut."

„Ich muss nur noch seine sozialen Fähigkeiten entwickeln – in Einschleimen und Einschüchtern bin ich noch nicht so gut.", ein leicht sadistisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Züge, „Obwohl der verbitterte Slytherin immer besser in mein Verhalten passt."

„Verantwortung macht hart.", warf Ginny ein und wirkte dabei ernster als Harry sie je erlebt hatte – außer vielleicht, als sie sich todesmutig einer Gruppe Todessern entgegen warf.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben alle in den letzten Monaten rasante Wandlungen mitgemacht.", Draco lehnte sich gegen Ginny und betrachtete Ted, der in ihren Armen schlief, „Du bist ruhiger, Harry ist rauer und ich finde langsam meine Stärke in euch. Ich habe das Gefühl, ihr beide werdet erwachsen und ich hinke euch so gut wie möglich hinterher."

„Bist du immer so selbstabwertend?", sie warf dem Blonden einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Leider.", Harry seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die dunkle Mauer, „Wir sind alle drei Menschen, die mit ihrem Leben wahrscheinlich etwas ganz anderes geplant hatten. Was hattest du eigentlich vor, Ginny?"

„Mit mir?", sie sah auf und blinzelte, bevor ihre Augen abschweiften und sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Lippen tippte, „Ich wollte an deiner Seite bleiben. Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, dass ich alles hinschmeiße und in die Muggelwelt gehe, solltest du nicht lebendig zurückkommen. Und wenn du wider der meisten meiner Erwartungen zurückkamst, wollte ich... keine Ahnung. Irgendwie bei dir sein. Mehr habe ich da nicht drüber nachgedacht. Ich habe ehrlich nicht erwartet, dass du den Krieg überlebst. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, dass ich überlebe.", gab sie zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich wollte viel Geld und Kinder. Das habe ich auf jeden Fall schon mal erreicht."

„Warum hast du nicht geglaubt, dass Harry überlebt?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, die Lider senkten sich ein Stück über sie und ihr Blick wandte sich gen Boden. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bevor sie flüsternd antwortete: „Du warst doch hier, nicht? Du hast es doch mitbekommen... Snape und die Carrows... ich stand unter Cruciato. Oft. Wurde ausgepeitscht. Unter Imperio habe ich Alector die Schuhe abgeleckt. Immer wieder haben sie mich nachts eingesperrt und mich gefragt, wo Harry ist. Ich bin hier verzweifelt..."

Harry wie auch Draco starrten sie mit Entsetzen an, während sie sich ruhig etwas zur Seite drehte und auf den Gargoyle zeigte, der den Eingang zum Büro der Schulleitung darstellte.

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um Snape zu sabotieren. Ich habe mir immer und immer wieder sehr schmerzhafte Strafen dafür eingehandelt. Alles mit dem Gedanken, dass Harry irgendwo da draußen noch schwerere Kämpfe zu bestehen hat als ich. Aber wenn dir immer und immer wieder weh getan wird, beginnst du doch irgendwann zu zweifeln... ob Harry wirklich am Leben ist. Ich habe daran fest gehalten, aber natürlich gab es auch Zweifel. Und mit jeder Strafe, jeder Folter wurden sie schlimmer. Irgendwann habe ich nur noch rebelliert, weil ich mir aus Hoffnungslosigkeit selbst egal geworden war.", sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder Ted zu, „Als Harry plötzlich auftauchte, da wusste ich, ich würde alles geben. Ich würde ohne zu fragen für ihn sterben. Und ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er bereit war in den Tod zu gehen, wenn er dafür nur das ganze Leid beenden konnte. Also war mein logischer Schluss, dass wir beide im Kampf sterben würden... denn – ehrlich gesagt – ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, dass wir Voldemort wirklich besiegen könnten.", sie sah auf und betrachtete beide einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie Draco wieder ansprach, „Wir waren Kinder. Wir sind immer noch Kinder. Voldemort dagegen hatte über dreißig Jahre in Albanien die schwarze Magie studiert. Dumbledore ist nicht gegen ihn angekommen – und war längst tot. Ich habe mich nicht der Illusion hingegeben, dass Harry einen solchen Mann besiegen kann, nur weil als Baby ein Fluch an ihm abgeprallt ist."

„Hm...", der Schwarzhaarige nickte ruhig, „Hätte er nicht den Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt, der unter meiner Kontrolle stand, hätte ich das auch sicher nicht geschafft. Es war alles nichts als verdammter Zufall."

„Irgendwie surreal, nicht wahr?", Draco schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, „Vor einem halben Jahr bist du für diese Menschen gestorben... wurde das wirklich so schnell vergessen?"

„Für andere zu sterben macht wohl keinen guten Menschen aus mir. Geschweige denn einen Vater.", Harry lächelte humorlos, „Anscheinend will die Welt lieber Narzissa als leibliche Erbin des Blackvermögens – oh nein, ich vergaß... das wäre ja nicht standesgemäß. Geben wir das Geld lieber Bellatrix, da ist es in guten Händen."

Sie warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, während sich ebenso ein Lächeln auf die Lippen der beiden Anderen legte.

„Harry? Ginny?", die Schulleiterin winkte ihn heran, „Wartet doch einen kurzen Moment, bitte."

Der Schwarzhaarige sandte einen schnellen Blick zu seinem Freund, der die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen hatte und wandte sich an McGonagall: „Gibt es einen Grund, warum Draco nicht dabei sein sollte?"

„Hm?", sie blinzelte wie ein junges Mädchen, „Oh nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte ihnen beiden nur mitteilen, dass der Minister gerne mit ihnen sprechen würde."

„Worüber?", fragte Harry nach, die Stimme nicht eine Spur wärmer als zuvor.

„Der Ausschuss zur Restauration der Zaubererwelt würde gern ein Denkmal von ihnen aufstellen. Und um die weibliche Bevölkerung gleichberechtigt zu behandeln, gab es den Vorschlag es zu einem Denkmal von ihnen beiden zu machen.", erklärte die Dame, selbst jedoch auch ohne weitreichende emotionale Regung in der Stimme.

„Was für ein Mist...", murmelte der junge Mann mit einem Seufzen.

„Am besten, sie hängen dir gleichzeitig einen Sorgerechtsprozess an den Hals.", Draco lehnte sich mit einem abfälligen Lächeln gegen den Türrahmen, „Aber das dürften sie eigentlich nicht wagen, wenn ihr zustimmt."

„Ich schließe mich Draco an.", mischte sich Snape aus seinem Portrait ein, „Man sollte ihnen ein wenig mehr ihrer Heldenverehrung wieder eintrichtern.", natürlich schaffte er es die Worte wie eine persönliche Beleidigung Harrys klingen zu lassen, „Vielleicht erinnert es diese intellektuell degenerierten Kreaturen, wem sie Respekt schulden."

„So wie Kimmkorn Dumbledore akzeptiert hat?", Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie glauben sich mehr erlauben zu dürfen, weil du jung bist, mein Junge.", erklärte eben jener ruhig, „Zeige weiter deine starke Front, engagiere dich politisch und nimm nach der Schule eine wichtige Position ein. Es wird sie zweimal nachdenken lassen.", ein Zwinkern sprach aus seinen Augen und ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, so als würde er eine gute Nachricht überbringen.

Harry nickte nur, atmete tief durch und wandte sich an die Direktorin: „Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe, Profes-"

„Minerva!", kam ein Ruf von der Treppe und nur eine Sekunde später stolperte Hermine in das Büro, „Ah, gut, ihr seid hier.", meinte sie nach einem schnellen Blick in die Gruppe, „Vor dem Schultor versammeln sich Reporter und Demonstranten. Argus hat alle Eingänge verschlossen, damit keiner von ihnen das Gebäude stürmen kann."

„Demonstranten?", fragte Ginny mit einem Hauch von Entsetzen.

„Verdammt.", Dracos Lider zuckten, verengten sich und sein Blick senkte sich zu Boden, „Das ist schlecht..."

„Nur keine Panik.", Dumbledore lächelte ruhig, „Irgendwo im Büro müsste noch eine Büchse Zitronenbonbons sein, bedient euch ruhig."

Harry wandte nur den Blick zur Decke und seufzte tief.

„Das wird schon.", meinte Hermine und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Du hast Fudge, Kimmkorn und Voldemort überlebt."

Er warf ihr ein dünnes Lächeln zu und meinte: „Danke, Hermine. Das bedeutet mir viel. Aber ohne Ron kämpft es sich verdammt schlecht."

„Der wird sich auch wieder einkriegen.", sie legte die Hände in die Hüften, „So wie letztes Mal. Und vorletztes Mal. Und vorher... jetzt mal ehrlich, es ist doch sein typisches Verhalten.", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Denk an die Sache im vierten Jahr. Oder letztes Jahr mit den Horkruxen. Er regt sich auf, macht uns beide wahnsinnig und kriegt sich irgendwann wieder ein."

„Hermine...", Harry klang, als hätte man seine Kehle fast vollständig zugeschnürt.

„Schon gut.", sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals, „Mir bedeutet alles, was wir durchgestanden haben, mehr als meine Vorurteile und den Ärger, den es mir mit Ron bringt."

„Danke...", flüsterte Harry und legte einen Moment lang seinen Kopf auf ihren und schloss die Augen.

„Also, was machen wir mit der nervigen Meute vor der Tür?", sie lehnte sich zurück und lächelte zu ihm hoch.

„Die Schule wacht über ihre Schüler.", erklärte McGonagall und richtete sich auf, „Ich werde das Ministerium benachrichtigen, dass sie sich bezüglich der Statue einverstanden erklären. Und über Kingsley werde ich Auroren anfordern, um die Schulgründe zu säubern."

Die vier Anderen verharrten in ihrer Position und sahen die Schulleiterin mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Erstaunen an.

„Es handelt sich hierbei um das unerlaubte Betreten von privatem Besitz des Ministeriums.", führte Snape aus und schenkte seiner Kollegin so etwas wie ein Lächeln, während er nickte, „Ich bin positiv überrascht, Minerva."

„Mit Konsequenz und Überzeugung zu arbeiten ist eine Eigenschaft aller Gryffindors.", erklärte sie mit einem Gesicht so ausdruckslos und verwegen wie das eines wahren Slytherin.

Harry schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Womit hatte er diese Menschen bloß verdient? Sein Leben war vielleicht nicht leicht, aber es war voll lieber und geliebter Menschen. Sein Blick schweifte einen kurzen Moment zu Draco und badete in dessen Anblick.

„In Ordnung, Lord Black?"

„Ja, natürlich.", er wandte sich wieder der Schulleiterin zu, „Obwohl, warten sie... ich würde gerne in die Kommission eingeladen werden. Ich würde gerne mitbestimmen, wie diese Statue aussieht und wo sie stehen soll."

„Du strebst wirklich eine politische Karriere an?", auf Dracos Lippen legte sich ein Lächeln.

„Sehr lobenswert, Harry.", stimmte Ginny zu.

Der Angesprochene blinzelte nur und sah zwischen beiden hin und her, während Hermine nach einem Moment schallend anfing zu lachen und schließlich empfahl, dass er seine Täubchen mitnehme.


	18. Chapter 18

17. Kapitel: Liebestrunken

In Leidenschaft vergeh ich,

versinke und verlier mich,

ertrinke und verfall dir

durch die pure Lust in mir.

Das Herz springt aus der Brust mir,

gleitet in die deine dir,

verleitet uns in Begehren zu schrei'n.

Lass uns auf ewig zusammen sein.

Harry ging auf direktem Wege zu der Wandseite, von der aus er einen Blick auf das Eingangstor hatte und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er hinaus sah. Sicher fünfzig, eher sechzig Menschen hatten sich vor dem Tor versammelt, die Zauberstäbe in die Luft gereckt, aus denen bunte Funken sprühten. Einiges dessen, was sie riefen, war bis in den siebten Stock zu hören, wo er sich gerade befand:

„Kinderschänder!"

„Nieder mit der Widerwärtigkeit!"

„Lasst uns rein, ihr Verschwörer!"

Einen Moment lang schloss er die Lider und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich abwandte, um in Richtung seiner Wohnung zu gehen, wo er Ginny und Ted, vielleicht sogar auch Draco, erwartete.

Was sollte er tun? Er konnte sich nicht ewig auf McGonagall verlassen. Wenn der Druck zu groß würde, müsste auch sie nachgeben. Das Ministerium half ihn mit seinen Gesetzen nicht. Unter dem Strich stand er, der ihre kleine Familie beschützte. Ginny und Draco mochten sich selbst verteidigen können, aber nicht gegen solche Massen und wahrscheinlich auch nicht gegen Hinterhalte. Und für Ted war er allein verantwortlich. Was also tun? Was könnte er noch machen, um die Mensch zu beruhigen?

Wie konnte er einen Zustand erschaffen, wo sie keine Angst haben mussten über die Straße zu gehen?

„Harry.", ein Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Lippen, nachdem dieser von dem Kind in seinem Arm aufgesehen hatte

„Bin wieder da.", der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich neben den beiden auf dem Sofa nieder und legte einen Arm um seinen Freund, „Wo habt ihr Ginny gelassen?"

„Sie hat noch eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", Draco sank gegen seine Seite und platzierte Ted auf Harrys Beine, bevor er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ablegte, „Werden wir... fliehen müssen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete der Andere ehrlich, „Aber ich werde alles Mögliche versuchen, damit wir es nicht müssen."

Von Draco kam keine Antwort darauf. Sie blieben sicher eine halbe Stunde schweigend sitzen, bis Ted begann sich zu beschweren, dass keiner seinen Hunger von seinen Lippen abgelesen hatte. Sie kümmerten sich zusammen um das Kind, wobei Harry dem anderen alles Mögliche erklärte – so wie Misses Weasley es ihm erklärt hatte. Während Draco das Baby in seinen Armen wiegte, leise summte und Harry ihm von der Couch aus zusah, kam auch Ginny zurück.

„Na, ist die Welt schon untergegangen?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Keineswegs.", Harry versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck überzeugend aussehen zu lassen, „Hast du jetzt auch frei?"

„Endlich, ja.", sie sah auf ihre Uhr die sie vor wenigen Wochen zu ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, „Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen, aber ansonsten war es das."

„Würdest du währenddessen auf Ted Acht geben? Wir haben ihn gerade fertig gemacht.", Harry warf Draco einen Block voll Stolz zu, „Ich wollte noch ein paar Dinge mit dem Drachen besprechen."

„Besprechen, so, so...", murmelte die Rothaarige leise und ging hinüber, um sich Ted geben zu lassen, „Nehmt euch alle Zeit der Welt. Aber holt ihn bitte wieder ab, bevor Nachtruhe ist."

„Werden wir wohl besser, bevor du hier herein stürmst.", ein Grinsen spielte mit Harrys Lippen.

Als Ginny sich vor lehnte, um ihn mit einem Arm zu umarmen, hauchte sie in sein Ohr: „Viel Glück."

Ach ja, Ginny... Frauen hatten diese Ader unglaublich aufmerksam zu sein und Dinge über einen zu wissen, die man selbst nicht einmal wusste. Wenigstens, was er vorhatte – und sie erraten hatte – wusste er ganz genau.

„Was wolltest du denn besprechen?", Draco, der gegen die Couch lehnte, betrachtete in mit Erwartung in den Augen und legte den Kopf zur Seite.

Harrys rechter Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben, seine Lider senkten sich ein kleines Stück und er kam mit kleinen, langsamen Schritten auf den Blonden zu, trat an ihn heran, legte einen Arm um seine Taille und hauchte: „Wie schön du bist, wie sehr ich dich vergöttere und wie gern ich dich küssen würde..."

Dracos Augenlider flatterten, während seine Wangen zwischen schamhaften Erröten und verblüfftem Weiß schwangen, bevor er den Blick senkte und sich mit einem Schritt nach vorne gegen Harry drückte. Er murmelte eine Zustimmung, bevor er von selbst den Kopf hob, um dessen Lippen zu empfangen.

Sie liebkosten einander, während Dracos Hand zum Kragen seiner Robe fuhr und die ersten Knöpfe öffnete. Seine eigene Robe war lose, sodass Harry sie nur abstreifen musste, wobei er für einen Moment die helle Hand von ihrer Tätigkeit abhielt. Nachdem beide Roben den Weg zu Boden gefunden hatten, stolperten sie langsam in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Je näher sie dem erwünschten Möbelstück kamen, desto mehr verschlangen ihre Lippen einander und desto mehr Kleidungsstücke fielen. Harrys Arm hatte sich um die Taille des anderen geschlungen, seine Finger strichen über dessen Brust und mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er die linke Hand sinken, packte Dracos rechten Oberschenkel, hob diesen und ließ diesen mit einer Halbdrehung nach hinten aufs Bett fallen.

Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm, das Knie zwischen seinen Beinen und nahm seine Lippen wieder in Beschlag. Sie krabbelten zusammen in die Mitte der Matratze und streiften auch ihre Unterwäsche ab, sodass Harry, als er sich wieder auf den anderen sinken ließ, ihre Haut aufeinander spürte und erschauerte.

„Um... Harry?", Draco setzte federleichte Küsse auf seinen Unterkiefer, „Ich... um... also..."

„Ja?", ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Angesprochenen.

„Machst du... machst du es mir nochmal mit den Mund? Das war schön..."

„Gern, mein Drache.", er dank ein wenig hinab und leckte über den hellen Hals, „Noch einen Wunsch?"

„Uh... nein... ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen und nach ein paar Büchern suchen, ja? Hierüber...", die grauen Augen verschwanden nach oben fast unter den Lidern und mit einem Keuchen bäumte Draco sich für einen Moment auf, als Harry mit dem Daumen über seine Leiste fuhr.

„Mach das...", der Schwarzhaarige zog sich selbst weiter nach unten, „Später..."

„Guten Abend.", grüßte Harrys die Gryffindors fröhlich, doch nur Ginny grüßte zurück.

Die meisten betrachteten ihn einen Moment, bevor sie sich abwandten und zu ihren Gesprächen zurück kehrten. Einige begannen auch verdächtig zu flüstern, aber gut, was hatte er erwartet? Er seufzte leise.

Ja, was hatte er erwartet? Vielleicht, dass man sich ein Dreivierteljahr nach dem Krieg noch daran erinnerte, dass er nicht der Abschaum der Welt war. Aber gut, vielleicht würden sie ihn auch schlimmer behandeln, wenn er das nicht wäre. Er atmete tief durch. Was für ein Gedanke. Wie viel schlimmer könnte man ihn denn behandeln? Ihn offen angreifen und umbringen? Weil die Presse sagte, dass er schwul war? Oder weil er sich mit einem Slytherin verstand? Einem ehemaligen Todesser? Passte er nicht mehr in ihr Weltbild, weil er möglicherweise homosexuell war oder weil er als Stern der Ich-stimme-der-Vollblüter-Idee-nicht-zu-Bewegung deren größten Vertreter mochte? Oder weil er sogar selbst nun zum Adel zählte? Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Auf eine abartige Art und Weise machte die Ablehnung ja sogar Sinn...

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er Ginny leise.

„Ja... ja...", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Meine Gedanken verwirren mich gerade selber. Wie geht es Ted? War er brav?"

„Wie immer.", sie übergab ihm das Kind, „Die Auroren haben versucht die Demonstranten zu vertreiben, aber irgendein Idiot im Ministerium hat dieser Demonstration eine Erlaubnis ausgestellt. Sie werden wohl so lange vor der Schule campen, bis sie es aufgeben."

„Na wunderbar.", Harry seufzte, „Als wäre unser Leben nicht kompliziert genug.", er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich, „Wie geht die Planung der Hochzeit voran?"

„Oh, bestens.", er sah ein Funkeln in ihren Augen aufblitzen und zuckte darauf innerlich zusammen – das war definitiv das falsche Thema, „Mutter und ich haben uns Gedanken wegen der Symboliken gemacht, die wir in die Festivität einbauen wollen. Sie hat Vater überzeugt uns die alten Chroniken und Aufzeichnungen der Weasley-Blutlinie zu geben und Bill hat uns Kopien aus den Büchern der Potter-Linie aus den Archiven von Gringotts gebracht. George hat zum Glück die Bücher aus Grimmauld aufbewahrt, die er damals vor Mundugus gerettet hat und wir haben verschiedene Vergleiche zwischen den Traditionen der Familien angestellt..."

Harry beobachtete müde die herein schwebenden Eulen und schloss die Lider, als der Tagesprophet auf seinem Teller zu liegen kam.

„Lies es für mich.", bat er Ginny, doch sie sah nur ein paar Sekunden auf die Titelseite, bevor sie die Zeitung wieder zu ihm schob.

„Da musst du selbst durch."

Seufzend las er selbst:

_Massendemonstration gegen Homosexualität – von Daniel Whitby_

_Hogwarts. Vor den Toren der Schule__ haben sich hunderte _– wie man sah neigte der Tagesprophet noch immer zu groben Übertreibungen – _von Demonstranten versammelt, um ein Zeichen für die Tradition zauberischer Werte zu setzen. In den vergangenen Wochen sind immer wieder Stimmen über eine Beziehung zwischen Harry Potter, Orden des Merlin erster __Klasse, Bezwinger von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird, und Draco Malfoy, Sohn des bekannten, kürzlich in Askaban verstorbenen Todessers Lucius Malfoy, laut geworden._

„_Alle Reporter, die es wagten sich öffentlich zu äußern, sind in den letzten Tagen von Auroren in Gewahrsam genommen worden.", erklärt Logan Key, Initiator der Demonstration, mutig, „Potter scheint seinen Einfluss auf das Ministerium zu nutzen, um die Sache unter den Tisch zu kehren. Aber wir werden nicht zurückweichen! Keiner kann uns verbieten zu versuchen diesen Untaten ein Ende zu bereiten! Wir kämpfen für die Gerechtigkeit!"_

_Und Key scheint zu seinem Wort zu stehen. Noch während des Interviews schwärmten Auroren die Demonstration und verlangten deren sofortiges Auflösen. Zwischen den beiden Parteien brach kurzzeitig ein Kampf aus, bevor Key und Shacklebolt, Führer der Auroren, ihre Leute zur Ruhe brachten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Demonstration völlig legal und vom Ministerium erlaubt ist, sodass die Auroren unverdienter Dinge abzogen._

„_Wir werden so lange bleiben, bis Potter sich uns stellt.", verkündete Key. Er hofft weiterhin, dass in den nächsten Tagen weitere Unterstützer seiner Ziele zu den Demonstranten stoßen._

_Weder Potter noch Malfoy waren für ein Interview zu gewinnen._

„Kein Wunder, wenn man uns gar nicht erst fragt.", meinte Harry nur, seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, „Dieser Whitby ist nicht dumm. Alle persönlichen Angriffe und Unterstellungen sind zitiert, wir können ihn nicht wegen Rufschädigung verklagen."

„Wenigstens ist der Artikel nicht so hetzerisch wie alle anderen bisher.", versuchte Ginny ihn zu trösten und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Aber es hilft alles nichts! Es hört nicht auf.", eine seiner Hände fuhr als Faust auf die Tischplatte nieder, „Wie soll ich uns gegen so etwas schützen?"

„Es ist gut... ruhig...", sie strich mit der Hand über seinen Rücken, „Ist doch egal, was sie denken. Solange sie sich beruhigen, bis Ted alt genug ist von dem Schlamassel etwas mitzukriegen und keiner uns angreift oder sich abwendet, macht mir das nichts. Meine Familie wird uns immer beistehen und Hermine, Luna und Neville wirst du auch nur schwer wieder los. Dean und Seamus helfen und mein Bruder wird sich irgendwann auch wieder einkriegen. Es geht uns nicht schlecht. Lass dich nicht unter Druck setzen."

„Aber...", er sah auf, die Stirn in Falten, ein Hauch von Tränen in den Augen, „Es macht mich so unglaublich wütend, verstehst du?"

„Natürlich...", sie schnaubte, „Mich ebenso. Ich meine, was bilden die sich ein? Es ist falsch Homosexuelle so zu verurteilen.", sie lehnte sich näher, „Aber das ist es, was sie wollen. Sie wollen jemanden leiden sehen. Der Krieg ist vorbei, es gibt keine Gegner mehr. Also müssen sie sich welche suchen."

„Das ist widerwärtig.", grollte Harry und richtete sich auf.

„Genau das.", sie lächelte, „Kopf hoch und kämpfen."

„Das werde ich.", versicherte er mit einem Lächeln.

Harry wiegte Teddy in den Schlaf und summte leise, als sein Porträt aufschwang und Draco lächelnd eintrat, allerdings den Gruß nach einem Blick auf das Kind schluckte und stattdessen mit einem Kuss auf die Wange Hallo sagte.

„Was macht die Meute draußen?", flüsterte Harry.

„Campen.", ihm wurde ein verführerisches Lächeln entgegen geworfen, „Mal sehen, wie lange sie gegen das schottische Wetter ankommen."

„Ich habe vorhin einen Brief von einer Reporterin namens Sherby bekommen. Sie würde mich gerne interviewen.", sie brachten Ted zu seinem Bettchen und packten ihn ein, „Meinst du, ich sollte zustimmen? Weißt du, wie sie schreibt?"

„Leider nicht. Aber ich denke, du solltest zustimmen. Wenn sie sich wie Kimmkorn anstellt, kannst du immer noch nein sagen.", Dracos Arme legten sich um ihn, „Aber wir sind zuhause und es ist spät. Lass uns die Sorgen für ein paar Minuten vergessen."

„Zu gern...", Harrys Augenlider flatterten zu, während der Andere Küsse auf seine Stirn setzte.

„Ich habe da ein Buch gefunden, das wird dich sicher interessieren..."

„Claire Sherby, guten Tag.", die junge, blonde Dame streckte aufgeregt lächelnd ihre Hand aus.

„Es ist mir eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen.", Harry lächelte charmant und bot ihr einen Platz an, „Kaffee?"

„Gern, vielen Dank.", sie sah sich mit sichtbarem Erstaunen um. Sie befanden sich in einem Cafe mit Ausblick auf einen blühenden Garten – alles natürlich nur Magie. Genau genommen testeten sie McGonagalls neuesten Versuch eines neuen Raumes der Wünsche. Er goss aus der bereit gestellten Kanne ein und warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, was sie erröten ließ – Draco hatte Recht, mit Selbstbewusstsein konnte man Menschen bezaubern.

„Ich war über ihre Anfrage ehrlich gesagt überrascht.", eröffnete Harry das Gespräch, „Die Öffentlichkeit scheint derzeit vor allem an den Stimmen gegen mich interessiert zu sein."

„Sie haben sonst keine Anfragen bekommen?", sie sah interessiert auf, doch hantierte mit ihrer Tasche, um ihre Schreibsachen heraus zu holen.

„Nein, nicht einmal von Whitby, der behauptete, ich sei für einen Kommentar nicht zu erreichen. So er seine Anfrage nicht als schwarzmagischen Brief gesandt hat, hätte sie mich eigentlich erreichen sollen."

„Verstehe.", sie machte einige Notizen, „Ich wollte ihnen auf jeden Fall danken, dass sie sich zu einem Interview bereit erklärt haben. Es ist mir eine große Ehre sie kennen lernen zu dürfen. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um einen wahrheitsgetreuen Artikel zu verfassen."

„Ich fürchte, die Wahrheit ist wenig reißerisch. Haben sie schon eine Zusage, dass ihr Artikel einen Abnehmer finden wird?"

„Nun… ich schreibe normalerweise für die Witches Weekly. Allerdings denke ich, der Artikel ist im Tagespropheten oder im Quibbler besser aufgehoben. Eine Zusage habe ich allerdings nicht.", sie senkte etwas beschämt den Kopf.

„Sollten sie keine erlangen, kann ich ihn im Quibbler unterbringen, die Herausgeberin ist eine Bekannte von mir.", bot Harry mit einem weiteren charmanten Lächeln an.

„Oh, vielen Dank.", sie sah strahlend auf, „Ich bin noch nicht lange im Geschäft, deswegen habe ich nicht viele Kontakte. Das ist zu gütig von ihnen.", merkte sie eigentlich, dass er sie hier im Endeffekt für seine Zwecke missbrauchte? „Darf ich ihnen dann ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„Nur zu.", er machte eine Handbewegung in der Luft, als wolle er mit dem Handrücken einen Vorhang zwischen ihnen zur Seite streichen.

„Was denken sie von der derzeitigen Situation?", sie schob ihren Kaffee ein wenig zur Seite, um sich vorzulehnen, den Block in einer, den Stift in der anderen Hand.

„Nun, die Situation.", er lehnte sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander, die Hände locker in seinen Schoß, als würde er zu einer langen Geschichte ansetzen, „Ich bin verlobt, habe einen Sohn und einen guten Freund. Das sind die Neuigkeiten aus meinem Leben für die letzten sechs Monate. Außerdem habe ich den Titel als Lord Black angenommen, weil ich Ted sein Erbe nicht durch meine Vorurteile vorenthalten wollte. Was sich daraus für Geschichten entwickelt haben, ist im besten Fall als lächerlich zu bezeichnen. Mir wurde eine homoerotische Beziehung angedichtet, mit der ich meine Verlobte betrüge, während ich gierig das Geld meines Sohnes an mich reiße und mit seinem Titel einen Freund an mich verhure. Ich weiß nicht ganz, was ich getan habe, dass man so schlecht von mir denkt, aber andererseits bin ich Kimmkorns Lügen seit Jahren gewöhnt. Eigentlich hätte es mich nicht wundern dürfen."

„Sie führen also ganz klar keine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy?", fragte sie nach.

„Das habe ich unter Veritaserum ausgesagt, um die anderen Reporter überhaupt anzeigen zu können. Ich denke, das sollte genug sein, damit man es glauben kann.", ein Glück, dass er eben jenes Serum gerade nicht intus hatte, sonst hätte er an diesen Punkt sicherlich etwas anderes gesagt.

„Was hat dann die Allianz zwischen ihren Familien zu bedeuten?"

„Genau das, was ich in meiner öffentlichen Ansprache gesagt habe. Draco ist ein Freund der Familie und ein guter Erzieher für Ted. Ich denke, ich kann mit Recht sagen, dass ich als Hochadliger ein Witz bin, daher wünsche ich für meinen Sohn natürlich nur das Beste."

„Wie versteht sich ihre Zukünftige mit Lord Malfoy?", ah, sehr schön, schon klang sie etwas respektvoller Draco gegenüber.

„Sehr gut. Sie haben die Animositäten zwischen ihren Familien überwunden. Ginny schlägt derzeit eine Brücke zur Versöhnung der beiden Clane. Ich sah Lord Malfoy und Weasley auf unserer Einweihungsfeier miteinander sprechen.", den Stolz in seiner Stimme musste er wahrlich nicht einmal spielen.

„Sowohl sie als auch ihre Verlobte und ihre Familie kämpften für den Orden des Phönix. Stört es niemanden von ihnen, dass bei Lord Malfoy das dunkle Mal gefunden wurde?", sie schrieb mit Eifer auf, was er sagte – wenn er richtig las, sogar wortwörtlich.

„Ich denke, das hat es zumindest nicht einfach gemacht. Ich wusste zwar, dass Draco stets mehr auf unserer als auf der Seite dieses Wahnsinnigen stand und zum dunklen Mal gezwungen wurde, aber ich war dennoch sehr misstrauisch. Es hat Monate gebraucht, bis wir, besonders ich, die Freundschaft zwischen uns anerkannten. Ginny war da weit offener. Sie wusste, dass ich jemanden, den ich in meinen Freundeskreis aufnehme, wirklich auf Herz und Nieren geprüft habe. Ich denke, für die Familie Weasley kann man dasselbe sagen. Ebenso für Misses Malfoy, die ihrem Sohn in seinen Entscheidungen vertraut."

„Eben jene ist für ihre Aktivitäten unter dem dunklen Mal sogar nach Askaban gegangen. Wie verstehen sie sich mit ihr?"

„Oh, sehr gut sogar. Überraschend gut. Ich bin ihr gegenüber prinzipiell positiv eingestellt, schließlich war sie es, die für mich Voldemort belogen hat, um mein Leben und damit das ihrer Familie zu retten.", auf dass das keiner vergesse, „Außerdem hat sie zwei Jahre als seine Gefangene verbracht. Ich denke, sie hat zur Genüge bereut jemals in seinem Wort gehandelt zu haben.", er ließ eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, „Draco hatten die Anschuldigungen der Öffentlichkeit sehr getroffen. Sie hat mir geholfen sich um ihn zu kümmern. Das war noch im vorherigen Jahr, kurz vor der Einweihungsfeier."

„Fühlen sie sich ebenfalls belastet?", fragte sie mit Sorge, das Interesse mehr auf ihm als auf ihrem Block. Die Frage war wahrscheinlich nicht in ihrer Planung gewesen.

„Sicherlich. Durch die Demonstranten kann ich das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen. Zum Frühstück erreichen mich Heuler. Ich bin selbst hier an der Schule wüsten Beschimpfungen einiger Mitschüler ausgesetzt. Dass die Lehrer vorurteilsfrei bleiben und hinter mir stehen, ist eine ungeheure Erleichterung. Ich mag mir gar nicht ausmalen, welche Ausmaße die Feindseligkeit hätte annehmen können."

„Sie sind sehr viel Verantwortung ausgesetzt, nicht wahr?", sie schrieb mit, doch es war klar, dass er ihr persönliches Mitgefühl gepackt hatte.

„Das bin ich gewohnt. Als Mannschaftskapitän und Schülersprecher hat man seine Pflichten, ebenso wie als Vater, Lord und Verlobter. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es sehr an meinen Nerven zehrt. Das Team muss ohne mich trainieren und Schüler, die sich an mich wenden, werden von anderen nieder gemacht. Und das alles, weil eine Gruppe homophober Demonstranten und eine handvoll Reporter eine Vendetta gegen mich führen, für die es keinerlei legitimen Anlass gibt. Selbst, wenn all diese Lügen stimmen würden, wäre mein Liebesleben immer noch meine Sache und das Ministerium hätte mir den Titel eines Lords nicht zugestanden."

„Was ist denn ihre persönliche Meinung zur Homosexualität?", fragte sie nach.

„Ich möchte keine politischen Äußerungen tätigen.", erklärte er, „Solch eine Demonstration halte ich allerdings auf jeden Fall für völlig übertrieben."

„Gibt es noch etwas, was sie sagen möchten?"

„Ja. Ich las in der Zeitung, dass Key verlangt mit mir zu sprechen. Ich habe ihm mehrere Eulen geschickt, aber er ignoriert jede. Sollte noch Interesse bestehen, bin ich gern bereit mich auf neutralem Grund mit ihm zu treffen."

„Vielen Dank.", sie sah mit freudig erregten, glitzernden Augen zwischen ihm und ihrem Block hin und her, als könne sie nicht fassen, was er ihr für einen Schatz überreicht hatte. Draco hatte auf jeden Fall einen Kuss dafür verdient, dass er ihn hierzu überredet hatte.


	19. Chapter 19

18. Kapitel: Stellung

Aus dem Kessel dunkle Dämpfe

schwängern den Muff im Raum,

es blubbert, kocht und zischt

unter dem dichten, grünen Schaum.

Ein Trank ist Gift und Medizin,

ist Gut und Böse gleichsam eins.

Wir schwimmen auf des Trankes Wellen,

betrunken von des Jas und Neins.

Sind wir Tiere? Sind wir Menschen?

Sind wir eins? Sind wir zwei?

Sind wir am Leben? Sind wir tot?

Wir sterben an eurer Tyrannei.

Harry setzte einen Kuss auf Ginnys Schläfe, um sein Schmunzeln zu verstecken, das sicherlich nach Slytherin schrie. Der Artikel hatte mit Lunas Hilfe die Titelseite des Quibblers und um die wenigen vorhandenen Ausgaben wurde sich geschart.

Das war eine Aktion gewesen, die der Kombination von Hermines Intelligenz und Malfoys Hinterlistigkeit würdig war. Draco würde das sicher sogar zugeben. Hermine hingegen... nun, vielleicht. Sobald sie sich entschieden hatte, dass ihr das mit Ron zu kindisch war. Sie würde sowieso nicht drum herum kommen. Verheiratet mit Ginny waren sie automatisch Schwager und Schwägerin. Im Endeffekt war das alles nur eine Frage der Zeit.

„Haben wir eigentlich schon einen festen Termin für die Hochzeit?"

„Nicht wirklich.", Ginny lehnte sich an seine Schulter, „Was hältst du von Februar? Da ist es zwar nicht warm, aber auch nicht so kalt, dass man draußen sofort erfriert."

„Alles, was du wünscht.", er nickte, „Gibt es etwas, das ich organisieren soll?"

„Du könntest mit Misses Malfoy eine Einladungsliste erstellen und die Einladungen fertig machen, sodass wir sie nur noch versenden müssen. Vorher müssen wir nur noch den Ort und den Zeitpunkt ausmachen. Mutter und ich haben heraus gefunden, dass Weasleys im Wald, Blacks in alten Schlössern und Potters an Stränden heiraten. Unser derzeitiger Vorschlag ist ein Schloss an der kroatischen Küste. Vielleicht sollten wir da auch Misses Malfoy fragen... meinst du, sie kennt sich da aus?"

„Selbst wenn nicht, wird sie sicher gern helfen. Vielleicht geht ihr sie am Wochenende besuchen?", schlug Harry vor.

Was könnte Ron schon noch sagen, wenn sich selbst seine Mutter mit Misses Malfoy verstand? Sie begruben hier eine jahrhundertelange Fehde zwischen zwei Familien. Konnte es besser laufen?

BUMM.

Mit einem lauten, tiefen Ton schlugen die zwei riesigen Flügeltüren des Eingangs von Hogwarts gegen die alten Wände. Zeitgleich fuhr ein magisches Jaulen durch das ganze Schloss, was das letzte Mal im vorherigen Jahr erschallt war – der Alarm.

Feinde im Schloss.

Feinde, denen er direkt in die Augen sah. Die Demonstranten hatten die Tore aufgesprengt und drangen als Mob ins Schloss ein. Der erste, der ihn entdeckte und seinen Namen schrie, löste Harry aus seiner Starre.

„Sechser und Siebener, Schilde! Bringt die Jüngeren in die Häuser. Duellierer in einer Verteidigungsreihe zu mir!", er schob Ginny demonstrativ den schwebenden Korb zu, „Bring Ted in Sicherheit."

„Aber-"

„Lauf!", schrie er und konzentrierte sich auf sein Schild, auf das die ersten Flüche einprasselten. Dean, Neville und Luna sprinteten an seine Seite und verstärkten die magische Wand, die er erschaffen hatte. „Kraft meines Amtes als Schülersprecher verweise ich sie der Schule! Verlassen sie sofort das Gebäude! Das ist die einzige Warnung, die sie erhalten werden!"

„Sie wurden verwiesen. Verschwinden sie sofort oder wir werden uns wehren!", polterte die Schulleiterin, die hinter ihrer noch mageren Verteidigungslinie auftauchte, „Erwache, Hogwarts!"

Die Statuen und Rüstungen wurde Leben eingehaucht, sodass sie mit einem Mal alle einen Schritt von ihrem Podest machten, sich in Richtung der Eindringlinge drehten und ihre jeweiligen Waffen auf sie richteten.

Die Flüche hielten merklich an, auch wenn noch vereinzelte gefeuert wurden.

„Für die Gerechtigkeit! Vorwärts!", schrie ein Mann in der Meute, worauf der Ansturm wieder begann.

Das Schild brach.

„Mister Potter, rennen sie!", forderte McGonagall.

„Die Schüler sind noch nicht sicher und sie wollen mich.", konterte Harry jedoch nur und eröffnete das Feuer.

Dean und Neville errichteten sofort ein Schild um ihn, während Luna Schockzauber gegen die Massen sandte. Die Schulleiterin ließ Gitterstäbe aus dem Boden erscheinen und brüllte: „Alle zurückfallen zur großen Halle! Haltet die Schilde aufrecht!"

Der Boden verwandelte sich mit dem nächsten Zauber in praktisch unbegehbares Terrain. Ein Meer von Spitzen, Schlaglöchern und Stäben schoss meterbreit hervor und die Figuren bezogen dahinter Station. Luna und Harry stellten wieder auf Schilde um und wichen wie die anderen zurück.

Sie stürmten die Treppe herauf. Luna drehte sich noch einmal um und mit einem Zauber, den Harry nicht kannte, ließ sie eine riesige Menge Wasser über den Demonstranten erscheinen und auf diese niederprasseln. Dafür schossen zwei Flüche auf sie zu, vor denen Harry sie mit einem Schild schützte – während sie weiter lief, warf ihn ein Schocker gegen die Treppe, bevor er ein neues Schild errichten konnte.

Ein Schrei.

Draco.

Hoffentlich war er nicht auch verletzt worden. Einen Moment wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen, bevor er sich wieder fing. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz, griff sich seinen Zauberstab und versuchte seine Konzentration zu sammeln, obwohl hinter ihm eine Explosion den Boden erschütterte. Er rappelte sich auf, sein Schild mehr schlecht als recht, sodass ein Fluch seinen Arm traf und ein scharfer Schmerz ihn durchfuhr.

„Argh...", er verzog das Gesicht, biss die Zähne zusammen und stabilisierte seinen Stand.

Wenigstens vertrieb der Schmerz den Nebel in seinem Kopf. Angetrieben von Adrenalin begutachtete er kurz die Situation. Die Meute war durchgebrochen und stürmte bereits die Treppe herauf. Er stand im oberen Drittel dieser und konnte sein Schild kaum noch halten. Er wusste nicht, wer hinter ihm war, aber ihm war klar, dass niemand ihn mehr schützen konnte.

Hoffentlich war Ginny bei Ted geblieben und in Sicherheit.

Hoffentlich hielt McGonagall Draco zurück.

Harry ließ das Schild fallen.

„Fundum glacie!", feuerte auf den Stein direkt vor sich und spürte sich fallen. Wenigstens würde es die Angreifer länger beschäftigen, wenn die erste Reihe auf Eis ausrutschte.

Etwas Hartes, Schweres schlug gegen seinen Rücken, während sich Steinklauen um seine Hüfte wanden. Er wurde nach vorn gerissen, verlor jeden Sinn für Orientierung, registrierte die Meute unter sich hinweg ziehen und spie den Magensaft aus, der gegen seine Kehle drückte.

Ein Meer von Farben, Bewegung, eine Masse Grün vermischt mit Blaugrau. Stampfen, Stampfen, jedes erschütterte seinen Körper, bis er in die Luft geschleudert wurde, stets gehalten von der steinernen Umklammerung.

Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch – Wind peitschte gegen seinen Körper – und versuchte sich wieder zu orientieren.

Unter ihm war die Erde und er hing mit dem Bauch nach unten. Der Wind kam von rechts. Also flog er in von seinem Körper aus gesehen rechte Richtung. Unter ihm blieb der verbotene Wald zurück und er erkannte Hogsmeda, bevor er durch den heftigen Wind die Augen schließen musste.

Er flog. Ziemlich schnell.

Und was immer ihn hielt schmerzte extrem. Er tastete die Halter ab. Weiße Steine? Spitz? Gebogen? Zähne? Er entdeckte die schuppige Haut und strich darüber.

Ein Drachenmaul.

Draco hatte ihn in seiner Animagusform gerettet.

Beruhigt schloss Harry die Augen und ließ sich durch die Lüfte tragen. Draco war in Sicherheit. Er war in Sicherheit. Ginny hatte genug Zeit gehabt mit Ted zu fliehen. McGonagall schützte die Studenten. Wahrscheinlich hatte diese Aktion die Meute sowieso verlangsamt.

Das lederne Geräusche schlagender Flügel nahm zu, während weniger Wind gegen ihn peitschte. Er öffnete die Augen und beobachtete, wie der Boden näher kam. Draco schien landen zu wollen... war er das überhaupt schonmal? Hoffentlich hatte er das geübt, sonst-

Hart schlug er gegen die harten, festen Zähne, wobei jede Luft aus ihm gepresst wurde. Die Klammer löste sich, er flog durch die Luft, sah die Erde kommen, hob nur die Arme, um seinen Kopf zu schützen und wurde von Knacken, Krachen und Schmerz begleitet, als er auf den Boden schlug, wieder aufwärts geschleudert wurde, erneut aufkam und mehrfach weiter rollte.

„Argh...", er zog sich zusammen, stoppte nach einem Moment und versuchte seine Konzentration auf etwas anderes als den Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper peitschte, zu lenken, „Ver... dammt...", atmen, er musste atmen... langsam...

Schwärze – nein, wach bleiben – sein Atem. Er musste, durfte nur an das Atmen denken. Den Schmerz veratmen. Ruhig. Er konnte atmen. Er schien keine größeren Mengen Blut zu verlieren. Ganz ruhig...

„Harry!", Draco rannte zu ihm, ließ sich an seiner Seite auf die Knie fallen, „Bei Slytherins Schlangen! Oh ver- Harry... es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid...", er untersuchte den ganzen Körper des anderen mit Blicken, „Was... was kann ich tun? Wo tut es weh?"

„Überall...", quetschte Harry hervor, „Rubby..."

„Ja, Lord Black, Sir?", erfragte die praktisch aus dem Nichts auftauchende Elfe, „Sind Lord Black Sir verletzt?"

„Kannst du mit deiner Magie feststellen... wo ich verletzt bin?", brachte der Schwarzhaarige hervor.

„Natürlich, Lord Black, Sir.", sie schnippste, „Ihr habt mehrere Prellungen, Sir, das werden viele blaue Flecken. Euer Nervensystem wurde erschüttert. Ihr solltet ruhen und euch nicht bewegen."

„Teleportier... uns bitte in mein Gemach.", er achtete nicht auf Draco, der verwirrt zwischen ihm und der Elfe hin und her sah, bis er sich noch verwirrter in Harrys Zimmer in Black Manor umsah, „Danke..."

„Rubby ist zu Diensten, Sir. Kann ich euch etwas bringen, Sir?", sie verbeugte sich vor dem riesigen Bett, auf dem Harry nun lag und gerade die Schuhe von seinen Füßen trat, die Arme schützend um seinen Bauch geschlungen.

„Schau in Hogwarts... nach meiner Frau... und meinem Sohn. Bringe sie her... wenn du kannst.", wies der Schwarzhaarige an, atmete tief durch und legte sich auf seinen Rücken, „Verdammt, das schmerzt..."

Draco blinzelte nur verwirrt, sah sich noch einmal um, griff nach Harrys Hand und sank neben dem Bett auf die Knie. Er zog das kraftlose Stück Fleisch zu sich und setzte Küsse darauf. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte das nur mit den Augen registrieren. Er spürte die Berührungen nicht.

„Das... das ging alles so schnell...", stotterte der Sitzende hervor, sah zu Harry auf, bevor er sich zitternd erhob und auf die Bettkante setzte, „Wie... geht es dir? Habe ich dir sehr weh getan?"

„Passt schon...", quetschte dieser hervor, „Danke.", er drückte Dracos Hand einen Moment fest, „Du hast mich gerettet. Ich dachte... das wär's dann..."

„Voldemort hat dich nicht tot gekriegt. Da lassen wir uns von ein paar Idioten nichts sagen.", erwiderte der Andere mit zitternder Stimme, doch mit Überzeugung.

„Harry!", Ginny stürzte ins Zimmer und rannte an Dracos Seite, „Wie geht es euch? Was ist passiert?"

„Ist Ted-"

„Sicher.", unterbrach sie ihn sofort und schloss kurz die Augen, worauf der Korb ihr folgend in den Raum schwebte, „Ich bin nur so schnell gerannt... Rubby hat uns ohne Nachfrage in mein Zimmer teleportiert. Ich dachte, ich komme um vor Sorge."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Elfen das können...", murmelte Draco, der noch immer kreidebleich Harrys Hand umfasste.

„Draco hat mich als Drache raus geholt. Ich hoffe, McGonagall kann die Schule allein halten und die Schüler sind sicher.", er schluckte, „Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir nicht wieder dort erscheinen. Die Auroren sollten in wenigen Minuten eintreffen.", er richtete sich auf, wobei die anderen beiden sofort nach ihm griffen, um ihm zu helfen, „Wurdet ihr getroffen?"

„Du aber.", erwiderte Draco, während Ginny den Kopf schüttelte, „Ich sah es. Dich hat etwas am Arm getroffen."

„Was?", sie keuchte auf, „Wo?"

„Vom Gefühl her ein Petrificus.", er lehnte sich gegen ein Kissen, das sie ihm in den Rücken schoben, „Nichts Ernstes. Ein Schock- und ein Bindungsfluch. Ich habe bei weitem Schlimmeres erlebt.", sein Blick wanderte zu dem Korb, „Könnt... könnt ihr mir Ted geben?"

Ginny nickte nur und hob das Kind aus seinen Decken, um ihn in Harrys Arme zu legen. Dieser umschloss das kleine Bündel mit beiden Armen, einer darunter, einer an der Seite haltend und beugte sich nach vorne, als wolle er sich wie eine schützende Kugel um das Kind legen.

Draco und Ginny warfen sich einen Blick zu. Er sah kurz zwischen ihr und Harry hin und her, bevor er seine Schuhe abstreifte und über den Sitzenden an dessen andere Seite auf das Bett kletterte. Von beiden Seiten legten sich die Arme um Harry.

„Ich bin es so satt...", flüsterte dieser leise, „Ich dachte, der Krieg sei vorbei. Es sei Ruhe. Aber ich habe noch immer Angst vor jedem Tag...", seine Schultern zitterten unter den Händen der beiden, „Ich weiß abends nicht, ob ich morgens wieder aufwache. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen von euch verabschiede, weiß ich nicht, ob ich euch wieder sehe. Ich halte stets einen Moment ein, frage mich, ob ihr wirklich sicher seid. Ich gehe im Kopf durch, ob ich vergessen habe etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. Und ich versuche zu lächeln, damit ihr mich so in Erinnerung behaltet, sollte ich nicht wieder kommen..."

„Harry...", Ginny drückte ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter, „Das wird vorbei gehen. Und die Medien sind uns irgendwann auch satt. Wir müssen nur ruhig bleiben."

„Ruhig?", er schnaubte, „Soll ich ruhig bleiben, während sie uns abschlachten? Was glaubst du denn, was die gemacht hätten, wenn sie mich bekommen hätten? Mich raus gebracht, um dort in Ruhe ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen? Die wollten Blut. Meins. Dracos. Vielleicht sogar deins.", er richtete sich auf, „Oder Teds... was, wenn Luna, Dean und Neville nicht da gewesen wären? Wenn McGonagall nicht aufgetaucht wäre, um den Boden zu verhexen und die Statuen auf die Meute zu jagen?"

„Ich weiß... ich weiß es ja...", ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, „Aber das hier wird nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben. Die Leute werden verurteilt werden."

„Und? An ihre Stelle werden auch nur neue treten. Genau so wie irgendwann ein neuer dunkler Lord aufkommen wird. Es wiederholt sich doch eh nur alles.", Harry wandte den Blick ab, damit sie seine Bitterkeit nicht allzu sehr sah.

„Aber das musst nicht du sein.", Draco und Harry merkten auf und wandten sich zu ihr, „Sie haben Angst, Harry. Du hast Voldemort getötet. Das heißt für sie, dass du mächtiger bist. Und sie fürchten Macht. Sie wollen dich in Ketten sehen, bevor du ein dunkler Lord wirst."

„A- aber... was sie tun, das... das... die Idee ist sowieso völlig idiotisch, aber gäbe es die Möglichkeit, dann wäre das, was sie tun, genau das, was mich zu einem machen würde.", er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, den Blick stets auf ihr, „Was für einen Sinn hat das?"

„Keinen. Es gibt die, denen es ganz egal ist, was passiert, die, die dir vertrauen, die, die versuchen dich zu kontrollieren und die, die dich auslöschen wollen. Die Schule vertraut dir, das Ministerium kontrolliert dich und diese Menschen wollen dich am liebsten tot oder in Askaban sehen.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich denke, wir können froh sein, dass die Verteilung so ist."

„Hm...", Harry seufzte, „Politik ist zu kompliziert für mich.", er lehnte sich zur Seite gegen Draco, „Rubby?" – die Elfe erschien natürlich sofort – „Bitte sage der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts Bescheid, dass es uns gut geht und berichte uns danach, wie die Lage in der Schule ist."

„Lord Black?", die Elfe lugte hinter der Tür hervor, trat ein und verbeugte sich, „Schulleiterin McGonagall von Hogwarts bittet um eine Audienz. Was soll Rubby ihr mitteilen?"

„Bringe sie bitte ins Studierzimmer. Wir kommen herab.", er richtete sich auf, wobei sein Blick auf die vielen blauen Flecken fiel, die sich auf seiner Haut gebildet hatten, „Und sage meiner Verlobten Bescheid, dass Ted und sie ebenfalls hinab kommen sollen.", er wandte sich zu Draco, der neben ihm im Bett lag und mit geöffneten Augen ins Nirgendwo sah, „Hey, Draco... komm, wir müssen uns fertig machen.", er wollte aufstehen, doch dessen Hand schoss hervor und legte sich um seinen Unterarm, „Draco?"

„Was... was wird jetzt aus uns?", fragte dieser leise.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich... ich dachte, der Artikel würde sie aufhalten. Würde dem ein Ende setzen. Irgendwann müssen sie doch ermüden, oder?", die silbergrauen Augen suchten sich ihren Weg zu den seinen, „Aber... das tun sie nicht... wenn wir zusammen bleiben, dann... wenn du mich weiter unterstützt, dann... dann greifen sie dich weiter an. Dich und Ginny und Ted und... ich will euch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich will euch nicht sterben sehen.", er schluckte, „Erst recht nicht für mich."

„Und ich will nicht mein Leben lang unglücklich sein und bereuen, dass ich zu viel Angst hatte zu dem zu stehen, was ich bin.", Harry lehnte sich zu ihm hinab und setzte einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe, „Ich gebe dich nicht auf. Das hier aufzubauen hat mich viel gekostet und ich werde es nicht einfach hinschmeißen. Ich lebe mit den Konsequenzen. Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit sich der heutige Tag nicht wiederholt."

„Wie kannst du all diese Verantwortung aushalten?", flüsterte Draco leise, rutschte näher und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte.

„Ich habe gelernt sie tragen zu müssen. Sei es der Haushalt meiner Verwandten, die Rettung meiner Mitschüler oder Voldemort. Ich habe stets die Verantwortung getragen.", der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise, „Das hat Dumbledore mich gelehrt... zum Guten wie zum Schlechten."

„Er hat dich gezwungen erwachsen zu sein.", schloss Draco und sah mit einem Ausdruck zwischen Mitleid und Faszination zu ihm auf.

„Zum Guten wie zum Schlechten.", wiederholte Harry nur.

„Mister Potter.", die Schulleiterin erhob sich.

„Bitte keine Umstände.", er hob die Hand und nahm auf dem entgegen gesetzten Sofa Platz, „Danke, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten, Professor. Wie ist die Lage?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, die Lider geweitet und schluckte.

„Professor?"

„Bitte... entschuldige.", sie schloss die Augen und seufzte, bevor sie sich wieder setzte, „Zu oft habe ich diesen Satz im Krieg gehört. Viele, die ihn aussprachen, sah ich danach nie wieder."

„Der heutige Tag war eine mahnende Erinnerung.", stimmte Harry zu und lehnte sich zurück, „Es ist dasselbe Gefühl, nicht wahr? Die Nachbesprechung einer Schlacht. Die Verluste, die Erfolge, die Schäden. Die Erleichterung, dass es vorbei ist, gepaart mit übel machender Angst vor dem nächsten Kampf und die Resignation, dass es nicht vorbei ist und es vielleicht auch nie sein wird..."

„Man könnte glauben, sie hätten bereits im ersten Krieg gekämpft, Mister Potter. Mit ihrem Vater habe ich vor vielen Jahren fast dieselben Worte gewechselt.", sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihren Tee wieder auf, den sie bei seinem Eintritt abgestellt hatte, „Keine Verluste auf beiden Seiten. Bis auf die Zerstörung, die ich selbst angerichtet habe, hat auch das Schloss keine Schäden davon getragen. Bis auf gestauchte Knöchel, blaue Flecken und einige Gehirnerschütterungen gab es keine weiteren Vorkommnisse. Die Angreifer wurden alle von den Auroren abgeführt, darunter Key, der die Demonstration organisiert hatte. Nach dem Artikel haben wohl sehr viele Demonstranten die Gruppe verlassen, sodass Key zu radikalen Mitteln griff. Er wird zur Zeit verhört, Kingsley wird sich bei mir melden. Er hätte auch gern eine Aussage von jedem von ihnen.", Harry nickte nur, während sie kurz Luft holte, „Außerdem hat die Presse sich gemeldet. Das Ministerium hat eine Konferenz für acht Uhr angesetzt und hofft, dass vorher alles geklärt werden kann. Wenn jemand von uns teilnehmen möchte, geht das in Ordnung, solange vorher alle Aussagen aufgenommen wurden."

„Ich werde selbst erscheinen.", entschied der Schwarzhaarige sofort, worauf die beiden neben ihm Sitzenden sich ihm mit Erschrecken zuwandten, „Ich denke, ich habe trotz allem noch eine große Unterstützung dort draußen und die werden sehen wollen, dass es mir gut geht."

McGonagall nickte nur und meinte nach einem kurzen Moment: „Albus wäre sehr stolz auf dich. Du schlägst dich tapfer. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass all diese Last nun auf deinen Schultern liegt." – ihr Blick fiel auf Daco – „Auch wenn du wahrlich nicht immer den einfachsten Weg wählst."

„Ich würde dem allen auch gegenüber stehen, wäre ich nicht mit Draco befreundet.", verteidigte Harry diesen sofort, „Sie würden einen anderen Grund suchen und ihre Handlungen darauf begründen. Es ist Hass, Neid und Angst, denen ich gegenüber stehe, keinen rationalen Begründungen."

„Sie mögen Recht haben, Mister Potter.", sie atmete tief durch, „Nein, wahrscheinlich haben sie Recht. Auch wenn ich solcherlei Deduktion eher von Miss Grang- nein, Misses Weasley gewohnt bin.", sie trank ihren Tee aus und erhob sich, „Geben sie dem allen noch ein paar Monate. Lassen sie sich nicht von der Presse unter Druck setzen. Ich werde Kingsley Bescheid sagen, dass er ihre Aussagen aufnehmen kann. Hier oder in Hogwarts?"

„Ist es sinnvoll heute zurück zu kehren?", erfragte Ginny.

„Je eher, desto besser. Wir stehen füreinander ein. Keiner muss sich verstecken. Wir müssen eine geschlossene Front zeigen.", die Schulleiterin wandte sich ab und legte eine Hand an ihre Stirn, „Und ich wünschte, all diese Sätze nicht noch einmal sagen zu müssen..."


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 19: Resignation

Du schwebst auf dem Balken,

voll Anmut dein Schritt.

Mit den Augen der Falken

verfolge ich jeden Tritt.

Bin hier, um dich zu fangen,

um dich in meine Arme zu schließen

und muss doch bangen,

dass sie dich erschießen.

Während du schwebst,

während du fliegst,

während du bebst

und dich unter mir biegst.

„McGonagall tut mir Leid.", murmelte Ginny leise und drückte sich an Harrys Seite, „Von der Zeitspanne her müsste sie mit Tom Riddle zur Schule gegangen sein, oder? Und dann der erste Krieg, der zweite Krieg und jetzt das... ich wette, sie hat sich ihre letzten Jahre anders vorgestellt."

„Viele haben etwas anderes erwartet.", murmelte Draco, der neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, während sie darauf warteten, dass Kingsley sie herein bat.

„Ich auf jeden Fall.", Harry, der seine Arme auf die Rückenlehne gelegt hatte, ließ einen um Ginnys Schultern sinken, „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich das Schuljahr wiederholen muss. Und selbst wenn, dann mit Hermine und Ron. Als das infernale Trio. Nicht als Schülersprecher, Professorin und Quotenidiot. Und danach würde ich Auror werden, um das Böse zu bekämpfen. Ich würde Ginny heiraten und ein kleines Haus auf dem Land kaufen. Oder das Haus meiner Eltern wieder aufbauen. Am Wochenende würde ich Remus und Tonks besuchen, um mit Ted zu spielen. Und jeden Sonntag würden wir beide zum Mittagessen zu deiner Mutter fahren und die Zwillinge, Ron und ich würde über den nächsten Scherz die Köpfe zusammen stecken."

Ginny weinte stumm in seinem Arm.

„Außer der Heirat wird davon gar nichts wahr.", Dracos Blick fiel zu Boden.

„Und dem Auror werden. Obwohl die Möglichkeiten das Böse zu bekämpfen stark limitiert sind.", warf Kingsley mit erheiterter Stimme ein, doch seufzte, worauf sich tiefe Falten in sein Gesicht schlichen, seine Augenlider hinab sanken und ihn müde aussehen ließen, „Ich würde euch gern nacheinander befragen. Wer möchte zuerst?"

„Ich gehe.", erwiderte Harry, schloss beide Arme um Ginny und drehte sie dabei, um sie Draco gegen die Schulter zu lehnen, „Bitte achte kurz für mich auf sie."

„A- aber- Harry!", der Blonde sah erschrocken auf, „Ich weiß nicht, wie man Frauen tröstet!", unsicher begann er mit einer Hand ganz vorsichtig über ihr Haar zu streichen.

„Einfach nur halten. Ginny kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.", er zwinkerte und folgte Kingsley in ein Klassenzimmer, dass sie für die Befragungen nutzten.

„Hät' nicht gedacht, dass einer von denen zu bekehren ist.", Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Platz auf einem von ein paar hervor gezogenen Stühlen, „Aber selbst Severus hast du ja manchmal zum Schmunzeln gebracht. Irgendetwas ist an dir.", er zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran und tippte mit der Hand darauf, „Bitte. Machen wir es schnell."

„Kein Problem, ich weiß nämlich auch nicht viel.", Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, „Ich befand mich in der Eingangshalle, als plötzlich die Türen aufgesprengt wurden. Eine bombastische Explosion, auf die sofort die Alarmglocken losgingen. Ich wies die oberen Jahrgänge an die Jüngeren in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen und rief die DA-Mitglieder zu mir."

„Die DA?", unterbrach Kingsley ihn.

„Dumbledores Armee, ein Duellier- und Verteidigungsclub, den wir im fünften Jahr gegründet haben. Sie haben auch alle im Endkampf geholfen.", Harry schob innerlich die Erinnerung daran von sich, „Dean, Luna und Neville kamen mir sofort zu Hilfe. Wir errichteten Schilde und ich verwies die Angreifer der Schule. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das als Schülersprecher darf, aber ich wollte irgendwie den Kampf verhindern. Allein schon, weil wir weit unterlegen waren in dem Moment."

„Du hast das gerufen?"

Er nickte nur als Antwort und fuhr fort: „Keine Sekunde später tauchte auch die Schulleiterin auf und verwies die Angreifer noch einmal mit ihrem Amt. Danach eröffneten wir das Feuer. Zwei im Angriff, zwei in Defensive und McGonagall veränderte den Boden und erweckte die Statuen. Wir ließen uns zurück fallen zur großen Halle, die sich die Treppe hoch befand. McGonagall neben uns, Neville und Dean in der hinteren Reihe, Luna und ich vorn. Die Angreifer brachen durch den Wall des veränderten Bodens, worauf Luna sich umdrehte und Wasser über sie beschwor. Ich schützte sie mit meinem Schild und wurde dafür von einem Schocker getroffen. Alle liefen zum Ende der Treppe, ich errichtete ein Schild und wollte hinterher, aber eine weitere Explosion riss mich um und ein Petrificus traf mich am Arm. Also habe ich die Treppe vereist. Der Aufschlag hätte die Starre gelöst und die Angreifer ineinander rutschen lassen. Da wurde ich aber auch schon gepackt und von Draco in seiner Animagusform raus gebracht. Wir sind von dort aus zu Black Manor, da ich verletzt war und ließen Ginny und Ted bringen. Ach ja, genau, ich habe Ginny mit Ted weggeschickt, als die Explosion erklang."

„Wo war Lord Malfoy zu der Zeit?", fragte Kingsley nach.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass er oben an der Treppe stand, als mich der Schocker traf. Er hat irgendetwas geschrieen. Meinen Namen, glaube ich.", die schwarzen Augenbrauen wurden zusammen gezogen.

„Und Lord Malfoys Animagusform ist ein Drache?"

„Ja, er hat mich in seinem Maul raus gebracht. Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass das eine sehr unangenehme Form des Fliegens ist.", Harry lächelte schief.

„Noch eine Frage zum Anfang des Ganzen. Nach der Explosion und dem Alarm, wie hast du die Leute wahrgenommen? Was hast du gedacht?"

„Uhm... nun, sie zeigten auf mich, rannten auf mich zu und feuerten Sprüche in meine Richtung. Ich dachte, sie wollten mich töten oder gefangen nehmen. Ich habe mich ziemlich bedroht gefühlt."

„Kann ich mir denken. Nun, ich habe keine Lust dich zu quälen. Für mich ist der Fall sehr klar. Also mache ich mal etwas schlampige Arbeit und frage nicht weiter nach. Schickst du mir Ginny rein?"

„Sicher. Aber können sie mir vorher sagen, was sie von Key und den Leuten wissen? Was sollte das Ganze? Warum haben sie uns angegriffen?", nicht, dass er nicht genügend Vermutungen hatte, aber die Wahrheit wäre wohl das Beste.

„Das ist wohl die Frage...", Kingsley seufzte, „Nun, ich kann sicher so viel sagen, wie auch auf der Konferenz nachher gesagt werden wird. Wir hören, dass man dich ausfindig machen wollte, um mit dir zu reden.", Harry schnaubte, „Ja, auch mein Gedanke. Töten wollte man dich wohl nicht. Aber bedrängen, bedrohen und beschimpfen, das war wohl der Plan. Leider ist das Ganze sehr diffus und viele Aussagen widersprechen sich."

„Es gab keinen Plan außer das Schloss zu stürmen und mich ausfindig zu machen?"

„So hört es sich an.", der Jüngere seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Das sind normale Menschen, Harry, keine Soldaten, Auroren oder Kriegshelden. Akkurate Pläne und strategisches Denken sind keine Voraussetzungen dort."

„Schweine...", zischte der Dunkelhaarige, „Wenn es nur um mich ginge... aber sie ziehen meine Familie und Freunde da rein. Das kann ich diesen Menschen nicht vergeben. Was, wenn Ted verletzt worden wäre?"

„Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß...", Kingsley seufzte tief, „Schick mir doch Lord Malfoy rein, bitte."

„Sicher.", seufzend erhob Harry sich und verließ den Raum.

„Was sollen wir tun, Harry?", Ginny drückte sich an seine Seite, „So kann das nicht weitergehen."

„Ich weiß, Ginny, ich weiß... nur weiß ich nicht, was wir tun sollen. Hast du eine Idee?"

„Nun...", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte den Kopf ab, „Natürlich würde es sehr helfen, wenn...", sie sah unsicher auf, was Harry den Kopf schief legen ließ, „Wenn auch Draco sich verlobt..."

„Mit wem?", fragte er nach, „Welche Frau macht das mit? Allein diese Situation?"

Ganz zu schweigen davon, was das für ihn bedeuten würde. Sollten sie ihre Affäre vor dieser Frau geheim halten? Oder würde sie das mitmachen? Würde sie es verbieten, wenn sie es wusste? Würde sie sie erpressen? Es war gefährlich jemanden einzuweihen, aber es verschweigen konnten sie auch nicht, oder? Außerdem... es loderte auf in Harry. Eine Frau? An Dracos Seite? Natürlich wäre das irgendwann fällig, aber...

Draco war sein! Allein sein!

Bei Merlin, wie musste es für Draco sein ihn mit Ginny zu sehen? Er sah zu ihrem roten Schopf hinab. Würde er es übers Herz bringen Draco zu sagen, er solle sich verloben? Tat er ihrer Beziehung nicht mit Ginny schon genug an? Würde sie all das nicht irgendwann auseinander treiben?

„Lassen sie sich nichts anhaben. Leben sie, als wäre nichts.", riet ihm McGonagall.

„Der Adel lässt sein Leben nicht vom Pöbel diktieren.", meinte Misses Malfoy mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Diese schrecklichen Menschen! Wir sollten protestieren gegen diese dummen Überzeugungen!", wetterte Misses Weasley.

„Die Nagel werden über sie herfallen und sie bestrafen.", sagte Luna.

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten.", warf Dumbledores Portrait hilfreich ein.

Den einzig hilfreichen Hinweis konnte natürlich Snape ihm geben: „Wenn du eine Gruppe von Menschen verstummen lassen willst, musst du die führenden Personen ausfindig machen und diese verstummen lassen. Die Menge wird automatisch folgen. Im Falle der Todesser waren das Voldemort, Malfoy und Lestrange, in deinem Falle ist es auf jeden Fall dieser Key. Schau, dass du mögliche andere Führer gleichzeitig nieder streckst."

Nur hatte er keine Ahnung, wer das sein konnte. Er hatte keine Spione im Lager der Protestierenden. Er hatte die Bedrohung nicht ernst genug genommen. Ein möglicher Führer fiel ihm allerdings ein – und der Gedanke war wahrlich kein angenehmer.

Key hatte vielleicht kaum politische Macht. Ein Kriegsheld wie er jedoch schon. Sollte Ron auf die Idee kommen ernsthaft etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen, dann... andererseits, würde er mit Ron reden, könnte er diesen ebenso aufwiegeln. Was, wenn er dessen Abneigung damit nur entfachte? Derzeit hatten sie einen Waffenstillstand, wenn man so wollte. Aber vielleicht war der Frieden nur ein Schein? Es könnte in beide Richtungen gehen, wenn er mit Ron redete... verzwickte Situation. Jedoch sollte er sie nicht weiter ruhen lassen.

„Hermine?", er hatte sich vorne zu ihr gestellt, während sich hinter ihm die Klasse leerte, „Ich würde gern mit Ron über die Sache mit Draco reden. Ist das möglich?"

„Ob... nun...", sie wandte das Gesicht ab, „Meinst du... ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, wie das laufen wird. Ich... ich spreche gern nochmal mit ihm und... ist es dringend? Sonst bereite ich ihn ein wenig vor."

„Danke, Hermine. Wär' klasse, wenn du das tust."

„Gut...", ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, „Ein paar Fragen habe ich, ja?"

„Sicher.", er breitete die Arme aus, um zu zeigen, dass er alles ehrlich beantworten würde.

„Du liebst Ginny, ja?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Sie ist die beste Frau in meinem Leben.", er machte eine kurze Pause, „Natürlich nichts gegen dich, aber du bist halt eine Freundin, sie ist... einfach etwas Besonderes."

„Versteh' ich schon.", das Lächeln verbreiterte sich, „Und Draco? Liebst du den?"

„Auch.", antwortete er ehrlich, „Ich weiß, das verwirrt sicher, aber Draco ist halt... er ist Lust und Leidenschaft, während Ginny der Ruhepool in meinem Leben ist. Ich liebe beide, aber auf ganz andere Art und Weise."

„Hm...", sie legte den Kopf zur Seite, „Ich... glaube, ich verstehe das. Auch wenn es kompliziert ist. Ron ist für mich beides. Keiner von beiden vereint bei dir beides?"

„Nein.", er schüttelte den Kopf zur Betonung, „Jeder verkörpert einen Teil. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es jemanden geben wird, der beides vereint."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Kann man sich da sicher sein?", fragte er zurück, „Aber selbst wenn mir so jemand über den Weg rennt, bleibe ich bei Ginny und Draco. Ich bin glücklich mit ihnen. Sie sind meine Familie. Teds Mama und Teds Erzieher. Ich würde sie nicht ersetzen wollen, auch nicht mit Misses oder Mister Perfect."

„Hm... ja, ich denke, das macht Sinn. Du hast deine Familie zu bedenken. Hach, Harry, auf dir liegt immer noch viel zu viel Last. Nächstes Jahr kehrt Ruhe ein, oder? Sag, was willst du eigentlich nach Hogwarts machen? Immer noch Auror werden?"

„Ich denke nicht. Ich habe genug Tod gesehen.", er verschränkte die Arme, „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich noch nicht, was ich machen will. Ich denke, ich werde nach Hogwarts erstmal Pause machen und mir gut überlegen, was ich tun will. Ich schnupper mal in ein paar Berufe rein. Wenn mir gar nichts einfällt, kann ich immer noch Quidditchspieler werden."

„Ach du!", sie schlug ihm sanft auf den Arm, „Ein Plan im Leben ist wichtig. Auf was arbeitest du sonst mit deinen NEWTs hin? Mach eine gute Prüfung, sonst verbaust du dir viele Chancen im Leben."

„Ist gut, Hermine.", er lächelte und lachelte in sich hinein – das war so typisch Hermine, „Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Ruhe.

Keine Demonstranten vor der Tür.

Konnte man diesem Frieden trauen? Voll Anspannung sah er den Eulen entgegen, die den Tagespropheten brachten. Und? Titelseite? Natürlich Titelseite... er legte die Zeitung zwischen sich und Ginny:

_Angriff auf Hogwarts_ von Daniel Whitby

_Hogwarts._ _Gestern Morgen, kaum später als die Zeit, in der sie nun diese Zeitung zur Hand nehmen, drangen die Anti-Homosexualitäts-Demonstranten vor Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in das belagerte Gebäude ein. Der Grund war nach Angaben der Auroren die geplante zwanghafte Befragung unseres Helden Harry Potters, der Voldemort niederstreckte. Harry Potter ist zur Zeit Gegendstand eines Skandals, der dem Gerücht einer möglichen Beziehung mit Lord Malfoy, verurteiltem Todesser auf Bewährung, entspringt. Das Eindringen artete in einen Kampf aus, da Harry Potter und mehrere Mitschüler die Demonstranten als Bedrohung wahrnahmen und das Feuer eröffneten. Auch die Schulleiterin griff in diesen Kampf ein und hielt die Eindringlinge bis zum Erscheinen der Auroren zurück. Zweiundvierzig Demonstranten wurden verhaftet, der Rest der Versammlung aufgelöst. Acht dieser Verhafteten sind mit leichteren Wunden wie gebrochenen Knöcheln verletzt. Nach Angaben der Auroren sind alle Schüler und Lehrer Hogwarts mit einem Schock davon gekommen. Nur Harry Potter selbst hat bei der Rettung durch Lord Malfoy mehrere Verletzungen erlitten, wird aber bereits heute wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen können. Er hat persönlichen Schutz durch die Auroren abgelehnt, wie der bei der Pressekonferenz verlesenen Stellungnahme zu entnehmen war. Zu den Anschuldigungen selbst wurden keine Angaben gemacht._

„Das ist... ungewöhnlich akkurat und punktuell für den Tagespropheten. Sehr wenig reißerisch.", stellte Harry überrascht fest.

„Whitby hat ja schon den letzten Artikel geschrieben. Er scheint recht neutral zu sein, auch wenn der letzte Artikel mehr gegen uns ging, aber dieser ist objektiv. Ich finde seinen Schreibstil eigentlich ganz angenehm.", urteilte Ginny.

„Du meinst, er ist nicht randvoll mit unheilvollen Spekulationen?", er seufzte, „Er spricht nicht aus, was alle sowieso denken werden?"

„Ach, Schatz, sei doch nicht so negativ.", sie zwickte ihn in den Arm, „Wäre dir ein Artikel von Kimmkorn auf Hochtouren lieber?"

„Sicher nicht. Aber die entstandene Stille ist unheimlich.", er sah sich kurz um, „Was kommt als nächstes? Tausende von Briefen? Nichts mehr? Eine weitere Befragung durch die Auroren?", er seufzte, „Ich weiß lieber, wer mein Feind ist, damit ich ihn einschätzen kann."

Unglaublich, aber wahr, es war ruhig. Keine neuen Demonstranten, keine Reporterbelagerung, keine Hassbriefe. Konnte es ehrlich zu Ende sein? Sein Blick fiel auf Ted, den er in seinem Arm wiegte. Hoffentlich war Ruhe... der Kleine hatte endlich sein Entwicklungsdefizit aufgeholt. Er konnte seinen Kopf halten und heben, rollte schon fleißig durch die Gegend und versuchte sich hoch zu stemmen. Ein kleines Energiebündel, das sich kaum mehr mit seinem Tragekorb zufrieden gab.

Ein recht oft schreiendes Energiebündel. Die ersten Zähne ließen sich sehen. Babybrei war angesagt, was immer öfter zur Sauerei wurde. Langsam konnte er verstehen, warum viele Menschen es als kompliziert ansahen Kinder noch neben dem Beruf zu handlen – ihm war auf jeden Fall damit klar, was er nach der Schule machen würde. Er würde ein Jahr mit Ted zuhause bleiben. Vielleicht würde er dadurch auch ein wenig in Vergessenheit geraten? Zu hoffen war es.

Und Hermine hatte Recht. Mit einem klaren Plan lebte es sich sehr gut. Zu wissen, dass diese ganzen Belastungen mit dem Sommer enden würden, war echt gut zu wissen.

Pock, pock.

Die Tür?

Er legte Ted in seine Wiege, nahm seinen Zauberstab und trat damit zum Eingangsportrait. Wären es Feinde, müsste doch der Alarm gehen, oder? Außerdem wusste kaum einer, wo er denn nun wohnte... aber man könnte es mit Legilimens aus den Schülern extrahieren. Er sollte vorsichtig sein.

„Wer ist da?", rief er und stellte sich neben das Portrait.

„Ich bin es.", erwiderte Draco.

„Warum kommst du nicht rein?", es könnte eine Täuschung sein, Stimmen waren nicht so schwer zu fälschen.

„Ich dachte, ich klopfe vorher? Conflagratio.", das Portrait entsicherte und Draco trat ein, stockte allerdings kurz beim Anblick des Zauberstab in Harrys Händen.

Dieser seufzte, wobei die Spannung aus seinem Körper wich und ließ die Waffe sinken, bevor er meinte: „Ich bin vorsichtig geworden."

„Paranoid. Wir sind hier sicher.", Draco schloss das Portrait.

„Hat man ja durch Key gesehen.", er steckte den Stab zurück in den Halfter an seinem Oberschenkel und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.

Draco nahm schweigend neben ihm Platz, legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und eine Hand an die andere. Wie im Reflex ließ Harry den Arm von der Lehne um ihn sinken und legte die Wange auf dessen seidenes Haar.

„Ja, ich weiß... ich übertreibe. Aber ich habe verdammt noch mal Angst um euch. So viel Angst, dass ich sie gut und gerne zugeben kann. Ich kann manchmal vor lauter Sorge kaum schlafen. Vielleicht ist jetzt Ruhe, aber was wird der nächste Schlag sein? Ich kann nur reagieren, weil ich nicht in der Lage bin etwas voraus zu sehen."

„Könntest du das, würdest du dir nur einen noch größeren Kopf drum machen. Lass uns doch einfach die Ruhe genießen. Ich habe in einem Buch ein paar schöne, neue Ideen entdeckt..."

„Draco, ich denke, wir müssen reden."

Der Blonde fuhr auf, die Augen schreckgeweitet. Er schluckte, erstarrte praktisch, der Blick huschte kaskadenartig über Harrys Gesicht.

„Hm?", der Schwarzhaarige zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, sah über seine Schulter, aus dem Fenster und wandte sich wieder Draco zu, „Was?"

„Um... worum geht es?", dessen Stimme klang kalt, zittrig, wie ein Blatt im Winter, dürres Laub im Herbst, bibbernd und bangend.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren.", Harry trat zur Couch hinüber, kniete sich daneben und nahm Dracos Hand, „Ich werde erst gar nicht versuchen die Meinung zu vertreten, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir Abstand halten. Das halten wir beide nicht aus. Aber ich halte es für wichtig, dass wir den Schein bewahren."

„Weshalb du Ginny heiratest. Ich weiß.", Draco griff nach ihren vereinten Händen, ließ seinen Blick zwischen diesen und den grünen Augen auf und ab fahren, „Das steht bald an, nicht wahr?"

„Ja.", Harry zog dessen Hände an sich und setzte einen Kuss darauf, „Aber das wird nicht reichen.", er konnte den anderen zittern spüren, tiefe Falten zwischen den blonden Augenbrauen und ein glänzender Film auf seinen Augen, „Du hast mir am Anfang des Schuljahres gesagt, dass du dich verloben musst. Dass du nach der Schule heiraten musst.", er griff nach dessen Oberarm und massierte diesen mit einer Hand, „In deiner- nein, unserer Welt ist das so anerkannt. Es ist die Norm. Und es wäre sehr auffällig, wenn wir davon abweichen würden."

„Du- a- aber... das kann ich nicht.", Dracos Gesicht verzog sich, „Ich habe es damals vielleicht zu verdrängen versucht, aber ich bin so schwul, wie man es nur sein kann. Ich könnte sie nicht mal anfassen. Wie soll ich die Hochzeitsnacht überstehen?"

„Stell dir vor, sie sei ich.", Harrys rechter Mundwinkel hob sich.

„Ich soll mich hinlegen und die Beine spreizen?", der Blonde grinste, obwohl die Verzweiflung noch in seinen Zügen stand, „Meinst du, sie ist bereit einen Strap-On zu tragen?"

„Was für... nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen.", der Kniende schüttelte den Kopf, ging aus der Hocke und glitt neben Draco auf die Couch, „Vielleicht sollten wir das üben... wir brauchen schließlich jede Menge kleiner, blonder Engel, nicht?"

„Du willst...", dieser blinzelte.

Harry grinste nur, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn über sich, während er auf die Couch zurück sank.


	21. Chapter 21

20. Kapitel: Abschied

Wie ein Fisch im kalten Wasser

sind deine Augen stumm und starr,

sind erfüllt von Grauen und Entsetzen,

in dem auch ich noch verharr'.

Die Stunde des Abschieds ist gekommen,

ward verdrängt bis zu diesem Tag,

zerstört unabwendbar uns're Liebe,

egal, wie sehr ich wein' und klag'.

Der letzte Moment reißt uns entzwei.

Ist unser Weg der einzig Wahre?

Ich sehe ein letztes Mal in deine Augen.

Was trüb ward, wird hier und jetzt klare.

„Hi, Ron.", Harry ging mit gesetzten Schritten zu dem auf Hermines Couch Sitzenden, der sich erhob und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Hi.", für eine solch unschuldige Begrüßung hörte sich der Rothaarige reichlich kühl an. Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Früher hätte er eine solche Kälte von Draco erwartet und jetzt schien es genau anders herum. Er hatte seinen besten Freund in gewisser Weise wirklich mit ihrem alten Feind ersetzt.

„Hallo, Harry.", die Brünette umarmte ihn, „Soll ich vielleicht noch ein wenig Kuchen zum Tee bestellen?"

„Danke, Hermine, aber nein.", er setzte sich Ron gegenüber, „Ron, ich würde die Situation zwischen uns beiden gern klären. Was ist dein Problem mit mir?"

„Mein... wieso ist es an mir mich zu erklären? Wenn du nicht hier bist, um dich zu entschuldigen, sehe ich keinen Sinn in diesem Treffen."

„Erkläre mir doch bitte, wofür ich mich deiner Meinung nach zu entschuldigen habe. Ich weiß leider nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe.", ruhig bleiben... immer schön ruhig bleiben. Auch wenn er Ron am liebsten schütteln und anschreien würde, dass er ein Idiot war.

„Was du... nach allem, was passiert ist, stellst du mir so eine Frage?", der Andere sprang auf.

„Ron, beruhige dich bitte. Sprich einfach ruhig aus, was du denkst und fühlst. Es ist Zeit diesen Streit zu beenden.", Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Bitte erkläre es mir, Ron.", Harry lehnte sich zurück.

„Es... es ist einfach nur abartig. Die Sache mit Malfoy... wie kannst du so etwas tun? Wenn ich mir das vorstelle...", er ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen, „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Nicht nur ist er ein Mann, er ist auch ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy. Das ist die Inkarnation des Bösen. Du hast mit Ginny eine wunderschöne Frau, wieso... ist dir eigentlich klar, was du ihr antust? Du bist so ein Arschloch. Es ist unfassbar, wie du dich verhältst. Glaubst du, sie ist wirklich so stark, wie sie sagt? Dass ihr das egal ist? Dass sie das mitmacht? Sie erträgt doch nur still, was du ihr da aufdrückst."

Harry nickte, wartete einen Moment und fragte nach: „War das alles oder gibt es noch mehr?"

Rons Augenlider verengten sich, während Hermine die Stirn in Falten legte und einmal kurz die Brauen hob.

„Erst einmal zu deiner Schwester: Es ist ihre Entscheidung. Ich akzeptiere diese Entscheidung und zwinge sie zu nichts. Wenn sie sagt, dass sie das will, dann will sie das und ich nehme das so an. Sie ist für mich eine erwachsene, selbstständige Person. Ich akzeptiere und respektiere sie als solche, also stehe ich auch auf dem Standpunkt, dass sie eigenverantwortlich Entscheidungen treffen kann, die ich so annehme. Für dich ist sie deine kleine Schwester, auf die du aufpasst, aber für mich ist sie eine selbstständige Frau."

„Sie ist sechzehn!"

„Sie wird in wenigen Tagen siebzehn und ist damit volljährig. Willst du ihr bis dahin diese Rechte absprechen?"

Ron biss die Zähne zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. Sichtlich sauer, aber er riss sich zusammen.

„Ist das Thema deiner Schwester damit geklärt?"

„Ich muss deine Einstellung nicht mögen."

„Was ist daran falsch?", Harry hielt sich innerlich an und befahl sich seine Wut über dieses Unverständnis zurück zu schrauben. Ron war stur, aber er könnte sich weit schlimmer anstellen. „Soll ich sie als ein Mädchen betrachten, das noch nicht weiß, was für sie richtig ist? Soll ich sie mit dieser Einstellung heiraten?"

„Nein, verdammt! Aber diese Einstellung... du kannst sie auch nicht heiraten mit der Einstellung, dass es okay ist sie zu betrügen!", Ron verschränkte die Arme.

„Aber sie hat klar gestellt, dass es ihr nichts ausmacht. Dass es für sie okay ist. Warum sollte ich etwas, das ich brauche, nicht tun, auch wenn es für uns beide okay ist? Nur weil gesellschaftliche Konventionen sagen, dass das so nicht geht?"

„Weil du anderen damit vorhältst, was sie nicht haben können."

Harry stockte. Hermine blinzelte. Ron starrte ihn böse an, sodass er die Hand nicht bemerkte, bis diese mit seinem Hinterkopf kollidierte.

„Au! Hermine! Was soll das?"

„Habe ich dich gerade richtig verstanden, dass du mich auch gern betrügen würdest? Hast du das wirklich gerade gesagt?"

„Äh..."

„Ronald Weasley! Ich fasse es nicht! Wie kannst du nur?"

„Hermine...", er hob erschrocken die Hände – nur zurecht, da sie erneut nach ihm schlug, „So meinte ich das nicht!"

„Ach, nein?", sie hielt inne, doch schrie mit Tränen in den Augen, „Und was soll es dann heißen? Außer, dass ich dir anscheinend nicht gut genug bin?"

„Wirklich, Hermine, du bist die schönste, wundervollste Hexe dieser Welt. Ich habe mich blöd ausgedrückt. Bitte, beruhige dich..."

„Soll ich später wiederkommen?", meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Sicher nicht.", diese schnaubte und erhob sich, „Ich werde gehen. Klärt ihr das unter Männern, dann verstehe ich wenigstens nichts falsch.", sie zischte das letzte Wort, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Zimmer mit einer ins Schloss geschlagenen Tür.

„Oh Merlin...", Ron seufzte tief.

„Frauen sind unheimlich, wenn sie sich betrogen fühlen... darum weiß ich auch, dass Ginny es ehrlich nicht als Betrug empfindet. Sonst würde sie mindestens so einen Terz wie Hermine machen.", da Ron nickte, schien er der Logik wohl endgültig zuzustimmen, „Draco läuft einfach außer Konkurrenz. Die Beziehung mit Ginny und die mit ihm... das sind grundverschiedene Dinge. Ich liebe Ginny als Mutter meiner Kinder, als beste Freundin und als großartige Frau. Draco dagegen... er lässt es in mir brodeln. Ich sehe ihn und will für ihn bewundernswert sein. Ich will, dass er nur mein Bestes sieht, um mich ja als würdig zu erachten in seiner Nähe zu sein. Ich würde fast alles tun, damit er mich ansieht, mit mir spricht, mich berührt... und das lässt mich fast explodieren. Zwischen uns sprühen einfach Funken. Sind schon immer..."

„Und wen von beiden liebst du jetzt?", Ron lehnte sich lässig zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Beide, denke ich. Nur sind das ganz verschiedene Arten von Liebe."

Würde Ron das verstehen? Er schien zumindest ruhig, nicht mehr vollkommen angeekelt von der ganzen Sache. Der Ausbruch von Hermine hatte sie einen Moment lang zusammen geschweißt, ganz wie in alten Zeiten.

„Hm... und du glaubst nicht, dass es da draußen irgendwen gibt, für den du beides empfindest? Ich empfinde beides für Hermine... denke ich."

„Ich bin glücklich mit den beiden. Und ich muss an Ted denken, der die beiden auch liebt. Ein Kind sollte in einer stabilen Familie aufwachsen. Selbst wenn mir morgen die Person meiner Träume über den Weg läuft, würde ich dabei bleiben, wie es nun ist. Ich trage die Verantwortung für Ted und in einem gewissen Maße auch für Ginny und Draco."

„Alter, wann bist du so erwachsen geworden? Werde ich auch so, wenn ich Kinder habe?", Ron grinste schief.

„Vielleicht.", auch Harry lächelte, „Aber besser nicht. Wäre schlimm, wenn wir alle plötzlich ernst wie sonstwas werden würden. Lass Ted seinen chaotischen Onkel, der ständig irgendwelche Gefühlsausbrüche hat und deswegen monatelang nicht mit einem redet."

„Glaub' ja nicht, dass sich das ändern wird."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ron sollte ruhig so bleiben, wie er war. Solange er Draco akzeptiere und wieder so war wie vorher, war alles in Ordnung. Merlin, er hatte den Idioten echt vermisst...

„So binde ich euch im Namen Merlins. Teilt euer Leben und bezaubert diese Welt mit zahlreichen Kindern. Die Magie segne euren Schwur."

Die goldenen Stränge, die ihre Hände und Unterarme miteinander verbanden, festigten sich und sanken in ihre Haut ein. Ein Magiestoß entfuhr ihren Händen breitete sich kreisförmig aus. Einige der anwesenden Damen, die von diesem berührt wurden, stießen ein zufriedenes Seufzen aus, bevor ein Applaus die Menge in Bewegung setzte. Inmitten dessen standen Harry und Ginny und küssten sich.

Mit einem Donnern und Knallen zündete das Feuerwerk, das George kreiert hatte, worauf Schmetterlinge, Snitche und kleine Drachen über ihren Köpfen hinweg sausten und in Schauer goldener Funken zerbrachen. Über den Applaus und das Jubeln waren ganz klar Teds erfreute Aufschreie zu hören, der von Mollys Arm aus versuchte das Glitzerzeug zu fangen.

Sie und Arthur waren auch die ersten Gratulierenden, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Hermine, Luna, Dean, Neville und so vielen anderen. Nach sicher zwanzig Minuten des Händeschüttelns wurde es langsam ruhiger. Ginny hatte Ted im Arm, Molly erzählte zum dritten Mal, wie wunderschön sie zusammen aussahen und welch ein Wunder diese Hochzeit war, während Harry George dankte. Es war in diesem idyllischen Moment, wo Harry Teds Quieken hörte, das ihn sich umdrehen ließ. Er musste nicht nach Teds Haarfarbe schauen, um zu wissen, wer sich ihnen näherte. Er atmete tief durch und begegnete Draco – und der Frau an seinem Arm – mit einem Lächeln.

Sie war hübsch. Auffällig blond, aber das war erwartet. Sie trug ein blaues Kleid und war von oben bis unten mit Saphiren behängt. Sie war das Ebenbild dessen, was man sich unter einer zukünftigen Misses Malfoy vorstellte. Es machte den Anblick nicht leichter.

Draco zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er sich Ginny zuwandte, Ted entgegen nahm und ihr gleichzeitig gratulierte. Er nahm das Kind auf einen Arm, bevor er Harry seine Hand reichte, der gekonnt nicht den Wappenring sondern den Handrücken küsste. Egal, dass das nicht Protokoll war. Draco war sein.

Dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue, bevor er wissend lächelte.

„Harry, Ginny, dies ist meine Verlobte Rhona Vilja van Rovaniemi. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet gut mit ihr auskommen und sie in unseren Kreis aufnehmen."

Wenig kryptische Worte. Er schien das Mädchen zu mögen. Das versetzte einen Stich in die Herzregion. Hatte Draco nicht die letzten paar Wochen gemault, gejammert und gezetert, was seine anstehende Verlobung anging? Wie oft hatten sie ihn besänftigen müssen? Wie viele Briefwechsel zwischen Draco und seiner Mutter hatte er mitbekommen? Wie viele Diskussionen hatten sie gehabt, dass eine Verlobung zum besten aller war und Misses Malfoy sicher eine gute Kandidatin finden würde?

Und jetzt hatte sie es anscheinend. Nur irgendwie fühlte sich das sehr falsch an. Oder schauspielerte Draco, um ihnen nicht den Tag zu verderben? Wenn ja, hatte er seine Mission hiermit verdorben.

„Es freut mich sehr. Ich hoffe, wir werden gute Freundinnen.", begrüßte Ginny sie mit ihrer herzlichen Offenheit.

Harry nickte ihr nur zu und strich über Teds Wange, wofür er unschuldig näher an Draco trat.

„Hach, es ist solch ein freudiger Tag.", warf Molly ein und schüttelte Rhonas Hände, „Eine Hochzeit, eine Verlobung... wird es dafür heute Abend noch eine große Bekanntgabe geben?"

„Das besprechen wir noch. Schließlich kennen wir einander noch nicht lange.", Draco nickte ihr zu, „Dir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Schwiegersohn."

„Dass ich diesen Tag erleben darf.", Molly faltete die Hände und sah zum Himmel, „Das ist zu schön. Wenn ich zurück denke, wie oft ich im letzten und vorletzten Jahr schweißgebadet und zitternd erwachte in der festen Überzeugung, mein Harry hätte es erwischt... du bist ein wahrhaft zäher Bursche.", sie seufzte tief, „Ich bin froh um jeden einzelnen von euch, der noch bei mir ist. Und ich wünsche euch von tiefsten Herzen, dass ihr niemals so um eure Kinder bangen müsst... ihr wollt doch Kinder haben, oder?"

„Natürlich!", Harry legte einen Arm um Ginny, „Wir müssen uns nur noch auf die Zahl einigen."

„Rhona, wie viele Kinder möchtest du?", wandte sich Draco an seine Verlobte.

„Einen Sohn und eine Tochter mindestens und keinesfalls mehr als vier."

„Warum nicht mehr?", Molly trat zu ihr, „Ihr habt doch genug Geld, um auch mehr durchzubringen."

„Ich denke, mir fehlt es an Nerven, um mehr durchzubringen. Ich mag Kinder, aber eine altersgerechte kulturelle Förderung für mehr als vier gleichzeitig aufzubringen, würde meinen Terminkalender sprengen. Obwohl... hier werden Kinder mit elf Jahren ins Internat gegeben, richtig?", ihr wurde mit Nicken geantwortet, „Nun, dann kann man einen zweiten Schwall durchbringen. Bei uns zuhause bleiben die Kinder zwischen sechzehn und einundzwanzig Jahren bei den Eltern. Das sind ganz andere Anforderungen."

„Lass uns die Arbeit teilen, ja? Zusammen kriegen wir das unter.", ereiferte Ginny sich, „Und Mama wird sicher auch gern jede Menge Kinder im Haus haben. So sind wir schon drei."

„Dafür sind Freunde und Familie da.", Molly nickte vehement.

Rhona sah zu Draco, der wiederum nur stumm die Szene beobachtete. Als er nicht auf diesen subtilen Hinweis reagierte, räusperte sie sich – bevor sie ihm in die Seite kniff, als er auch das nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Au... was?", er sah zwischen den Damen hin und her, „Wenn ihr das wollt, tut das. Das ist Frauensache. Und meine Mutter hat so eine Einstellung nicht."

„Ich komme gern darauf zurück, vielen Dank.", Rhona deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Hach, welch ein freudiger Tag! Überall junge Liebe."

Ron, der im Hintergrund stand, verdrehte nur die Augen. Eine Geste, die Harry ihm sicher nicht übel nahm. Rhonas Blick fiel auf Ted, der von Dracos Arm aus über ihr Haar strich. Sie wirkte wenig begeistert, ließ es aber über sich ergehen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten zum Bankett übergehen. Bist du bereit, liebste Gattin?"

„Aber sicher, verehrter Gatte. Führt uns doch zu den uns zugeteilten Plätzen."

Mit vollem Magen sinnierte es sich schließlich gutmütiger über die neuen Entwicklungen... und ansonsten könnte er sich vorstellen, Rhona sei ein Steak.

„Ihr scheint eine gute Wahl getroffen zu haben. Draco versteht sich gut mit ihr.", Harry nippte an seinem Weinglas und lehnte sich gegen den Pfeiler hinter sich.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt nichts anderes erwartet.", Narzissa sah zu ihm, was er allerdings nur im Augenwinkel mitbekam, da er die Tänzer beobachtete – besonders ein Paar, „Euch wäre es leichter gefallen, hätte ich jemanden gewählt, mit dem sich mein Sohn nicht versteht. Damit er sich in eure Arme flüchtet.", sie ließ eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, „Das ist sehr selbstsüchtig."

„Ich bin eifersüchtig."

„Worauf? Auf ein Mädchen, das von ihren Eltern an den Meistbietenden verhökert wurde, um dann in einem fremden Land als Brutstätte eines ihr unbekannten Mannes zu dienen, von dem sie weiß, dass er sie nie lieben wird?", Harry wandte sich der Aristokratin geschockt zu, doch ihr Ausdruck war derselbe wie immer, „Dieses Mädchen ist nicht zu beneiden."

„Aber... sind arrangierte Hochzeiten nicht normal in euren- ich meine, unseren Kreisen?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Natürlich. Doch eine arrangierte Ehe kann mehrere Gründe haben. Einer davon ist das Wohl der Kinder, um beiden ein friedliches, möglichst sorgloses Leben zu sichern. Ihre Eltern haben nicht über ihr Wohl nachgedacht."

„Dann kann sie doch mit der Situation froh sein. Weil ihr daran gedacht habt."

„Das weiß sie jetzt. Seit heute. Ich habe die beiden einander vor nicht einmal sechs Stunden vorgestellt."

„Dafür verstehen sie sich prächtig.", knurrte Harry in sein Glas.

„Sie haben dasselbe Problem.", Narzissa trat näher, „Sie lieben jemanden, den sie nicht haben können. Beide sind bodenständig, pflichtbewusst und in der Lage miteinander zu sprechen. Sie waren ab der ersten Minute ehrlich zueinander und haben ihre Ehe verhandelt."

„Verhandelt?", Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was sie wollen und nicht wollen. Was der andere darf und nicht darf. Wo die Grenzen liegen. Was von ihnen erwartet wird und wie sie das erfüllen.", Narzissas Blick bohrte sich in seine Seite, „Ich habe meinen Sohn selten so offen erlebt. Er sprach über seine Gefühle, Wünsche, Vorstellungen, Ziele, Werte... dass er das kann, ist wohl dein Verdienst. Mein Mann oder ich haben ihm das sicher nie beigebracht."

Harrys Blick schnellte zu ihr, doch ihre Augen lagen auf der Tanzfläche.

„Ich... bin nicht gut darin mich auszudrücken. Ich wurde dazu erzogen, ebenso wie Lucius. Aber ich sehe den Wert in offenen Gesprächen. Auch wenn es Draco sehr... weibisch wirken lässt, sehe ich es als positive Entwicklung.", sie atmete tief durch, „Dass Rhona ebenso denkt, beruhigt mich. In einer Ehe sollte Frieden herrschen, wenn schon nicht Liebe."

Harry betrachtete stumm ihr Profil. Er sagte auch nichts, als sie sich abwandte und ging. Er sah ihr nur hinterher.

„Wir waren lang nicht mehr spazieren.", sagte Draco in die Stille, die zwischen ihnen hing, während sie den See umrundeten.

„Hm.", brummte Harry nur.

„Wie ist es mit euren Flitterwochen? Macht ihr die nach der Schule?", die grauen Augen bohrten sich in seine Seite, aber er ignorierte den Sprechenden, „Habt ihr schon Pläne, wo es hingehen soll?"

„Das kann Ginny entscheiden.", brummte er nur.

„Du bist seit der Hochzeit irgendwie seltsam gelaunt... hast du Bedenken?"

„Nein, mit der Ehe ist alles in Ordnung. Wir hatten eine wunderbare Nacht."

Draco zuckte sichtbar zusammen, was Harry einen Moment lang einen Stich gab, aber der verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Das mit Ginny war schließlich von vorneherein klar gewesen. Das mit Rohna allerdings...

„Bist du sauer... auf mich?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

„Sollte ich?", gab er nur flappsig zurück.

Der Andere wandte den Kopf ab und ließ das blonde Haar vor sein Gesicht fallen. Sie gingen einige Schritte in Schweigen.

„Hey...", Harry griff vorsichtig zur Seite zu Dracos Kinn und wandte dessen Gesicht ihm zu – er konnte das Glitzern einer Tränenspur erkennen.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, das ist unter meiner Würde. Und was immer ich getan habe, tut mir auch Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen...", Harry hielt sie beide, da Draco den Blick zu Boden gewandt hatte, was das Gehen sicher nicht einfach machte.

„Ich bin eifersüchtig.", verriet er flüsternd.

„Worauf?", kein Zucken in seinem Gesicht, „Warum?"

„Weil ich Angst habe dich zu verlieren.", Harry trat näher, schloss die Augen und legte seine Stirn an Dracos, „Ihr versteht euch so gut."

„Das stimmt.", er konnte sein Gegenüber lächeln spüren, „Wir sind beide in derselben Position. Und wir haben sehr ähnliche Ansichten, wie wir damit umgehen sollen."

„Was für eine Position?", Harry fuhr mit seinen Händen Dracos Schultern hinab zu dessen Fingern und umfasste diese.

„Die gesellschaftliche Pflicht zu heiraten. Es gab ein Vorkommnis in früher Vergangenheit, weswegen ihre Eltern sie dringend verheiraten mussten, um ihr Ansehen zu wahren. Sie ist einverstanden mit mir. Sie möchte zwei bis vier Kinder, Geld für Partys, die Erlaubnis Freundinnen zu treffen, wann sie möchte und ansonsten in Ruhe gelassen werden. Und sie hat die Erlaubnis für Liebhaber, solange sie diskret bleibt."

„Das... klingt sehr gut.", so viel hatte er mit Ginny nicht einmal wirklich besprochen.

„Wir haben unsere Ansichten und Vorstellungen ausgetauscht und verhandelt und festgestellt, dass wir gut miteinander leben können. Deswegen mag ich sie und kann problemlos mit ihr zusammenleben. Allerdings werde ich sie nie lieben wie dich und dich auch ganz sicher nicht vergessen oder allein lassen für sie."

„Habe ich dir schonmal gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?", welch eine schmalzige Zeile... aber irgendwie war sie wie von selbst aus seinem Mund gepurzelt.

„Mir ist es gerade entfallen.", Draco grinste.

„Wag es nicht mich jemals zu verlassen.", Harry lächelte bei den Worten.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe...", der Blonde lehnte sich vor und ihre Lippen fanden einander zu einem Kuss.

Denn was auch immer die Zukunft bringen würde, sie würden ihr zusammen begegnen.


End file.
